End of me
by Ibiobiectum
Summary: Siempre se había visto a sí misma como la superior a cualquier otro que no fuera su Lord, teniendo éxito en la tarea que se le había asignado pero… del otro lado, ¿qué sería lo que ocurriría?, su conducta frente a sus "amigos" durante todo ese tiempo no había sido más que una obra de teatro, ¿qué pasaría con los actores una vez que la obra diera fin? **Actualización semanal**
1. Morsmordre

1

_Morsmordre_

_(Marca tenebrosa)_

La noche era ligeramente fresca, lo que hacía que estar en el exterior fuera agradable. Luego de un día completo de sorpresas y exaltaciones, a Hermione le sentaba bien ser la siguiente en hacer guardia fuera de la tienda. Por unos instantes había querido ignorar al par con el que viajaba y sumergirse en el libro de "los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", reciente herencia del ex director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Pero Harry había entrado de pronto, bostezando, recordándole que era su turno, lo que Hermione vio como una oportunidad de alejarse de los dos incompetentes con los que compartiría la tienda de campaña por lo que presentía serían varios meses más.

Para su suerte, en aquel momento solo tenía que lidiar con el voluble temperamento de Harry, pues Ron continuaba durmiendo, recuperándose de la aparición con la que sufrió una despartición severa en su hombro izquierdo. A pesar de haber actuado de inmediato, Hermione sabía que la herida sanaría, dejándole grandes cicatrices como recuerdo.

Por alguna razón las cosas en el ministerio se habían complicado, lo que la había llevado a escapar de nuevo junto con Harry y Ron. Desafortunadamente, Harry se había logrado hacer con un horrocrux; el relicario de Salazar Slytherin. Luego de habérselo confiado a Umbridge para que lo custodiara, Hermione no pudo más que sentir furia cuando Harry derrotó a la mujer del Ministerio con suma facilidad y le arrancó el horrocrux del cuello de la bruja que fue aturdida por un _Desmaius_. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y se había visto forzada a huir con ambos.

Lo que realmente la tenía enojada, era que Yaxley, uno de los mortífagos que se decía ser de los más devotos, había perseguido a Hermione por todo el Ministerio, lanzándole maleficios con tanta decisión y ahínco que habría podido jurar que lo hacía intencionalmente, aun cuando todos los mortífagos tenían prohibido determinantemente tocar a Hermione.

Yaxley había ocasionado la herida grave de Ron, pero ¿y si ella fuera la que hubiera sufrido la despartición? Eso hubiera ocasionado la muerte segura de aquel mortífago impertinente, y quizás le hubiera causado a Hermione una seria lesión o una incapacidad permanente, pues Harry y Ron no sabían usar hechizos curativos y hubiera tenido que arreglárselas sola. Pero aquello no se quedaría así, le haría llegar las noticias de lo que había sucedido a su señor, en caso de que Yaxley le hubiera contado una mentira piadosa. Era claro que los mortífagos debían hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no delatar el papel de Hermione, pero se les había exigido tener sumo cuidado con ella.

Con su mente perdida dentro de sus pensamientos había juntado un poco de leña de los alrededores para hacer una fogata y con un movimiento de su varita, la encendió. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a cierta distancia de la misma, con la mirada perdida.

Mientras sopesaba la forma de hablar con alguno de los mortífagos del círculo de confianza de Voldemort, se había comenzado a acariciar la cintura inconscientemente, muy cerca de las costillas,del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo donde descansaba grabada la marca tenebrosa debajo de su suéter. Recordaba con felicidad cómo el mismo señor tenebroso le había permitido tatuársela en ese inusual lugar, con el fin de que Harry no descubriera nada que no debiera saber antes de tiempo.

Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios al recordar que pronto entregaría a Harry Potter a Lord Voldemort. Después de tanto tiempo, después de años de pretender ser la chica inocente y desinteresada del colegio, de ganarse la amistad y confianza de Harry, de estar tras su sombra, escondida, esperando pacientemente el momento en que el Señor Tenebroso regresara, finalmente estaba a punto de llegar el dulce momento en que dejaría salir a su verdadero Yo. Ya no tendría que esconderse, ya no tendría que fingir, ya no tendría que estar al lado de aquel par de chicos que tanto la habían hecho sufrir y quienes le habían dificultado cada vez más su tarea. Pero a pesar de ello, Hermione hacíamuy bien su trabajo, de ser la chica inteligente, de ser la chica astuta e irritante del colegio, aquella que alejaba a las personas por el simple hecho de ser una sabelotodo y una ratón de biblioteca en toda la expresión. Ni una sola persona en todo el colegio sospechaba que Hermione estaba del lado de la magia oscura desde el principio de sus días.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría se había creído del relato de su pasado, sus padres eran sangre pura y descendían de una línea de magos europea poderosa envueltos siempre en la magia oscura. Desafortunadamente, ellos habían perecido en una misión fallida que Voldemort les había encargado efectuar. Salieron una noche y nunca jamás regresaron. Hermione estaba por cumplir los dos años de edad cuando aquella desgracia le había ocurrido y entonces quedó huérfana. Estar del lado de Voldemort le había ido costando las vidas de numerosos miembros de su familia, personas que podrían haberla criado y cuidado. Esas personas concretamente, eran un tío y una tía, ambos por parte de su padre, quienes habían perecido a manos de unos aurores un par de años antes que sus propios padres.

Por razones que nadie conocía aún, Voldemort la había tomado por hija suya en el mismo instante en que ella había quedado sola. El mismo Señor Tenebroso le había abierto las puertas de su hogar para criarla como tal, pero ni siquiera eso le fue posible pues a unos días de haberla adoptado, le ocurrió una tragedia más a la pequeña Hermione.

Estando a un solo paso de conseguir la victoria, Voldemort visitó a los Potter, con la misión de asesinar a padre, madre y al pequeño Potter que suponía la mayor amenaza para su ascensión al poder. De alguna forma, el pequeño Harry lo dañó aquella fría noche de Halloween…y Voldemort desapareció. Algunos decían que había fallecido, pero los más fervientes sirvientes del señor tenebroso juraban que regresaría algún día.

Sin tener plena conciencia de dichos eventos, Hermione quedó a cargo de la familia Malfoy. Ellos habían acordado cuidar de ella hasta que Voldemort regresara, y mientras tanto, la criaron como una de ellos. Draco Malfoy, el hasta entonces hijo único de la familia pasó a ser el menor, pues ella era casi un año mayor que él. De inmediato la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, le dieron abrigo y sustento, y poco a poco, la familia Malfoy pasó de ser de tres integrantes a cuatro.

Hermione y Draco crecieron juntos, rápidamente formando un interés mutuo que resultó en un cariño tan grande como el de dos hermanos de sangre. Por supuesto, muy pocos sabían aquello, pues era sumamente necesario que Hermione permaneciera en el anonimato. Sobre todo cuando Lucius y Narcissa se dieron cuenta de su potencial.

Hermione podía hacer hechizos simples sin el uso de una varita, podía hacer levitar las cosas con solo tocarlas, y a la corta edad de cuatro años la sorprendieron sosteniendo una pequeña flama azulada en sus manos. Todo aquello indicaba que tenía las capacidades para ser la mejor bruja de su edad, y quizás la más poderosa. Devoraba los libros de la biblioteca, leyendo uno tras otro hasta que terminó por leer todos los de la colección de los Malfoy al alcanzar la edad de diez años. Para ese entonces, Hermione conocía la mayoría de los hechizos existentes y podía realizar la mitad de ellos sin resultar herida.

Los Malfoy parecían conocer bien su papel dentro del cuidado de Hermione, pues la educaron para que tuviera inclinaciones hacia las artes oscuras y aspiraciones al retorno de su señor y futuro padre. Ella de inmediato lo comprendió… debía convertirse en amiga cercana del niño llamado Harry Potter. Una vez que le conoció no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que un niño tan normal sin ningún aparente atractivo pudo herir a Voldemort siendo un bebé apenas. Aquello le mantuvo la incertidumbre, e hizo que su odio creciera cada vez más al recordar que aquel niño le había quitado la oportunidad de tener una familia.

A sus catorce años, Voldemort regresó, con forma física renovada y más vivo que nunca. Fue una gran felicidad para ella ver por primera vez al que habría cuidado de ella. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de sorpresa y alegría en el rostro de su señor cuando se la presentaron, crecida y de apariencia muy atractiva, a punto de convertirse en una jovencita. Quedó complacido cuando ella le relató cómo los Malfoy habían cuidado de ella como un miembro más de la familia, lo que hizo que se ganaran el aprecio de Voldemort.

Entonces ella se declaró decidida a seguir los pasos de los mortífagos, permaneciendo al lado del Señor Tenebroso y efectuar los planes que él había diseñado especialmente para ella, lo que la hizo ser una de las piezas centrales. Complacida, aceptó que le realizara la marca tenebrosa en un costado, y desde aquel instante, Hermione se había unido a las filas de mortífagos, jurando que haría lo que fuera necesario para cumplir los planes que Voldemort tenía para hacerse con el poder.

Hermione salió de pronto de su trance, y recordó la conversación que Ron había iniciado hacía unas horas antes sobre que el nombre del Señor Tenebroso se había convertido en tabú, por lo que si ella lo llamaba, mortífagos acudirían de inmediato al lugar para castigar al que hubiera osado nombrarle. La idea la hizo sonreír, y queriendo asegurarse que Harry y Ron descansaban, echó un vistazo dentro de la tienda comprobando que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos; Ron sobre su cama y Harry incómodamente sobre la mesa del comedor.

Con paso decidido se alejó del campamento, hasta perderse un poco entre el bosque y la noche. Mirando a su alrededor, verificando que se encontraba sola, murmuró:

-Voldemort.

En cuestión de instantes un humo totalmente negro la rodeó, y cuando se hubo despejado dejó ver a media docena de mortífagos que le cerraron el paso, encerrándola en un amplio círculo para que no escapara.

-Es hora de cenar muchachos –dijo una voz rasposa y sedienta, que reconoció al instante.

-Hoy no, Greyback –soltó Hermione con burla.

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron petrificados, pues se detuvieron a verla mejor. De inmediato el hombre lobo se mostró cabizbajo y agachando la mirada se disculpó.

-Señorita Malfoy, no sabía que era usted. Llevamos dos días sin comer –espetó Greyback pidiendo perdón, aunque claramente molesto por tener que hablarle de manera tan apropiada a la chica que siempre le había parecido tan deliciosa.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia. Primero asegúrate de con quién tratas y luego hablas, ¿te parece? –respondió Hermione seca y agresivamente.

-Sí, señorita Malfoy, perdone mi estupidez –dijo Greyback con una leve reverencia. Hermione pudo ver que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no mostrar sus dientes afilados, siempre listos para atacar.

-¿Desea algo en especial, mi lady? –dijo otro de los mortífagos, que de inmediato identificó.

-Así es Dolohov. Deseo que le hagan llegar un comunicado a nuestro señor tenebroso. Quiero que le informen que Yaxley casi me mata el día de hoy en la revuelta del Ministerio. Lo que me tiene realmente furiosa.

Dolohov miró de reojo a Greyback, quien le devolvió una mirada de preocupación. Sabían que si decían aquello a su señor, Yaxley sería severamente castigado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible, mi lady? –preguntó el mortífago de vuelta, un tanto asustado.

-Los tres nos estábamos desapareciendo, cuando de pronto llegó Yaxley de la nada, logró irse con nosotros y le causo al chico Weasley una despartición. No digo que me pese lo que le pasó a él, pero también a mí me tomó por sorpresa. Si no hubiera logrado sacarnos de ese apuro, de seguro me causa una herida grave a mí también –contestó Hermione fríamente. Ninguno de los mortífagos se movía, hasta que Greyback habló:

-Es cierto, puedo oler la sangre del traidor pelirrojo desde aquí –esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se deleitaba con el olor del aire a su alrededor.

-Me ofende que hayas tenido que usar tu sentido del olfato para que comprobaras que no miento, pero dejaré pasar tu comentario por alto Greyback, solo porque necesito que vayas con los demás a decirle al Señor Tenebroso lo que les acabo de contar –soltó Hermione irritada. El estar rodeada de mortífagos tan incompetentes nunca había sido de su agrado. -Váyanse de una vez.

Los mortífagos la miraron con cabezas gachas y con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, todos juntos se convirtieron en humo negro, para luego partir sin dejar ningún rastro.

Hermione hubiera deseado que los mortífagos se llevaran a Harry de una vez y se lo entregaran a Voldemort, pero sabía que aún faltaba tiempo para eso. Debía apegarse a los deseos de su señor, para poder exponer a Harry en una situación en la que le fuera impráctico escapar de su destino, y de eso ella se encargaría. Debía ser paciente y continuar con sus planes.

Guardando su varita, se dio la media vuelta y con paso despreocupado emprendió el camino sobre sus pasos para regresar a su puesto de guardia, junto a la fogata, cuando vio a Harry venir hacia su encuentro claramente molesto, con el guardapelo colgando de su cuello.

-¿Dónde estabas? –resopló en cuanto estuvo frente a ella. Hermione paró en seco, sorprendida por el aura sombría que había llegado con él.

-Vigilando.

-Creí que la vigilancia era fuera de la tienda –contestó Harry con tono de voz acalorado.

Los sentidos de Hermione la pusieron en guardia, pues al fijarse mejor en él, se percató de que algo andaba mal. Tenía el rostro sonrosado, y pudo notar un extraño enrojecimiento debajo de sus ojos.

-Sí, pero escuché un ruido en aquella parte del bosque y decidí revisar –soltó Hermione lo más relajada que pudo. –Yo creía que estabas dormido.

-Los estúpidos ronquidos de Ron me despertaron. Si los mortífagos nos encuentran va a ser por su culpa –soltó Harry con enojo. Inconscientemente, la mano derecha de Hermione palpó el lugar donde su varita descansaba dentro de sus jeans.

-¿Cuándo va a poder viajar? –preguntó irritado, dirigiéndole a Hermione una mirada inquisitiva.

-Harry, ya te lo dije, es muy pronto todavía para que pueda desaparecerse de nuevo. Va a necesitar unos días más de reposo –respondió con tono cansado.

Harry cabeceó de manera negativa, mostrando que la situación lo enfurecía. Se llevó una mano al hombro y, en ese instante, Hermione vio cómo estiraba su cuello de manera extraña, como si estuviera luchando contra una corbata invisible.

-Mira, estoy haciendo lo que puedo y si eso no…

-¡No haces lo suficiente! –gritó Harry desencajado, con mirada enloquecida y poniéndose un paso más cerca de Hermione.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, el cerebro de Hermione ordenó a su mano que se moviera de manera ágil, de tal forma que sin darse cuenta, sostenía su varita firmemente, apuntándole, lista para actuar si Harry se atrevía a acercarse más. Al instante en que él notó la varita apuntando directamente hacia su pecho lo vio retroceder unos pasos.

-¡No te atrevas a gritarme! –gritó Hermione en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello pareció poner a Harry en su lugar.

El interior de Hermione ardía de furia. Quería castigarlo por haberle gritado de aquella manera. Nadie le gritaba a ella, la mejor bruja de su edad, mucho menos un chico arrogante de sangre mestiza. Quiso torturarlo y darle su merecido, pero reuniendo lo poco que le quedaba de raciocinio intentó tranquilizarse, y fue entonces cuando entendió.

En el silencio que se había creado por la escena, pudo escuchar el relicario, del que parecía provenir un sonido crepitante y extraño. Harry no se movía, pero seguía en estado de ataque.

-Quítatelo –dijo Hermione con voz firme. Harry no se movió, si no que continuó mirándola de manera penetrante. –Quítatelo, ¡ya!

Hermione elevó un poco más su varita, ahora apuntando a su cara, lo que hizo que Harry sintiera que no tenía otra opción. Con pesadez y resignación buscó la cadena del relicario entre su ropa y con un movimiento fluido lo sacó por su cabeza. Al instante, la expresión de Harry cambió súbitamente, y el chico la miró con ojos desubicados.

Harry sacudió un poco su cabeza y pasó una mano por entre su cabello, como queriendo volver en sí. Hermione comenzó a bajar su varita sintiendo el peligro pasar y su furia desvanecerse de poco en poco, comprendiendo que había sido el horrocrux la causa de las palabras irracionales de Harry.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó, tomando el relicario de las manos un tanto nerviosas del chico.

-Mucho mejor –musitó Harry un tanto avergonzado.

Hermione se quedó parada junto a él, analizando el guardapelo entre sus dedos, el que por alguna razón se encontraba muy frío.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione. De verdad –ellasolo asintió con la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

-Nos tomaremos turnos para llevarlo –dijo señalando el relicario.- Partiremos mañana a primera hora. Podremos caminar hacia otro lugar mientras Ron tenga la fuerza para aparecerse de nuevo.

Hermione esquivó la mirada de Harry, y con el relicario y su varita en mano regresó a la tienda de campaña, dejándolo solo a mitad del bosque.

Al volver al interior de la tienda, encontró a Ron sentado junto a la entrada, en una de las pocas sillas que tenían. Al verla, le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Hermione dejando sobre la mesa lo que traía en ambas manos, para luego servirse un poco de té.

-Un poco mejor. Aunque me sigue doliendo bastante –resopló Ron intentando acomodarse el vendaje que Hermione le había hecho tan profesionalmente.

-Intenta mover el brazo lo menos posible, podrías hacerte más daño. Más tarde te cambiaré el vendaje y te aplicaré díctamo, eso deberá menguar el dolor un poco más –contestó Hermione con monotonía. Sus pensamientos continuaban en la escena que recién había tenido con Harry.

-Bien. Y, ¿dónde está Harry? –en ese instante, como si le hubieran invocado, el chico entró a la tienda, dándole una mirada sorprendida a Ron. Hermione notó que el enrojecimiento en los ojos de Harry había desaparecido.

-Hey, te ves mejor –dijo Harry con notable sorpresa.

-He estado mejor –bromeó desde su asiento. Harry sonrió y el trío se quedó en silencio, mientras Hermione tomaba sorbos pequeños de su té caliente.

Ron pareció notar cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Pasaba su mirada de Harry a Hermione, y viceversa de manera sospechosa, algo que solo ella pudo notar, lo que la hizo sentirse analizada por una máquina de rayos x.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ron para la sorpresa de ambos, y de inmediato Harry respondió un tanto avergonzado.

-Nada, Hermione y yo estábamos hablando sobre turnarnos en portar el horrocrux.

Ron no parecía convencido de que eso hubiera sido todo y miró a Hermione con un leve gesto de incomprensión. Entonces ella decidió hablar, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

-Creemos que el relicario puede tener una influencia negativa en quien lo lleve puesto por mucho tiempo –en ese instante se atrevió a mirar a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada con tristeza, pues sabía que hacía una referencia plena a lo que acababa de pasar. –Es mejor ser precavidos, por lo que me parece buena idea llevarlo un lapso de tiempo de medio día cada quien.

Ron soltó un bufido de queja que elevó el nivel de furia de Hermione. Ese día había estado muy alejado de ser bueno, por lo que había tenido que luchar contra su propio temperamento a cada momento. Para evitar hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, tomó el relicario de la mesa, se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y tomando su varita salió de la tienda para retomar su puesto vigía junto a la fogata, abriéndose paso entre los dos chicos.

Sorpresivamente, el haber salido de aquel lugar le había proporcionado una sensación de relajamiento. Miró fijamente a la fogata, que seguía ardiendo con un fuego intenso, que seguramente dudaría la noche entera. Recordando el objeto que colgaba de su cuello, lo tomó con una mano y lo acarició. Era algo bastante peculiar pues al parecer, el que éste contuviera una parte del alma de Voldemort le ayudaba a mantenerse frío, y mientras lo miraba con detenimiento perdiéndose en las esmeraldas que decoraban el horrocrux con una _S_, notó que crepitaba nuevamente. Parecía que el alma quería salir de allí, tal como un genio que llevara mucho tiempo enclaustrado dentro de una lámpara mágica.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante, mientras se concentraba en sentir el alma del Señor Tenebroso dentro del pequeño confinamiento que tenía entre sus dedos. Súbitamente sintió tranquilidad y serenidad. Un leve cosquilleo de gusto la llenó por completo. Se dio cuenta de que frente a ella tenía la posibilidad de proteger un pedazo del alma de Voldemort mientras lo tuviera con ella durante sus turnos. Se sintió sumamente privilegiada, y una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios traviesamente. Mientras estuviera en su poder, nadie podría hacerle un daño real a su señor.

Luego de sentirse aliviada por tener el relicario en su posesión, algo más llenó su mente, dándole aún más cosas para pensar. Continuaba sin poder alejar sus recuerdos del efecto que el guardapelo había tenido en Harry. Honestamente era algo que no había previsto. Harry no había cumplido siquiera el día entero portándolo cuando éste ya había comenzado a mermar su raciocinio. Reflexionando un poco más, dio con una posible razón. No era ningún misterio que Harry tuviera una conexión especial con Voldemort, y por ende, tampoco debería de parecer extraño que el horrocrux tuviera un efecto singular en él. Después de todo, Harry continuaba viendo dentro de la mente de Voldemort, y viceversa.

Que el relicario tuviera dichos efectos en él podría resultar una ventaja, pues significaría que tenía una debilidad, que podría comenzar a controlarlo de alguna forma, aunque Hermione lo veía más como una desventaja. Si le permitía usarlo por demasiado tiempo, los resultados podrían ser impredecibles pues Harry había tenido un arranque de ira, lo que resultaba peligroso hasta cierto punto para ambos. Aquello sumaba algo más a su lista de deberes. Debía cuidar el estado de Harry mientras el horrocrux estuviera en sus manos.

Los días siguieron su curso. La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaban a continuar en movimiento para asegurarse de no ser descubiertos al permanecer en algún lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione jamás creyó que aquello fuera a resultar tan aburrido. De inmediato sus ocupaciones se volvieron un tanto monótonas; hacer comida, realizar vigilancias y cuidar del malherido Ronald. Lo único que la emocionaba y le hacía añorar el paso de las horas era poder tener a su cuidado el guardapelo cuando le llegaba su turno. Era extraño que la hiciera sentir tan bien, tan llena y poderosa.

Por el contrario, además de saber el efecto que causaba en Harry, había notado que Ron era incluso más vulnerable que él. Habían sido pocas las veces que Ron había cargado con el horrocrux por la condición en la que se encontraba, pero Hermione lo había hallado en la mayoría de esas veces con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, con gesto serio, como si tuviera mucho que pensar, sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor. Realmente a Hermione no le importaba que Ron tuviera lapsos de locura o de enojo cuando lo llevara puesto, siempre y cuando no la provocara. Algo en su sexto sentido le decía que Ron era una completa carga que podría eliminar.

Luego de haber quedado fatigados por una mañana en la que no dejaron de moverse y caminar durante horas, Hermione recordó que debía cambiar los vendajes de Ron. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara para despejarse un poco. Aquella tarde habían decidido quedarse debajo de unos silos, los cuales al parecer llevaban abandonados bastantes años. Eran enormes, hechos de concreto, que de cierta forma les daban un techo en el cual protegerse de un ataque de mortífagos aéreo. La zona en general era bastante protectora, de la que se podía apreciar todos los alrededores con solo ir a una de las orillas de la cimentación del silo para verificar que el área estuviera despejada, gracias a que la superficie donde estaba colocado tenía un considerable desnivel. Era como si estuvieran dentro de un cráter, con una estructura enorme sobre sus cabezas.

-Ven Ron, te cambiaré el vendaje -lo llamó desde fuera de la tienda, donde ya tenía vendas y esencia de díctamo para poner manos a la obra.

Ron salió un poco adormilado de la tienda por dormir una ligera siesta y se sentó en el banquillo junto a la silla donde se sentaría Hermione. Mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la sudadera, miró de reojo a Harry para no perderlo de vista. Estaba recargado en uno de los soportes del silo dándoles la espalda, a muchos metros de distancia, mirando a la lejanía. Se le veía bastante relajado, aunque a Hermione le daba la impresión de que su mente bullía con pensamientos sobre los horrocruxes y la típica pregunta con la que habían lidiado desde el principio, _"¿Dónde buscamos ahora?"_.

Dándose cuenta muy apenas, vio que había dejado descubierto el torso de Ron, solo con el vendaje que retiraría para cambiarlo por uno limpio. Hermione notó cómo el rostro de Ron se sonrojaba con la simple mirada de ella que sin querer se detuvo unos instantes en su pecho desnudo. Aquella reacción que siempre tenía al curar su herida le hacía pensar en lo incómodo que era tener que tener ese trato tan íntimo y delicado con Ron, sobre todo porque siempre estaban peleando e ignorándose mutuamente.

Evitó continuar mirándolo, y se concentró en quitarle los vendajes con el cuidado suficiente para no hacerle daño. _"Creo que no estas nada mal, Ronald"_, pensó sonriendo un poco dentro de sí.

-¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Ron.

-Se ve mucho mejor. Un par de días más y la herida habrá sanado -respondió con una fingida sonrisa. –Solo que te dejará una considerable cicatriz.

-Entonces podré volver a aparecerme -afirmó Ron más para el mismo que para ella.

-Esa es la idea.

-Y cuando eso suceda... ¿A dónde iremos?

-No lo sé -respondió humedeciendo un trapo con un poco de díctamo y pasándolo delicadamente sobre su hombro casi recuperado.

Ron soltó un ruidoso gruñido por el ardor que hizo que Harry volteara para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Cuando supo que no era nada por lo cual preocuparse, se volteó para encarar sus pensamientos otra vez.

-Y no creo que Harry lo sepa tampoco -enfatizó con seriedad echándole una mirada rápida al chico de los anteojos.

Ron la miró extrañado.

-He estado durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo, creí que te diría algo sobre posibles ubicaciones.

-Solo hemos hecho propuestas, pero nada concreto aún.

Hermione le estaba mintiendo con todas las de la ley. Harry había dado lugares, nombres y objetos que el Señor Tenebroso pudo haber tomado para la creación de sus horrocruxes, pero ella solo se había dedicado a refutar sus teorías una y otra vez, y Harry, por creer que su mejor amiga quería lo mejor para él, no intentaba convencerla de lo contrario.

-¿Crees que Dumbledore le haya contado todo realmente? -Ron preguntó con sinceridad, dándole a Hermione una mirada triste que no la conmovió en lo más mínimo.

-No, honestamente no lo creo. Lo más probable es que solo haya estado perdiendo el tiempo en todo el sexto año -respondió tan prontamente que hizo a Ron quedarse pensando.

-Hermione, traes puesto el horrocrux –respondió Ron un tanto temeroso, apuntando levemente con la cabeza a su pecho.

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió una incomodidad en el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa sobre sus costillas, pero la ignoró. Con la mano que tenía libre en aquel momento, tocó el relicario que colgaba despreocupadamente alrededor de su cuello. Una sensación de orgullo y decisión la llenó por completo.

-Estoy bien, Ron. Ese es mi punto de vista, nada más.

Hermione terminó de vendarle la herida. Con gentileza, lo ayudó a ponerse la playera y estaba por asistirlo en ponerse su sudadera cuando vio que su tez se tornaba pálida y se le abrían los ojos, mirando en la dirección en la que Harry se encontraba. Teniendo un mal presentimiento, Hermione se giró de golpe para ver hacia la misma dirección.

Sintió como la sangre abandonaba sus venas cuando lo vio caer de rodillas y comenzaba a gemir de dolor. De inmediato Harry se llevó la mano a la frente. En ese instante, el instinto de Hermione la llevo a ponerse de pie y a salir disparada a la par de Ron.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa? –soltó Ron con preocupación poniéndose en cuclillas, tomándolo de los hombros queriendo calmarlo, intentando hacerse escuchar sobre sus quejidos cuando llegaron a su lado.

Hermione pudo ver cómo el sudor llenaba la cara, el cuello y la playera de Harry mientras él forcejeaba con algo invisible dentro de su cabeza. Era obvio que estaba conectado con la mente de su señor. Se sintió ansiosa, queriendo saber qué era lo que su señor estaría haciendo en aquel momento en que el chico se había introducido en su mente sin pensarlo. Aquella era una conexión que siempre la pareció demasiado extraña e inusual.

Harry dejó de quejarse, y respirando profundamente, logró sentarse recargado en la estructura en la que se había puesto a descansar minutos antes. Abrió los ojos, los cuales miraban sin ver y estaban inyectados de terror e incertidumbre.

-¿Qué viste Harry? –preguntó Hermione más como una orden que como una duda.

-Una… una varita. Quien – tú – sabes busca una varita. Tiene a Ollivander secuestrado. Está queriendo sacarle algún tipo de… de información –dijo Harry una vez que su respiración se regularizó.

Al instante, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su señor había comenzado la travesía de la búsqueda de la varita que derrotaría a Harry Potter de una vez por todas. Evitó tajantemente sonreír ante el gusto de saber que el Señor Tenebroso estaba siguiendo su plan. Deseaba que su señor no tardara en encontrarla, pues entre menos tiempo lo hiciera, estaría más cerca de terminar con aquella búsqueda que prometía ser larga.

Motivada, prometió dejar desarmado a Harry, de tal forma que el escapar del poder del Señor Tenebroso se convirtiera en una simple ilusión.

Y lo haría comenzando por alejarlo de su mejor amigo.


	2. Depulso

**2**

**_Depulso_**

**_(Expulsar)_**

Ambos eran muy pequeños, pero había notado en ellos un auténtico miedo cuando habían puesto en las manos del hombre un libro muy peculiar. Le habían relatado que ese libro, más específicamente un diario, poseía magia muy oscura y que había sido el causante de los acontecimientos lamentables dentro del castillo de Hogwarts; las personas petrificadas y los anuncios escalofriantes en las paredes. Declarándose culpables y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidieron que no le contara aquello a nadie, por lo que la única opción que tuvo fue la de aceptar el diario y destruirlo. Todo quedaría entre ellos tres.

Estando en su despacho, se quedó sentado frente a su escritorio, analizando el diario de cubierta negra de piel que contenía nada más que hojas en blanco y esquinas adornadas con detalles dorados. Intentó revelar su contenido mediante magia, pero fue en vano. El diario estaba vacío. Fue entonces cuando lo giró para ver la cubierta posterior y se percató de algo que había pasado por alto en el primer instante que lo revisó.

Grabado en letras doradas, en la parte inferior de la tapa, estaba impreso un nombre sobre un pequeño recuadro de piel negra. Un nombre que todos habían escuchado alguna vez en sus vidas. Un nombre que ahora pertenecía a alguien innombrable…

_**TOM SORVOLO RIDDLE **_

-No puede ser –dijo en un susurro, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Por instinto, dejó el diario prontamente sobre el escritorio como si de algo repugnante se tratara. Con ceño fruncido clavó su mirada en él, y entonces se levantó de golpe, tomando el diario con sumo cuidado para luego guardarlo dentro de su túnica negra.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Saliendo de su despacho en la mitad de la noche, apresuró su paso sigiloso por los pasillos vacíos, iluminados por la luz de la luna que hacía que todo se viera más sombrío en aquella ocasión. Como cada día de su existencia, los flashazos de un pasado lejano inundaron su mente, recordándole sentimientos que siempre había intentado ocultar. Ignorándolos por completo, continuó su camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore sin detenerse. Debía mostrarle lo que los dos pequeños habían dejado a su cuidado.

Luego de pronunciar la contraseña a la gárgola que protegía la entrada, subió dejando que la escalera lo llevara hacia la puerta principal. Sin darle tiempo a llamar a ella, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Dumbledore sereno y despreocupado, enfrascado en una lectura. Sin contratiempos, le enseñó el diario y le relató absolutamente todo lo que ambos niños le habían dicho aquella noche.

Con rostro tranquilo e inmutable, lo tomó y realizó sobre él diversos hechizos que no dejaron a lugar que se trataba de algo siniestro, de proporciones mayores a las que cualquiera de las dos hubiera podido imaginar.

Intentaron destruirlo, claro fue, pero el diario se resistía de una manera inusual. Aquella incertidumbre creó que ambos buscaran una alternativa, investigando sobre posibles formas mágicas para terminar con él. Utilizaron diversas pociones y hechizos antiguos, pero nada funcionó, hasta que por alguna razón decidieron probar con veneno de basilisco. El efecto sobre el diario fue inmediato. Ante el toque del veneno con la cubierta ésta comenzó a tornarse grisácea, por lo que sintieron el triunfo. Pero necesitaban algo con mayor potencia.

Tomando la espada de Godric Gryffindor que descansaba en una vitrina en uno de los muros del despacho de Dumbledore, vertieron sobre la hoja de la espada el veneno restante, creyendo que así la hoja lo absorbería y la haría más poderosa. Entonces, con un firme movimiento, dejaron caer la espada sobre el diario, haciéndole un profundo corte que hizo que éste se partiera en dos con un fuerte estremecimiento. Humo negro proveniente del diario inundó el despacho, el cual luego de desaparecer lentamente dejó ver que una sustancia muy parecida a la sangre salía de entre las páginas rotas.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros –dijo Dumbledore con rostro tan preocupado como el de él.

Aquello había sido demasiado extraño. Por supuesto que no lo compartiría con nadie.

…

Harry terminó de explicar a Ron y Hermione la historia que Dumbledore le había relatado del diario de Tom Riddle, y de cómo había logrado destruirlo, por lo que le había heredado la espada con el fin de destruir los horrocruxes, una historia que al llegar a los oídos de Hermione la había hecho temblar ligeramente.

Tanto los horrocruxes, como la espada, se habían tornado temas recurrentes de conversación que ninguno de los tres podía dar fin. No sabían dónde estaba la espada, no sabían dónde seguir buscando los horrocruxes. Aquellos temas de diálogo se volvían interminables y agotadores.

Decidiendo dejarlo por la paz, aquel día cada quien había tomado sus lugares habituales de descanso; Ron dormido en su cama, Harry en su puesto de vigía y Hermione leyendo los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, en un intento de distraerse.

-Hermione, ¿tú podrías cortarme el cabello? –resopló Harry entrando a la tienda luego de haber hecho guardia durante la tarde hasta que el sol había caído por completo. Intentaba desesperadamente acomodarse el cabello reburujado que el fuerte viento le había dejado y que le tapaba la vista.

Hermione sintió una punzada de molestia. Le desagradaba tanto que la interrumpieran mientras leía, sobre todo con aquella lectura, los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Había estado analizando un extraño símbolo que ya había visto en algún lado; un triángulo enmarcando un círculo, con una línea que los atravesaba. Sin poder ignorar el comentario de Harry lo miró, dejando a un lado el libro.

-Creo que esto ya ha llegado a un nivel extremo –dijo el chico dejándose el cabello en paz, guardando su varita en la bolsa de sus jeans.

-Me parece que sí –sonrió Hermione con naturalidad. Incluso en esa situación no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al ver el tremendo desarreglo del cabello de Harry. Parecía que se hubiera peleado con un gato –Bueno, me parece que podría intentar arreglarlo.

Viéndola sacar su varita, Harry tomó una silla cercana y la acomodó en el centro de la tienda y esperanzado, se sentó en ella. Hermione se paró detrás de él, y viendo que en aquella posición no podría tener una vista clara del total de su cabellera se puso de cuclillas, con lo que ella quedó a la altura de su cabeza. Por alguna razón, le pareció que su cabello olía a vainilla cuando intentó acomodarlo. Sorpresivamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y sintió que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban, algo que la desconcertó.

-Sé que eres buena en encantamientos, pero por favor no me dejes el cabello a ras, no quiero parecer soldado –dijo Harry con una risa un tanto nerviosa. Hermione puso su mente en perspectiva de nuevo.

-No puedo garantizar nada, Harry, pero haré lo mejor que pueda –ambos rieron. –Solo relájate, estas en buenas manos.

Hermione comenzó a cortar en los lugares que le parecía que había mayor cantidad de cabello, y lo hacía con un simple toque en su varita. Con facilidad y con mayor fluidez de lo que ella hubiera previsto comenzaron a caer mechones de cabello al suelo de la tienda. De cierta forma era algo relajante, lo que hizo que su mente se liberara y una sonrisa gustosa cruzara sus labios.

Súbitamente, las precarias luces que los candelabros brindaban dentro de la tienda se apagaron. Harry y Hermione se miraron desconcertados entre la oscuridad en silencio. La lluvia podía escucharse golpear la tienda en el exterior, algo que acrecentó la incertidumbre cuando una figura acompañada de una voz profunda y seca que apareció en la entrada de la tienda los sobresaltó.

-¿No creen que estamos perdiendo el tiempo? –dijo Ron quedamente accionando el desiluminador y devolviendo las luces a sus respectivos lugares.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente, sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba haciendo? Hermione comenzaba a tener un presentimiento… un buen presentimiento.

-Sí, sigo aquí. Pero ustedes continúen, no me dejen echarles a perder la diversión –respondió con rostro desencajado y palpable sarcasmo.

Hermione pudo percibir que Harry comenzaba a molestarse con él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? Nada. Nada según tú.

-Si tienes algo que decir no seas tímido. Escúpelo –soltó Harry notablemente disgustado, dispuesto a iniciar una discusión.

Hermione no podía moverse, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba.

-Está bien, lo escupiré. Solo no esperes que esté agradecido porque tenemos otra maldita cosa de la que no sabemos nada en absoluto –respondió elevando cada vez más la voz, mirando a Harry con penetrantes y enrojecidos ojos.

-Creí que sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo.

-Sí, yo también lo creí.

Las palabras comenzaban a sonar selectivas en un intento de causar dolor. Hermione solo podía mirar la escena, contemplar la expresión endiablada que Ron comenzaba a tomar y el estado a la defensiva en el rostro de Harry que le decía que de alguna manera habían querido aquella pelea desde hacía tiempo. Entonces un escalofrío de emoción la llenó por completo y hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder esbozar libremente la sonrisa que sus labios estaban reprimiendo. Harry se levantó despreocupadamente del asiento y caminó precipitadamente hacia Ron.

-Lo siento, pero realmente no comprendo qué parte de esto no está a la altura de tus expectativas –Harry y Ron ya se encontraban cara a cara y Hermione sintió una necesidad absurda de levantarse también y ponerse cerca de ellos. No quería darse el lujo de perderse algo así, y aparentando miedo, se acercó con lentitud. – ¿Creías que íbamos a quedarnos en hoteles de cinco estrellas? ¿Encontrar un horrocrux un día sí y otro no? ¿Creías que estarías de vuelta con tu mamá para navidad?

-Creí que después de todo este tiempo ya habríamos logrado algo. Creí que sabías lo que hacías, que Dumbledore te había dicho algo que valiera la pena. ¡Creí que tenías un plan! –aquellas palabras resonaron en la tienda. Con placer saboreó las palabras de Ron en su cerebro. Todas aquellas cosas que ella misma había metido en la cabeza de aquel pelirrojo como un cáncer, envenenándolo lentamente, con el fin de hacerlo dudar de su mejor amigo, de darle razones para enfadarse con él, de discutir… y finalmente estaba rindiendo frutos.

-Les he dicho todo lo que Dumbledore me dijo a mí y si no te has dado cuenta ya encontramos un horrocrux –intentó defenderse Harry. Se podía sentir su tensión y la tristeza que cayó sobre él cuando sopesó aquellas palabras que claramente le habían herido.

-Sí y estamos tan cerca de destruirlo como de encontrar los demás, ¿verdad? –espetó Ron sarcásticamente, con una expresión que ya no era la suya.

Las ganas de burlarse de Harry llenaron la garganta de Hermione, quien suprimió una carcajada con un gran esfuerzo. En ese instante sintió que debía intervenir de alguna forma, y ocurriéndosele una idea, actuó de manera que Harry creyera que ella quería detenerlos antes de que la situación se hiciera mayor, y se dirigió a Ron.

-Ron, por favor quítate… -Hermione buscó el horrocrux que él llevaba colgado en el cuello y logró sacarlo de entre los suéteres que llevaba puestos, pero justo antes de que ella intentara algo más, Ron apartó las manos de Hermione violentamente sin dejar de mirar a Harry. Hermione quiso sonreír una vez más.

Todo aquello la divertía. Deseó orillarlo a que continuara con aquella conducta, lo que la llevó a dirigirse a él nuevamente, fingiendo preocupación y miedo, algo que siempre se le dio muy bien.

-Por favor quítate el horrocrux, dices todo eso porque lo has llevado puesto todo el día.

Al decir aquello, Hermione recordó con deleite cómo había engañado a Ron para que usara el relicario más tiempo del que los tres habían pactado, fingiendo no sentirse en condiciones para portarlo cuando llegó su turno de cargarlo. Así Ron cayó en la trampa y en un intento por ser cordial con Hermione, se había ofrecido a llevarlo por ella.

Ron de inmediato volvió a apartar de manera grosera las manos de Hermione de su pecho, sin haber escuchado lo que ella le decía. Al parecer Ron no había terminado con aquella discusión aún, lo que la alegró, brindándole un cosquilleo de excitación en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes por qué escucho la radio todo el día? Para asegurarme de no escuchar el nombre de Ginny, el de Fred, el de George o el de mamá…

-¿Te crees que yo no la escucho también? ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que se siente?!

-¡No, no sabes lo que se siente! ¡Tus padres están muertos! ¡Tú no tienes familia! –gritó Ron de regreso. Harry de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello, a lo que Ron respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Hermione intervino instantáneamente. A pesar de que quería a Harry derrotado no podía permitir que le hicieran daño de aquella forma tan mundana y muggle, así que tomando a Ron del hombro con todas sus fuerzas intentó separarlo antes de que fuera a herirlo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –gritó con la mejor voz quebrada que pudo interpretar.

Ambos se separaron resoplando por la agitación, mirándose como si quisieran matarse el uno al otro.

-¡Está bien! ¡Vete entonces! –gritó Harry a voz en cuello.

Los tres se miraron en silencio, mientras Hermione sentía una satisfacción enorme, lo que hizo que su corazón palpitara aún con mayor fuerza… no podía creer que lo acabara de echar de la tienda, y al parecer su amigo tampoco. Con una última mirada de odio, Ron se quitó con furia el relicario y lo aventó al piso, girándose para tomar del suelo su mochila y ponérsela al hombro.

-Ron -dijo Hermione en un susurro que hizo que él se detuviera antes de salir de la tienda.

Sabía muy bien que no tenía razón para llamarlo, solo quería verlo por última vez para poder atesorar aquel momento en su mente… el momento en que Ronald Weasley, el traidor a la sangre, terminaba por convertirse en un completo cobarde.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vienes o te quedas? –soltó jadeado, elevando la voz para asegurarse de que Harry lo escuchara también.

Hermione enmudeció de la sorpresa. Miró de Ron a Harry y viceversa. Quiso reírse en su cara y decirle que él no era importante para ella, que no valía nada, explicarle que ni en un millón de años iría detrás de él solo para dejar a su presa abandonada. Pero eso estaba fuera del tema de discusión, y quedándose en silencio fingió indecisión.

-Está bien, lo entiendo… los vi la otra noche –respondió Ron por Hermione con tristeza.

Estando parada allí entre ambos, no podía creer que la conversación hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente. Una parte de ella se sonrojó sin razón aparente, mientras miraba a Ron cabizbajo y enfurecido.

-Ron, eso… eso no fue nada _–_respondió solo por tener algo qué decir. Era cierto, no había estado a solas con Harry a propósito, pero aun así no entendió por qué Ron lo había tomado tan personal.

Mirándolos por última vez a ambos, Ron se abrió paso entre la tela que cubría la entrada y salió con paso decidido de la tienda. Hermione no dudó en ir tras él. Aquello había sido algo que había maquinado y planeado desde hacía meses y no quería perderse ni un solo detalle. Pensaba seguir a Ron, hacerse del rogar solo para que su actuar pareciera un poco más humano, y exonerarse ante Harry para quedar libre de toda culpa.

-Ron, ¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó con rubor en sus mejillas, disfrutándolo todo. Dando grandes zancadas hacia fuera de la tienda en el bosque, alcanzó a percibir la silueta de Ron caminando con paso firme entre la lluvia. –Por favor, regresa.

Hermione le dio alcance, y lo tomó del brazo, del que él se zafó con un movimiento firme. Él la miró un instante y musitó un _"adiós"_ apenas audible entre la fuerte lluvia que los había empapado a los dos. Sin más, Ron giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció, dejando a Hermione sola en la oscuridad, siendo bañada completamente por la lluvia. Se quedó callada, sin mover un solo músculo mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, como la expresión de una niña traviesa a quien no le hubieran descubierto su última travesura.

-¡Ron! –gritó con fuerza, solo para comprobar que aquella carga extra se había marchado para no regresar jamás. Con los ojos cerrados elevó su rostro hacia el cielo entre risas de satisfacción, permitiendo que la lluvia acariciara su piel. Su plan de deshacerse del que desde el principio supo que era el más débil de los tres había resultado justo como quería; dejando a Harry más vulnerable de lo que ya era, destruyéndolo poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta y así, cuando menos se lo esperara, dar la estocada final de la que él jamás se recuperaría… su propia muerte.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con el primer rayo del alba que cruzó el cielo. Despabilándose un poco estiró los brazos y sin querer esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pues los sucesos del día anterior continuaban frescos en su memoria. Se quedó mirando el techo de la tienda, aspiró hondo y soltó un suspiro audible. Algo le decía en su interior que aquel sería un excelente día.

Haciendo a un lado las cobijas, salió despreocupadamente de la que era su cama. Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido fue a la habitación contigua a revisar en el estado en el que se encontraba Harry. Aunque no pudo percibir mucho por estar acostado en la cama alta de la litera, por su respiración pesada pudo verificar que estaba profundamente dormido. Silenciosamente, regresó a su litera y, tomando su varita de debajo de la almohada, la agitó levemente para que su cama se hiciera sola. A su pensar, la magia era para usarse, presumirla y mostrarla, y no para ocultarse cada que uno quisiera poner en práctica sus conocimientos, pues eso era lo que diferenciaba a los magos de los sucios muggles.

Desafortunadamente, no podía hacer lo mismo para con la comida. Una de las leyes mágicas era que no se podía aparecer comida de la nada.

Pero podía robarla.

Con ese pensamiento presente se dirigió a la mesa donde la noche anterior había comenzado la pelea entre Harry y Ron. Sintiéndose en un extremo buen humor se sentó, y permitiendo que sus pensamientos viajaran kilómetros, visualizó con claridad la cocina donde había preparado meriendas y banquetes incontables veces en sus vacaciones, donde había pasado horas sintiéndose dentro de una familia, donde podía ser ella misma. En ese momento, la cocina de la casa de los Malfoy se materializó frente a Hermione gracias al poder de sus recuerdos. Con los ojos cerrados recordó la ubicación de las alacenas, y con ellas, la ubicación de la despensa entera. Consiguiendo una concentración total, levantó su varita en el aire y realizó un movimiento fluido y delicado con el cual apareció comida en la mesa frente a ella al instante.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Había logrado aparecer un vaso con leche, panes, mantequilla, unos huevos y algo de jugo de naranja. Con otro movimiento rápido de la varita consiguió tostar los panes y agregarles mantequilla, cocinar los huevos y servirlos en un plato que apareció de uno de los muebles donde guardaban los pocos utensilios de cocina que venían con la tienda de campaña. En un santiamén tuvo un desayuno completo frente a ella. Tomó unos cubiertos y estando a punto de llevarse a la boca el primer bocado pensó en Harry. Si no quería que la viera desayunando tan abundantemente debía apurarse a terminárselo y después ir al bosque a conseguir algunos hongos o especias que pudieran servir para prepararle algo.

"_Al menos ya no tendré al inútil de Ron quejándose de la comida que preparo"_, pensó Hermione mientras le daba un buen trago al jugo de naranja. La sola idea la llenó de orgullo, y terminándose el desayuno hizo desaparecer todo con un último movimiento de su varita.

Quedando satisfecha, se dirigió a su cama de nuevo, donde tomó su pequeña bolsa y se la colocó con la correa cruzando su pecho. Tomó sus botas que permanecían a los pies de la cama, se las puso y agarrando su cabello en una cola de caballo, salió decididamente de la tienda para luego dirigirse al bosque.

Unos cuantos rayos más del sol aclaraban ahora el panorama. El lago junto al que se habían asentado brillaba gracias a leves ondas que llegaban a la orilla y encallaban en las piedras de río que abundaban en el lugar. Al otro lado del lago, un vasto bosque se alzaba a la vista, del que se desprendía ese olor a césped que tanto le gustaba a Hermione. Algunas copas de los árboles más altos pasaban a ser iluminados por el amanecer, y los pinos, junto con las montañas colindantes, comenzaban a cobrar vida.

Con un sentimiento de tranquilidad, Hermione se adentró en el bosque, donde el sonido de los pájaros que despertaban a la par de sus pisadas la recibían en aquel lugar con su canto peculiar. Disfrutando de aquello, su mente comenzó a considerar lo que seguiría a continuación. Sin duda todo cambiaría. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de engañar a Harry en cualquier momento sin preocuparse por terceros, podría llevarlo ante Lord Voldemort de inmediato. Pero tenía que planear el momento y la ocasión, pues no podía simplemente aparecerse delante de su señor. Él ahora se encontraba en una travesía para encontrar una varita que pudiera matar a Harry sin que esta misma se le revelara en el acto, y probablemente no lo encontraría fácilmente.

-Excelente… hongos –dijo en voz alta deteniéndose luego de haberse alejado una distancia considerable de "el elegido". Se hincó a los pies de un árbol y arrancó de tajo los más grandes y blanquecinos, asegurándose de que no fueran venenosos.

Habiendo escogido suficientes como para prepararle comidas regulares a Harry por los próximos dos días, regresó despreocupadamente a la tienda, que permanecía callada pues él permanecía dormido. Llegando directamente al fregadero, dejó los hongos y comenzó a mover ollas y sartenes de un lado a otro de la manera más ruidosa que pudo, para despertar al bello durmiente que al parecer le daba un comino quedarse dormido el día entero.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a escuchar ruidos que provenían del cuarto contiguo, donde Harry dormía. Supo entonces que había despertado finalmente.

-Hola –dijo una voz detrás de ella. Hermione muy apenas se giró, pretendiendo poner más atención a lo que tenía cocinando en el sartén que al chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo que acababa de aparecer.

-Hola –respondió sin emoción en su voz. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató que Harry no sabía muy bien que hacer. Se rascaba la nuca mientras parecía decidir qué decir a continuación.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Hermione, evitando que él iniciara la conversación.

-Eh, sí, sí. Mucha.

Harry se dirigió lentamente a la mesa y se sentó con mirada pensativa, viendo el lugar vacío frente a él.

Hermione sintió un pinchazo de gusto. Era claro que le había comenzado a afectar que el lugar que Ron ocupaba a la mesa todos los días estuviera ahora vacío. Con un último movimiento de varita, Hermione terminó su guisado especial de hongos, lo colocó en un plato y lo puso frente a Harry en la mesa. Dejó el sartén y se dirigió a la mesa donde ponían la tetera con té de hojas de yerbabuena que ella había conseguido a lo largo de su larga travesía en busca de los horrocruxes. Llenó una taza y se la paso a Harry.

-Gracias, Hermione –dijo Harry intentando sonreírle.

Mientras andaba en la cocina, notó cómo Harry la miraba precavidamente, intentando analizar el estado en el que ella se encontraba. Hermione mantuvo su gesto serio e incomunicativo, para que él no sospechara que le alegraba el hecho de que Ronald se hubiera ido.

-¿Tú no comerás nada?

-No, he comido más temprano. Me toca hacer guardia y creo que también es mi turno con el horrocrux –contestó fingiendo no tener ánimos.

La verdad era que ella disfrutaba portar el guardapelo. Se sentía privilegiada y más poderosa de lo que ya era al poder proteger una parte del alma de su señor. El llevarlo puesto alrededor del cuello le recordaba cuál era su misión, y cuál era su rol en el propósito de Voldemort de hacer del mundo mágico y el muggle un lugar mejor al someterlos a todos por igual.

-Oh, si –Harry reaccionó a las palabras de Hermione, se levantó y se quitó el horrocrux del cuello con dificultad.

Viéndolo exhalar un suspiro de alivio se lo extendió a Hermione, quien lo tomó firmemente, cerrando un puño alrededor del relicario. Pudo sentirlo helado contra la palma de su mano. No podía resistir las ganas de colocárselo, pero dudo en hacerlo tan rápidamente frente a Harry, así que solo lo mantuvo apretado en su mano, tomando de la mesa su varita, para luego guardársela dentro de los jeans.

-Había estado pensando que será mejor irnos cuanto antes. Llevamos demasiados días en este lugar y corremos el riesgo de que nos encuentren –dijo Hermione con tono monótono, como si aquello fuera algo rutinario.

Harry abrió la boca para responder algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, aparentemente sin saber qué decir.

Sin permitirle responder, Hermione salió de la tienda, dejando sólo a Harry, comiendo el precario desayuno que logró prepararle, y sintió una brisa fresca golpear su rostro. Sin esperar un segundo más, tomó el relicario y pasó la cadena alrededor de su cuello, el cual le hizo un cosquilleo al sentirla rosar su piel desnuda. Un sentimiento de comodidad la llenó por completo y, ligeramente sonrosada gracias a la satisfacción de sus logros, se dirigió a la orilla del lago.

Fijando su vista en el bello horizonte, acarició el relicario distraídamente. Dejó que este bailara entre sus dedos, sintiendo su fría temperatura, tocándolo con ambas manos. Con un dedo siguió la línea de pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas, trazando la "_S"_ de Salazar Slytherin sobre el horrocrux. Aquel bello objeto que sostenía entre sus manos era tan preciado para ella como para Voldemort, por lo que sentía admiración por él. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sarcástica al pensar que una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso descansaba junto a su corazón.

Liberó su mente, para que se despejara y pensara en aquello que más le placiera. Por alguna razón, ésta eligió recordar unos días atrás, cuando Ron se había parado justo donde ella estaba en aquel momento y había comenzado a lanzar rocas al lago para hacer que estas brincaran en el agua antes de hundirse por completo en el fondo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se inclinó y decidió hacer lo mismo, tomando una roca y lanzándola hacia el lago. Se sorprendió al comprobar que lo que Ron hacía era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

La determinación se apoderó de ella y comenzó a intentarlo de diferentes formas, todas ellas sin éxito. Con las manos descansando en sus caderas, se detuvo a pensar de manera más racional, analizando aquello que deseaba hacer y qué era lo que debía hacer para lograrlo. Soltó una leve risa cuando se dio cuenta de la manera tan infantil en la que se estaba distrayendo, pero no le importó. Entonces, la viva imagen de Ron lanzando rocas le vino a la cabeza y supo cómo debía de lanzarlas para que estas lograran dar brincos sobre el agua.

Se agachó para tomar una más del suelo, inclinó un poco su cuerpo y con un movimiento fluido y rígido de su cadera, brazo y muñeca, logró que la piedra disparada de su mano brincara dos veces antes de caer pesadamente al fondo. Estuvo a un instante de celebrar su victoria, cuando escuchó pisadas inconfundibles detrás de ella sobre el suelo de rocas. De la nada apareció Harry, quien llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos y se le notaba cabizbajo. Hermione lo miró hasta que llegó a su lado, y reprimiéndose a sí misma de sonreírle, habló con tranquilidad.

-¿Terminaste el desayuno?

-Sí, estaba delicioso. Gracias –respondió con amabilidad. El silencio llenó el ambiente, y Hermione se sintió incómoda. –Hermione, ¿en verdad te quieres ir?

Aquella pregunta sonó como si la hubiera estado reprimiendo e ideando en su cabeza desde el momento en que Hermione no le permitió responder.

-Harry llevamos mucho tiempo aquí. Podrían descubrirnos si nos quedamos más tiempo. Lo mejor es movernos hacia las montañas, conozco un lugar aislado donde será imposible que nos encuentren –respondió secamente y con impaciencia. Notaba la expresión de Harry inconforme y se preparó para su respuesta.

-Es que estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si Ron…

-¿Si Ron regresara? –lo interrumpió con incredulidad. – Ron no va a regresar Harry, lo sabes. Él decidió irse y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

Hermione se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la tienda, molesta porque Harry se lo estaba haciendo todo más difícil de lo que ella había planeado, y justo antes de entrar a la tienda exclamó en voz alta dándole una última mirada severa:

-¡Nos vamos en media hora!

Sin detenerse a esperarlo, Hermione comenzó a guardar las posesiones sueltas en su bolsa encantada, asegurándose de no perder la organización que tenía dentro de ella. Minutos después Harry entró a la tienda sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Fue directamente a su litera y con algo de ropa en las manos lo vio dirigirse al baño, donde seguramente se cambiaría. Para evitar perder tiempo, Hermione sacó ropa de uno de sus cajones y se cambió allí mismo, a un lado de su cama en la que tiró la ropa sucia y se apresuró a vestirse antes de que Harry pudiera verla.

En cuanto Hermione hubo terminado de ponerse ropa limpia, Harry salió del baño y volvió a su cuarto. Yendo al baño, Hermione se lavó los dientes, se acomodó mejor el cabello en la cola de caballo, se perfumó y salió para encontrarse con Harry, quien ya se veía un poco más repuesto, con la mochila al hombro.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Hermione terminando de abotonar su saco y poniéndose la bolsa atravesada. Harry asintió.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y Hermione la deshizo con magia, para luego ponerla de vuelta en el interior de su bolsa. Haciendo el procedimiento de rutina, verificaron que no quedaran rastros de su estadía.

Parándose justo donde había estado la tienda momentos antes, Harry extendió la mano para que Hermione la tomara. Complacida de que él tomara la iniciativa de desaparecerse, tomó su mano. Para su sorpresa, la mano de Harry envolvió la suya con gentileza. Era cálida y suave, y no pudiendo ignorar esto Hermione bajó su vista hacia las manos entrelazadas, las que le parecía que embonaban a la perfección.

-Vámonos, Hermione –dijo Harry con voz sutil y cariñosa, que solo empeoró el estado de ensueño en el que había caído súbitamente, pero que de alguna forma fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que debía poner en acción su mente para lograr aparecerse en su siguiente lugar de campamento.

Con decisión, cerró los ojos y pensó en la montaña a la que había ido a escalar una vez con Draco, haciendo caso omiso de Lucius y Narcissa de que podrían lastimarse. Sintiendo un enorme tirón en el estómago tuvo la sensación de que sus pies se levantaban del piso por un momento, mientras su cabeza era apretada por fuerzas invisibles que dejaron sus pensamientos revueltos. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a aparecerse, pero ese instante de sorpresa en el que sus pies dejaban el suelo siempre le aceleraba el corazón.

Sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra, y abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya estaban sobre la montaña que ella había visualizado. Harry le soltó la mano y con paso dudoso caminó un poco hasta que decidió sentarse, mirando hacia el horizonte, recargando los codos sobre las piernas y viéndose los pies.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Aquella visión que tenía frente a ella era de un chico que había perdido a un mejor amigo, a un hermano, con la incertidumbre de que no sabía si lo volvería a ver. De pronto recordó a Draco, y un suspiro de desaliento se escapó de sus labios. No sabía que lo extrañaba hasta que vio la triste imagen de Harry añorar a su mejor amigo, del que ni siquiera se había despedido. Al menos Hermione pudo despedirse de aquel chico de tez albina y cabello blanco con el que había formado un lazo de hermandad. Un pequeño sentimiento de lástima se asomó en el carácter de Hermione, quien de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y recorrió a Harry en un círculo murmurando los hechizos protectores con su varita en mano.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde transcurrieron sin mucha actividad. Harry y Hermione comieron juntos más hongos cocinados, acordaron las vigilancias y los turnos para portar el guardapelo. Hermione permaneció dentro de la tienda, ya entrada la tarde, pues era el turno de Harry de hacer guardia, lo que le dio un momento de tranquilidad para continuar leyendo el libro de Beedle el Bardo y olvidarse un poco del ambiente pesado, pero sobre todo de sus pensamientos, que amenazaban con traerle de vuelta el recuerdo de los Malfoy si se lo permitía.

Estaba sentada en el par de escalones que separaban la estancia de la tienda de campaña del comedor, cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de una hora sentada en aquel lugar luego de verificar su reloj de pulso. Sintiendo los ojos cansados, cerró el libro y lo colocó sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a ella, a un lado de la lámpara de gas que le había ayudado a Hermione a leer.

Permaneció sentada mirando la pared de tela de la tienda sin fijarse en un punto concreto. Tomó el relicario que descansaba entre sus ropas, colgando de su cuello y comenzó a darle vueltas en ambas manos. Podía sentir como si éste tuviera dentro un corazón que estuviera latiendo.

Su mente amenazó con divagar de nuevo, pero ella rápidamente lo detectó. Su vista cambió de dirección y se posó sobre un objeto que descansaba debajo de la mesa. Hermione frunció el ceño y se agachó un poco más para tomarlo. Al sacarlo a la luz reconoció que era la radio que Ron usaba siempre para sacarlos de quicio, siempre escuchando las noticias, noche y día con la esperanza de escuchar algo que le fuera familiar. No se detuvo a pensar mucho cuando ya sus dedos habían accionado el botón de encendido y la radio comenzó a crepitar en busca de una señal en el aire.

Hermione giró uno de los botones hasta que encontró una estación en la que se empezó a reproducir una extraña y adormilada canción que por alguna razón le agradó. Dejó la radio sobre la mesa, moviendo un poco su libro, entreteniéndose escuchando la letra. De pronto, Harry entró a la tienda caminando sigilosamente, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien que estuviera dormido. Hermione lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo caminar tan extrañamente sin razón aparente, y pudo ver como el semblante del chico cambiaba en ese instante.

Lo vio sonreír.

-Creí que estarías dormida –soltó excusándose por su comportamiento. Caminando con naturalidad acercó una silla que puso a una distancia considerable de Hermione y se sentó encarándola.

-No. Acabo de encontrar la radio de… -Hermione se detuvo súbitamente. Se percató de que Harry asentía con la cabeza mirando distraídamente al piso. –Me pareció una buena idea tener algo de ambientación –concluyó cambiando el sentido de la oración.

Harry asintió una vez más, con otra sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Quién canta? –preguntó unos segundos después, tras escuchar la voz delicada y seductora de la cantante.

-Ni idea. Jamás la había escuchado –respondió Hermione con una risa despreocupada. Harry la miró por un instante.

Hermione sintió la mirada intensa de Harry sobre ella y prefirió buscar otro punto en su entorno para fijar la suya. Para su sorpresa, Harry se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se paró junto a ella.

-Vamos, levántate. Sé que llevas mucho tiempo sentada, no te haría mal estirarte un poco.

Hermione no sabía si molestarse o reírse ante la propuesta, pero sus piernas fueron imposibles de levantarla de ese lugar.

-¿De qué hablas? –contestó Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

-Levántate y lo sabrás –repitió Harry, ahora extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara. Ella volvió a reír y decidiendo seguirle el juego tomó su mano y sintió cómo la jalaba hacia él con fuerza para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Sin aviso, Harry la acercó a él y con ambas manos buscó la cadena del horrocrux alrededor de su cuello. Aquello la tomó totalmente desprevenida. En cuanto los dedos de Harry tocaron su cuello sintió cómo el vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizaba a su roce. Una sensación que Hermione no pudo identificar llenó su estómago, y sus ojos se posaron en el cabello de Harry, tan desarreglado y oscuro que por un momento se perdió en él. Admirando lo bien que le sentaba la poca barba que le había crecido en cuestión de días, se percató del peso que se había retirado de su pecho, y entonces vio a Harry retirar por completo el relicario de ella y aventarlo a la cama que estaba próxima al lugar.

En otras circunstancias hubiera enfurecido a Hermione el que Harry tratara tan mal un pedazo del alma de Voldemort, pero en ese momento no le importaban las circunstancias. Llevándola al centro de la tienda, le sonrió, y de pronto Harry comenzó a moverse de lado a lado sutilmente. Entonces Hermione captó la idea y soltó una carcajada que no desalentó a Harry de hacer que ella bailara también.

De pronto, sin pensarlo, ambos estaban bailando sin ton ni son al ritmo de la misma canción que ninguno de los dos había escuchado antes. Siendo realista consigo misma, la música no guiaba los pasos de ninguno de los dos, lo que lo hacía aún más gracioso e inútil para ella. Por alguna razón, Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras los dos intentaban bailar a algún ritmo juntos, que claramente no tenía nada que ver con la canción que resonaba extrañamente dentro de la pequeña tienda de campaña. Tuvo una extraña sensación de relajación y júbilo que llegaba a su cuerpo en grandes olas al ver a Harry sonreír al igual que ella, girando tontamente, en un intento de mantenerla en ese estado de felicidad.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas cuando Harry pisó a Hermione sin querer. Sin importarles en absoluto, continuaron bailando hasta que de pronto la música fue disminuyendo, claramente llegando a su fin. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione se había tirado a abrazarlo, sonriendo aún, mientras se detenían lentamente con la canción que se redujo a un susurro hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Respirando pesadamente por la danza improvisada, se separaron un poco para verse cara a cara, con la alegría dominando sus rostros.

Las sonrisas fueron desvaneciéndose de sus labios, de la misma forma que la música había desaparecido de la radio. Hermione sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró al mirar aquellos ojos verde azules de Harry, tan coloridos, tan profundos. Se dio cuenta de que nunca los había visto de tan cerca, ni con tanto detenimiento…y hacerlo en aquel momento le nubló la mente, borró de ella todo razonamiento. A través de aquellos anteojos sumamente limpios, notó que aquellos ojos le correspondían la mirada más intensamente de lo que ella hubo esperado. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza… algo andaba mal con ella. De pronto se percató de la cercanía de sus rostros, que notó que era demasiada, incorrecta y afortunadamente exagerada…

El ambiente se volvió pesado, sorpresivamente lento y todo se congeló. Con un movimiento delicado, Harry la tomó gentilmente del rostro y con una lentitud premeditada acercó sus labios a los de Hermione.

Y la besó.

Hermione no opuso resistencia. Sintió la calidez de los labios de Harry y la suavidad con la que estos tocaban los suyos… y se dejó llevar. Ella le devolvió el beso, y de pronto, sintió los labios de Harry separarse de los suyos, para quedarse suspendidos a unos milímetros de su boca. Hermione sintió de pronto una sensación de temor, al presentir que él quería que el beso terminara, y entonces ella terminó por acercar sus labios a los de él, tan intensamente que ambos se engancharon en un beso profundo, cálido y apasionado.

Hermione puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Harry, para evitar que fuera a separar sus labios de ella otra vez, mientras sentía que las manos de él se posaban en su cintura y entonces, una alarma se encendió dentro de la mente de Hermione, y una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le gritó: _"¡aléjate de él!"._

Hermione separó sus labios de los de Harry, lo miró a los ojos una vez más y entendió lo que acababa de pasar. Sin decir palabra se separó lentamente de él, sintiendo su corazón y sus sentidos abrumados, agachó la mirada y dando la media vuelta salió con paso decidido de la tienda, dejando a Harry confundido, exactamente en el lugar donde se habían besado.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, Hermione caminó a grandes zancadas unos metros hasta detenerse abruptamente. Veía sin ver, sentía su sangre ser bombeada con intensidad absurda por todo su cuerpo. Agitada, intento respirar todo el aire puro que podían contener sus pulmones. Se percató de que sus manos temblaban y se abrazó a sí misma para tratar de evitarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había dejado que aquello pasara? No podía ser cierto. Ella había tenido oportunidad de alejarse de él, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, había correspondido al beso con el miedo de que él no le correspondiera de vuelta. Una parte en su más profundo ser deseaba que aquello pasara, y esa parte lo había disfrutado al máximo.

No sabía lo que le sucedía, había perdido toda la razón, pero lo que sí sabía era que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía remediar nada de lo que había pasado allí dentro.

Había besado a Harry Potter, y no había manera de cambiarlo.


	3. Obliviate

**3**

**_Obliviate_**

**_(Desmemorizante)_**

Hermione permaneció fuera de la tienda lo que restó de la noche, rogando porque Harry no fuera a aparecer preguntándole por qué se había alejado de él. Era un sensación inexplicable, el continuar sintiendo los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, con la suavidad necesaria para dejarle en la memoria la esencia de aquel momento.

En dos ocasiones, mientras estaba sentada en una roca lejana frente a una fogata donde ardía un fuego mágico, pudo alcanzar a ver a Harry asomarse por la entrada de la tienda de campaña, como para comprobar que aún estuviera allí. Hermione de inmediato lo entendió. Harry tenía miedo de que ella fuera a hacer lo mismo que Ron... abandonarlo.

Continuó luchando con su interior, pues aquel chico que ella siempre buscaba debilitar le había devuelto el favor. No podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, era como si todo lo demás hubiera sido borrado de ella, dejándole el sentimiento lleno de placer de aquel beso. No podía concebir que Harry hubiera penetrado sus defensas mentales con tanta facilidad, derrumbando sus muros. Percibió que su poderosa fortaleza comenzaba a tener una fisura. Eso no le agradó.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando Harry se acercó a Hermione tímidamente para decirle que su turno de vigilancia había terminado. Ella solo asintió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos y con varita en mano paso de largo junto a él, adentrándose en la tienda.

Su primer instinto fue tirarse en la cama, exhausta por la tormenta de sus pensamientos. Gracias a ellos, sabía que no podría dormir a pesar de estar sumamente cansada. Deseaba enormemente que su cerebro tuviera un botón de apagado, pero bien sabía que nunca lo podría olvidar.

_Olvidar. _

La palabra se quedó marcada en el limbo de sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto le sobrevino una idea que la dejó helada.

-_Obliviate_... -susurró con sorpresa para ella misma en la oscuridad.

La idea le iluminó el rostro e hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

"_Podrías borrar la memoria de ambos_", pensó. Eso terminaría con el problema, lo atacaría desde la raíz. Solo había un detalle que terminó por bajarle los ánimos. Era demasiado peligroso realizar el hechizo sobre sí misma. Nadie lo había logrado hasta el momento y no deseaba ser la primera. Si algo llegaba a salir mal, podría borrarse completamente la memoria. Pero aun así, su plan podía funcionar. Ya tenía la idea, lo que restaba era tener el momento perfecto, aunque eso no le sería muy difícil. Solo debía esperar a que Harry se quedara profundamente dormido, y entonces realizar sobre él el hechizo que aliviaría una de las cargas extras que Hermione se había ganado tan abruptamente.

-¿Hermione, estás despierta? –la llamó una voz demasiado familiar. Hermione se sentó en la cama lentamente, sabiendo que ya no había escapatoria.

Debía volver a hablarle tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –respondió de la forma más educada posible, aparentando haberse dormido unos minutos.

-Siento mucho si te he despertado, pero hay algo que debes ver. ¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo Harry haciendo un ademán tímido, señalando la cama de Hermione.

-Sí, claro –con un poco de cansancio e incertidumbre, Hermione arregló las cobijas para hacerle lugar.

¿Acaso no iba a hablarle del beso?

-Estaba distrayéndome un poco con la snitch mientras pensaba en lo que dijiste de que poseen memoria táctil. Pero recordé que ésta no la atrapé con las manos, casi me la tragué –relató Harry cada vez más emocionado.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, él se llevó la snitch a la boca y le dio un ligero beso. Por más que quiso, no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en los labios de Harry mientras hacía aquello, hasta que apartó sus labios de la snitch y de pronto una inscripción apareció sobre la pequeña bola dorada. Con delicadeza, la puso entre las manos de Hermione, quien la tomó con precaución.

_-"Me abro al cierre"_ –leyó.

Lo que la sorprendió fue la caligrafía tan limpia y los trazos alargados de la frase, los que de inmediato identificó como la escritura de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué crees que signifique? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry mostrándose tan desconcertado como Hermione.

-"_Me abro al cierre"_… sinceramente no tengo idea. No creo que sea un conjuro ni nada parecido. Realmente no le encuentro significado –respondió mirando con detenimiento la snitch, dándole vuelta entre sus dedos.

-Hermione… he estado pensado. Tenemos muchas dudas por resolver, como el paradero de la espada de Gryffindor, la ubicación de los demás horrocruxes y ahora esto. Me gustaría ir al Valle de Godric –soltó con precaución, intentando no exaltar a Hermione mientras le decía aquella revelación.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente con rapidez. Harry mismo no podía estarse echando la soga al cuello más de lo que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pues aparecer de pronto en un lugar tan relacionado con él les causaría de seguro la muerte. Parecía que el peligro lo atraía, pero Hermione podía ver más allá de las verdaderas intenciones de Harry. Algo le decía que de aquella visita podía sacar verdadero provecho. Si llegaban a encontrar la espada en aquel lugar, que claramente era parte de la historia de la espada, entonces podría entregarla a su señor junto con Harry, y así sentirse satisfecha con su trabajo. Ron no estaba, y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas.

-Creo que es una buena idea, sobre todo considerando la conexión del lugar con la espada –contestó luego de descubrir que la partida estaba su favor.

-Gracias, Hermione.

Hermione le quiso devolver la snitch, pero de pronto ésta alzó sus alas y comenzó a flotar por encima de ellos zumbando, dando ligeras vueltas y rodeando sus cabezas, como si la pequeña bola dorada quisiera formar un lazo especial entre ellos. Harry la miró fijamente por un instante que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, hasta que él se levantó de la cama y atrapando la snitch a escasos centímetros de su cara, le deseó a Hermione buenas noches para luego retirarse, de vuelta a su puesto de guardia.

Tuvo la impresión de que Harry estaba evitando hablar del beso tanto como ella mientras terminaban de guardar la tienda para partir al Valle de Godric. Con algo de sorpresa se dio cuenta de que en ese instante Harry se había convertido en un misterio para ella. ¿Acaso él no tenía sentimientos? A momentos estuvo tentada a introducirse en sus pensamientos, pero admitía que le atemorizaba lo que pudiera descubrir en ellos. El tema no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, pero prefirió ignorar la incomodidad que se había formado en el ambiente y continuar la travesía.

-¿Estás listo, Harry? -dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara. Vio a Harry dudar, y evitando mirarla la tomó de la mano y juntos desaparecieron del lugar.

Aparecieron en una calle cubierta por la nieve que alguna nevada había dejado atrás. A los lados de la calle de piedra había casas de aspecto antiguo, hechas de madera. Luces que atravesaban las ventanas de la mayoría de ellas se reflejaban en la nieve, formando manchas rectangulares y cuadradas de tonalidades de color ámbar sobre el frio suelo, pues la noche manifestaba su presencia.

Hermione soltó rápidamente la mano de Harry para examinar la calle que poseía una quietud que la puso en estado de alerta. No se sentía tranquila. Era por esa misma razón que había sugerido a Harry que tomaran poción multijugos para no ser identificados, pero su respuesta había sido muy clara; él no estaba dispuesto a volver al lugar donde había nacido luciendo como otra persona. Era un testarudo, siempre lo había sido. Hermione esperó con todo su corazón no tener que hacer una fuga improvisada más gracias a la impertinencia de Harry.

Lentamente, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, observando las casas frente a las que avanzaban. Algunas se veían apagadas, otras muy iluminadas. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar gritos alegres, e incluso de celebración. ¿Qué era lo que celebraban?

Conforme caminaban, confirmaron que las calles estaban desiertas, salvo por la leve ventisca que se había desatado y el rugir del viento helado que les golpeaba la cara, sonrojándoles las mejillas y la nariz. En la distancia, Hermione divisó una iglesia y conforme se acercaron más, el sonido de una suave canción se comenzó a abrir paso entre la nieve, siendo llevada por el viento. Había algo mágico en la melodía, una vez que pudo escuchar las voces que la entonaban. Verdaderamente era angelical.

-¿Escuchas? –preguntó Harry en un susurro, con rostro embelesado, dando a entender que él también estaba escuchando.

-Sí. Es muy bello –contestó Hermione sintiendo una paz interior inexplicable, sin poder apartar su vista de la iglesia, que resplandecía gracias a sus enormes ventanales, decorados con piezas de cristal de diferentes colores que con la luz interior, daban un espectáculo digno de apreciar.

-Harry… creo que es Nochebuena –dijo ella, entendiendo que aquel canto eran villancicos y que los gritos alegres que habían escuchado antes era la expresión de regocijo ante aquella celebración llena de paz.

Hermione sintió una ola de soledad apoderarse de ella. Las navidades en casa de los Malfoy siempre habían sido despampanantes. Además del lujo, del enorme árbol navideño adornado con esferas mágicas de tonalidades verdosas y plateadas que tenían brillo propio, del tremendo banquete y de los regalos costosos, aquella fecha tan especial era una de las fechas favoritas de Hermione pues el ambiente familiar podía sentirse en cualquier rincón de la casa.

Ella y Draco solían encantar las esferas que sobraban del árbol para que flotaran a lo largo de la casa, brillando y dando la impresión de luces que viajaban lentamente de una habitación a otra. Lucius y Narcissa acostumbraban sentarse en la sala más grande de la mansión, y leerles cuentos de Beedle el Bardo junto a la chimenea cuando eran pequeños, mientras tomaban chocolate caliente y esperaban la llegada de los regalos, que solían aparecerse debajo del árbol a una hora concreta.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, comenzó a sentir que su garganta se cerraba. Le parecía increíble la facilidad con que las comodidades y la unidad familiar podían desvanecerse. Siempre fue consciente de que no era hija biológica de los Malfoy, pero haber convivido tanto con ellos, especialmente en fechas tan mágicas, le hacía sentirse afortunada.

-¿Crees que estén aquí, Hermione? –preguntó Harry viendo hacia un costado de la iglesia, en la que se continuaba escuchando la melodía. Al principio no entendió lo que le había querido decir, pero en cuanto prestó atención, lo comprendió.

Allí, a un lado de la iglesia se encontraba un cementerio. Filas incontables de lápidas decoraban el suelo blanquecino sobresaliendo de él, llenas de serenidad e inmutabilidad ante ellos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente frio que los rodeaba. Se percató de que las lápidas eran diversas en formas y tamaños. Entonces recordó que tenía que responderle a Harry, quien miraba las tumbas con expectación. Supo en qué estaba pensando, aún sin adentrarse en su mente.

-Sí Harry, yo creo que si –dijo con un hilo de voz. De inmediato, Harry caminó hacia el interior del cementerio, haciendo crujir la nieve bajo sus pies mientras se abría paso para revisar las primeras lápidas que se encontraban cerca.

Hermione lo siguió. Por alguna extraña razón quiso ayudarlo a buscar a sus padres, por lo que avanzó unas cuantas filas más y comenzó a leer las lápidas en busca del apellido "Potter". De manera automática, pasaba de una lápida a otra, echando un vistazo rápido para abarcar más. Unas filas más adelante, se topó con una tumba en la que la lápida era una placa sólida de roca de mármol puesta sobre ella. No podía leerla, pues la nieve había dejado cubierta las letras, así que poniéndose en cuclillas y extendiendo una mano, comenzó a limpiarla.

Lo que Hermione vio entonces la desconcertó por completo. El símbolo que había visto en el collar que portaba el padre de Luna en la boda de Bill y Fleur, y que también estaba dibujado en el libro de Beedle el Bardo estaba tallado en aquella lápida. Sin poder creer que fuera coincidencia, pasó sus dedos por el símbolo, sintiendo la piedra fría rosando sus dedos. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que aquel símbolo hubiera sido visto por ella en tres ocasiones ya? Era bastante extraño, pero aun así no pensaba compartir lo que había descubierto con Harry.

De golpe, recordó que venía con él y levantándose de nuevo comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones pues se había perdido de su vista. Estando a un segundo de gritar su nombre, lo encontró. Harry estaba parado de espaldas hacia ella a varios metros de distancia, con la mirada gacha, claramente viendo una lápida. Hermione se percató de que él no se movía.

Había encontrado a sus padres.

Se quedó quieta, allí donde había encontrado el símbolo, mirando a Harry, dándole espacio. En su interior sintió lástima, más no por Harry… si no por ella misma.

Hermione era huérfana. Eso lo tenía muy claro, pero jamás aquella verdad le había golpeado tan duro como en aquel instante en el que entendió la gravedad de su situación. Nadie le había contado nada de sus padres, ni siquiera los Malfoy. ¿Acaso sería por protección? No había otra razón, y Hermione quería creer que era justamente por ello.

De pronto sintió la enorme necesidad de saber qué había pasado con sus difuntos padres. Quería saber dónde era que estaban sepultados, si ese había sido el caso. Quería visitarlos, poder pararse frente a una lápida como Harry. Quería poder llorarles, contarles lo que había sido de ella desde el momento en que se habían ido de su lado involuntariamente. Quería poder llevarles flores, hacerles visitas regulares para que supieran que ella se encontraba bien y que jamás se olvidaría de ellos. Pero la realidad era que no existía nada de aquello. No conocía mucho de su pasado. No había familia con quien contar, solo el vago recuerdo de sus padres y una sensación de abandono que le partió el corazón al darse cuenta de que Harry era mucho más afortunado que ella en ese preciso momento.

Sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas de tristeza, y entonces se quebró. Comenzó a llorar sintiendo un enorme dolor que no supo explicar, pensando en todas las cosas que podría haber hecho con sus padres. Todas las cosas que su padre le enseñaría. Todos los momentos en los que podría haber confiado en su madre. Pero estaba sola… siempre lo estuvo.

Con pesar, quiso alejarse aún más de Harry, por lo que dando media vuelta se dirigió a la entrada del cementerio, donde la música y los coros que provenían de la iglesia ya se habían terminado. Decidió esperarlo bajo un árbol cercano. Los copos de nieve acariciaban el rostro de Hermione calmando sus sentimientos. Se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas cuando escuchó el crujir de la nieve detrás de ella, pues supo que Harry se aproximaba.

-Ellos están allá atrás –musitó con voz ronca, parándose a un lado de ella. Hermione se aventuró a mirarlo entonces.

Los ojos de Harry estaban rojos y sus mejillas estaban encendidas y húmedas por haberse permitido llorar. Miraba al suelo, aún inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lo sé, quise darte algo de espacio –mintió, ignorando el inmenso nudo que aún no se desvanecía de su garganta.

-Gracias. Creo que debemos continuar –respondió limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y reanudando la caminata, a lo que Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la espada puede estar oculta en mi casa –dijo un poco más repuesto, cuando Hermione logró darle alcance.

-¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore la puso allí?

-Me enteré de que Dumbledore vivió aquí. Era fácil haber ocultado la espada, sobre todo si sabía que tarde o temprano yo querría volver a mi hogar –contestó con voz firme.

Hermione no pudo deducir si la teoría de ocultar la espada en una casa antigua, abandonada y seguramente destruida fuera la mejor.

Tras avanzar unas cuadras más, internándose en calles pequeñas de piedra, donde todo continuaba silencioso y tranquilo, redujeron el paso al pasar frente a una casa casi al final de la calle. Era una casa muy parecida a todas las demás, pero lo que llamaba la atención realmente era un gran agujero en la fachada principal, donde al parecer había contenido una recámara. Hermione supo que en aquel lugar, donde estaban los escombros y la casa había sufrido un colapso era donde el Señor Tenebroso había sido dañado, y se había visto forzado a desaparecer por la maldición que no surtió efecto sobre Harry.

Y allí estaba, parada junto al chico que hizo desaparecer a la única figura paternal a la que podía aspirar cuando había quedado huérfana. Se lo había arrebatado. A su vez, se encontraba al lado del chico que había perdido a sus padres… ambos lo habían perdido todo el mismo día, en el mismo momento, en el mismo instante. Darse cuenta de la avalancha de cosas que tenía en común con Harry le hizo volver a recordar el beso, y el hacerlo le sonrojó la cara.

Estaba demasiado confundida. Fue entonces que su mente quiso jugarle una broma pesada y una imagen de ella besando a Harry allí mismo reemplazó a la realidad. _"¡No!",_ se gritó a sí misma, con lo que aquella visión desapareció.

-Hay que entrar –dijo Harry con decisión, por lo que se acercó a la cerca de fierro negra que limitaba el patio delantero con la acera.

Al tocarla, ocurrió algo que los sobresaltó a ambos. Un pequeño letrero de madera apareció a un lado del camino de entrada, con lo que parecían unas inscripciones en él. Aparentemente era algo inofensivo, pero Hermione no dudó en sacar su varita y tenerla preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir. Harry tuvo el mismo instinto, lo que la incomodó aún más. _"Agrega eso a la lista de cosas en común",_ pensó con molestia.

Juntos, dirigieron sus miradas al letrero, y estando un poco más cerca, pudieron leer lo que estaba escrito:

_En este lugar, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,_

_Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida._

_Su hijo, Harry, es el único mago_

_que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina._

_Esta casa, invisible para los muggles,_

_permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter_

_y como recordatorio de la violencia_

_que destrozó una familia._

Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago cuando comprendió el mensaje.

"…_es el único mago que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina."_ Aquella frase le comprobó que Harry había tenido la culpa de haber hecho que Voldemort desapareciera. Luego se vio forzada a leer las demás oraciones que estaban escritas en los espacios sobrantes del letrero. Frases alentadoras, como _"Larga vida a Harry", "Buena suerte Harry, donde quiera que estés", "Si lees esto, Harry, que sepas que estamos contigo"_, aparecían expresadas con diferentes palabras una y otra vez.

Un impulso de liquidar a Harry cruzó su mente cuando lo vio esbozar una sonrisa gracias a los mensajes que muchos visitantes habían dejado para él para demostrarle que no estaba solo. Conteniéndose de maldecirlo por la espalda, se percató de un paquete que descansaba en el suelo, junto a la base del letrero.

Sin decir nada a Harry, se inclinó para tomarlo. El paquete era de tamaño mediano y de forma rectangular, envuelto en papel café, con una nota sobre un pedazo de papel pegado sobre éste. A juzgar por la poca humedad y nieve que lo cubría, supo que hacía poco tiempo que había sido puesto allí.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry mirando por encima del hombro de Hermione, intentando leer lo que había en el papel.

_Harry, espero que algún día encuentres este paquete. Si lo haces, espero que este obsequio te haga comprender que no todos somos lo que parecemos. Todos tenemos un poco de maldad en nuestro interior, pero hagas lo que hagas, no desistas de tu camino. Siento que a Dumbledore le hubiera gustado que esto llegara a tus manos, como muestra de que está en nosotros mismos decidir si haremos el bien o el mal. Está escrito por Rita Skeeter, pero deberías prestar atención a datos que podrían serte útiles. _

_Feliz Navidad._

_Con cariño, Bathilda. _

Ambos se miraron con desconcierto. El nombre le era conocido a Hermione, pero se sentía tan abrumada por la situación que no pudo pensar en nada. Arrancando el papel que lo envolvía, descubrieron que el contenido del paquete era un libro. En la portada se leía "Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore", escrito con letras plateadas debajo de una fotografía de Dumbledore que se movía muy levemente. Arriba de la imagen, se leía el nombre de "Rita Skeeter" en letras estilizadas de color verde. El fondo rosa pastel, estaba adornado con márgenes verdes que daban una mala impresión al libro.

-Quizás debamos conservarlo –sugirió Hermione, ojeándolo por instinto.

-No, no pienso quedarme con eso. Tíralo –resopló Harry con enojo, encaminándose a la entrada de la casa, a la que entró sin esperar a Hermione.

Había sido una orden clara, lo que hizo enfurecer a Hermione, pues ella no iba a recibir órdenes de cualquiera, mucho menos de Harry. Sintiendo el coraje comenzar a circular por sus venas abrió su pequeña bolsa e introdujo allí el libro. Cuando se fueran de aquel lugar lo leería con detenimiento, le pasar a quien le pesara.

Teniendo que seguir a Harry una vez más, entró por la puerta principal con el cuidado suficiente de no tirarla, pues se sostenía precariamente sobre una de sus bisagras. Al hacerlo, se encontró en el recibidor, desde donde se podía accesar al segundo piso gracias a las escaleras de madera desgastada. Al otro lado se encontraba la entrada a la sala. Alzo su varita, y murmuró un _Lumos_ con el que de inmediato una luz lo suficientemente potente resplandeció en la punta de su varita, iluminando el lugar, aunque Harry no se encontraba allí.

Luego de dieciséis años la casa estaba vacía, salvo por muebles grandes, como sillones, burós, mesas y candiles que claramente nadie había tenido la intención de llevarse. No había retratos, ni objetos pequeños, ni accesorios. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo a su paso y el silencio reinaba, a excepción del sonido de las pisadas de ambos mientras avanzaban con lentitud recorriendo los cuartos de la casa. Una vez que lo alcanzó, Hermione pudo ver el asombro reflejado en el rostro de Harry al entrar en cada lugar, sin tocar nada pero analizándolo todo.

-Hay que dividirnos para buscar la espada. Yo iré a la parte de arriba –soltó Harry desganadamente. Esquivando a Hermione, se dirigió al recibidor para subir las escaleras.

Los pasos de Harry fueron perdiéndose hasta que dejó de escucharlos. En ese instante deseó aparecerse en otro lugar y dejarlo allí, para jamás tener que volver a verlo, pero de alguna forma supo que eso solo haría las cosas mucho más difíciles, así que comenzó a buscar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nada excepcional en la casa de los Potter, al menos no en ese momento.

Se encontró caminando desganadamente, abriendo ocasionales cajones, mirando debajo de muebles de la cocina, sofás y libreros vacíos. Para ella solo era una casa abandonada más, sin significado alguno. Intentó sin éxito invocar la espada para ahorrarse trabajo, pero no sirvió de nada. Algo le dijo en su interior que la espada no estaba allí, por lo que luego de buscar en el armario debajo de las escaleras se dirigió a la planta superior para ver si Harry había encontrado algo que valiera la pena.

Los escalones crujían con cada paso que daba. De pronto le sobrevino el temor de que alguno fuera a quebrarse y la hiciera quedar atrapada, pero eso no sucedió. Al llegar, se introdujo por el pasillo que conducía a las demás habitaciones, mirando dentro de cada una de ellas, en busca de Harry. Al igual que en la planta baja, en los cuartos solo había camas y burós, ninguna decoración, ningún detalle. Quien hubiera sido el que se llevó todo había sido muy meticuloso para no dejar nada detrás.

Llegó a la última habitación, donde había una cuna, un par de burós pequeños y unas prendas de bebé tiradas en el piso que habían comenzado a ser comidos por polillas. Aquel cuarto era el que tenía el hueco que podía apreciarse desde afuera de la casa.

Había sido el cuarto de Harry, donde todo había ocurrido.

Gracias a la ausencia de gran parte del techo y de las paredes que protegían la recámara, la nieve había logrado introducirse, por lo que en vez de tener una capa de polvo, todo estaba cubierto por nieve, tan blanca que brillaba ante la luz azulosa de la varita de Hermione. Se detuvo en la puerta, desde donde pudo ver a Harry parado muy cerca de la orilla del hueco, mirando hacia el exterior.

-Aquí fue donde los mató –dijo Harry sin moverse, sintiendo la presencia de su amiga.

Hermione sintió su respiración acelerarse, exhalando aire caliente que al chocar con el frío entorno se convertía en vapor que viajaba hacia el cielo nocturno, para luego perderse con la leve ventisca que continuaba cayendo. No sabía que decir, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados y no quería ir a decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

Por mera intuición, Hermione caminó un poco más hacia el centro del cuarto, pues le daba mala espina que Harry estuviera tan cerca de aquel hueco por el que fácilmente podría tirarse y hacerse daño.

-La espada no está aquí. Me equivoqué –soltó con tono cansado. Presintiendo que Harry no planeaba hacer nada estúpido, se sentó en un baúl que estaba a un lado de la cuna luego de haberle quitado la nieve de encima, sintiendo sus piernas cansadas.

Sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras de Harry, permaneció callada, mirando el suelo que se cubría una milésima más de nieve con cada segundo que transcurría.

-No puedo hacer nada bien. A veces me pregunto si realmente mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí. Quizás ellos ya no estén, quizás Ron tampoco, pero aún tengo algo que me mantiene fuerte.

Hermione de inmediato sintió su corazón latir con la fuerza suficiente para salírsele del pecho. Una corazonada le decía que estaba hablando de ella.

-La verdad es que sin ti yo jamás hubiera podido hacer nada. Hermione…

-Sé a dónde va todo esto Harry, y no, no quiero hablar de eso –soltó levantándose del baúl en el que estaba sentada.

-Hermione, por favor. Necesito saber lo que piensas –le imploró Harry acercándose a ella con precaución. Hermione solo se limitó a verlo, pidiéndole con la mirada que no continuara.

-Me has estado evitando, Hermione. Ya ni siquiera podemos hablar porque en cuanto me acerco a ti te vas y muy apenas me diriges la palabra.

-Harry, por favor no sigas. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Sabes que es cierto. Necesito saber… qué es lo que sientes por mí –dijo Harry, acercándose cada vez más, dándole una mirada que la desbarataba con aquellos ojos que a la luz de su varita parecían brillar con intensidad, llenos de esperanza y tranquilidad.

-No puedo, no es correcto –negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentía retroceder, hasta que su espalda quedó contra uno de los muros que seguía en pie.

Para su sorpresa, Harry le sonrió cálidamente, mirándola con ojos expectantes, sin detener su caminar. Hermione sintió sus extremidades entumecerse, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel chico que era capaz de hacerle bajar la guardia de manera sorprendente.

-Esperé tanto tiempo para poder besarte, que siento que fue un sueño –respondió Harry, tomándola del rostro con ternura, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos ante su cálido roce.

-Harry…

Intentó responder algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su interior le pedía a gritos que lo besara de nuevo cuando Harry estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella insinuando un beso. Entonces una idea se coló en el resto de mente que aún razonaba.

Harry se acercó con lentitud a sus labios, sin querer presionarla, y entonces la besó. En ese instante Hermione le correspondió y aprovechó para tomar a Harry por el cuello de manera sutil y pensó en el siguiente lugar donde quería que ambos se aparecieran. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar aun sintiendo los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

En cuanto se sintió pisar tierra firme de nuevo se apartó abruptamente de él y se alejó caminando a grandes zancadas. Se habían aparecido en el bosque, a la orilla de un río, que estaba totalmente congelado. Ya no se necesitaba la luz de las varitas, pues la luna brillaba en pleno cielo nocturno, dándoles la luz necesaria para continuar la discusión.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –gritó Harry desconcertado cuando comprendió que habían dejado atrás el Valle de Godric.

-No podíamos continuar allí –respondió Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no quieres que algo pase entre nosotros?

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo no puedo quererte de esa forma! –respondió desesperada, sintiéndose débil.

-Pues es muy tarde… porque yo ya lo hago.

Al escuchar aquello, lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione. Era lo más bello que alguien le hubiera dicho en su vida. Sin duda alguna superaba con creces que las personas la llamaran la bruja más inteligente de su edad.

No podía con todo aquello.

-Solo admite que tú también lo haces, Hermione –contestó Harry con voz tranquila, a metros de ella.

-No soy quien crees que soy, Harry. Nunca lo he sido. No puedo amarte, no me ruegues que lo haga. No me conoces –dijo entre sollozos.

-Claro que te conozco. Eres Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente, bella, astuta y valiente que jamás he conocido.

-Detente –advirtió Hermione levantando su varita y apuntándole al pecho. Harry la miró desconcertado.

Le dolió enormemente que a pesar de tantos años de amistad él no supiera la verdad sobre ella.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Hermione. Eso es lo último que quiero hacer y lo sabes –respondió Harry de manera sincera, con mirada triste.

-Tampoco yo Harry, pero esto se ha salido de control. _¡Desmaius!_

Hermione alcanzó a ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Harry cuando la luz del hechizo le golpeó, dejándolo inconsciente, tirado boca arriba en el suelo cubierto de nieve, ramas y hojas. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando se acercó para comprobar que Harry estaba noqueado. Se odio así misma por haber desmayado a Harry, pero no pudo pensar en una forma mejor de dar fin a la situación.

En ese instante, todo lo que había sentido tras el primer beso, su visita al cementerio y lo que acababa de pasar en la casa de los Potter le inundó el alma. Todos los sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en ella. Dolor, pesar, alegría, tristeza, enojo… creía que explotaría. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente en su vida.

Lloró.

Lloró de rabia. Quería correr, gritar, patear algo con fuerza, hechizar a alguien. Se alejó de Harry para evitar hacerle más daño mientras caminaba intentando lidiar con sus sentimientos. De pronto no pudo resistirlo más. Soltó un grito mientras que con la varita hizo un movimiento abrupto hacia un árbol de tronco grueso un tanto lejano a ella que se cortó a la mitad con la intensidad del hechizo de Hermione. De inmediato, éste cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo y pesado. Sin pensarlo, apuntó al tronco recién cortado y comenzó a lanzarle numerosos hechizos sin parar, uno tras otro, hasta que finalmente la madera comenzó a arder, provocando una llama de varios metros de altura.

Al ver la gran flama, comenzó a serenarse. Las lágrimas de enojo comenzaron a desaparecer. Hermione tuvo que exhalar e inhalar repetidas veces para tranquilizarse a sí misma, lo que le tomó unos instantes más. De pronto se sintió temblar. No supo si era por la intensidad del momento que había vivido o por el clima gélido de aquel día.

Había logrado apaciguarse, pero aún había algo que debía hacer. Volvió con fuerzas renovadas al lado de Harry, tomó su varita y le apuntó con ella. Pensó bien en lo que quería lograr, dándose un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos. Entonces, respirando profundamente susurró:

_-Obliviate._

Podía sentir el poder del hechizo efectuarse cuando en su propia cabeza comenzaron a aparecer fragmentos de lo que habían vivido en el lapso de un día. Lo más curioso era ver lo que ella misma había vivido pero desde la perspectiva del mismo Harry, lo que lo hizo todo más difícil. Seleccionó lo que quería borrar de su mente, entonces las imágenes cesaron y el hechizo terminó, dejándole un leve dolor de cabeza. Acto seguido, contempló la varita de Harry entre sus manos y otra idea le vino de pronto.

Con decisión colocó la varita en el suelo sobre la nieve, se alejó unos pasos, y tras apuntarle con su propia varita dijo:

_-Diffindo._

En ese instante, la varita de Harry se quebró en dos de manera instantánea. Hermione se acercó y la recogió. A pesar de que estaba partida a la mitad y la madera lucía astillada, el núcleo de pluma de fénix seguía uniendo ambos pedazos. Ya no había manera de repararla.

Harry se había quedado sin varita.


	4. Accio

**4**

**_Accio_**

**_(Convocador)_**

El amanecer había llegado luego de una leve ventisca que había terminado por acumularse sobre la tienda de campaña. Hacía algunas horas que Hermione había terminado de acostar y arropar a Harry en la cama que había pertenecido a Ron, y para ello, había utilizado un hechizo de levitación para ayudarse. De esa forma se ahorró el esfuerzo y posiblemente hacerse daño al tratar de moverlo con su propia fuerza.

Miraba la varita quebrada de Harry mientras sopesaba la posible consecuencia de sus acciones. Realmente no tenía por qué haber consecuencias, pues al Señor Tenebroso no le afectaría el hecho de que Harry ya no contara con su varita, sino al contrario, le beneficiaría. La idea la hizo sonreír y un sentimiento de felicidad le llenó el alma.

Fragmentos de los sucesos de las últimas horas habían sido borrados de la mente de Harry, por lo que Hermione podía continuar con su plan, sin distracciones ni percances. Ahora la parte difícil era hacerse olvidar a si misma los intensos sentimientos que Harry y ella habían expresado en el último par de días. Definitivamente no sería fácil, pero debía tomar aquellos recuerdos y ocultarlos en algún sitio de su cerebro en el que se asegurara de que dichos sucesos no le provocarían más confusiones.

Ajustándose la bufanda para evitar congelarse, salió de la tienda y se dirigió al árbol que la noche anterior había cortado de tajo manifestando su rabieta. Con un movimiento armonioso de su varita, cortó otro pedazo del tronco y lo transformó en una cubeta de madera con la que pudo tomar agua del río que comenzaba a descongelarse.

Apresurándose a regresar a la calidez de la tienda, Hermione aceleró su paso sintiendo sus extremidades helarse mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas. Cuando entró se aseguró de cerrar bien la entrada y fue directamente a dejar el balde con agua helada sobre la mesa del comedor. Mientras se frotaba las manos frenéticamente para transmitirse algo de calor por entre la tela de los guantes, escuchó el crujir de la madera de la cama. De inmediato echó un vistazo. Harry se había girado hacia un lado quedando frente a ella y abriendo los ojos, le dirigió una mirada esperanzada. Al parecer le había provocado una bella sensación el verla parada junto a la cama, esperando por que él despertara. _"Recuerda guardar tu distancia"_, se dijo a sí misma, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a la orilla de la cama, para quedar a la altura de la cabeza de Harry sobre la almohada.

Él la miró, y con aquella mirada Hermione tuvo que apartar la suya, pues el color de sus ojos amenazaba con hacerla caer de nuevo en el mismo juego.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –quiso preguntar con una seriedad que le fue imposible proyectar.

-Como si un hipogrifo me hubiera pateado la cabeza –respondió intentando enderezarse en la cama, mientras sonreía un poco ante su propio chiste. -¿Qué pasó? Creí que aún estaríamos en el Valle de Godric.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió? -preguntó Hermione intentando sonar sorprendida.

-No. A decir verdad, siento como si tuviera lagunas mentales -dijo sobándose los hombros con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Recuerdas que estuvimos en tu antigua casa? -lo cuestionó Hermione un tanto temerosa, con la expectación de haber realizado con éxito el hechizo del olvido.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Buscábamos la espada, pero luego no recuerdo nada, salvo despertar aquí.

Hermione sintió su corazón andar de nuevo. Sin saberlo, había aguantado la respiración, pero ahora sentía sus pulmones volver a funcionar. Queriendo darle credibilidad al relato previamente elaborado que estaba por contarle, suspiró con tristeza y se levantó para poder sentarse a los pies de Harry.

-Harry, lo que pasó fue que te caíste del techo de la casa. Supongo que estabas buscando la espada en la azotea porque querías estar completamente seguro de que no se encontraba allí. Yo estaba buscando en la planta baja cuando escuché el techo crujir y de pronto escuché que algo colapsó. Fui a buscarte y te encontré tirado inconsciente sobre escombro cerca del patio trasero. Al parecer la estructura estaba muy inestable.

-Con razón me duele tanto la espalda -bufó haciendo otra mueca de dolor.

Hermione lo miró comprensivamente. Sabía que el que le doliera la espalda había sido su culpa, pues cuando lanzó el hechizo sobre Harry, éste había caído duramente sobre una rama gruesa que sobresalía de entre la nieve.

-Supongo que no la encontramos, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Harry miró para otro lado, claramente desilusionado.

-Ron realmente se fue, ¿cierto?

Hermione notó pesar en su rostro y levemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, se fue.

-Entonces mi memoria no está tan mal –dijo con mirada gacha.

-Probablemente te hayas golpeado un poco la cabeza, pero estarás bien -respondió rápidamente para evitar lugar a cuestionamientos.

-Sí, eso creo. Por cierto, ¿dónde pusiste mi varita Hermione?

La pregunta que había temido había llegado. Guardando la calma, abrió el primer cajón del pequeño buró junto a la cama y extrajo con delicadeza la varita partida en dos con gesto tímido.  
Vio como Harry se quedaba boquiabierto. Había terror e incredulidad en sus ojos. En Hermione se despertaron sentimientos encontrados.

_"No te engañes, solo quieres verlo derrotado"_, se recordó a sí misma. Harry tomó la varita de las manos de Hermione, con el mismo cuidado que se tendría al sostener un animal malherido, y la analizó.

-Debiste caer sobre ella con todo tu peso. Intenté repararla, pero las varitas...

-Gracias Hermione -la interrumpió tajantemente, con voz sombría.

Se sintió ofendida, pero sabía que había dado justo en el blanco. Había logrado debilitarlo un poco más.

-Dejaré que descanses -respondió tras un largo silencio.

Fortalecida y con ánimos renovados se dirigió al exterior de nuevo, con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios. A partir de ese momento supo que podría continuar con su deber, y eso la alegró profundamente.

Esa mañana Hermione estaba sola dentro de la tienda de acampar, Harry se encontraba afuera haciendo guardia, y con su varita, lo cual le parecía muy molesto, junto con el relicario, lo que la mortificaba aún más ya que por más que lo intentó no pudo convencerlo de que le permitiera cuidarlo por la noche. "_Para que puedas descansar más cómodamente_", había dicho él, ya que unos momentos antes había olvidado mantener su papel de "tierna Hermione" y para disculparse culpo al horrocrux, ya que no le podía echar a Harry en cara su incompetencia.

-Acaba de amanecer y ya tengo hambre – dijo para sí misma con apenas un susurro –pero Harry está despierto y no podré desayunar como acostumbro. Le diré que duerma un rato, aprovecharé para comer algo y luego… -una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó al darse cuenta que de nuevo pasaría el día completo a solas con él.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! -gritaba Harry. Su voz provenía de una distancia más lejana de la que debería.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Hermione en cuanto salió de la tienda, con el corazón acelerado y sintiéndose un tanto exaltada.

-Está bien, de hecho está mejor que bien -dijo Harry mostrándole la espada de Gryffindor, pero cuando iba a preguntar cómo era que la había obtenido, Hermione entendió a qué se refería Harry, aunque se encontraba muy en desacuerdo con lo que a él le parecía "bien".

Ron se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Harry y Hermione no podía creerlo, no podía soportarlo, él no debía haber regresado, después de tanto trabajo que le había costado deshacerse de él.

-Hola –dijo Ron con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que veía, se sintió molesta de verlo y al instante se percató de que Harry había podido notarlo, así que retomó un poco el control. – ¿No vez lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?

-Lo siento, pero creo que con esto lograrás perdonarme – dijo Ron mientras ponía en su mano un objeto desquebrajado con una cadena atada a él. –Es el guardapelo. ¡Lo he destruido!-

Ron le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No… no puedo creerlo –Hermione se sentía miserable, el horrocrux había sido destruido y en ese momento la furia podía sentirse viajando por sus venas a toda velocidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? Claro que estoy bien –contestó ella de la manera más amable que pudo.

-Es que te has quedado pálida. Bueno, creo que yo también lo estaría si de repente me dijeran que un horrocrux ha sido destruido por fin. Y no fue algo fácil, Ron de verdad se mostró muy valiente al hacerlo.

-Sí, me hubieras visto. Ahí estaba el guardapelo frente a mí y cuando me dispuse a golpearlo con la espada…

-¡Basta Ron! -no podía seguir escuchando lo que le decía. –No me importa que lo hayas destruido, solo me alegra saber que estás bien -dijo en un tono más calmado. –Ve adentro para que te abrigues mejor, ambos deberían hacerlo, están empapados.

Ron inmediatamente la obedeció, sin embargo Harry antes de entrar en la tienda se detuvo mirándola.

-Yo sé que fue duro el que se haya ido, pero todo al final resulto bien y no deberías ser tan dura con él.

-¿Cómo fue que consiguió la espada? -le pregunto mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Fui yo quien encontró la espada, estaba aquí sentado cuando vi un _patronus_ en forma de…

-La varita.

-¿Perdón? -respondió Harry un tanto confundido.

-Mi varita, tú la tienes. Dámela para que puedas ir adentro a ponerte ropa seca y puedas decirme todo después, cuando hayas descansado.

Harry extendió su brazo para devolverle su varita y entró a la tienda sin saber qué decir. Hermione se había quedado sola, que era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin sentido. No podía entender en qué momento había cambiado todo.

-Estaba yo… descansando… cómodamente… en la tienda.

Al darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta, decidió caminar más lejos de aquel lugar, pues sabía que eso era más fácil a bajar la voz.

-Ese maldito Weasley. Todo estaba bien, no debía haber regresado. En cuanto esto termine lo hare pagar por todos los problemas que me ha ocasionado y no volveré a ver esa tonta sonrisa de nuevo. Si tan solo Harry no me hubiera quitado el horrocrux antes de irme a dormir hubiera podido evitar esto, al ver la espada hubiese llamado a los mortífagos. Sí, podría haber pretendido que me lo quitaban, hubiera podido hacer cualquier cosa, en mis manos jamás hubieran podido dañar esa preciada parte de mi señor.

Continuaba caminando y pensando, mientras veía árboles, la nieve y ramas secas en el piso, cuando de pronto miró un conejo que pasaba frente a ella, pero no había otra cosa en su mente que no fuera el saber que ya no tendría la satisfacción de sostener entre sus manos aquel horrocrux que la hacía sentir que no estaba sola entre todo aquello. Con rabia fluyendo de su interior, sacó su varita y le apuntó furiosamente al pequeño animal que se detuvo de golpe para mirarla fijamente con ojos inocentes.

Las palabras _Avada Kedavra _flotaron en su mente, cuando de manera súbita la escena la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin darse cuenta, había apretado la quijada y su respiración se había acelerado considerablemente.

No, no podía hacer aquello.

Sintiéndose levemente avergonzada, hizo perdidizas las palabras amenazantes en su mente y comenzó a bajar su varita. El conejo, blanco como la nieve, se percató de que se le había perdonado la vida y de inmediato saltó lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse entre la vegetación. Hermione soltó un suspiro audible que logró apaciguar su ira hasta cierto punto, desconcertada por el repentino arranque asesino que la tomó completamente desprevenida.

Al transcurrir el día lo hizo de manera lenta pues habían recibido una nevada ligera durante la mañana. Le llegó al turno a Hermione de hacer guardia fuera de la tienda al inicio de la tarde. Hacía bastante frío y antes de salir tuvo que ponerse un suéter y un abrigo para mantenerse caliente. Agradecida nuevamente de estar alejada de Harry y Ron, salió con paso decidido a sentarse a un par de metros de la tienda, a los pies de un árbol con una rama prominente que sobresalía por entre la nieve, junto a la fogata que ya se encontraba encendida.

A pesar de que había logrado descargar su ira de una manera poco usual para ella, aún se sentía molesta por la situación que había cambiado tan radicalmente en instantes. Intentando posicionar su mente en un lugar más sereno, abrió el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo y pasó las páginas hasta que dio con el lugar en el que se había quedado en la lectura.

"_Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore"._

Incluso el título le daba asco, sin mencionar la bizarra combinación de colores de dicho libro que seguramente había sido elegida por Rita Skeeter en persona. Los libros de biografías no eran de su completo agrado, mucho menos cuando del ex director de Hogwarts se trataba. Una de sus ansiedades era quedarse sin una lectura, por lo que había decidido llevarse antes de partir aquel libro que había aparecido tan misteriosamente en la puerta de la casa destruida de los Potter, a pesar de que Harry le había dicho que se deshiciera de él. De esa manera sus ojos podrían captar nuevas frases y párrafos de una lectura de la que probablemente podría burlarse.

Manteniendo el libro abierto sobre su regazo, su mente decidió ignorar las intenciones de lectura de Hermione, y continuó divagando. Después de mirar por un momento a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que ya no seguiría soportando por mucho tiempo más aquella situación. Aún no podía presentarse ante el Señor Tenebroso con Harry como premio. Debía seguir esperando ese momento en el que obtuviera un arma, el arma que le permitiría que esta vez asesinar a Harry no fuese un simple plan, sino un camino sin vueltas y sin salidas.

"_Es hora de irnos de aquí_", pensó con decisión. _"Debo hacer lo que tenga en mis manos para ayudar a mi señor a terminar con esto lo más pronto posible_", continuó reflexionando para sí misma, mientras que su mente decidió reanudar su lectura. Todo se había vuelto silencioso, a excepción del crepitar de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego frente a ella, y de cuando en cuando el rasgar del pasar de las hojas del libro cada que Hermione terminaba con una página. La verdad era que aquel libro era como una compilación de chismes al que le habían colocado una portada y le habían dado un formato vistoso. En ese momento centraba su atención en un capítulo aparentemente inservible a sus ojos; la historia de Dumbledore y su mejor amigo Grindelwald.

Por supuesto que Hermione sabía quién era Gellert Grindelwald, pero le sorprendió el saber que había sido mejor amigo de Dumbledore.

-Con que tú también tuviste tu momento oscuro, ¿verdad Dumby? –susurró para sí misma mientras sonreía pícaramente, para luego continuar leyendo.

Luego de pasar una hoja más, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en lo que parecía una copia de página completa de una carta antigua. Pero lo que vio al final del escrito la dejó boquiabierta. Se trataba de la firma del mismo Albus Dumbledore, pero lo que era realmente sorprendente, era que el director había reemplazado la primera letra de su nombre por aquel símbolo que continuaba apareciéndosele una y otra vez, de manera que aún podía leerse el nombre de "Albus".

Aquello no podía ser cierto, estaba segura que no existía tal cosa como el destino o las coincidencias, así que con su mente ágil comenzó a buscarle una explicación a todas aquellas veces que el símbolo se había aparecido prácticamente frente a ella, como si hubieran estado esperándole.

-Te traje un poco de té –dijo Harry sobresaltándola y haciéndola cerrar el libro de golpe.

-Gracias, está congelante aquí fuera –respondió Hermione intentando poner su mente en blanco para poder hablar con él. Harry le extendió la pequeña tasa, la que Hermione tomó con ambas manos para poder calentarse.

-¿Sigues molesta con Ron? –deslizó la pregunta con precaución, mientras se sentaba a su lado, fingiendo calentarse las manos con el fuego de la fogata.

-Harry, nunca me molesté, solo estaba preocupada por él, es todo –soltó con naturaleza.

Aquella respuesta la había planeado desde el momento en que Harry la había mirado haciéndole saber que no había quedado conforme con lo que había pasado en el reencuentro de Ron con ella.

-Está bien, solo preguntaba. ¿Sigues leyendo eso? –preguntó con incredulidad, mirando con enojo el libro que descansaba en las piernas de Hermione.

-Sí.

-Hermione, sabes que Rita es una mentirosa, no deberías leerlo –molesto, Harry se levantó de golpe para darle la espalda, algo que ella encontró realmente irrespetuoso y elevando la voz, respondió.

-¿Y a ti quién te asegura que Dumbledore no fue una persona totalmente diferente a la que tú conociste? Dentro de toda esta mentira puede asomarse la verdad.

-¿Dudas de Dumbledore? –le espetó en la cara. Hermione no resistió el impulso y se levantó, tirando la taza sin querer, tomando el libro con fuerza.

-No, lo que digo es que él podría tener un lado que ninguno de nosotros conoce. Ni siquiera has leído lo que contiene y haces muy mal juzgando un libro por su portada.

"_Como a mí",_ pensó de manera involuntaria.

-Claro, excelente. ¡Ahora resulta que tenía una doble vida! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ron y tú son mortífagos y conspiran contra mí? ¡Por favor, Hermione! –contestó enfadado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien? Escuché que hablaban de Dumbledore –dijo Ron saliendo de la tienda encogiéndose por el frío del exterior que le golpeaba, sonrojándole las mejillas y la nariz.

Harry y Hermione bajaron la guardia. Hermione miró a Ron un instante, sabía que no tendría caso crear un conflicto más para alimentar la llama de furia que aún no se extinguía en su interior.

-Quiero ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood –dijo Hermione de pronto, intentando calmar las aguas y soltando una de las ideas que se le acababan de ocurrir.

-¿Qué? –respondieron ambos con tanta sorpresa que incluso el enojo había abandonado a Harry.

-El símbolo que te enseñé sigue apareciéndose y no creo que sea una simple coincidencia. Lo he visto cuatro veces ya y me estoy cansando de no encontrarle un significado.

-¿Símbolo? ¿Cuál símbolo? –preguntó Ron tiritando de frío pero sin perder el interés.

Hermione deseaba que por una vez en su vida cerrara la boca y le permitiera hablar seriamente con Harry, así que lo ignoró.

-¿Pero por qué quieres ir con Lovegood? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Lovegood traía un colgante en la boda de Bill y Fleur y era exactamente igual a ese símbolo, y voy a averiguar qué significa. Partiremos mañana temprano, así que vayan a descansar, aún me queda guardia por hacer –terminó Hermione tajantemente, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar previo, y abriendo el libro con aparente tranquilidad.

Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados por la decisión tan repentina de su amiga, pero sin querer discutir con ella, Ron obedeció y entró de nuevo a la tienda. Hermione fingió estar leyendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry continuaba parado en el mismo lugar, con expresión desconcertada.

-Ron fue el de la idea del té, por cierto –dijo Harry aún molesto, inclinándose para levantar la taza del suelo que se había llenado de nieve, para luego devolverse al interior de la tienda, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.


	5. Tabú

5

_Tabú_

_(Innombrable)_

El amanecer se hizo presente, y Hermione agradeció haber dormido tranquilamente algunas horas justo antes de partir. Ahora que su mente se había enfriado, se dio cuenta de que aquella decisión de marchar directamente a la casa de los Lovegood había sido una imprudencia, sobre todo porque su juicio se nubló gracias a la exasperación que Harry le había causado.

De manera calculadora, descubrió que podría sacar un buen provecho de la situación. Finalmente conocería la razón del símbolo, y de paso, se las arreglaría para dejar vulnerable a Harry, y así dejarle camino al Señor Tenebroso para que terminara con él cuando le placiera, ya fuera en un día, un mes o en varios años.

La simple idea de Harry encerrado en un calabozo esperando su muerte le hizo sonrojar las mejillas y le colocó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo para dejárselo suelto. Se puso algo de perfume y asegurándose de que el peinado que veía era de su completo agrado, salió con aire despreocupado, para terminar de hacer los preparativos de su partida, cuando vio a Harry sostener en alto una varita, practicando un _Expelliarmus_ contra la varita de Ron.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó desconcertada ante la varita pequeña y un poco torcida que portaba Harry.

-Yo se la di. Es algo temporal hasta que pueda tener una nueva –respondió Ron educadamente. Hermione sabía que estaba ansioso por hacer las paces, pues adoptaba esa posición cuando pretendía ablandarle el corazón.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y con molestia pasó entre los dos para luego detenerse en la entrada de la tienda, para verificar que llevara lo necesario dentro de su bolsa.

-Se la quité a unos carroñeros en…

-¿Ya empacaron sus cosas? –preguntó con el afán de interrumpir al chico pelirrojo que estaba a punto de llevarla de nuevo al borde de su paciencia. Luego tendría tiempo de encargarse de él como se lo merecía por haberle creado tantos problemas.

Ambos contestaron asintiendo con la cabeza, y guardado sus varitas se pusieron las mochilas al hombro y guardaron la tienda. Por mera rutina, Hermione extendió sus manos a Harry y Ron para que las tomaran y poder desaparecerse de allí, con lo cual lo único que pudo notar fue el calor de la mano de Harry en la suya.

Repentinamente, Hermione sintió de nuevo una revoltura en el estómago y un dolor de cabeza que cesó de pronto, para luego darse cuenta de que se habían aparecido en la parte baja de una colina, donde lo único que se podía ver era una extensión de verde pasto a donde se volteara a mirar. Soltándose de ambos con un movimiento ágil, comenzó la caminata sin decir una palabra, lo que alertó a Harry y Ron para seguirla de cerca.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde viven los Lovegood, Hermione? –soltó Harry dándole un poco de alcance, pero ella no se detuvo.

-Estuve charlando con Luna, en la boda de Bill y Fleur –fue lo único que quiso responder.

No se sentía con ganas de estar charlando con su presa, mucho menos cuando tenía su vista tan fija en lo que podía descubrir con el peculiar padre de Luna. Hermione pensaba que si aquel símbolo había llegado a ser algo importante para Dumbledore, ahora que el anciano ya no estaba, podría serle de gran ayuda a su señor.

Subieron la colina con Hermione liderando el paso. Aunque no estaba segura de la ubicación exacta de la casa Lovegood, sabía que subir a una superficie alta para poder verificar el punto en el que se encontraban sería de gran ayuda. Escuchaba a los otros dos quejarse de la travesía, bufando ante el aparente esfuerzo inhumano que realizaban al subir la inclinación de la colina. Ignorándolos, consiguió adelantarse algunos metros y llegar a la cima.

Con la respiración un poco agitada por el trabajo físico, se sintió aliviada al ver que habían logrado aparecerse a solo un par de colinas de distancia de una casa de apariencia bizarra, la única que había en unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda. La casa asimilaba una torre de algún castillo, ladeada, dando la apariencia de estar un poco derretida. Era de un gris tan oscuro que podría confundirse con negro y casualmente estaba apostada sobre lo que parecía ser la colina más empinada de la zona. Sin dudas, aquella casa debía pertenecerle a dicha familia.

-Allí está -dijo Hermione al sentir sus respiraciones pesadas a un lado de ella.

-Vaya, es como ver una pintura hecha por un niño de tres años -soltó Ron, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Menos mal que no estamos muy lejos -respondió Harry, dándole un codazo de ánimo a Ron, quien no parecía muy convencido.

-Aparezcámonos en su puerta, así no tendremos que subir esa endemoniada colina -rezongó Ron, esperanzado de que su idea les salvara el día.

-Me parece perfecto. Si sabes cómo aparecerte entonces por mí no te detengas. Yo iré caminando -contestó Hermione de manera ruda, retomando camino, decidida a llegar a su destino.

Decirle aquello a Ron la había hecho sentir mucho mejor, pues sabía que ella era la única del trio que podía aparecerse.

La travesía no duró más de treinta minutos, pero los dejó sin aliento una vez que estuvieron a los pies de la escalera de entrada a la casa. Hermione y Harry aún se mantenían en pie, pero Ron se sentía tan débil que se había sentado inmediatamente en el primer escalón de la casa, pidiendo agua desesperadamente y tomando un gran trago de la botella.

Hermione subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, fijándose en un letrero en dorado en el que se leía claramente:

EL QUISQUILLOSO. EDITOR X. LOVEGOOD.

Los tres esperaron uno a un lado del otro, quedándose atentos a escuchar cualquier ruido que indicara que iban a atender a su llamado.

-"_Cuidado con las ciruelas dirigibles_" –leyó Ron de un letrero debajo de una enredadera pegada a la casa, con frutos anaranjados y redondos que flotaban ligados por una especie de raíz a las ramas.

En ese instante, una serie de cerrojos que se abrían se escucharon en la puerta. No se percataron de que la puerta estaba dividida en dos, por lo que se sorprendieron cuando la parte superior de ésta se abrió.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ¡Sabía que no tardarían en venir!

-¡Hola Luna! –respondieron al unísono de forma alegre, aunque Hermione hubiera dado muchas cosas porque aquella chica, con la que se había visto forzada a formar una amistad, no estuviera allí.

-Pasen, no se queden mucho tiempo junto a las ciruelas, hay nargles rondando y pueden hacerles daño –dijo Luna abriéndoles la puerta y haciéndolos pasar precipitadamente al interior.

A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo en la madriguera, Hermione no había logrado acostumbrarse a tan humilde, sencillo y desordenado ambiente, pero aquella casa era aún más precaria de lo que le hubiese gustado imaginar.

La pared era perfectamente circular, como el exterior, dando la apariencia de estar dentro de un cilindro. En lugar de empapelados elegantes, cuadros con pinturas exquisitas y adornos imperiosos, las paredes estaban pintadas con muchas figuras, animales fantásticos y símbolos extraños con pinturas de colores brillantes y tonos pasteles. Una escalera de hierro negra de caracol dominaba el centro de la casa, y se extendía hasta unos cuantos pisos por encima de ellos.

Lo primero que se podía ver era la cocina, que era peculiar en muchas de sus formas, sobre todo porque los muebles habían adaptado su forma circular y lucían como parte de los muros. De algún lugar, un ruido desconcertante como de máquinas de vapor trabajando a toda velocidad llenaba el ambiente.

-¿Quién llamó a la puerta, Luna? –preguntó una voz masculina con preocupación desde el segundo piso.

-Son mis amigos, papá. Harry, Ron y Hermione –respondió acercándose a la escalera y gritando hacia arriba para hacerse oír entre el ruido.

-Harry Potter –dijo Xenophilius una vez que hubo bajado corriendo las escaleras para ver con sus propios ojos al chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo, parado en la mitad de su sala. Hermione evitó arquear las cejas al ver al señor Lovegood que vestía un traje, que de no ser por el color verde chillante, le daría la apariencia de un hombre elegante de cabello largo y blanquecino.

-Sr. Lovegood, un placer volver a verlo –dijo Harry educadamente, estrechándole la mano de manera formal.

-El placer es todo mío, señor Potter –contestó con emoción notable en su voz. -¿Pero en qué es en lo que puedo servirles, mis jóvenes magos?

-De hecho hay algo de lo que quisiéramos hablar con usted, si nos lo permitiera.

-¡Por supuesto, señor Potter! Faltaba más. Luna, ¿podrías preparar bocadillos, mi querida? Pasaré a nuestros amigos a la estancia para tratar el asunto.

Luna asintió felizmente con la cabeza y se giró hacia la cocina, mientras el señor Lovegood les indicaba que subieran. Hermione subió primero, pues caballerosamente le habían dejado el pase. Al instante en que llegó al segundo piso el estruendo se hizo más fuerte, al grado de que a Hermione comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Había infinidad de objetos regados por la habitación a la par de pilas de números de El Quisquilloso, libros y bastantes pergaminos. Encontrando un camino entre los alteros de ejemplares de dicha revista, consiguió llegar al centro del cuarto. Al analizarlo bien, parecía una mezcla entre un estudio y un cuarto para guardar trastos que nunca utilizarían. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en una esquina, una máquina impresora estaba fabricando copias de la revista, las cuales viajaban armoniosamente hasta unos alteros de revistas del mismo número.

Ron, Harry y el padre de Luna habían subido detrás de ella, y estando a punto de sentarse, se percató de una mesa llena de baratijas sobre la que descansaba algo que le había llamado la atención. Se acercó a un busto de piedra de una bruja hermosa, que llevaba algo muy parecido a una diadema hecha de cobre, con piedras pintadas de color azul cielo que asemejaban piedras preciosas, y unos detalles extras a los que Hermione no encontró sentido.

-¡Ah! Veo que ha encontrado la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, señorita Granger –dijo Xenophilius con gesto alegre, haciéndoles espacio a los dos jóvenes para que se sentaran en unos raídos y viejos sillones.

En ese instante subió Luna, con una bandeja de bocadillos y unas tazas de té de yerbabuena, mientras su padre apagaba la máquina y permitía que la quietud inundara el lugar.

-He leído sobre ella. Está perdida, ¿cierto? –dijo Hermione sin poder contener expresar sus conocimientos.

-Sí, y lleva así por muchos siglos. Lástima que esta sea una réplica pobre de ella, pero nos hemos divertido haciéndola. Póntela, se verá asombrosa en ti.

Hermione de inmediato se apartó, pero Luna ya tenía sus manos sobre la réplica casera de la diadema y sin más, se acercó a Hermione para alcanzar su cabeza. Sintió el peso extra en la parte superior de su cabeza junto con una sensación extraña gracias a la ubicación de la diadema.

Luna la tomó de los hombros y la movió unos pasos para que pudiera verse en un pequeño espejo que quedaba a la altura del rostro, el cual tenía una orilla estrellada, pero por el que aún podía reflejarse perfectamente. Hermione se miró con detenimiento. De alguna forma su cerebro le permitió desvariar e imaginarse que aquella era una diadema real que le daba cierto poderío, y a la vez, le hacía sentir que quizás no sería tan malo ser una Ravenclaw si se le permitiera llevar una diadema con gemas reales y plata a diario.

Se veía como una princesa.

Sonriendo de manera un poco tonta, se la quitó de la cabeza al ver a Harry y Ron con expresiones demasiado desaprobatorias. Con una delicadeza innecesaria, la dejó de nuevo sobre la cabeza del busto de piedra y se abrió paso entre los chicos y las pilas de objetos con el fin de sentarse en otro sillón sin compañía.

Luna consiguió sentarse frente a los tres, en una silla enseguida de la de su padre, mientras Harry y Ron tomaban asiento a un lado de Hermione, cada uno en un sillón individual.

-Bueno, díganme, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos? –dijo Xenophilius mientras tomaba la bandeja de las manos de Luna y se las pasaba para que cada quien tomara su taza de té y algún bocadillo si les placía.

-Verá señor Lovegood, hemos encontrado un símbolo muy peculiar, y quisiéramos que usted nos dijera qué significa. Es idéntico al que usted llevaba en la boda del hermano de Ron –se adelantó a decir Hermione con prisa, como si quisiera irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oh! ¿Se refiere a éste? –respondió sacando de entre su camisa el collar con el símbolo de plata, el cual se quitó y puso en manos de Hermione para que pudiera verlo mejor.

-Sí, es exactamente ese –dijo Harry mirándolo con atención mientras Hermione lo analizaba.

-Ese es el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte –dijo Luna con una sonrisa relajada.

-¿De qué? –dijeron los tres al unísono, igualmente desconcertados, lo que hizo que Luna y su padre rieran.

-Las reliquias de la muerte. De seguro conocen el cuento de los tres hermanos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Luna.

-Sí –dijeron Ron y Hermione al instante, ansiosos por saber más.

-No –contestó Harry con mirada confusa.

-Bueno, el cuento de los tres hermanos relata que tres hermanos iban por un camino despoblado y se toparon con un río muy caudaloso como para poder pasarlo, entonces se les ocurrió hacer un puente usando magia avanzada. Cuando iban a cruzarlo se les apareció la muerte y les ofreció premios por haber logrado evadirla. El hermano mayor pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, la cual la muerte le dio, hecha de un árbol de sauco. El hermano de en medio, pidió el poder de traer a los muertos de vuelta, por lo que la muerte le dio una piedra que tomó del río y se la dio. El último hermano, pidió únicamente algo con lo que pudiera irse de allí sin ser visto, por lo que la muerte le dio una parte de su capa de invisibilidad. Los tres hermanos se fueron, cada quien por su lado. El hermano mayor presumió de su varita y tarde que temprano lo asesinaron y se la arrebataron. El segundo hermano trajo de vuelta a su futura esposa pero no en su forma física, así que se suicidó luego de que su deseo de estar con ella creciera gracias a la piedra. Al hermano menor nunca se le encontró, y la muerte solo pudo hallarlo cuando éste le pasó como herencia la capa de invisibilidad a su hijo, y así fue como la muerte terminó por llevarse a los tres hermanos al final del cuento –relató Luna a Harry, quien se había quedado atrapado por dicha historia.

-Pero, sigo sin entenderlo –respondió Harry mirándolos a todos frunciendo el ceño. De pronto Hermione lo entendió.

-La varita de sauco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad –contestó pasando un dedo sobre cada parte del símbolo de plata que aún tenía en sus manos –Los tres son las reliquias de la muerte.

-Y quién las posea será el amo de la muerte –continuó el señor Lovegood, satisfecho por haber aclarado la situación.

-¿El amo de la muerte? –soltó Ron con impresión, mirando el símbolo por encima del hombro de Harry.

-Con razón es un cuento para niños –respondió Hermione con una risa que se escapó de sus labios.

-No es solo un cuento, señorita Granger. Los objetos realmente existen –contestó el padre de Luna claramente sintiéndose ofendido.

-¿Cómo sabe que existen? ¿Las ha visto? –replicó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente.

-No, pero puede consultar la historia. Los tres hermanos eran los hermanos Peverell, pues el cuento se basa en una historia real. La familia Peverell existió. Uno de ellos, Ignotus Peverell descansa en el Valle de Godric desde hace cientos de años. Pueden ir a verificarlo.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Se dio cuenta de que ella había estado en la tumba de dicho hermano cuando buscaban las tumbas de los padres de Harry, en la cual se topó con el símbolo una vez más. No respondió nada. No quería develar que se había topado con el lugar de descanso del Peverell menor, pues no quería llevarse la contraria a sí misma, pero aquello la hizo pensar.

Por fin acababa de encontrar el significado de aquel símbolo que aquejaba su vida desde hacía meses; la varita, la capa de invisibilidad y la piedra de la resurrección. A pesar de ser una historia para niños magos (uno de los cuales ella se sabía a la perfección, pues los leía desde que tenía memoria), el señor Lovegood creía fervientemente en que eran reales, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco escéptica y decirse a sí misma que aquello era una tontería. La idea de que quien poseyera los objetos fuera el amo de la muerte lo hizo sonar todavía más absurdo. Pero por otro lado, ella sabía que Voldemort estaba tras el rastro de una varita que era la más poderosa jamás creada, lo que le hizo dudar.

Si el Señor Tenebroso estaba en la búsqueda de dicha varita era porque existía, no había otra razón, él no perdería su valioso tiempo en la búsqueda de algo imaginario. Si ésta existía, de igual manera debían existir las otras dos. Y en ese instante un recuerdo le golpeó la cabeza con la fuerza de un rayo; Harry tenía una capa de invisibilidad. ¿Sería acaso la del cuento de los tres hermanos? Por lo que ella sabía, las capas de invisibilidad eran extremadamente raros objetos que solo podrían obtenerse de generación en generación.

Entonces todo comenzó a tener más sentido. Sólo habría que buscar la piedra de la resurrección y todo estaría resuelto. Aunque Harry buscara incansablemente los horrocruxes y los destruyera, no podría derrotar a Voldemort una vez que tuviera las tres reliquias de la muerte. Sería invencible y la victoria estaría de su lado por el resto de la eternidad. El alma de Hermione comenzó a sonreír de manera malévola. Debía avisarle, debía contarle a su señor lo que había descubierto. Tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de alertarlo, pero por lo pronto, se le ocurrió otra idea que le pareció sensata y brillante.

Podría usar a Harry para ayudarle a buscar las reliquias.

Conocía tan bien a Harry que supo que era demasiado susceptible y si lo manejaba bien, podría inculcarle un profundo deseo por las reliquias, de tal forma que le haría olvidar los horrocruxes y podría mantenerlo ocupado mientras su señor le solicitara llevarlo ante él. Su plan era perfecto.

Disimulando una sonrisa que aparecía lentamente en sus labios, logró continuar escuchando la conversación que se había formado entre los presentes.

-Pero… entonces, ¿la piedra de la resurrección solo trae de vuelta el espíritu de la persona? –preguntó Harry con un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro. Hermione sabía que estaba pensando en sus padres, y de pronto se encontró pensando en los suyos también.

-Algo así. Por lo que se relata en el cuento, esa fue la razón por la que Cadmus se suicidó. No pudo resistir que su prometida no volviera en su forma completa, pues la piedra no les devuelve la vida a los muertos.

-¿Y la capa? ¿Qué cree que haya pasado con ella? –preguntó Ron, intentando sonar despreocupado.

-La capa seguramente continuó pasando de generación en generación, la piedra probablemente haya tenido el mismo fin, así que solo haría falta una exhaustiva búsqueda de linaje y podría darse con ambos objetos –al decir esto, el trío se miró. Era obvio que los tres pensaban lo mismo… pensaban en la capa que Hermione tenía guardada en su pequeña pero increíble bolsa.

-¿Y la varita de sauco? –se apresuró a preguntar Hermione, imaginándose a su señor buscándola en países lejanos y poco explorados.

-Esa es la reliquia más difícil de rastrear. Verán, ha sido causante de horrendos asesinatos y ha pasado por incontables manos, por lo que a mi parecer sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar encontrarla.

Hermione se sintió molesta. El Señor Tenebroso no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, al contrario, sentía que estaba ganándolo. Ahora no le cabía duda de que Voldemort estuviera tras esa varita, y una vez que la consiguiera, sabía que todo mundo le temería y se olvidaría de decir que el chico sentado junto a ella, quien a sus ojos no tenía ninguna gracia y que además tenía una capa de invisibilidad, sería su salvador.

El silencio se hizo presente. Los cinco se quedaron callados, pensando en la reliquias, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos. A pesar de ser experta en legeremancia, a Hermione no le importó lo que estuviera pasando dentro de las mentes de los demás. Lo que realmente le interesaba era salir de aquel lugar para mantener a Harry y Ron lejos de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarlos en determinado momento. Ella ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba.

-Le agradezco que nos haya permitido un poco de su tiempo, señor Lovegood, pero me temo que debemos irnos –dijo Hermione levantándose de pronto, dándole una calurosa sonrisa que de inmediato Xenophilius contestó. Todos se levantaron, imitando a Hermione.

-No lo agradezcan, es un placer tenerlos en nuestra casa. Es una lástima que deban irse tan pronto.

-Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer –respondió educadamente, estrechando la mano del padre de Luna, tomando camino hacia la escalera de caracol.

-Claro. Muchas gracias señor Lovegood, fue un gusto –dijo Ron estrechándole la mano antes que Harry captara las intenciones de Hermione de irse.

Harry se despidió, y antes de bajar por la escalera de caracol, Luna se les adelantó.

-Una última cosa antes de que se vayan. Hermione, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó educadamente cerrándoles el paso. Hermione titubeó, pero Luna le sonrió en señal de confianza.

-Sí, claro Luna. Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo –respondió mirando a Harry y Ron. Por sus expresiones era claro que también los había tomado por sorpresa aquella propuesta.

-Descuida, solo será un minuto.

Luna tomó a Hermione de la mano con un fuerte apretón amistoso, y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, comenzó a guiarla hasta la escalera central de caracol y la condujo al piso superior. Sinceramente no le hacía mucha gracia separarse de Harry, mucho menos estando en una casa de locos como aquella.

-Iremos a mi habitación, quiero que la conozcas –dijo Luna notablemente alegre mientras continuaban subiendo la escalera, hasta un rellano pintoresco con una sola puerta. Hermione se sintió irritada por la pérdida de tiempo.

-De verdad tenemos que irnos Luna, hay cosas que debemos…

-Lo sé.

Luna se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Lo primero de lo que se percató Hermione fue de la pulcredad que reinaba la habitación. Su cama, perfectamente hecha, era la pieza central, o al menos eso creyó hasta que se atrevió a mirar el techo del cuarto. Sintiéndose extraña, observó su propio rostro pintado de manera muy bella, que le devolvía una sonrisa. Aún mayor fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no era la única, también Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny tenían una pintura de sus rostros al lado del de Hermione. Ninguna de ellas se movía, pero lo que terminaba por dale el atractivo era una línea que marcaba el contorno ovalado de las pinturas, una por una, en la que se leía repetidamente la palabra "_amigos_" con tinta dorada. Un armario llenaba una de las paredes, mientras que en la cabecera de la cama se encontraba una ventana grande, desde donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje. Una alfombra color azul celeste cubría el piso de esquina a esquina, realzando la sensación de iluminación de la habitación.

-Ella es mi madre –dijo Luna sacándola de su contemplación, poniendo frente a Hermione una fotografía enmarcada de ella con una mujer adulta extremadamente parecida a Luna. La fotografía se movía, y ambas se estaban abrazando mientras reían una carcajada.

Se quedó mirando a la madre de Luna en la fotografía, pensando en cómo se sentiría perder a su madre a una edad en la que uno ya comprendía todo. Ella ni siquiera recordaba a la suya, pues había muerto justo en la edad en que uno no recuerda nada en absoluto.

Súbitamente sintió envidia.

Hermione no poseía ninguna fotografía de sus padres, ni de ningún familiar de sangre. No tenía conocimiento de cosas tan triviales, como si su cabello había sido herencia de su madre, o si el color de sus ojos se lo debía a su padre. Se dio cuenta de que jamás lo sabría.

Por lo menos Luna tenía algún recuerdo de su madre. Incluso Harry había conseguido una fotografía de sus padres con él en brazos, sonriendo tontamente a la cámara mientras el Harry bebé de la foto miraba distraídamente para otro lado. Aquello le devolvió el enojo que había estado luchando por reprimir.

"_Una razón más para eliminar a Harry_", pensó sintiendo odio fluir por sus venas al recordar una vez más que aquel chico con gafas le había quitado la posibilidad de una familia.

-Es muy linda –declaró regresándole la fotografía y poniéndola en una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

-Sí. Ustedes tres le hubieran caído muy bien –afirmó Luna con una sonrisa vaga, observando el movimiento de la fotografía. Hermione solo pudo tragar saliva.

-Me alegra que ustedes estén bien –continuó mientras dirigía su vista a la lejanía del arroyo que se podía apreciar a través de su ventana. –Me preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna noticia de ustedes por ninguna parte, pero por otra parte me aliviaba, pues significaba que no había pasado nada importante.

Hermione la miró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí, hemos estado algo ocupados. Debíamos alejarnos del mundo mágico, sobre todo de Hogwarts –respondió Hermione sentándose en la cama de Luna, sin tener otra cosa que hacer para romper la incomodidad en el ambiente. -¿Por qué estás aquí, Luna? Es periodo escolar, supusimos que estarías en Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts ya no es lo mismo –respondió con prontitud. -Luego de las vacaciones de invierno decidí no volver. Al parecer a nadie le importó que yo no regresara, excepto a Neville y Ginny. Antes de venir acá les dije que si no regresaba era porque había decidido quedarme en casa con mi padre e intentaría buscarlos a ti, a Harry y a Ron. Nosotros tres quisimos investigar lo que había sido de ustedes, pero todo está bajo control en estos días. Nadie sabe nada sin que alguien lo permita, sobre todo con Snape como director.

Aquella revelación la dejó completamente sorprendida.

Snape era el nuevo director de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en lo que habría sido de la nueva administración de su antiguo colegio. Por otro lado, era algo bastante obvio considerando todos los años de servicio leal que él había dedicado a su señor. Saberlo le alegraba enormemente, pues su antiguo maestro de pociones se había ganado aquel puesto.

-Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ustedes y mis deseos de volverlos a ver sanos y salvos se han cumplido. Pero aún hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo Luna con cierta timidez en su voz, mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba analizarla, como quien encontrara un objeto raro y peculiar.

Hermione no contestó, pero esperó a que continuara.

-Hermione… quiero ir con ustedes –dijo Luna, sentándose en la cama a un lado de ella, con la mirada fija en la chica de pelo castaño y rizado.

-No, ni hablar -respondió Hermione de manera automática, levantándose de un brinco de la cama y frunciendo el ceño, asombrada por la directa declaración.

-Ustedes son mis amigos y...

-Y ni siquiera sabes en qué andamos metidos. Y además aunque lo supieras morirás en el intento de ayudarnos. Por esa razón no vas a acompañarnos.

Luna se quedó serena, mirando al horizonte una vez más con la cabeza ladeada mientras que Hermione comprendía que había elevado la voz. No estaba muy segura de sí Luna la había escuchado, pero no tenía ganas de repetírselo de nuevo.  
Hermione debía evitar que el trio se hiciera cuarteto, sobre todo porque contar con una Ravenclaw bajo el mismo techo que ella seria arriesgarse demasiado.

-Has cambiado, Hermione Granger. ¿Lo sabes? Es curioso, pero cuando te miro ya no veo a la chica inteligente e inocente de Gryffindor de antes. Ya no veo a mi amiga –contestó con voz tenue y tranquila.

De alguna manera que no supo explicar, la garganta de Hermione se cerró por un nudo. _"Nunca fui tu amiga",_ dijo una voz dentro de su mente.

La miró con detenimiento. Luna era un tanto extraña, tan extraña quizás que comenzaba a tener razón en lo que decía.

-Las situaciones nos cambian.

-No, esto es diferente. Siempre he admirado tu coraje, tu determinación, tu valentía. Pero siempre que he querido conocerte mejor te cierras y no dejas nada al descubierto. Lo más curioso de todo, es que presiento que ni siquiera Harry y Ron te conocen realmente.

Hermione miro pensativamente el techo, donde le sonreían las caras de los tres junto con las de Neville y Ginny. No quería delatarse, no quería que Luna viera en sus ojos lo que todos los demás habían ignorado por años.

-Quien tú sabes te matará si sabe que apoyas a Harry –dijo con seriedad, más como una afirmación que como una advertencia, sin atreverse a mirarla fijamente aún.

-Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones –respondió distraídamente mientras jugueteaba con su varita, de la que había comenzado a salir un ligero humo de colores. -Si Voldemort quiere...

Hermione supo lo que pasaría a continuación. Se escuchó a lo lejos un silbido que iba en aumento, seguido por un estruendo que sacudió la casa que indicó que los mortífagos habían llegado al lugar.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación de Luna en busca de él para irse de allí.

No era tiempo de entregarlo todavía, mucho menos con el plan tan brillante que tenía en mente.

Cuando Hermione bajó de nuevo a la estancia, vio a Harry, Ron y Xenophilius tirados en el piso, escondiéndose detrás de los montones de cachivaches y papeles que había en la habitación. Un gran estruendo hizo que Hermione les acompañara tomando la misma posición. Vidrio quebrado comenzó a llover de todas direcciones pues las ventanas se habían reventado… los mortífagos estaban lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra hacia la casa. Como consecuencia de esto los muros comenzaron a temblar y los adornos de las paredes comenzaron a caerse, amenazando con golpearlos.

Luna apareció en la escalera, gritando el nombre de su padre y corriendo hacia donde él estaba agazapado.

-¡No, por favor! –gritó el señor Lovegood protegiendo a Luna de los estallidos y de los objetos que caían.

Hermione decidió actuar de inmediato. Vio a Harry que estaba a unos metros de ella y comenzó a arrastrarse apresuradamente hacia él. Aquel era el momento perfecto, pues solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente para desaparecerse junto con Harry y así poder dejar a Ron detrás. Así podría deshacerse de él.

En cuanto alcanzó a Harry lo tomó firmemente de la chamarra y sintiéndose victoriosa hizo que se desaparecieran. Todo se volvió borroso y confuso, hasta que aparecieron sobre algo muy duro y firme. El olor a césped y humedad le llenó los pulmones cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado el peligro. Estaban de vuelta en el bosque, justo en el lugar en el que habían acampado cuando Ron había decidido irse. Lo había logrado.

-¡Maldición! Eso estuvo cerca –resopló Ron.

Hermione no podía creerlo. En cuanto escuchó la voz se levantó de un brinco y se giró solo para verificar que el chico pelirrojo estaba parado junto a Harry, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa y acomodándose el cabello. No podía concebir que Ron no se hubiera quedado atrás. Ella misma había tomado solamente a Harry para llevárselo.

-Suerte que tu pie estaba en mi cara y pude tomarlo Harry –continuó Ron, como en respuesta a los pensamientos de Hermione.

Harry terminó por ponerse de pie y limpiando sus gafas se dirigió a Hermione con rostro desencajado.

-¿Cómo diablos nos encontraron? –dijo exigiéndole una explicación.

-Fue Luna –respondió Hermione intentando aclarar su mente.

-¡¿Luna nos traicionó?! –gritó Harry con furia, pateando una rama que estaba cerca de sus pies.

-No Harry, no lo hizo apropósito –dijo Hermione recargándose en un árbol cercano, recuperándose del episodio.

-Eso es lo que crees. De seguro estaba esperando el momento, por eso te alejó de nosotros.

-Tranquilízate amigo, Hermione estaba con ella –intervino Ron, intentando bajarle los ánimos.

-¡No! Todo fue muy extraño, ya lo habían planeado –respondió Harry. Hermione pudo ver los ojos asesinos enmarcados por los anteojos. Su expresión era como aquella vez que le había gritado a Hermione luego de haber portado demasiado tiempo el relicario, una expresión un tanto paranoica. –De seguro Voldemort…

-¡No, Harry! –intentó interrumpirlo Hermione pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Harry había hablado de más.

En el acto, una docena de personas se aparecieron delante de ellos, haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran. Pero lo que perturbó más a Hermione, fue que no eran mortífagos, si no carroñeros.

Luego, todo había ocurrido en una milésima de segundo. En cuanto se percató del peligro tuvo que ordenarle a sus piernas que la alejaran lo más que pudieran de aquellos carroñeros que representaban un peligro para los tres. Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, pudo ver a Harry ir delante de ella, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, dando grandes saltos para esquivar hechizos que amenazaban con tirarlo y dejarlo inmóvil.

Impulsada por la adrenalina, Hermione sentía que aquella era la primera vez que corría por su vida realmente. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado de manera sorprendente y con gran destreza esquivaba hechizos que pasaban volando muy cerca de ella. A pesar de encontrar troncos, ramas y desniveles descomunales en el suelo por el que corría aun así lograba ser lo suficientemente ágil para evitarlos o dar grandes saltos para pasarlos por encima. Sentía el viento golpear su rostro y hacer que sus ojos se llenaran de agua gracias a la velocidad en la que se movía. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, para ver cuanta distancia había ganado.

La llenó de miedo darse cuenta de que tres carroñeros venían detrás de ella con la clara intención de atraparla. No había manera de informarles que ella estaba de su lado, y aunque la hubiera su plan correría demasiado peligro si se los dijera. Todo se vendría abajo. Su prioridad era escapar con Harry sano y salvo, así que impulsándose en el suelo con mayor fuerza continuó corriendo. Esquivaba un sinfín de árboles que le obstaculizaban el paso, cuando se percató de que sus piernas se le engarrotaban por el cansancio mientras alcanzó a ver a Harry a lo lejos, siendo tacleado por un carroñero con tanta fuerza que logró levantarlo del suelo y caer sobre él dolorosamente, dejándolo tumbado boca arriba.

-¡No! –gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas como si aquello fuera a hacer alguna diferencia.

Se atrevió a mirar por última vez a sus espaldas, solo para ver cómo un carroñero le daba alcance y la tomaba con firmeza de la cintura, apretando sus brazos contra sus costillas, imposibilitando el uso de su varita y levantándola del suelo, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Hermione no podía respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y su vista se había vuelto borrosa, pero el carroñero no aflojaba su agarre. Intentando forcejear quiso soltarse, pero de pronto escuchó a otro carroñero en las cercanías gritar un maleficio imperdonable hacia ella.

Hermione sintió un dolor penetrante recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Era como si alguien estuviera intentando arrancarle la piel y a su vez le dieran cuchilladas en todo el cuerpo. Gritos desgarradores escaparon de su boca haciendo un eco extraño que resonó a lo largo y ancho del bosque. Era un dolor que jamás había sentido, un dolor que la quemaba por dentro y la hacía retorcerse en un vano esfuerzo por hacer que el sufrimiento cesara.

Súbitamente, el dolor se detuvo y Hermione sintió su cuerpo flácido, pero aún estaba consiente. El carroñero la soltó y le dio un empujón para que cayera, golpeándose en el suelo lleno de hojas secas, alcanzando muy apenas a poner sus manos para no caer de cara. Involuntariamente comenzó a toser para recobrar el aire mientras le arrebataban la varita de su mano.

-Con eso se quedará quieta –soltó una voz con tono sarcástico.

Hermione hizo lo posible por levantar la cabeza cuando escuchó otras voces que forcejeaban. Pudo ver a Ron tirado a unos cuantos metros de ella, con las manos atadas apretadamente a su espalda.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron con preocupación. Al parecer había presenciado todo.

Entonces, Harry fue tirado a un lado de ellos, con la nariz quebrada sangrándole profusamente y gimiendo de dolor. Hermione logró recobrarse un poco más cuando sintió que la tomaban de los brazos y la jalaban hacia atrás con fuerza para ponerla de nuevo en pie.

Hermione no pudo evitar quejarse pues estaba adolorida. Cuando abrió los ojos controlando su dolor, pudo ver cara cara a Scabbior que le sonreía de manera perversa, acercándose lentamente a ella. Sintió cómo su cara se encendió. Enfurecida, solo pudo verlo a los ojos, deseando poder soltarse y torturarlo allí mismo.

Scabbior se puso a escasos centímetros de su rostro y con un delicado movimiento le acarició el cabello, aspirando de manera ruidosa y saboreando el olor del perfume que Hermione se había puesto esa mañana.

-Hueles delicioso, preciosa –diciendo esto, Scabbior acercó su rostro aún más al de Hermione. Pudo sentir su aliento caliente sobre ella, pero por más que intentaba alejar su cabeza, el carroñero que la tenía agarrada por detrás no se lo permitía.

De pronto, Scabbior la tomó del rostro con fuerza y acercó sus labios a los de ella, a tal grado que Hermione pudo sentir su roce, pero no la besó. La hizo enfurecer aún más por creer que tenía el derecho de aproximarse a ella de esa manera.

-Cuando entregue al chico Potter me quedaré contigo como premio –le susurró Scabbior.

-Lo vas a pagar –logró decir Hermione teniendo cuidado de no rozar mucho los labios del carroñero al hablar.

Scabbior la miró penetrantemente y sin aviso le dio un puñetazo que golpeó de lleno a Hermione. Hizo que su cabeza se sacudiera y se le abriera una ligera cortada en la mejilla que había recibido el impacto. La herida de inmediato comenzó a arderle.

-¡Déjala! –gritó Harry, quien de alguna manera se había zafado del carroñero y se había aventado sobre Scabbior para quitárselo de encima.

En un instante los carroñeros lo tomaron por la espalda y lo tiraron al suelo, Scabbior se giró y le dio a Harry una patada en las costillas cuando estuvo indefenso. Harry se retorció, mientras Ron gritaba el nombre de su amigo.

-Es todo, llevémonoslos de aquí –terminó diciendo Scabbior de manera aburrida, haciéndoles una seña que indicaba que todos debían partir.

De forma desprevenida, todos los carroñeros, tomando firmemente a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se desaparecieron. En un instante, todos se encontraban frente a las rejas de entrada de una enorme mansión, una mansión con patios enormes e innumerables fuentes.

Era una mansión que Hermione conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano.

Era la mansión Malfoy.


	6. Desmaius

**Hola! End of Me está hecho con el propósito de que más gente conozca nuestra versión y es indescriptible el ver cuantos de ustedes están dedicando parte de su tiempo para leerlo y más aún dejando sus comentarios. Les agradecemos mucho por seguirnos y nos comprometemos a darles a cambio la mejor historia que podríamos escribir, llena de emoción y sorpresas. Gracias!**

**6**

**_Desmaius_**

**_(Pérdida del conocimiento)_**

Scabbior analizó la reja y se acercó solo para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada con magia. De pronto, una figura se apareció delante de ellos, del otro lado de la inmensa reja negra ornamentada.

-¿Qué quieres, Scabbior? –escupió Bellatrix, acercándose para verlos mejor.

-Traigo a Potter y sus amigos –respondió arrastrando a Harry y pegándole la cara al frio metal de manera agresiva.

De inmediato, los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron tanto que daban la impresión de no tener párpados al ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del chico. Hermione solo podía guardar silencio. Sabía que dentro de aquella casa todo mundo conocía que ella era una mortífaga, les gustara o no. A partir de allí Hermione se encontraría a salvo, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Harry.

Entonces, los ojos de Bellatrix se fijaron en Hermione. Le sonrió de forma despiadada, como si le diera gusto que estuviera en aquel estado, tan indefensa, tan inocente y herida. Levemente asintió con la cabeza, como dándole la bienvenida después de tantos meses de estar fuera de casa. Aquello no le hizo gracia, así que Hermione no hizo intento de responder de ninguna forma. Se sentía demasiado harta de la situación.

Bellatrix sobresaltó a todos cuando alzó su varita y, haciendo un movimiento con ella, hizo que la pesada reja se evaporara en el aire, permitiéndoles la entrada. Con una reverencia demasiado teatral les invitó a pasar. Los carroñeros de inmediato siguieron la orden de Scabbior de avanzar. Llevaron a Harry, Ron y Hermione a empujones hasta la entrada de la mansión siguiendo a Bellatrix; un par de enormes puertas de roble negro que se abrieron en cuanto sintieron la presencia de la bruja.

Entraron al vestíbulo, y de inmediato a la estancia principal, que era una habitación enorme con una chimenea que en aquel momento lucía abandonada. Por alguna razón, Hermione esperaba ver aquel sillón enorme en el que Draco y ella se quedaban a conversar sobre cosas sin importancia hasta altas horas de la madrugada, disfrutando de un postre exótico y arropándose en los crudos inviernos. Nada de eso estaba allí, ni siquiera aquella mesa de caoba que una vez habían quebrado accidentalmente de pequeños mientras jugaban con una snitch de juguete, montados sobre pequeñas escobas voladoras… nada. Las pinturas y ornamentos ostentosos a los que Hermione nunca había prestado real atención se habían ido, dando como resultado un gran cuarto en el que dominaba un sentimiento de soledad y frialdad, lo cual la entristeció.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Scabbior la empujó para que subiera las escaleras al final de la habitación, la cual había atravesado sin apenas darse cuenta de ello. Los tres subieron en fila acompañados de un mortífago que muy apenas los soltaba para que pudieran caminar. Harry iba a la cabeza, mientras que Hermione era la última. Sabía a dónde se dirigían; al comedor. Una vez allí lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por un instante.

Lucius y Narcissa estaban parados en la esquina más alejada del enorme cuarto en aquel momento vacío en el que habían tenido todas las comidas en familia desde que ella podía recordar. Miraban con sorpresa a Harry, pero en cuanto los ojos de ambos se posaron en Hermione, el rostro de Lucius reflejó enojo al percatarse de cómo estaba siendo tratada. Pudo percibir que quería correr a su encuentro, pero Narcissa de inmediato le apretó con fuerza el brazo, lo que le hizo retroceder, volviendo al lado de su esposa. Los dos miraron a Hermione con ternura, claramente aliviados por que se encontrara bien.

-¿Ese es…

-He aquí, ¡el señor Harry Potter! –soltó Bellatrix, interrumpiendo a Lucius y haciendo un ademán de presentador de circo, soltando una carcajada triunfante que hizo eco en la habitación. –El bebito Potter.

-Esto es excelente, Bella –dijo Narcissa sorprendida con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -¿Crees que el señor tenebroso esté complacido?

-Creo que estará más que complacido Cissy –respondió Bellatrix dándole a Hermione una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Yo no lo traje aquí si eso es lo que crees, tonta"_, pensó Hermione respondiendo a la mirada de la mortífaga.

-Vaya vaya. Así que por fin el conejo ha caído en la trampa. Lástima que tu nariz esté en tan mal estado, Potter –dijo Lucius, acercándose a él con aire arrogante para verle mejor.

Harry no hablaba, solo le regresaba la mirada con valentía. Hermione sentía sus brazos adoloridos por el agarre de Scabbior, pero sabía que no la tendría de aquella forma por mucho más tiempo.

-Y es simplemente impresionante que hayas capturado a los otros dos también.

-No se olvide, señor Malfoy, que nosotros somos quienes los capturamos –se apresuró a decir Scabbior, elevando notablemente la voz.

-¡Tú no te atrevas a hablarme así en mi propia casa! –gritó Lucius en respuesta. El salón se quedó en silencio.

-Tranquilo, querido. Me parece el momento apropiado para llamar al señor tenebroso, pero antes, podríamos obtener mayor información de la chica –dijo Narcissa, intentando alejar a su esposo de Scabbior.

-Tienes mucha razón Cissy. ¡Colagusano! Lleva a nuestros invitados a las mazmorras. Déjenos a solas para una charla de chica a chica –respondió Bellatrix mirando de cerca a Hermione, para luego alejarse a otro punto de la habitación, mientras los chicos eran arrastrados del lugar.

Repetidamente Hermione escuchó su nombre de la voz de Harry y Ron, lo que le hizo sentir especial. En un instante, Harry y Ron desaparecieron junto con Pettigrew por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. Cuando Hermione calculó que sería imposible que la escucharan gritar, soltó un alarido de impotencia que asustó a la mayoría de los carroñeros que se habían quedado a cobrar la recompensa.

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, estúpido! –gritó Hermione zafándose satisfactoriamente de los firmes brazos de Scabbior.

Sintiendo el odio correr por sus venas, Hermione extendió una mano hacia el carroñero que le había quitado su varita y con un encantamiento que no tuvo la necesidad de pronunciar se la arrancó de las manos y fue a parar a la mano derecha de Hermione.

Sin contratiempos, apuntó con su varita a la cara de Scabbior. Al verlo acercarse un paso más a ella, Hermione bajó su varita hasta apuntar a sus piernas y dando un latigazo en el aire hizo retroceder a Scabbior con un grito de dolor mientras se sobaba el tobillo derecho. La bota negra que calzaba comenzó a humedecerse y se manchó de un líquido muy oscuro que todos se dieron cuenta era la misma sangre del carroñero.

-¡Atrápenla! –soltó Scabbior entre dientes con una mueca de dolor.

Hermione hizo un firme movimiento de varita, con el que petrificó al único carroñero que se había lanzado sobre ella a la orden de Scabbior. Éste cayó como una tabla en el piso, haciendo un extraño sonido que reverberó en toda la habitación. De inmediato, los demás carroñeros retrocedieron para alejarse lo más posible de Hermione, formando un grupito de hombres asustados que al parecer estaban a punto de mojarse los pantalones.

Complacida por el efecto que había causado, se acercó lentamente a Scabbior con decisión y una ligera sonrisa fría en los labios. Había permanecido sentado en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna justamente en el área del impacto del hechizo, cuando se percató de que la bruja se acercaba a él y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de temor ante la imagen de aquella chica inocente que de pronto había adoptado un aire malévolo.

Hermione lo vio retroceder para intentar alejarse de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse más a sí mismo. Con solo mirarlo, podía percibirse en Scabbior la respiración acelerada, mudo de la impresión. Eso la divertía; sentir que era superior a él, sentirse más fuerte y con ello menos vulnerable. Aquellos sentimientos explotaron en su interior como dinamita al combinarse con la furia y la rabia que sentía por que alguien tan insignificante, tan vulgar y tan por debajo de su pureza se hubiera atrevido a tocarla e incluso a maltratarla.

Una parte de ella le dio la sugerencia de olvidarlo, de darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada por Lucius y Narcissa, con quienes se sentía dentro de una familia y de quienes no había sabido en mucho tiempo. Pero su parte racional estaba decidida a hacer pagar al asqueroso carroñero por lo que había hecho, que aprendiera la lección de no volver a tocarla nunca más, bajo ninguna circunstancia. En esos instantes era cuando Hermione era más peligrosa, pues si su raciocinio la motivaba a comportarse de aquel modo, no había manera de detenerla. Los mortífagos lo sabían, y no se atrevían a pararla.

Nadie intervendría.

Mirando fijamente a Scabbior se puso de cuclillas, junto a él para poder continuar viéndolo a los ojos. Hermione comenzó a subirse la blusa por un costado hasta que el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa pudo verse sobre sus costillas.

-¿Ves esto, Scabbior? –preguntó con delicadeza, pasando un dedo sobre la tinta negra. El carroñero clavó su mirada en el tatuaje, y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-S…sí.

-De acuerdo… y, ¿qué me dices de esto? ¿Sabes qué es? –volvió a preguntar Hermione de manera fría, subiéndose la manga de su saco, dejando ver una mancha irregular de un color verde olivo con unas ligeras pigmentaciones de morado en los bordes. Lo tocó ella misma y una oleada de dolor se extendió desde su brazo al resto de su cuerpo.

-Es… un… un moretón, creo –contestó el carroñero de la manera más gentil que pudo, tragando saliva de manera nerviosa y comenzando a sudar.

-Exactamente, es un moretón. Y te lo debo a ti, gracias a la manera en que me tomaste tan firmemente para que no escapara –respondió Hermione analizando el rostro aterrado de Scabbior mientras intentaba regresarle la mirada.

-Esto de aquí, es una cortada –continuó apuntando a una herida que se había abierto sobre su mejilla derecha y que aún sangraba. -¿Y sabes cuál es la manera más simple de hacerse una?

En ese instante Hermione se levantó, con ganas de caminar para contener sus actos un poco más, saboreando cada instante de miedo del carroñero que la había herido. Como si su cerebro buscara más razones para estar enfadada, recordó a Harry y sintió un odio profundo circular por sus venas. Pudo sentir la impotencia apoderarse de ella pues en cada instante Potter lograba escapar, lograba desbaratar sus planes con la misma facilidad que la que tiene un castillo de arena de colapsarse con las olas del mar. Todo aquello la enfurecía hasta el grado de sentir ganas de soltar una rabieta. Pero su control iba más allá de lo normal, estaba tan desarrollado que era casi innato en ella el pretender estar bien todo el tiempo, el pretender ser alguien que no era y vivir en las sombras.

Se sentía cansada. Cansada de estar detrás de un simple chico de quien lo sabía todo y a la vez demasiado. Aquel era el momento oportuno para ser ella misma después de tanto tiempo. Tenía la oportunidad de descargar su ira, sus frustraciones y sus pesares sin que nadie la reprendiera por ello. Se giró súbitamente hacia Scabbior y agitando la varita ferozmente hacia su rostro le propinó una cortada que atravesó todo el rostro del carroñero. Éste gritó de dolor mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. Al instante, sus dedos se llenaron de sangre al intentar contener la herida profunda que Hermione le había causado.

-¡Por favor, alguien deténgala! Se los suplico –soltó Scabbior con lágrimas en los ojos, retorciéndose de dolor.

Hermione sintió su ira elevarse a un nivel inimaginable. La voz del carroñero la incomodó en demasía. El hecho de que suplicara hacía que se lo mereciera aún más.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

La luz verde que salió de la varita de Hermione le dio de lleno a Scabbior, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el piso, que de inmediato comenzó a mancharse de sangre que continuaba saliendo de la herida transversal de su rostro.

Esa era la segunda vez que asesinaba. Bien dicen que las primeras veces no se olvidan, y para ella la primera vez no era la excepción. Recordaba con claridad cómo le había quitado la vida a Dobby, el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy cuando tenía quince años, por considerarlo una verdadera amenaza para uno de sus secretos más profundos.

Lo que le hizo recordar el cuerpo pequeño, delgaducho y sin vida del elfo fue que en esta ocasión, al pronunciar la maldición imperdonable había sentido un cosquilleo muy fuerte recorrer su cuerpo. Sintió como si parte de su frustración e ira se hubieran ido junto con el hechizo, lo que le devolvió cierta tranquilidad y le brindó alivio, una sensación que no tuvo cuando asesinó a Dobby. Aquella ocasión lo había hecho por la necesidad de eliminarlo, más que por el deseo de hacerlo.

Bajó la varita lentamente, respirando con rapidez, percatándose de que todos los carroñeros la miraban con auténtico horror en sus rostros, mientras que los Malfoy, acompañados de Bellatrix tenían una expresión inmutable. Tenía la sensación de que pensaban que aquello había sido lo correcto tanto como ella lo sentía.

Sintió de pronto que sus piernas no podían sostenerla ni un instante más, lo que la condujo a un sillón cercano para evitar derrumbarse. Sorprendida, no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de Scabbior que yacía tumbado boca arriba, sin vida.

La verdad la golpeó. Había asesinado. Había cometido un crimen y nadie se lo estaba reprochando. No había regaños, ni arrepentimiento. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que no estaba respirando e inhaló de manera ruidosa, soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

-La pequeña Hermione sabe cómo jugar –dijo Bellatrix riendo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Hermione ni siquiera pudo prestar atención completa al comentario.

Al recordar que Lucius y Narcissa estaban parados a mitad del salón, recobró el temple y corrió hacia ellos dándoles un gran abrazo que respondieron de inmediato.

-Hermione, no sabes cuánto gusto nos da saber que estas bien –le dijo Lucius con alegría al oído.

-Querida, te extrañamos demasiado –completó Narcissa con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándola con orgullo.

-También los extrañé mucho. ¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó Hermione con alegría, esperando que se apareciera en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Pero qué patético reencuentro familiar –interrumpió Bellatrix mirando el cuerpo inerte de Scabbior tirado en el suelo. –No veo el caso de estar perdiendo el tiempo con cosas melosas cuando tenemos a Potter justo donde siempre quisimos tenerlo. Debemos llamar al Señor Tenebroso ahora.

-¡No! Harry aún no está listo –respondió Hermione tajantemente, alejándose de los Malfoy para hacerle frente.

-No será acaso que quieres al inútil Potter para ti sola, ¿o sí, querida? –respondió Bellatrix con un gesto burlesco, intentando sacar a Hermione de sus casillas.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Conozco los planes que el Señor Tenebroso tiene para él y no dejaré que eches a perder siete años de mi vida en un instante solo para captar su atención por un momento, porque claramente te ves desesperada por ello –dijo Hermione sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y su sangre correr con mayor intensidad por sus venas.

La varita temblaba ligeramente en la mano que había comenzado a sudar mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

-Tú ni siquiera deberías de tener la aprobación del Señor Tenebroso. ¡No eres más que una huérfana, y ésta es tu familia sólo porque les has dado lástima!

Las palabras de Bellatrix hirieron a Hermione de una forma en que no creía que podía ser herida. Temblando del enojo, levantó su varita y gritó uno de los maleficios imperdonables hacia ella, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida para protegerse de él, lo que inició que ambas comenzaran un duelo.

Hermione sentía su mente borrosa mientras continuaba soltando maleficios hirientes contra la mortífaga que solo se protegía y soltaba risas desafiantes.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –gritó Narcissa con su varita en alto.

-Tú… ¿Cómo es que pudiste aceptarla en la familia? Es de un antiguo linaje de sangre pura, pero eso no la hace mejor bruja. ¿Es acaso porque la consideras la hija que nunca pudiste concebir, Cissy? -soltó Bellatrix con una carcajada desquiciada, aun lanzando maleficios contra Hermione, quien los esquivaba por muy poco.

-¡Jamás les hables así! –gritó Hermione lanzándole un _Desmaius_ que rebotó en uno de los escudos que Bellatrix había formado con su varita, dándole de lleno a Lucius, quien cayó inconsciente en el frío suelo de mármol.

-¡NO!

El grito de Hermione resonó a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, con un eco que permaneció extrañamente en el ambiente. Sin contenerse, se volteó a ver el cuerpo de Lucius cuando se percató de que había bajado la guardia. En ese instante, vio venir hacia ella una luz que provenía de la varita de Bellatrix que le impactó de lleno en el pecho.

No supo decir si el color de dicha luz había sido azul… o verde.

Lo único que sintió fue que sus músculos se acalambraron, y lentamente fue perdiendo la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Lentamente se sintió caer mientras sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos.

-_¡Hermione!_

Aquello fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que sus sentidos la abandonaran por completo. Fue una voz de hombre, y de alguna forma supo que le pertenecía a Draco.

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuridad.


	7. Alohomora

**7**

**Alohomora**

**(Apertura)**

Habían recorrido solo un tramo de uno de los pasillos, pero debía admitir que seguían perdidos. La casa de los Malfoy era mucho más grande de lo que parecía.

Lograron escapar de la celda en la que Pettigrew los había puesto, gracias a que el muy tonto había intentado castigarlos dentro del mismo calabozo con la celda abierta. Ron había sido lo suficientemente ágil para evitar el hechizo y acercarse a la espalda de Pettigrew e inmovilizarlo con una maniobra que Harry jamás creyó ver realizar a su mejor amigo, la cual le recordó a una llave de agarre de lucha libre. Quizás había sido fruto de todos esos años de tener que defenderse de sus hermanos mayores, pero sin poder detenerse a pensar mucho en ello, aprovechó la oportunidad y desarmó al mortífago con sus propias manos, arrancándole la varita y dirigiéndole un certero _Desmaius_ hacía su cuerpo, lo que produjo que Pettigrew cayera inconsciente de manera extraña sobre el suelo...

-¡Esta casa es un maldito laberinto! –soltó Ron con desesperación, mientras continuaban echando un vistazo a cada puerta y vano que encontraban a su paso, con la esperanza de encontrar la salida.

Harry no respondió. Sabía que quería llegar a Hermione tan rápido como él mismo. A pesar de aguzar el oído en busca de señales de discusión o pelea, no pudo escuchar nada que no fueran los pasos apresurados de ambos sobre el frío y pulido piso de mármol.

Súbitamente, en algún lugar ni cerca ni lejos, escuchó un sonido que le pareció familiar. Al percibir aquello, se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Ron chocara con él y soltara una palabrota, denotando su sorpresa.

-¿Viste algo? –preguntó Ron de inmediato, escudriñándolo con la mirada, creyendo que había tenido una visión.

-No, pero escuché algo. Viene de allá.

Dejó que sus piernas lo dirigieran a donde sabía que tenía que ir. De alguna forma sentía la presencia de algo maligno, pero aquello no lo detuvo. La necesidad de encontrar lo que fuera que estuviera produciendo el peculiar sonido se fue haciendo más intenso con cada paso que daba. ¿Acaso Ron no podía escucharlo?

El sonido de latidos débiles y casi metálicos se hacía cada vez más fuerte para Harry conforme avanzaban por el mismo pasillo que no parecía tener fin. Sintiendo a Ron seguir sus pasos, se paró frente a una puerta de roble marrón, similar al color del chocolate, que la diferenciaba de las demás. Harry no tardó en intentar girar el picaporte de plata, pero no tuvo éxito. Le dirigió una mirada de decisión a Ron, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba preparado para lo que hubiera detrás de aquella puerta.

Con la varita de Colagusano en mano, Harry musitó un _Alohomora_ que actuó como llave. El sonido distintivo del cerrojo le permitió saber que el hechizo había tenido éxito. Manteniendo la varita en alto, Harry y Ron abrieron la puerta con lentitud. Lo que vieron luego los dejó lo suficientemente desconcertados como para quedarse en el centro del cuarto y observar boquiabiertos a su alrededor.

La habitación lucía impecable, como si hubieran terminado de limpiar justo en ese momento cada centímetro, rincón y objeto que allí se encontraba. El color dominante de los muros era un tono verdoso inconfundible, que avocaba a la casa de Salazar Slytherin en Hogwarts. Lo que le daba un toque elegante y femenino, era los adornos de ramas con hojas que se extendían por todo lo largo y ancho de las paredes de manera grácil y un tanto despreocupada, en tonos más claros del mismo verde y algunas de un bello color plateado. Para asombro de Harry, las ramas se movían levemente, tal como hace un árbol al ser golpeado por una ligera brisa. Embelesado, se percató de que el cuarto era tan grande que había dos ventanas en ella, que daban hacia un vasto jardín que poseía un laberinto de arbustos hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar.

Además de una cama enorme que estaba descentrada y quedaba debajo de una de las ventanas, había numerosos libreros y muebles elegantes muy ornamentados y claramente antiguos, que hacían juego con la puerta. Había algunos estantes, repletos de libros de todos tamaños, empastados, colores y contenidos, al igual que un buró grande y un escritorio que terminaba por rematar la ventana sobrante. Por doquier, podían encontrarse distintos objetos que eran claramente decorativos, hechos de plata pura y la mayoría de ellos pequeños, colocados estratégicamente para crear un ambiente delicado. El más llamativo de estos, era un candelabro sencillo que reposaba en el centro del escritorio.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que había una frase escrita a un lado del candelabro, en la pared, con color claro y no muy legible que decía:

_La magia es poder._

Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando leyó aquellas palabras y percibió algo familiar en el trazo, aunque no podía estar completamente seguro de conocer aquel tipo de letra, pues la frase había sido escrita de forma apresurada.

-Es de seda –dijo Ron rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en la habitación gracias a la incertidumbre. Harry lo miró justo cuando palpaba la cobija de la cama.

Vio a Ron dirigirse hacia la mesita de noche, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando un cepillo para el cabello de plata que se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones.

-Y al parecer es la habitación de una chica –completó Harry acercándose a mirar el cepillo que Ron analizaba con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces, ambos se percataron de una fotografía que estaba sobre la mesita. Era una fotografía de los Malfoy, los tres con porte elegante y firme, dándole una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción a la cámara. La fotografía se movía, y Draco era el único que soltaba una risotada al final luego de haber permanecido serio durante escasos instantes.

-Pero no puede ser de una chica, Harry. Nadie vive aquí más que Draco y sus padres, ¿o no? –respondió Ron con algo de desconcierto reflejado en su rostro.

Harry estuvo a punto de responder, pero comenzó a escuchar el ligero latido de nuevo, solo que ahora percibió que estaba muy cerca de él. Giró a todos lados, con el afán de encarar el sonido.

Entonces lo encontró.

Una pequeña vitrina descansaba flotando en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la entrada, y no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por no haberlo visto antes. Dentro de ella, podía apreciarse una copa de oro sobre un pequeño cojín de color dorado brillante y detalles en tela negra que parecía de terciopelo. En conjunto, contrastaba armoniosamente por alguna extraña razón.

Dirigiéndose con paso lento hacia ella, se puso lo suficientemente cerca como para poder admirar la copa, sin tocarla. Entonces no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir la felicidad recorrer sus venas haciéndose parte de su sangre misma.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? –preguntó Ron un tanto temeroso, guardando su distancia de la vitrina flotante.

-Es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff… es uno de los horrocruxes. Lo hemos encontrado Ron. Tenemos uno más.


	8. Verdimillius

**Hola a todos! Sí, hoy es viernes y les hemos traído un capítulo nuevo! **

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Hermione (Granger?) y además es el día del orgullo de la casa de Slytherin! Dos eventos que no se nos podían pasar sin festejar, mucho menos tomando en cuenta la historia que ustedes tan amablemente y tan entusiastamente han seguido hasta aquí. No tenemos palabras suficientes para decirles lo agradecidas que estamos por que nos lean y nos pongan en sus favoritos. **

**La historia aún continúa! Y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras nos ha gustado escribirlo. Gracias!**

**Mañana capítulo nuevo también :).**

**8**

**_Verdimillius_**

**_(Revelador)_**

Su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido. Hermione estaba recostada sobre el suelo y sin abrir los ojos pudo saber que ya no se encontraba más en la mansión Malfoy, pues en lugar de sentir con las yemas de sus dedos una suave alfombra o tal vez la duela maciza y lisa o el frío mármol, había tierra, un poco de hierba y sintió el ligero crujir de una hoja seca, así que a no ser que estuviera en alguno de los grandes jardines de la mansión, definitivamente ya no estaba en casa.

Con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, lentamente y con algunos parpadeos antes. Se llevó el antebrazo a la frente pues la luz del día era demasiado fuerte. Los rayos de sol se escapaban entre las ramas y sus hojas con gran facilidad desde el cielo azul hasta el mismo suelo en el que ella estaba aún recostada. Sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo débil, se comenzó a sentar lentamente, ayudándose con su mano derecha como apoyo. Cuando miro los grandes robles y árboles que la rodaban en aquel bosque, pudo ver a alguien, a algunos metros de distancia sentado sobre una raíz robusta que salía prominente del suelo y terminaba en la base del árbol. Por su cabellera corta y color rubio platino Hermione inmediatamente supo quién era.

-Draco, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia él, y hasta que ella pudo acomodarse sobre la raíz a su lado, éste la miro fugazmente y continuó con la mirada perdida.

-Me has dado un gran susto estando inconsciente, Herm -soltó sin querer una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?

-Los traje a todos al bosque. A Ron y Harry los deje retirados de aquí. Solo quería asegurarme de que estarías bien antes de volver a la mansión.

-¿Por qué los has traído a ellos también? -Hermione sabía que debía tenerlos a salvo, pero no se le ocurrió por qué Draco pensaría lo mismo.

-Te escuche decir que Harry aún no estaba listo, que conocías los planes del Señor Tenebroso y no podía permitir que mi familia cometiera un error más. Te tuve que llevar lejos de ahí lo más pronto posible, antes de que ella nos lo impidiera. Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir soltar tremenda batalla con Bellatrix Lestrange –y este volvió a sonreír.

-Es solo que me enfureció la forma en la que le habló a tu madre, su forma de hablarme a mí, ¡cómo nos trató a todos! -Hermione se silenció a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que cada vez elevaba más su tono de voz inconscientemente –Ella nunca ha sido superior a tus padres, o a nosotros a todo caso, no sé cómo pudo…

-Puede -la interrumpió aun sin mirarla a los ojos –Las cosas están muy mal ahora en la mansión. Tal vez nunca será superior a ti, pero mis padres y yo no tenemos la misma posición de antes Herm. No desde lo que paso en el ministerio hace dos años, yo sé que el último año que estuvimos en Hogwarts no mantuvimos mucho contacto, y después de eso te fuiste con ese par de tontos, pero debes saber que todo ha cambiado, ahora ella pude manejarnos como le dé en gana –su voz entre la desesperación denotaba un profundo enojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? Ella nunca…

-Recuérdalo, ella nunca dejó que Potter escapara, ella nunca dejo caer la profecía para que esta se hiciera pedazos -y la última declaración de su lista la dijo con una indefensa exhalación –ella nunca perdió el diario.

-¿De qué estas habl…

De pronto lo recordó…

Hermione caminaba entre los pasillos de la gran mansión, Draco se había ido hacía horas con sus padres a Hogsmeade, y ella se había quedado en casa, ya que por obvias razones nunca había podido compartir con ellos ese tipo de experiencias. No podía ser vista con ellos.

Una vuelta a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Caminaba a prisa con su vestido nuevo para llegar a la biblioteca, pero un poco antes de llegar, no pudo evitar su curiosidad. Aquella puerta que siempre había estado cerrada bajo llave se encontraba entreabierta. Nunca le habían dicho qué se encontraba dentro o que podía asomarse, pero tampoco le habían dicho que no podía entrar ahí. Una vez dentro, parada frente a una mesa, un hermoso libro llamo su atención y dado a que ya había leído la gran mayoría de los que estaban en la biblioteca, le pareció interesante leer uno nuevo, más las voces de los Malfoy se escucharon a lo lejos.

Decidió tomarlo.

Lo leería cuando estuviera en el colegio y lo devolvería a su lugar en cuanto lo hubiera terminado…

Hermione estaba ahora en Hogwarts, a unos días de haber comenzado su segundo año y completamente decepcionada, pues el libro que le prometía nuevas enseñanzas no contenía nada, solo una página en blanco tras otra…

Habían pasado meses desde que tenía ese libro, lo miraba desde su cama una noche mientras éste reposaba sobre su mesita de al lado, pero era como si éste también la estuviera observando a ella, vigilando siempre cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sentía completamente confundida. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar lo que había hecho aquella tarde? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso ella había escrito ese mensaje en las paredes?...

Corría. Corría desenfrenadamente por el castillo hasta salir al patio. Había un pequeño cuarto que nadie usaba, y Hermione esperaba que Draco la viera ahí, tal y como se lo había pedido en la nota que metió en su libro durante la clase de pociones…

Ahí estaban los dos, uno parado frente al otro. Ella le explicaba a él que aquel libro que tenía en las manos le asustaba, había algo en él y ahora no sabía qué hacer, lo había tomado sin permiso de nadie y ahora no había nadie a quien devolvérselo. ¿Cómo podrían deshacerse de él? Draco por primera vez no quería recurrir a su padre, pues Hermione le pidió que no lo hiciera, por lo que pensó que sólo había una persona a quien podía acudir en ese tipo de situaciones, y afortunadamente esa persona se encontraba ahí en el castillo. Era el único profesor de toda la escuela con quien simpatizaba y seguramente podría ayudarles…

Esa misma noche ambos se habían dirigido a la mazmorra y ahora se encontraban tocando a la puerta del despacho del profesor. Una vez dentro de aquella habitación lúgubre y poco iluminada, los chicos le explicaron todo. Severus no comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquel libro, y lo poco que Hermione intentaba explicarle no resolvía mucho, pero el profesor prometió encargarse de todo…

Ahora ambos estaban en uno de los jardines del castillo de nuevo.

-¿Juras no decir nunca nada a nadie sobre esto? –preguntaba Hermione a Draco, ahora aliviada.

-Lo juro…

-El diario, ¿después de todo este tiempo? –Hermione no podía creer que algo que había pasado hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás fuera tan significativo entonces.

-Hace algunos meses el Señor Tenebroso llegó a casa, pidiéndole a mi padre aquel diario. Él corrió inmediatamente hacia la habitación donde lo tenía guardado, más nunca lo encontró. Él se molestó mucho, era como si hubiese perdido una parte de sí mismo, para cuando me entere de todo, era demasiado tarde. Mi padre… mi padre ya había sido castigado. Todos nosotros estamos muy mal ahora.

-¿Por qué no huyes Draco? Vete lejos. Lejos, y no vuelvas durante un tiempo más.

-No podría hacerlo. No puedo dejar a mi madre y a mi padre ahí solos -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin pena alguna.

-Permíteme hablar con él. Déjame explicarle al Señor Tenebroso todo, déjame ayudarles.

Hermione estaba desesperada. ¿Cómo podía su propia familia estar sufriendo de aquella manera tan espantosa?

-No. No tiene caso. El daño ya está hecho –y por primera vez volvió su rostro para ver los ojos de Hermione –Me alegra tanto saber que estás bien. Te he extrañado tanto Herm -no soportó continuar conteniéndose y unas cuantas lágrimas más se le escabulleron de sus ojos.

Hermione pasó su brazo por la espalda de Draco y lo apretó fuertemente. No había palabra con la que pudiera decirle cuanto sentía todo aquello.

-¡Hermione!... ¡Hermione!–una voz la llamó a la lejanía. Era inconfundible.

-Son Harry y Ron, creo que es hora de despedirnos –dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe.

-De acuerdo. Promete por favor que te cuidaras aún más de ahora en delante –dijo tomándola de sus antebrazos con fuerza y cariño a la vez, mirándola a los ojos, y luego pronunció con más suavidad –Prométemelo.

-Claro que sí, tú también cuídate mucho por favor –Draco asintió y desapareció frente a ella.

-¡Ron, por aquí, ya le he visto!

Hermione se giró hacia un lado y no tardo en ver a Harry corriendo tras ella. A lo lejos lo seguía Ron a toda prisa, por lo que solo levantó ambos brazos para hacer señas de querer ser encontrada. En cuanto Harry llegó a donde estaba no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Llevamos casi una hora buscándote –le dijo ahora poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Hermione –Estábamos muy preocupados, no estábamos seguros que tú también hubieras llegado hasta aquí, estabas desmayada cuando Malfoy nos transportó a este punto. Temimos que te hubiera llevado de vuelta o algo peor.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Ron, quien acababa de llegar, casi sin aliento y no pudo evitar ver como Harry lentamente bajaba sus manos.

-Gracias chicos. Estoy perfectamente bien. Hace un par de minutos que desperté y no supe hacia dónde ir. De verdad gracias por buscarme –les sonrió y ambos le sonrieron de vuelta.

-No hubiéramos podido irnos sin ti, literalmente. Te necesitamos para desaparecernos de aquí –dijo como chiste para aliviar el momento y Harry y Hermione se rieron.

-Está bien. ¿A qué lugar prefieren ir ahora?

-A las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall, sobre la costa –Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron con asombro al ver lo rápido que contestó –Hay una cabaña ahí. Es donde han estado viviendo Bill y Fleur todo este tiempo, la Orden la ha estado usando como cuartel secreto. Es completamente seguro ahora.

-Está bien entonces, sujétense de mi brazo –ambos acataron órdenes y en un santiamén habían desaparecido.


	9. Anapneo

**9**

**_Anapneo _**

**_(Parte 1/2)  
_**

**_(Permite tomar aire)_**

Era una playa hermosa. El cielo estaba nublado, pero esto solo enmarcaba la belleza de la misma. El viento acariciaba el cabello de Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes se dirigían a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba justo al borde de una colina, la única que pudiera existir a muchos kilómetros a la redonda y que poseía unas paredes muy peculiares a simple vista, incrustadas con conchas y cal.

Después de haber caminado un poco, llegaron a la puerta del lugar y Ron fue el primero en golpearla con su puño.

-¡Ron, hermano! –Bill había abierto la puerta y esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de abrazar a Ron, quien lo abrazo de vuelta con mucho gusto.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! Que gusto que también estén aquí. Pasen por favor -Todos comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa del comedor -Fleur salió a dar una vuelta. No es fácil vivir alejado de la gente tanto tiempo.

-Ni que lo digas –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a qué se debe que estén ustedes aquí? Si se puede preguntar, claro está- Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver a Ron buscando la respuesta.

-Queríamos saber si te interesaría alojarnos un tiempo. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin un lugar fijo y creo que por ahora solo necesitamos descansar un par de días.

-Por supuesto, eso no es ningún problema –el comentario tan animado hizo que el trío se sonriera mutuamente –Sólo estamos Fleur y yo aquí y tenemos dos habitaciones más de sobra. Hay ocasiones que Remus y Tonks nos visitan, pero eso es todo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo están? –preguntó Harry rápidamente.

-Bien, todos están bien. Dentro de lo que cabe –Bill soltó un suspiro que le hizo saber a Hermione que era todo lo que diría en ese momento –Pero no hay duda de que ustedes necesitan un buen descanso.

-Me has leído la mente. ¿Crees que podríamos pasar a dormir una siesta? –respondió Harry un tanto avergonzado –Es solo que ha sido un día muy pesado, en especial para Hermione que está un poco herida.

De inmediato Bill le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada grave, solo necesito un poco de reposo –se apresuró a responder antes de que preguntara la razón.

-Por supuesto, y no tienen que disculparse conmigo. Pueden sentirse como en su casa de ahora en delante. Les ayudaría a cargar sus maletas pero como veo que no tienen ninguna solo les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Subieron las escaleras de madera que rechinaban bajo sus pies conforme se apoyaban en ellas. Eran rectas y topaban en una pared, la cual tenía una puerta en cada muro con la que hacia esquina.

-La habitación de la izquierda será la de ustedes dos –dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron –Tiene una sola cama pero será lo bastante amplia para ambos. Y la habitación de la derecha será la tuya Hermione.

-Muchas gracias Bill -Ron ya se había lanzado sobre el colchón y Bill estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Hermione se dio cuenta antes de cerrar la puerta de su nueva habitación que Harry la estaba mirando y le sonreía. Ambos cerraron la puerta al mismo tiempo y se dedicaron a descansar.

El sonido que acalló los súbitos pensamientos de Hermione fue el ligero golpeteo de alguien llamando a la puerta. Había intentado dormir, aunque fuera dormitar un poco para descansar su adolorido cuerpo que no dejaba de sentirse resentido por los episodios vividos hacía tan solo un par de horas atrás. Se incorporó sobre la cama, acomodando su almohada para que le sirviera de respaldo.

-Adelante -respondió agradecida por tener algo en que desviar su mente.

Un instante después la perilla giró y la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente. Lo primero que vio fueron las cabezas de Ron y Harry, asomándose con precaución hacia el interior del cuarto. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen que se le asemejaba a la de dos niños espiando en un lugar prohibido. Su sonrisa pareció tranquilizarlos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Harry de inmediato, cerrando la puerta tras de Ron y tomando asiento a los pies de Hermione.

Decir que se encontraba bien era lo último que respondería de manera sincera, pero no quería empeorar las cosas para sí misma.

-Bien, solo un poco cansada, es todo. ¿Cómo están ustedes? –dijo pasando su mirada de Harry a Ron, quienes tenían vestigios en sus rostros de la riña con los carroñeros.

-Mi nariz ha dejado de sangrar y esto no es nada –respondió Harry apuntando a una de sus mejillas donde tenía una pequeña herida que le había sangrado muy poco.

-Nada que una buena comida no pueda solucionar –le secundó Ron recargado en la pared con actitud despreocupada y soltando una sonrisa relajada, haciendo referencia a una herida más grande que la de su amigo, que se le había hecho sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Estamos muy bien de hecho -terminó Harry, dándole una mirada de complicidad a Ron. Hermione no tardó en desconcertarse. Tenía la sensación de que le ocultaban algo.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?

-Digamos que dimos con una mina de oro mientras estuvimos en la casa de los Malfoy –respondió Ron en tono misterioso.

Justo antes de que Hermione pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra como respuesta, Harry sacó un objeto dorado de la bolsa de su sudadera.

Era una copa de oro.

En cuanto la vio, un estremecimiento desagradable la recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir frío. Aquel objeto no debía estar en manos de Harry, ni de nadie más. Había permanecido seguro en su habitación desde que su memoria no le fallaba.

En ese instante estaba frente a la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la misma que le habían mandado a cuidar por ser un objeto de suma importancia para la familia, aunque nunca pudo encontrar la razón… hasta aquel día.

Sin tener control de ella misma, se llevó ambas manos a la boca sin poder creérselo, manteniendo la vista fija en la pequeña copa que parecía sonreírle con los destellos de luz provocados por el sol del atardecer sobre la cama de Hermione.

Aquello era un horrocrux, siempre lo había sido. Siempre había resguardado una parte del alma de su señor y jamás se había dado cuenta. No supo cómo sentirse. Pero podría decirse que eso era solo una parte de su preocupación.

Harry y Ron habían entrado a su habitación.

Sintió su sangre congelarse lentamente y por primera vez, un terror genuino la invadió recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. ¿Acaso alguno de los dos había descubierto que aquella habitación le pertenecía a ella hasta hacía solo algunos meses?

-¿Es un horrocrux? ¿Cómo lo encontraron? –soltó la pregunta sin reprimir su sorpresa, queriendo corroborar sus pensamientos.

-Así es. Es la copa de Hufflepuff. La encontramos en un lugar muy peculiar –respondió Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Peculiar?

-Era la habitación de una chica. Era bastante elegante a decir verdad. Había demasiados libros, creo que tú podrías haber vivido encerrada allí de por vida, Hermione –contestó Ron sarcásticamente.

Hermione ignoró el comentario e inconscientemente extendió las manos para tomar la copa de las manos del chico de la cicatriz, el cual se la dio sin cuestionar.

Aquella era la primera vez que la tocaba. Los ornamentos en relieve le dieron la sensación de algo delicado y especial. Conforme la giraba, pudo darse cuenta de un ligero cosquilleo que le recorría los dedos, idéntico al que sentía cuando tocaba el relicario de Salazar Slytherin que ahora estaba destruido.

-Lo peculiar de todo, es que no hay mujeres dentro de la familia de los Malfoy, a excepción de la mamá de Draco. Pero no me parece que ella tuviera necesidad de tener una habitación aparte –prosiguió Harry con cierta incertidumbre rondando por su mente.

-¿No creen que podría ser de Bellatrix? –respondió Hermione, intentando sonar igual de desconcertada que ellos.

-¿De Bellatrix? ¡Vamos, Hermione! Todos sabemos que ella vive en la cañería debajo de la casa –dijo Ron prontamente.

Harry soltó una carcajada que dejó muy en claro que aquello le había causado mucha risa. Hermione no pudo evitar imaginarse a Bellatrix durmiendo en la tubería a un lado de las ratas, lo que le provocó soltar una carcajada acompañando a Harry, que muy pronto contagió a Ron.

De pronto, los tres estaban riendo de manera tan natural como jamás lo hubieran previsto. Hermione pudo percibir que aquel lugar sería como un oasis en un desierto lleno de tribulación.

-Chicos –llamó a la puerta la voz de una mujer.

Ron acudió a abrir de inmediato. Lo primero que vio lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente. Era Fleur quien lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Cómo me _alegua_ que estén todos aquí! Les he _pegpaguado_ la cena. Los _espeguamos_ abajo, Bill y yo los _acompañaguemos_ si les _paguece_ bien.

-Por supuesto Fleur, se los agradecemos mucho –se apresuró a responder Harry. Hermione aprovechó para salir de la cama.

-¿Comida?–dijo Ron con una sonrisa, al parecer era lo único que había escuchado su cerebro –¡Harry! ¿Hueles eso? Vamos abajo.

Ron bajo las escaleras corriendo casi atropellando a Fleur, a diferencia de Harry, quien le cedió el paso para tanto ella como Hermione para que bajaran primero.

Bill ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa y Fleur terminó de servir los platos para luego colocarlos frente a sus nuevos inquilinos. Hermione no estaba muy emocionada por probar aquella comida, que no se comparaba a sus cenas en Hogwarts o en la mansión Malfoy. Pero una vez que tuvo el plato servido frente a ella se percató de lo famélica que estaba.

Esa noche fue la más tranquila que cualquiera de los tres hubiese tenido en meses. Ron se había quedado platicando con Bill hasta altas horas de la madrugada y Fleur se había ido a acostar temprano. Harry se había entretenido en la bahía practicando su _Expecto Patronum _y jugando con él. Hermione en cambio, había subido un poco la colina y se había sentado sobre una roca ancha que le llegaba a la rodilla, a leer uno de sus libros de hechizos mientras veía a Harry juguetear a lo lejos. Sabía que todo estaría tranquilo por un tiempo, pero también sabía que entre más pasaran los días, su señor estaba más cerca de encontrar esa arma tan poderosa que de una vez por todas terminaría con la vida de Harry.

Su misión después de tanto tiempo, estaba cerca de ser completada.

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que llegaron a la cabaña. Los días habían sido en general tranquilos, salvo por aquella vez que Ron se había trepado a la balsa que tenían y una vez que se había adentrado en el mar había perdido los remos, por lo que Bill debió llegar hasta él nadando con una par de remos extras y lo trajo de vuelta a la orilla. Otro de los aspectos que habían cambiado era que Harry, al menos una o dos veces al día, se acercaba a Hermione con pretextos cada vez más absurdos, como preguntando el significado de alguna palabra en un libro. La última vez después de cenar, Hermione tenía una mancha muy pequeña al borde de su labio, por lo que Harry se acercó casi tanto como aquella vez en la tienda de acampar. Lo que Hermione no quería aceptar era que las escusas tontas de Harry comenzaban a parecer graciosas, casi lindas, y aunque Hermione se apartaba de él en la más mínima oportunidad que encontraba, de alguna manera la situación continuaba con una pequeña sonrisa que duraba apenas unos segundos, lo que tardaba en darse cuenta de ello y lograba apretar los labios para no hacerlo más.

Ese día la cabaña estaba vacía. O al menos eso parecía puesto que no podía escucharse nada desde la cocina, el desayunador o cualquier otro cuarto de la casa. Hermione comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pues de alguna manera que no podía explicarse a sí misma, sabía que algo estaba mal. Cuando entro a la sala vio que Ron se encontraba ahí, dándole la espalda. Después de todo si había alguien en casa.

-Ron, ¿qué haces ahí de pie? -Ron volteó a verla inmediatamente, pero una gran ira estaba reflejada en su rostro.

-Lo sé, Hermione. Lo sé todo ahora.

-No entiendo de que estás hablando, Ron.

-El otro día, cuando sin querer se mojó tu blusa cuando te golpeo una ola, lo oscuro de tu marca traspaso el pálido color de tu blusa rosa. ¡Vi la marca en tu costilla izquierda, Hermione! ¡La marca tenebrosa!

-Lo siento, Ron. Ahora que lo sabes no puedo permitir que esto salga de esta habitación –Hermione desenvainó su varita y le apunto directo a la cara – ¡Avada Ke…

-¡No!

-…davra!

-Ron. Por favor no. ¡Ron! ¿Porque lo has hecho, Hermione? ¡¿Porque nos has traicionado de esta manera?!

Harry sostenía a su amigo sin vida, reposando los hombros en sus piernas y la cabeza entre sus brazos. Su mirada llena de lágrimas se clavaba en sus ojos de forma penetrante.

-Harry… yo… tenía que hacerlo. No había otro camino.

-Todos deben saberlo –Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – ¡No podrás escapar!

-Con Dumbledore muerto y Lord Voldemort a mi lado, nada puede detenerme. Ni siquiera tu Potter –Hermione de nuevo había alzado la varita, sólo que esta vez apuntaba hacia Harry.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces? Detente Hermione. Hermione. ¡Hermione!

-Debo hacerlo –dijo Hermione pesadamente, de forma casi inentendible…

-Hermione, Hermione. ¿Estás bien? -esta vez la voz de Harry se escuchaba de forma clara.

Hermione se levantó con un sobresalto del sillón donde estaba acostada mientras Harry la miraba con curiosidad. Sentía su corazón latir de forma rápida, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire, intentando recobrarse de lo que había sucedido dentro de su cabeza.

-Vaya pesadilla que has tenido, ¿eh? Te movías tanto que he preferido despertarte.

-Sí, gracias –dijo mirando el suelo con gesto serio.

-¿Y qué era eso tan terrible que estaba en tus sueños?

Por la forma en que ella lo miró, él se dio cuenta que prefería no revelar la respuesta. De pronto Bill se asomó en la habitación esbozando una gran sonrisa, por lo que Harry y Hermione dejaron de mirarse y ahora dirigían su atención hacia él.

-Estamos listos afuera. Cuando gusten acompañarnos -y se retiró de nuevo.

-¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Hermione un tanto desconcertada.

-Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos.

Harry había arrastrado a Hermione hasta la parte de afuera de la cabaña. A unos metros se encontraban Bill y Fleur junto a Ron, quien sostenía en sus manos un pequeño y redondo objeto entre colores rosas y naranjas. Hermione pudo ver que acerco su varita el objeto y le prendió fuego en un extremo. Habían pasado un par de segundos cuando el objeto había salido disparado hacia arriba haciendo pequeñas espirales. De pronto hubo una pequeña explosión y hermosas luces estallaron resplandecientes en lo alto, al principio solo fueron luces esparciéndose en el cielo, pero súbitamente habían adoptado la forma de un hermoso fénix que volaba suavemente.

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! –le dijo Hermione a Harry con tono enfadado –Esto podrían verlo a lejos carroñeros o mortífagos, hay que detenerlos ahora.

Hermione ya había dado el primer paso hacia los hermanos Weasley cuando Harry la había tomado del brazo y al devolverla la había hecho girar y sin darse cuenta habían quedado frente a frente.

-No hay de qué preocuparse –dijo Harry con una sonrisa bastante despreocupada –Los han enviado Fred y George. Esta encantados para que no se puedan ver a más de 100 metros a la redonda. Estamos seguros aquí –entonces los dos miraron hacia las brillantes luces.

-Vamos, tienes que intentarlo –Harry comenzó a empujar a Hermione hasta donde se encontraba Ron.

Tomó uno de los cuetes, el cual era de un hermoso color verde brillante que jugaba dándole vueltas al cilindro combinado con un color rojo fuego, lo colocó en la mano izquierda de Hermione y le puso la varita en la otra mano.

-Debes saber el hechizo que se necesita.

Harry sobrepuso su mano derecha sobre la de Hermione, con la que sujetaba la varita y pronunció delicadamente, apenas con un susurro la palabra _Incendio_.

Al tiempo que Hermione sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrer su espalda y un cosquilleo sobre su cuello, el cohete salió disparado hacia enfrente emitiendo un brillante fuego azul, y comenzó a moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro sobre las olas que producía el mar. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse mientras veía aquella bailarina luz moverse sin parar de un lado a otro. Harry se alejó despacio de su lado y se sentó sobre la fría arena. Hermione prosiguió a imitarlo y Bill ya había tomado otro de los fuegos para hacerlo estallar también.

Todos estaban sentados platicando, riendo, disfrutando plenamente de la noche tan bella y asombrosa que presenciaban. Después de unos cuarenta minutos, comenzó a desvanecerse el fénix por fin. Hermione inmediatamente volteó a ver la sirena que se había formado con las luces azules que habían comenzado ella y Harry. La sirena continuaba saltando y sumergiéndose en el agua, mientras a su alrededor correteaba un unicornio, hecho con unos de los fuegos de Fleur. Una vez que la sirena se sumergió por última vez, Hermione dio las buenas noches a todos y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando ya se encontraba acostada, cubierta por una delgada sabana, se quedó dormida con una bella sonrisa que dejaba saber a cualquiera que le hubiese visto, que aquella noche le había parecido una de las mejores que hubiera tenido.

Era una mañana de sábado cálido y deslumbrante. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Hermione había tenido ese sueño tan revelador, el cual la había desconcertado por completo. Desde siempre había imaginado el gran orgullo que sentiría el Señor Tenebroso al ver que Hermione le entregaba a Harry Potter, que le ponía en sus manos a aquel que una noche lo había mandado al destierro. Siempre se había visto a sí misma como la superior a cualquier otro que no fuera su Lord, teniendo éxito en la tarea que se le había asignado pero… del otro lado ¿qué sería lo que ocurriría?, aquello nunca había sido su realidad, su conducta frente a sus "amigos" durante todo ese tiempo no había sido más que una obra de teatro para ella, pero ¿qué pasaría con los actores una vez que la obra diera fin? El haber tenido ese sueño le hizo ver que en su mundo sería una heroína, la mujer más valerosa entre todos los mortíferos.

Y, ¿qué sería ella desde el otro lado del escenario?

Se había levantado muy temprano, poniéndose un vestido que le había dejado Fleur, color verde que le quedaba ligeramente suelto de las costillas para abajo. Había tomado su varita, un libro viejo de hechizos y llevando el pequeño bote al mar, se había adentrado al agua en una parte de la playa que se encontraba no muy lejana a la cabaña, pero debido a una pequeña montaña no lograba verse desde ahí.

Entonces allá se encontraba ella, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sobre la balsa que bailaba suavemente de un lado a otro, dejándose llevar sin poner la más mínima oposición a lo que la marea quisiera hacer con él. De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta que había algo extraño, había algo que hacia un ruido inusual debajo del bote. Se asomó hacia abajo por el lado derecho, pero no encontró nada. Cuando fue a ver hacia el lado izquierdo se percató de una sombra de color café que cada vez se hacía más grande y clara. Ella se agacho mucho más, hasta el punto en que su cara se encontraba a escasos quince centímetros de la superficie del agua, para cuando comprendió a que le pertenecía la sombra había sido demasiado tarde, la cara de Harry se había asomado a la superficie y con un simple "¡boo!" había logrado que Hermione callera hacia atrás dentro del bote. Harry no podía parar de reír mientras Hermione intentaba reincorporarse.

-¡¿Pero qué te ocurre Potter?! ¿Cómo es que me has encontrado?

-Te vi salir muy temprano de la casa y como por aquí no hay nada interesante me dio curiosidad saber a dónde podías dirigirte, así que te seguí. Una vez que te vi tan tranquila sobre el bote no me resistí a dejar mi camisa en la arena para luego asustarte.

-Pues lo has logrado, pude haberte lanzado un hechizo o algo peor.

-Tranquila Hermione, solo estaba jugando. Además, el agua esta deliciosa deberías bajarte y verlo por ti misma.

-No gracias –dijo de manera fría y cortante.

-Está bien, perdón. Me ayudarías a subir al bote -dijo después de escasos dos intentos de hacerlo por sí solo.

Hermione se puso de pie a la orilla del bote y le tendió la mano, una vez que Harry la hubo agarrado ella se agacho un poco, él se elevó con ayuda de su otro brazo sostenido en la madera sólida y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tiro de Hermione con tanta fuerza que había logrado llevarla al agua. Ella emergió tomando tanto aire como pudo y Harry comenzó a reír.

-¿Pero qué te has creído? No puedes… ver… que yo… no tengo… más ropa… seca –mientras hablaba con sus manos le arrojaba agua a Harry en el rostro.

Harry sin embargo no dejaba de reír, por lo contrario comenzó a lanzarle a Hermione agua de vuelta. Ella entre más agua recibía más se enfadaba así que con gran esfuerzo intento lanzarle a Harry la mayor cantidad de agua que le permitieron sus fuerzas, él se había quedado mudo y solo la observaba esperando su reacción, por lo que de la nada, en sus labios comenzó a aparecer lentamente una sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta la sonrisa se había convertido en carcajada. Harry también comenzó a reír junto con ella y continuaron arrojándose agua mutuamente. Hermione, ya un poco cansada, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla y Harry no dudo en seguirla, cuando sus pies estaban cerca de tocar la arena que le permitiría llegar a suelo firme, Harry la tomo del pie y la hizo retroceder. Ella, mientras continuaba jugando, se apoyó de los hombros de Harry y lo hizo quedar bajo el agua, por lo que él tomó fuerzas y sujetándola de la cintura había logrado escabullirse entre sus brazos, los cuales quedaron alrededor de su cuello. Hermione dudo por unos instantes en moverse, alejarse de ahí, pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo siquiera dejar de sujetar a Harry.

Ambos habían dejado de reír, en cambio se miraban a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, era como si todo su entorno hubiese desaparecido. Hermione bajó su mirada junto con su cara cuando pudo sentir por debajo de la superficie del agua cómo una de las manos de Harry se deslizaba hacia su espalda y la sujetaba con más fuerza, acercándola a él. En ese momento ambos comprendieron que no había escapatoria, lo que estaba por ocurrir era inminente. Hermione elevó de nuevo su mirada y pudo reflejarse en aquellos ojos verde azules que la miraban como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, ambos comenzaron a acercarse despacio el uno al otro pero fue Hermione quien tuvo el impulso acelerado de ser quien llegara primero.

Ambos quedaron sumergidos en un beso como no había habido otro.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y comenzaron a tratar de alcanzar la orilla, el vestido que tenía puesto Hermione, ahora que estaba empapado era mucho más pesado y se le pegaba en las piernas, por lo que Harry se apresuró en ayudarla a salir del agua. Una vez afuera ambos rieron un poco más. Harry, después de abotonar su camisa, tomo su varita y con un hechizo_ Locomotor _jaló el bote hacia ellos. Una vez que el bote llegó a la orilla, comenzaron a caminar sintiendo las olas cuando llegaban hasta donde pisaban sus pies, de vuelta rumbo a la cabaña.

Desde una colina que lograba asomarse a esa parte de la playa, después de haber permanecido ahí un par de minutos, Ron se retiró con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada gacha, dejando aquel lugar más solitario de lo que lo había encontrado.

**9**

**_Anapneo_**

**_(Parte 2/2)_**

**_(Permite tomar aire)_**

Harry llevaba días diciéndole a Hermione que era hora de destruir el horrocrux de la copa y después de haber ideado tantas excusas y pretextos, por fin se le habían agotado, así que lo habían decidido.

Ese martes por la noche existiría un horrocrux menos.

La tarde era perfecta, el cielo estaba teñido de colores rosas, morados y naranjas. El sol se encontraba cerca de fundirse en el horizonte y los tres, junto con la copa, se encontraban en aquella parte de la playa donde estarían seguros. Bill y Fleur no los verían destrozar aquel objeto tan maligno y obscuro.

-Bueno, aquí estará bien –dijo Harry colocando la copa sobre la arena. Hermione saco la espada de su pequeña bolsa y se dirigió hacia Ron para que lo hiciera.

-No Hermione, estas equivocada. Ambos creemos que debes ser tú quien destruya el horrocrux –Harry asintió, mirándola emocionado.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? Yo no quiero hacerlo. Ustedes fueron los que la encontraron, debería ser uno de ustedes dos.

Hermione se sintió tambalear. Ya era suficiente con saber que una parte del alma de Lord Voldemort sería destruida sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto pero, ¿tener que hacerlo ella misma?

-Debes hacerlo. Yo ya destruí el guardapelo y siendo sinceros tú eres la más valiente entre los tres –interrumpió Ron.

-Así que de verdad creemos que puedes hacerlo –en ese momento le dieron un poco de espacio, tanto Harry como Ron, para que no se sintiera presionada.

-Solo recuerda que el anillo le dio problemas a Dumbledore, al igual que el diario.

-Y qué decir de lo que sucedió con el relicario, me dio un buen susto –dijo Ron.

-Pero una vez que lo hayas hecho será como un gran logro para ti.

-Sí, Hermione –continuó Ron – Yo lo hice y te prometo que de alguna manera te sentirás más libre. Vamos, yo sé que puedes.

Hermione miró la copa y se acercó a ella. Recargo una de sus rodillas sobre la arena y miro por última vez a ambos. Justo antes de lastimar la copa con la espada se sintió muy nerviosa, como si su amo supiera lo que estaba haciéndole.

Estaba destruyendo una parte de él.

En el mismo instante en el que la espada tocó la copa, ésta se disparó con rapidez, dirigiéndose al mar y adentrándose en él. Hermione inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder al igual que Harry y Ron, pues en el lugar donde la copa se había sumergido se comenzó a alzar una ola de aproximadamente cinco metros de altura en la que podía distinguirse levemente la cara de Voldemort. Los tres comenzaron a correr pero una vez que la gigantesca ola los alcanzo lo único que sucedió fue que terminaron tumbados en la arena, empapados de pies a cabeza. La sensación que sentía Hermione era muy distinta a lo que había sentido cuando supo lo del guardapelo. Ésta vez, como dijo Ron, de alguna manera se sentía un poco más libre.

Hermione se giró para quedar recostada en el suelo boca arriba y sin saber por qué, comenzó a reír al igual que Ron. Mirando el cielo intento pensar las tres primeras cosas que se le ocurrían para sentirse así. Tal vez era que por primera vez se había encontrado en una circunstancia de peligro y la adrenalina dominaba su cuerpo, o porque ya no tenía que pasar todo su tiempo intentando mantener protegido ese objeto o tal vez porque… no. No podía ser eso, lo que había pasado en esa playa la semana anterior no podía haberla hecho cambiar ni aunque fuera un poco. ¿O sí?

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –Ron se había percatado que Harry, lejos de reírse de la situación, se encontraba mal.

Continuaba tirado, con las rodillas tan flexionadas que casi tocaban su pecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ron? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-No lo sé, se puso igual cuando destruí el guardapelo. Debe de ser su conexión con ya-sabes-quien. Tal vez a él le duele y Harry logra sentirlo.

-Ya estoy bien –Harry se levantó, tambaleándose un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

-Espera Harry, te ayudo –inmediatamente se ofreció Ron, intentando pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para poder cargarlo, pero Harry se zafó de manera grosera.

-¡NO! –en cuanto se escuchó a si mismo cambio su tono de voz –Estoy bien, solo necesito estar un rato solo.

Mientras Harry se retiraba Ron se sentó sobre la arena al lado de Hermione. Había sido un momento demasiado confuso para ella, y tener a Ron sentado al lado no daba espacio para acomodar su mente, por lo que deseo haber sido ella quien se retirara del lugar primero, y no Harry.

-Ron, tenemos que irnos nosotros también, quiero ponerme ropa seca. ¿Tú no? –dijo Hermione interrumpiendo aquel momento silencioso y sereno.

Encontrando una excusa, ella se alejó un poco, y se exprimió distraídamente el cabello empapado de agua al igual que su ropa, el cual llevaba peinado en una trenza que amenazaba con desbaratarse de un momento a otro. Cuando miro un tanto más allá pudo ver la copa semienterrada en la arena, como una concha de mar deseando ser levantada por algún coleccionista.

Caminó hasta donde la copa de Hufflepuff descansaba partida a la mitad con un efecto extraño de derretimiento en ella, como si hubiera sido expuesta a un calor infernal. Se inclinó para recogerla y en ese instante, escuchó la voz seca y apagada de Ron detrás de ella, más cerca de lo que imaginaba:

-Siempre fue él... ¿verdad?

Hermione se congeló en el acto, quedándose de cuclillas junto al horrocrux que había tenido intención de recoger. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Era bastante obvio –soltó Ron en tono desilusionado. -Siempre lo supe, supe que terminarías queriéndolo a él... a Harry.

Ella se levantó y giró lentamente sobre sus pies para encarar a Ron quien se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado segundos atrás. Una sensación extraña la invadió, se sentía fastidiada y sabía que no tenía por qué darle ningún tipo de explicación, pero a la vez no pudo evitar quedarse a desenredar todo aquello en vez de retirarse de allí como deseaba. En el fondo y tal vez sin saberlo, quería creer que si convencía a Ron de que no sentía nada por Harry esto sería verdad.

-Ron...

-No, no necesitas explicar nada. Lo sé... sé lo que ocurrió aquel extraño día en el que los vi desaparecer frente a mí en la enfermería y luego entrar por la puerta de la habitación en solo un instante... aquello que no quisieron contarme entonces, hace cuatro años. Harry me lo confesó todo antes de irme de la tienda de campaña, dijo que no podía ocultarme más que desde aquella aventura que tuvieron salvando a Sirius él comenzó a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti. Entonces le confesé que yo también me sentía de esa manera contigo, desde hace muchos años.

-¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por lo que Harry te contó? –preguntó Hermione con el corazón acelerado debido a la sorpresa del giro de la historia... ¿Ron la quería también? –Pero creí que...

-¿Que había sido por el horrocrux? Lo fue, pero lo que realmente hizo el relicario fue aumentar mi enojo hacia Harry porque él era el afortunado que te tendría al final. Yo me sentía inútil, no podía competir contra él, no contra mi mejor amigo. Así que decidí irme. Al final recapacité, y me juré que volvería para ayudarlos a ambos, olvidando todo lo que pasaba entre ustedes.

-Pero ese día... todo fue un encargo de Dumbledore, una misión que nos dejó a nosotros tres. No podías caminar, debíamos actuar rápido, lo único que hubiera conseguido llevándote sería solo lastimarte... fue por eso que solo Harry y yo fuimos.

-Te lo agradezco Hermione, pero por más explicaciones que me des yo sé que tú sentías algo por él desde entonces también. Desde aquél día me ignoraban un poco más, se sentaban juntos, hacían más cosas juntos. Con el paso del tiempo tú te volviste rebelde por el solo hecho de que Harry lo era también, por apoyarlo, por ser a quien acudiera primero para pedir ayuda. Me esforcé por llamar tu atención Hermione, demonios que lo intenté, pero creo que solo fui un imbécil que no supo tratarte como lo merecías.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Todo eso no podía ser verdad, era increíble, no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo era que Ron lo había notado pero ella misma no? Todos aquellos años su única intención de acercarse a él era en beneficio de su señor, pero en el último momento se hicieron tan cercanos que Hermione llegó a enamorarse del enemigo, del elegido, así sin darse cuenta. De pronto, él soltó una débil risa, como intentando quitarle peso a lo que acababa de decir.

-Sabes, la primera vez que te vi no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Cuando entraste por esa puerta de nuestro compartimento en el tren, preguntando por el sapo que Neville había perdido... fue allí cuando sin querer cambiaste mi vida. Y bendito sea el troll el que dejaron entrar en el castillo esa vez.

-Pues no sé de qué hablas. Entre Harry y yo no hay nada, y punto. Deben ser cosas tuyas.

-¿Cosas mías, eh? –respondió con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, queriendo decir lo que había visto desde la colina que se erguía detrás de ambos, sin embargo prefirió callar. No tenía caso continuar con una conversación que nunca planeo tener –Vámonos, comienza a oscurecerse y como dijiste, ya quiero ponerme ropa seca.

Esa mañana la casa tenía un delicioso olor a pastel de calabaza que Fleur se encontraba preparando. Ron había intentado ayudar pero había causado una ligera explosión en la cocina con su varita por lo que ahora solo se dedicaba a observar sentado en la mesa, lo cual parecía extremadamente aburrido por su expresión. Bill se encontraba en la sala, escribiendo sobre la mesita de centro una carta, probablemente para sus padres cuando Hermione entro a la cabaña.

Las últimas dos semanas, Hermione había adoptado una nueva costumbre. En cuanto abría los ojos se ponían unos jeans, zapatos cómodos y alguna sudadera para enseguida salir a dar un paseo a solas por la playa. La mayoría de la veces se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, uno de los pocos que habían, que estaba cerca de donde habían destruido la copa. Se quedaba ahí un momento y luego se dirigía de nuevo a la cabaña.

Aquello le gustaba mucho, pues las veces que había salido a caminar sola para acomodar su mente o practicar hechizos, había sido en el inmenso jardín de los Malfoy, en los alrededores del castillo de Hogwarts o en el bosque más recientemente, pero en aquel lugar había algo diferente. No sabía si era el vaivén de las olas, la brisa salada que acariciaba su rostro o la tierra que podía sentir con sus pies descalzos cuando tocaban la arena caliente pero algo era seguro, estar en aquel lugar la hacía sentir segura, pues al no tener la presencia de Harry o de su Señor, no había nada ni nadie por quien tuviera que fingir ser alguien que no era.

-¿La has pasado bien esta mañana? –dijo Ron, apenas ella puso un pie en la cocina.

-De maravilla, gracias por preguntar –respondió un poco desconcertada, pero amable.

-Debes estar muy cansada, vamos, siéntate –Ron retiró de la mesa una de las sillas para que Hermione descansara –Aparte Fleur ha preparado un desayuno delicioso.

-Así es –interrumpió ella mientras ponía los platos servidos en la mesa –¡Bill! ¡Ven a la mesa pogfavog!

-Delicioso, a comenzar –dijo Ron en cuanto vio en su plato un par de huevos con tocino, un platón con tostadas al centro de la mesa y su vaso rebosante de jugo de naranja –¿No es genial Hermione? No es que no apreciara tu comida antes pero…

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Bill.

-En la cama aún –dijo Ron con la boca llena –No ha podido dormir bien durante la noche.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ron? –preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

-Normalmente habla dormido, pero esta noche no dejo de retorcerse de un lado para otro –y se llevó otro bocado a la boca.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que las ocasiones en las que Harry se movía dormido de esa forma era porque alguien jugaba con su mente, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: alguien estaba practicando _Legeremancia_ con Harry, pero esta vez no era ella.

Pasado el mediodía, Hermione ya se encontraba junto a Harry y Ron en su cuarto. Los tres estaban sentados en el piso de madera para escuchar las nuevas noticias que Harry tenía para ellos.

-… fue ahí cuando lo vi. Ahí estaba quien-ustedes-saben, sosteniendo con regocijo una varita. No aprecié muy bien la forma de la varita, pero puedo estar seguro que era esa, la varita de sauco, no sé cómo, solo sé que lo sé.

-Harry, te he dicho que no lo dejes entrar –dijo Ron con un dejo de susto en su voz –¿Te imaginas si te ve?… si nos ve –dijo terminando con un chillido y llevándose una manta a la cara dejando solo sus ojos descubiertos.

-No Ron, esta vez pude hacer algo al respecto –la voz de Harry denotaba un poco de emoción –He logrado ver a través de él en esta ocasión.

-¿Y qué fue lo que viste? –preguntó Hermione sin pensar, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en sus costillas.

-Era él, molesto cuando busco la copa en la vitrina y no la encontró. Después lo vi a él más joven y tenía en sus dedos una diadema, una diadema muy parecida a la que vimos en casa de Luna, y por ultimo sólo pude verlo a él con Nagini, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que creo que la diadema la vi porque es otro horrocrux.

-¡Es genial, Harry! Ahora solo debemos encontrar la diadema, pero… ¿por dónde comenzamos? –Ron miro a Hermione buscando la respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo tengo que saberlo todo siempre?

-¿Entonces dices que no sabes?- pregunto Ron incrédulo y desairado.

-Hogwarts –dijo Hermione sin más –Si hay un lugar donde podríamos encontrar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw es en Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces volveremos a la escuela? –Harry no sabía si estaba emocionado o asustado.

-Así es, ya esperamos demasiado –Harry y Ron se miraron mutuamente por un segundo –Lo conveniente será irnos en tres días.

Una vez que Hermione volvió a su habitación, ahí recargada aún en la puerta comprendió dos cosas igualmente importantes. La primera, era que si Harry había visto la varita de sauco en manos del Señor Tenebroso era porque había llegado el momento de llevarlo a su encuentro, lo que la hizo mover su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando calmar su mente, y la segunda había dejado a Hermione atónita. De todas las veces que practicó _Legeremancia _con Harry, éste nunca había sido capaz de descubrir que había sido ella, y aún más de defenderse, y a pesar de que no había vuelto a hacerlo desde su quinto año en Hogwarts, supo que no volvería a ser seguro intentarlo de nuevo.

Ahora que Hermione sabía que Lord Voldemort había obtenido la varita de sauco, lo siguiente era dirigirse a Hogwarts, que era el lugar ideal donde podría llevar a Harry sin que este tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que ella le tenía preparado. No podía arriesgarse a llevarlo a la casa de los Malfoy, puesto que Harry siempre tenía la suerte de encontrar la manera de escabullirse de las manos de cualquiera que quisiera apresarlo, y si lo llevaba directamente ahí y lograba escaparse de nuevo esta vez no tendría forma de volver a su lado aparentando ser su amiga.

Hermione también estaba consciente de que la seguridad en el castillo y sus alrededores había aumentado significativamente, por lo que salió de la cabaña y se perdió entre las colinas que se encontraban a aproximadamente un kilómetro de allí, despareciendo y apareciendo a su voluntad. Una vez ahí, utilizando la marca que tenía sobre la costilla izquierda, llamó a quienes consideraba le serian de ayuda en aquella ocasión.

-¿Nos llamó, señorita Malfoy? –Alecto y Amycus Carrow estaban parados frente a ella, haciendo una breve reverencia con su cabeza ante la presencia de Hermione.

-Así es. Mañana temprano me dirigiré a Hogwarts y necesito que despejen uno de los pasadizos secretos que tiene el castillo para poder entrar a la escuela sin ser vista por absolutamente NADIE. No quiero toparme con ningún guardia, mortífago, dementor o cualquier cosa que hayan implementado para obstruir el paso. ¿Está claro?

-Pero no tiene por qué escurrirse dentro del castillo de esa forma milady, puede pasar por la puerta principal sin problema.

-¿Y por qué quiere ir al colegio, señorita? –Alecto había interrumpido a su hermano.

-¡Eso no les importa! –una vez que Hermione alzo la voz ambos agacharon la cabeza –¿Desde cuándo tengo que dar explicaciones a mortífagos como ustedes?

-Lo sentimos mucho. Todo se arreglará para hacerse como usted ha dicho –Amycus hablaba despacio y cuidando sus palabras ahora, sin embargo Alecto, a pesar de sonreír lo hacía de manera obviamente forzada.

-¿Y cuál es el pasadizo que desea que sea abierto, señorita Malfoy? –mencionó Alecto con fingida amabilidad –Si me permite sugerir, el pasadizo que lleva desde Honeydukes me parece el indicado, y una vez que esté dentro del castillo, si lo que quiere es permanecer sin ser descubierta por alguien más, entrar por detrás de la estatua de la bruja jorobada le facilitara la situación.

-Sí, me parece bien. No lo olviden, esto no puede saberlo nadie, ¿entendido? NADIE. Y si esto funciona me encargare de decirle al Señor Tenebroso que me han sido de gran ayuda –En ese momento ambos sonrieron con naturalidad, viéndose el uno al otro como seña de complicidad.

-Así será milady. No tiene de que preocuparse –dijo Amycus.

-Pueden retirarse.

Acto seguido, ambos hermanos desaparecieron dejándola sola entre aquellas colinas.

Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña. Tenía una sensación un tanto extraña, no lograba entender exactamente qué era o por qué la hacía sentirse así, sólo sabía que no era algo que quisiera continuar sintiendo por mucho tiempo.

Una vez que entro en la cabaña la primera cara que vio fue la de Harry, quien se veía aliviado de haberla visto.

-Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? Te busqué en tu habitación pero no te encontré ahí ni en el resto de la casa –Harry se veía obviamente interesado sobre dónde había estado y por qué no había avisado a alguien que saldría.

-Es la última tarde que pasaremos aquí y quería salir a explorar los alrededores por última vez. Desde mañana temprano me dedicare a arreglar nuestras cosas para marcharnos después del mediodía –Hermione se veía perdida, y fingiendo un interés absurdo en una concha de mar que tenía en las manos, había mencionado aquello sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Ron al escuchar voces en el recibidor se dirigió hacia allá, pues al igual que a Harry, le parecía extraño que Hermione no estuviera en casa ni en algún alrededor cercano. Una vez que los vio a ambos cerca de la entrada principal se recargó con el hombro en el marco de madera que daba a la sala y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como señal de que de alguna manera sentía que interrumpía.

-Hermione, qué bueno que has vuelto. Fleur me mandó a decirles que la cena ya está lista –la voz de Ron era seria y no elevaba la mirada desde el suelo a alguno de ellos por más de tres segundos.

-Gracias Ron, ya vamos –Harry contestó por los dos.

-No gracias. Lo siento, pero no me siento con mucha hambre, solo iré a la cama –Hermione miró a Ron, quien seguía en la misma posición. Éste asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación –Dile a Fleur que gracias de todos modos.

Hermione subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez dentro empujó la puerta a su espalda y ni siquiera se molestó en pasar el seguro. Se quitó la ropa que sentía ligeramente húmeda y se puso una playera cómoda que le quedaba apenas debajo del ombligo y una pantalonera de franela. Lo único que conservó puestos fueron sus calcetines. Alzó la sabana junto con la ligera cobija que tenía encima y se metió a la cama.

En cuanto puso su cabeza sobre la almohada los pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, uno tras otro sin poderlos detener. Sabía que al día siguiente todo por lo que había estado esperando desde que tenía uso de razón sucedería. En la siguiente noche ella estaría entregándole a su amo a Harry Potter de una vez por todas. Esto fue algo que siempre imaginó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y era algo por lo que había trabajado durante muchos años y por fin estaba a punto de tener éxito, un logro que pocos podrían igualar. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo le provocaba un ligero dolor en su estómago al imaginarse ahora a Harry frente a Voldemort.

Ahora él tenía la varita de sauco.

Ésta vez él ganaría de una vez por todas.

-…reparo, serpensortia, tarantallegra… -Hermione pronunciaba estas palabras apenas con un susurro.

Había pasado ya una hora, mas no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados jugando al "abecedario". El "abecedario" era un juego que se había inventado cuando no lograba quedarse dormida pronto. El juego consistía en tomar un tema y comenzar a decir cosas o palabras relacionadas a ello por orden alfabético, y generalmente lograba dar resultado pues casi nunca llegaba a la "Z", pero en esta ocasión ya había jugado con nombres de criaturas mágicas y ahora estaba cerca de terminarlo con hechizos.

-"U".¿Qué hechizo comienza con esa let… -se interrumpió a si misma cuando escuchó la perilla de su puerta girar, para después oír el rechinar de su puerta al abrirse lentamente.

-Hermione, ¿estás despierta?

Al escuchar la voz de Ron, automáticamente actuó como si estuviese dormida

-Oh, creo que no, supongo que hará esto más fácil. Te he observado desde que teníamos once años, eres una de las personas más importantes que existen en mi vida –Ron se había sentado ya en un sillón que estaba muy cerca de la cama donde Hermione estaba recostada, quien le daba la espalda, así que Ron solo podía ver su cabello rizado caer desde su cabeza a la almohada y las puntas que caían sobre el colchón –Tengo mucho miedo sobre lo que pueda pasar mañana, esto no puede sorprenderte mucho puesto que sabes que siempre he sido el más miedoso de los tres y eso me ha hecho sentir muchas veces que sobro en todo esto, y siempre trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo pero no solo me refiero a eso. Desde aquella vez que tú y Harry liberaron a Sirius pude ver algo en la mirada de él, algo me hizo ver que mi mejor amigo en algún momento podría convertirse en alguien a quien pudiera envidiar profundamente. Trate de ignorarlo, de verdad que trate Hermione, pero entre más trataba de sacarte de mi mente más hermosa te veías cada mañana. Y después pasó lo del baile del torneo de los tres magos. Creí que de alguna manera Harry sabría lo que yo sentía por ti y ambos buscaríamos parejas por otro lado, pero no puedo olvidar lo que sentí aquella vez que bajé las escaleras para llegar a la sala común y ahí estaban ustedes dos. No había escuchado bien lo que él había dicho pero cuando dijiste "Si" con una sonrisa en tu rostro comprendí que irían juntos al baile…

"_Si supieras que esa sonrisa fue fingida tal vez te sentirías mejor_", pensó Hermione.

-Desde entonces me guarde dentro todo lo que sentía, e incluso una chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Mmm… Lavender o algo así, se veía interesada en mí, pero simplemente no eras tú. Debo aceptar que en algunas ocasiones creí que terminarías eligiéndome a mí, pero después de lo que vi hace dos semanas… –"¿_Qué fue lo que sucedió hace dos semanas_?", Hermione no sabía a qué se refería Ron hasta que dijo lo siguiente –Ese beso fue lo que siempre imagine para mí. Mi corazón se partió como una copa de vidrio que cae desde una mesa muy alta. Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, morí por unos segundos, un nudo en mi garganta no me permitió gritar como hubiera deseado, pero el único par de lágrimas que derrame esa tarde fueron las más sinceras de toda mi vida. Tienes que saber que de ningún modo dejaría que algo cambiara entre nosotros. Si como amigo me quieres como amigo me tendrás, de eso no hay duda, estaré junto a ti y a Harry hasta el día que muera, pero si pudiera devolver el tiempo, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que eso cambiara, me hubiera gustado que me hubieses elegido a mí, me gustaría que hubiésemos terminado juntos tú y yo. Pero las cosas no siempre terminan como uno quisiera, ¿cierto? –esto último lo dijo con una ligera risa, como riéndose de la sola idea –Gracias por escucharme Hermione, tal vez nunca vayas a saber todo esto, pero no pueden decir que no te lo dije.

Ron salió de la habitación, tan silencioso como había entrado. Si Hermione estaba batallando para dormir, ahora estaba segura que no lograría dormir en toda la noche. ¿Cómo era posible que Ron hubiera visto todo aquello que había pasado, pero ella no se hubiera dado cuenta?  
Pero nada de eso importaba ya.  
En veinticuatro horas la vida de los tres cambiaria y no había manera de arreglarlo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la puerta de la cabaña, listos para salir. Hacia horas que Harry le había entregado a Hermione todas sus cosas; sus ropas dobladas (incluso los calcetines), sus libros apilados y todo en perfecto orden. En cambio Ron solo le había dejado sobre su cama una montaña de ropa, sucia y limpia revuelta, unas fotografías que le había dado Bill se encontraban sobre todo el barullo y obviamente no había libros, pero incluso hasta hacia cinco minutos antes de salir continuaba dándole a Hermione algunas cosas extras que había olvidado o perdido hasta ese día.

-Bueno chicos, me ha dado mucho gusto teneglos aquí todo este tiempo –Fleur le dio un abrazo a Harry, después otro a Ron y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y por ultimo uno a Hermione, quien no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante la inesperada muestra de afecto.

Fleur volvió al lado de Bill, quien la abrazo por los hombros.

-Cuídense mucho, por favor, y en cuanto hayan encontrado lo que sea que estén buscando, saben que pueden volver aquí –todos sonrieron a Bill y salieron por la puerta.

Habían avanzado solo un par de metros. Hermione extendió sus manos para tomar a Harry y a Ron. Ambos se veían un tanto nerviosos.

-Entonces… –dijo Ron para calmarse a sí mismo y a los demás –…el plan es entrar al castillo, buscar y encontrar la diadema y salir de ahí. Después volveremos a algún bosque y Hermione nos preparara una de esas comidas con hongos, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, Ron –contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro por última vez aquella playa que tanta tranquilidad le había regalado. El cielo estaba claro y despejado, como si fuera intencional para que el cálido sol que pegaba con rayos de luz en sus ojos pudiese darle una despedida esplendida. Miró a Ron, quien aún esperaba su respuesta.

-Así será, Ronald –miró fugazmente de nuevo la playa y en un santiamén, los tres había desaparecido.

**Hola a todos! He aquí la segunda parte de este noveno capítulo, que esperamos disfruten de igual manera. Primero que nada queremos agradecerles nuevamente por que nos sigan y se tomen el tiempo para leer nuestro fic. Nos encanta leer sus reviews y nos encantaría seguir conociendo sus opiniones. **

**Más capítulos por venir! :)**


	10. Confundus

**10**

**_Confundus_**

**_(Desconcierto)_**

En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, Hermione abrió los ojos y corroboró el lugar donde habían aparecido; justo en la puerta de entrada de la tienda de Honeydukes, en el tan conocido pueblo de Hogsmeade. Por un instante que le pareció eterno permaneció quieta al lado de Harry y Ron, intentando detectar algún incentivo que le dijera que había mortífagos esperando en cada esquina para atacarlos. Luego de escuchar solamente el leve sonido de sus respiraciones pudo relajarse.

Los mortífagos habían cumplido su palabra. Le habían dejado la vía despejada.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry fue quien decidió tomar la iniciativa. Las palabras _Alohomora_ salieron de entre sus labios al tiempo que hacía un suave movimiento con la varita que había sacado de entre sus ropas. Con esto, Hermione se había quedado completamente perpleja. La varita que Harry tenía ahora la había visto durante mucho tiempo en la mano de alguien más, no podía estar equivocada. Aquella varita era inconfundible para ella. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Harry el por qué tenía la varita de Draco Malfoy, pero en el momento justo entre abrir la boca y decir las palabras decidió que debía buscar la manera de preguntar de una forma segura, así que decidió esperar un poco más.

Una vez que la puerta quedó entreabierta los tres pasaron al interior de la tienda, teniendo el debido cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, pues sabían que el matrimonio poseedor de la tienda vivía en la parte de arriba del lugar, si es que aún se encontraban ahí, pues todo aunque de forma muy ordenada, se veía claramente abandonado. Una ligera capa de polvo se había encargado durante meses, al parecer, de cubrir todas aquellas superficies que le fueron posibles, incluyendo el piso de cuadros blancos y negros y la máquina registradora.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Hermione sin poder encontrar una explicación a lo que veía, y fue Harry quien la secundó.

-Es como si nadie entrara ya a la tienda… nunca.

-Es muy extraño, de verdad da miedo –continuó Ron mientras con sus dedos quitaba el polvo de un gran contenedor cilíndrico de vidrio para ver los coloridos dulces en su interior.

-No importa –dijo Hermione tratando de quitarle importancia a algo que sabía, no descubriría quedándose ahí más tiempo –Tenemos que irnos.

Hermione comenzó a caminar con rumbo a las escaleras que los llevarían al sótano de la tienda. Sintió los pasos de Harry justo detrás de los suyos, sin embargo, miró hacia atrás un tanto molesta al darse cuenta que Ron se había quedado rezagado. Estaba parado frente a una vitrina, la cual tenía decenas de frascos con diferentes dulces y algunos de ellos estaban abiertos. Ron tenía su puño dentro de uno con pequeñas gomitas moradas cuando sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él y giró su cabeza solo para ver cómo Hermione le lanzaba una mirada de desesperación.

-Son para el camino –contesto masticando algo que parecía chicloso –De todos modos parece que nadie los comerá después.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino y Harry la siguió con una mueca que no dejaba duda las ganas que tenia de reírse en voz alta. Ron corrió un poco para alcanzarlos no sin antes tomar un par de chocolates más.

El túnel era oscuro, ya habían caminado por un largo rato mientras se guiaban con el hechizo _Lumos _que salía de la varita de Harry, y decir que Hermione se encontraba completamente confundida era decir poco.

La tienda abandonada. La varita nueva de Harry. Lo que le esperaba en el castillo.

Estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, caminando detrás de Harry y delante de Ron, quien estaba destapando una rana de chocolate. Harry se detuvo en seco y Hermione topo con él sin querer y ambos voltearon completamente asustados al escuchar a Ron haber gritado "_¡Bellatrix!_"

-¿Dónde está Bella? –Hermione ya había sacado su varita y estaba lista para atacar.

-¿Cuál Bella? –dijo Ron sin entender nada, de forma muy relajada.

-**¡**Bellatrix Lestrange! Acabas de gritar su nombre.

-No dije "Bellatrix", dije Beatrix, Beatrix Bloxam. Me salió en el cromo de la rana de chocolate –por la forma en que Hermione lo miró nuevamente supo que necesitaba decir algo más para que ella no le causara algún tipo de dolor físico –Es que Fred me prometió cambiarme una de estas por la de "Andros el Invencible".

Hermione sintió una ola de coraje subir hasta su cabeza, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo absurda que había sido la situación, y sin más, comenzó a reír, reír como no creyó poder hacerlo en aquellos momentos. Harry, quien la había visto confundido al principio, comenzó a reír con ella por lo que Ron también los acompaño en su pequeño momento de alegría.

Una vez que siguieron su camino, un poco más relajados, Ron notó algo que no pudo guardarse.

-Oye Hermione, ¿desde cuándo a Bellatrix le dices "Bella"?

Hermione solo continuó caminando, no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que Ron lo había mencionado.

-¿De qué hablas, Ron? Yo no dije eso –trató de sonar lo más obvia y convincente posible.

-Es verdad, Hermione. Yo también te escuche decirlo –mencionó Harry aún mirando al frente.

-No lo sé. No me di cuenta. Supongo que con el susto su nombre me pareció muy largo de mencionar y lo pronuncie de esa forma inconscientemente.

Harry bajó el ritmo al sentir que el pasadizo ahora estaba un poco empinado, por lo que terminó casi hombro con hombro junto a Hermione. Ella miró la varita que sostenía Harry y estando tan cerca de llegar, supuso que era mejor preguntárselo de una vez.

-Harry, ¿de dónde has sacado esa varita?

-Se la quité a Draco cuando estábamos en la mansión Malfoy.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó Hermione sin la más mínima preocupación de sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Todo fue muy rápido, y muy extraño también. Bellatrix te había hecho daño, lo supimos porque estabas tirada cerca de donde se encontraba ella. Lo que me pareció extraño fue que estaba combatiendo con hechizos fuertes en contra de la madre de Draco, pero cuando nosotros entramos a la habitación le molestó tanto que hubiéramos escapado que comenzó a atacarnos a Ron y a mí, y debo decir que las defensas que creó Ron repetidas veces contra ella fueron bastante buenas.

-¡Oye! –interrumpió Ron tratando de defenderse, Harry sólo continuó con la historia.

-Cuando de pronto vi que Draco entró con mucha prisa a la habitación. Supuse que nos atacaría, por lo que sin pensarlo lo desarmé usando un _Expelliarmus _y fue entonces que su varita cayó en mi mano. Pero si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cuando lo desarme, y Ron continuaba defendiéndonos de Bellatrix, la madre de Draco la atacó y la dejo petrificada en el suelo, habló de algo con Draco y por alguna extraña razón fue que nos sacó a todos de allí. ¿No te parece extraño?

Hermione no encontraba palabra alguna para contestar a Harry, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza cuando éste la miró a los ojos esperando cualquier respuesta.

Mientras ella iba caminando, miró hacia su alrededor, un túnel oscuro, antiguo, abandonado, pero lo más impórtante, con una sola salida. ¿Así era su vida? ¿Con una sola salida? Desde que podía recordar, había sido encaminada al regreso y triunfo del Señor Tenebroso, pero ahora se encontraba caminando junto a dos personas que la querían, que la consideraban su "amiga", concepto que ella nunca vio dentro de su relación con ambos.

Una vez que llegaran al final de aquel camino, sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba destinado a suceder. Ella, ascendiendo al lado de su señor, para crear un nuevo concepto de vida tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, pero antes de llegar a eso el chico pelirrojo que caminaba detrás de ella, quien una noche en la que aparentaba estar dormida le había prometido estar con ella sin importar nada, quedaría completamente destruido, puesto que no importaba su sangre limpia debido a ser, junto a toda su familia, un traidor a la sangre. Y por otro lado, estaba Harry.

Harry.

Ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza sin poderlo evitar. Siempre había sido para ella nada más que un objetivo, incluso aquella vez en la tienda de acampar logró devolver el orden en su cabeza, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que se resguardaron en la cabaña de Bill, y sin entender muy bien cómo, algo grande había cambiado. Las tonterías de Ron ya no la mortificaban tanto, incluso algunas le parecían graciosas y en cuanto a Harry, nunca creyó que hubiese alguien capaz de mirarla de esa manera, de quererla de esa manera… de besarla de esa manera.

De pronto la verdad le dio en la cara. Eso era amor y amistad. Siempre sintió que al lado de Draco no necesitaba nada más, pues con él tenía todo el apoyo que necesitaba, y lo que sentía por él era una gran hermandad, pero estos dos términos eran tan diferentes. ¿Por qué tenía que haber descubierto todo esto cuando ya era demasiado tarde?

Pero, ¿era realmente demasiado tarde?

-¡Hey, miren! –dijo Ron señalando hacia el frente del camino –Ahí está la entrada.

Los tres se apresuraron hasta quedar escondidos detrás de la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Después de la manera en la que habían encontrado el pueblo de Hogsmeade, no había forma segura de saber cómo estaban las cosas dentro del castillo. Incluso Hermione no sabía realmente que tan fieles le serían los hermanos Carrow.

-Vamos, debemos movernos. No podemos seguir aquí mucho tiempo. Dense prisa y no hagan ruido.

En cuanto Hermione dijo esto, el miedo quedó reflejado en el rostro de Ron. Hermione fue la primera en salir del escondite y Harry junto a Ron la siguieron, con extrema cautela.

-¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? ¿Dónde buscamos primero? –preguntó Harry a Hermione mirando sagaz hacia sus alrededores.

-Necesito pensar –dijo Hermione en un tono un poco más alto de lo que había sido su intención.

En cuanto giraron en una esquina, pudo percibir a Alecto entre las sombras de una estatua. Los miraba fijamente, sin moverse. Hermione aminoró el paso para quedarse detrás de Harry y Ron. Aprovechó el acto para dirigirle una mirada penetrante. Alecto asintió con lentitud, dándole a entender a Hermione que lo que habían pactado seguía en pie. Ella asintió levemente hacia las sombras donde sabía que la miraba ese par de ojos de mortífago, como si con ello le agradeciera.

Esto le dio a Hermione un poco más de tranquilidad, ahora solo necesitaba llevar a Harry y a Ron a un lugar seguro, por lo menos hasta lograr decidir qué hacer con ellos. Había llegado la hora de entregar a Harry, al fin. Esta vez, no había manera de que pudiera escapar, pero saber que ya no podría escapar, ahora no le causaba la misma felicidad de antes.

-Harry, préstame el mapa del merodeador.

Harry inmediatamente obedeció a Hermione sin hacer preguntas. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Hermione lo desdoblo teniendo cuidado de que Harry y Ron no fueran a saber que había un mortífago o alguien más cerca y se fueran a asustar, pero una vez que comprobó que estaban solos, lo bajo un poco y ellos lo tomaron como una invitación para asomarse también.

-¡Miren! –dijo Harry –¡Ahí está Neville!

-¿Dónde? No lo veo –Hermione movía su vista de un lugar a otro hasta que Harry le indicó el lugar con su dedo –Harry, ahí no hay nada.

-¡Te juro que lo vi, Hermione! Ahí estaba. Tal vez se desapareció.

-No pudo haber desaparecido, no se puede hacer eso en el castillo, es impo…

-Debe estar en la sala de menesteres. No se ve en el mapa. Lo dijiste hace un año –dijo Ron mirando a Hermione completamente convencido de lo que decía.

-Si es cierto –contestó Hermione perpleja.

-Pues vamos.

Avanzaron un poco para quedar frente a un muro amplio. La idea de ir a la sala que viene y va era precisamente lo que necesitaba, un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera decidir cuál sería por fin su siguiente paso, pero para su mala suerte, después de que Harry había invocado la entrada con el pensamiento y habían entrado a la habitación que los guiaría hasta Neville, Hermione se dio cuenta que un lugar tranquilo, no era lo que había obtenido.

La sala que viene y va, estaba acondicionada con muchas camas que apenas dejaban espacio para caminar entre ellas y hamacas en todas direcciones, colgando de los lugares menos esperados. Había decenas de alumnos, al parecer refugiados de su propia escuela. En el momento en que todos se percataron de que aquel trio había entrado a la habitación, una secuencia de risas y aplausos retumbaron en cada centímetro de pared. Neville inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó a los tres a la vez, con toda la fuerza que soportaron sus débiles brazos.

-¡Neville! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Te ves…

-Destruido, ¿no? –contestó Neville a Harry con una sonrisa mientras se rosaba con suavidad una cicatriz en su rostro –Esto no es nada, Seamus está peor. Pero, ¿cómo fue que lograron entrar al castillo?

-Por el pasadizo que llega a Honeydukes –dijo Harry como si aquello fuera demasiado sencillo y obvio.

-¿Cómo lograron eso? Todos los pasadizos han estado bloqueados desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Siempre vigilados por mortífagos o dementores.

Hermione sintió una gran ola de nervios al no saber cómo podrían responder a eso, pero para Harry aquello era muy sencillo.

-Creo que corrimos con suerte.

Mientras Harry sonreía al sentirse el hombre con más suerte de todo el mundo, Hermione se sintió tranquila al ver que se habían conformado con tan vaga respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Luna? –a Hermione le había parecido extraño que después de haber insistido tanto en acompañarlos, se hubiera quedado en casa después de todo.

-Su padre no le permitió volver al colegio. Quería tenerla segura en casa –Cho fue la única que supo contestar –Pero prometió que nos escribiría seguido, aun así tenemos poco más de un mes que no sabemos nada de ella.

-¡Cayó un relámpago! ¡Repito, cayó un relámpago!–se escuchaba que alguien decía a lo lejos.

-Gracias a todos –comenzó a decir Harry dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí, quienes inmediatamente le prestaron súbita atención –Pero ahora necesito su ayuda. Tenemos que encontrar algo. Algo escondido aquí en el castillo. Nos puede ayudar a vencer a ya saben quién.

-Bien, y ¿qué es? –interrumpió Neville a nombre de todos.

-La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw–al decir esto, la gran mayoría los miró con desconcierto.

-Bueno, y ¿dónde está? –preguntó ahora Dean.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-¿La diadema? –intervino Cho –Pero lleva perdida siglos, no hay persona viva que la haya visto alguna vez.

De la nada, algunas de las personas que se habían acercado hasta rodearlos, abrieron paso a una chica pelirroja cuyos ojos brillaron en el momento en que vio a Harry. Hermione en cuanto se percató de la situación, pues siempre había sabido lo mucho que le había gustado Harry, se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Al chico de anteojos le pareció un poco extraño aquel acto, sin embargo se sintió feliz, y Hermione se sintió igual al ver a Ginny contenerse ante la presencia de Harry. Ginny se sintió incomoda instantáneamente, por lo que prefirió hablar de una vez.

-Snape lo sabe. Sabe que Harry está dentro del castillo.

En ese mismo instante, Hermione sintió como su sangre hervía mientras corría por sus venas a alta velocidad.

Los malditos de los Carrow le habían dicho todo a Snape.

Ahora que todos debían dirigirse al gran comedor, sabía que fuera cual fuera su decisión, debía tomarla pronto. Algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que debía permanecer al lado de Harry, continuar cuidándolo, y en el intento, darse un poco más de tiempo para convencerse a sí misma de lo correcto.

-Podemos ir con ellos, Harry. Así nos daremos cuenta de lo que trama Snape al llamarlos a todos –le dijo Hermione al oído.

-Tienes razón, vamos –respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio, antes de que Ron pudiera interferir.

Hermione sonrió, pensando que la idea no podría ser mala del todo.

Después de una marcha casi militar, todo el alumnado del colegio se encontraba en estrictas filas, alineadas según sus respectivas casas. El silencio reinaba el lugar. En los rincones, y pegados a las paredes, se encontraban la mayoría de los profesores y al frente de todos, teniendo a los lados a los hermanos Carrow, se encontraba el director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

-Muchos deben estar preguntándose por que los hice venir a esta hora –no podía escucharse nada más que la seria y dominante voz del nuevo director. –Me fue notificado que esta misma noche, Harry Potter ha entrado en el castillo. Y ahora, si cualquiera, estudiante o maestro pretendiera ayudar al señor Potter, será castigado de una manera consistente, con la severidad de su infracción. Y aún más, cualquiera que esté al tanto de estos eventos y que evite confesarlo ahora, será acreedor a un castigo igual.

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes quedaron en un silencio aún más profundo, esquivando la fría mirada de Severus fijando sus vistas hacia el suelo. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, continuó sus amenazas mientras caminaba entre los pasillos que formaban las filas de estudiantes.

-Si alguien aquí, sabe algo de los movimientos de Potter de esta noche lo invito a que pase al frente. Ahora –esto último había terminado de helar las emociones de quienes lo escuchaban.

Snape supuso que nadie hablaría, por lo que hizo un ligero ademán de volver a su lugar, pero su intención fue abruptamente quebrantada en el momento en el que de entre los alumnos, Harry Potter salió para sorpresa de la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí, incluyendo a los Carrow.

-Parece que a pesar de sus exhaustivas estrategias de defensa, aún tiene un pequeño problema de seguridad, profesor.

En ese instante, las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso a los integrantes de la orden del fénix. Entre ellos, justo detrás de Kingsley que era quien encabezaba al grupo, estaba Hermione, quien no dudo ni por un instante en lanzar una mirada furtiva y llena de odio a los Carrow. Amicus se veía claramente sorprendido y asustado ante la reacción de Hermione. En cambio, Alecto sonreía de forma burlona al ver la situación que Hermione enfrentaba en ese momento.

-Y me temo que es bastante grande –entre más palabras salían de su boca, Harry parecía sentir más seguridad de lo que decía y el coraje comenzó a brotar en cada una de las letras que pronunciaba – ¡Qué agallas de tomar su lugar! ¡Dígales lo que pasó esa noche! ¡Él estaba mal, estaba débil y me pidió que lo llevara con usted! ¡Dígales cómo abandonó al hombre que confió en usted! Cuando usted se lo llevó, era para que lo ayudara, y en cambio lo siguiente que supe era… ¡ERA QUE ESTABA MUERTO!

_El director ha muerto por causas naturales…_

Esa declaración había sido la versión oficial sobre su inesperada muerte, por lo que todos estaban gravemente sorprendidos, todos excepto Draco y Hermione, que eran de las pocas personas que conocían la completa verdad sobre aquella noche.

Al no tener ninguna intención de dar explicaciones, Snape alzó su varita en contra de Harry, pero no obstante, la profesora McGonagall tomó el lugar de Harry en lo que sería una batalla intensa. Rayos de luz, que más que luz parecían llamas de fuego, comenzaron a atacar a Snape, quien sin el más mínimo intento de atacar, se contuvo a solo defenderse.

Fue en aquel momento que Hermione, en cuanto escuchó su voz sin que nadie más se percatara de aquello cruzó brevemente una mirada con él, puesto que por medio de la _Legeremancia,_ le había hecho llegar su mensaje. Al ver como Severus retrocedía, los Carrow comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida. Para cuando Snape se transformó en un una nube espesa y negra, antes de que ambos dieran un paso más, Hermione lanzó un poderoso hechizo que sin duda, los había dejado inconscientes y fuera de combate. Ron la miró completamente sorprendido, Harry corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con un cariño desbordante.

Todos celebraban fervientemente pero de la nada, Harry, quien aún se encontraba en los brazos de Hermione, comenzó a desvanecerse. Era como si sus piernas hubieran olvidado que debían mantenerlo en pie. Hermione sabía que Harry estaba por escuchar la voz del Señor Tenebroso, y lo sabía porque ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo al igual que todos los que se encontraban ahí. Desde uno de los rincones del salón los agudos gritos de una chica comenzaron a resonar provocando escalofríos a todos los presentes, y mientras esto sucedía, Hermione escuchó la gélida voz de su señor, proveniente de los confines más profundos de su propia mente:

"_Hermione, sé que has logrado satisfactoriamente traer a Harry hasta aquí, pero ahora hay algunas personas que pueden… cómo decirlo… estorbar. Así que haré que todo sea más fácil para ti ahora, estamos muy cerca de lograr tener éxito de una vez por todas. Yo estoy aquí"_

El siseo en cada sílaba le había congelado su ser, dejándola petrificada, mientras un segundo grito surgía desde el extremo opuesto de donde había salido el primero, y nuevamente comenzó a escuchar la voz del Señor Oscuro, pero esta vez, por las expresiones de pánico que tenían todos a su alrededor, supo que todos la escuchaban. Cada quien tenía aquella escalofriante voz retumbando con ecos dentro de su propia cabeza.

"_Sé que muchos de ustedes querrán pelear, incluso algunos pensaran que pelear es sensato. Pero es una locura. Entréguenme a Harry Potter. Háganlo, y nadie saldrá lastimado. Denme a Harry Potter y dejaré a Hogwarts intacto. Denme a Harry Potter y todos serán recompensados. Tienen una hora."_

Todos tenían sus miradas puestas sobre Harry. Pero cada rostro tenía una expresión distinta. La de algunos era de incertidumbre, otros de terror. Sin importar nada, después de aquella experiencia tan perturbante, una alumna con un poco de tela verde en su uniforme alzó la voz mientras señalaba a Harry.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Que alguien lo atrape!

Sin la más mínima demora, Ron dio un paso para quedar delante de Harry, dejando lo suficientemente claro que no estaba dispuesto a entregar a su amigo. Otros prosiguieron a imitarlo. Hermione no entendió en ese momento de manera plena, qué era lo que llevaba a otros a dar frente por alguien con quien algunos solo habían cruzado uno saludo con él por las mañanas. Entonces recordó, al perecer, que hacía unos momentos atrás, ella había comprendido el significado de amistad, pero todos aquellos estudiantes que habían estado de una u otra forma con ella en el transcurso de sus años en Hogwarts, lo habían sabido desde siempre.

-¡Profesor Slughorn! –dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz demandante al profesor, quien se veía que lo que más deseaba era retirarse de ahí –Por favor, lleve a la señorita Parkinson y al resto de los estudiantes de Slytherin directo a los calabozos.

Harry se había acercado a la profesora, mientras Hermione buscaba a Draco entre la multitud que estaba siendo llevada en dirección a las mazmorras, y por fin sus ojos grises resaltaron entre todos los demás. Hermione se preocupó por él, pero con un ligero gesto le hizo saber que todo estaría bien. "Potter, que gusto verte", escuchó Hermione decir a la profesora y vio cómo Harry le devolvía el cumplido con una inocente sonrisa. Ahora Harry se dirigía hacia ella al igual que Ron.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de Ravenclaw, debemos empezar a buscar allí.

-Harry, lo siento. Deberán ir sin mí –le dijo Hermione con la esperanza de que no le hiciera muchas preguntas que sabía, no podría responder –Hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Ron quiso preguntar de qué se trataba, pero antes de que saliera la primera silaba, él guardó silencio. Harry se desconcertó con la petición de Hermione, pero no había mucho tiempo para explicaciones por lo que no le pidió ninguna.

-Está bien. Tienes el mapa, ¿cierto? –Hermione afirmó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza –Perfecto, con él podrás encontrarnos cuando hayas terminado lo que sea que tengas que hacer, pero por favor, cuídate mucho.

Harry miró a Hermione de una manera que no necesito decir nada más, y Ron, que estaba mirándolos a ambos, bajó su mirada al piso por unos segundos y luego la levantó de nuevo con un poco de pesar.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y Harry y Ron siguieron su camino, pero él, que tanto la quería, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para verla una vez más.


	11. Specialis Revelio

**Capítulo especial de viernes! **

**Y mañana sábado la actualización semanal :)**

* * *

**11**

**_Specialis Revelio_**

**_(Develar)_**

Aquel salón donde tantas veces los tres habían tomado la clase de pociones ahora se encontraba completamente solo, apenas había una antorcha encendida, lo que hacía que el lugar se sintiera frío y todo se veía vestido con un lúgubre manto debido a las tenebrosas sombras que nacían en los rincones. Hermione daba la espalda a la puerta contemplando el lugar, intentando descifrar que es lo que pasaría ahora, ahora que su juego había cambiado por razones que ni ella misma aceptaba.

-Buenas noches, Hermione –Snape se encontraba de pie en la entrada al salón y por razones de luz, solo se distinguía su contorno. –O señorita Hermione, debería decir. Ahora veo lo mucho que has crecido desde la primera vez que entraste a este salón.

-Si usted me ha pedido que debíamos vernos no se me ocurre que hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar que no fuera este.

-Muy acertado –dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras con un dejo de odio en cada una de ellas. –Siempre fuiste muy protegida por nosotros. Caminabas entre la orden y mortífagos por igual, fui el único que pudo contemplarte en tus dos mundos todo este tiempo, pero comprenderá señorita Malfoy que en este punto no estoy, convencido, de cuáles son sus intenciones.

-No sé de qué habla. Ambos sabemos perfectamente cuál es mi posición en todo esto y además… -se interrumpió a si misma al creer ver algo en la puerta que había quedado entre abierta.

-Siempre dude de usted. Siempre la vigilé con la creencia de que después de tantos años de fingir una amistad con el señor Potter, esto la llevaría a cambiar de sentir, y permítame recordarle que hay alguien que siempre confió en usted y ahora no estoy muy seguro que le corresponda como es debido.

Hermione sentía esos nervios que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no había otra persona como el mismo Severus Snape para practicar la _Oclumancia_ que fuera tan buena como ella misma.

-He dicho que mi posición sigue siendo la misma. No he dado ningún indicio que dé motivos de lo contrario.

-¡No lo entiendes, Hermione! –Snape había alzado la voz de una manera que Hermione nunca le creyó capaz. –Necesito saber la verdad. ¡Debo saberlo!

Con ambas manos la tomó de los antebrazos acercándola a él de tal manera que sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, lo que la obligó a decidir finalmente a cuál de los dos magos más grandes de la historia le sería fiel y Snape pudo verlo.

-Entonces debes aceptar que él debe morir en las manos del Señor Tenebroso.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba de pie, completamente des quebrantado, de una manera en la que Hermione no le había visto nunca. Apenas mirándola, se dirigió a Snape.

-Severus, mi Lord te busca –esquivando la mirada de Hermione, arrastró a Snape a una esquina del salón. –No sé cuál es su motivo pero yo no puedo volver ahí. Te espera en el cobertizo.

Malfoy caminó hacia Hermione y con un gesto de ternura le beso la frente.

-Cuídate, querida mía –le dijo con apenas un susurro. Abrió la puerta y salió.

-Hermione –dijo Snape con su voz pausada como siempre la había escuchado. –Toma uno de esos pequeños frascos y busca a Potter, de prisa.

Convirtiéndose en una sombra fugaz, como sólo los mortífagos sabían hacerlo, salió por la ventana.

Hermione caminó fuera del salón cuando vio a Ron recargado en una esquina al final del corredor completamente confundido y de pronto comprendió que no había sido su imaginación, sí había visto algo en la ranura que había dejado la puerta mal cerrada.

En el preciso momento en el que Ron se percató de la presencia de Hermione comenzó a correr. Hermione no podía permitirle llegar a Harry o todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, así que comenzó a perseguirlo.

Ron corría esquivando hechizos y grandes bloques en el piso que en algún momento formaron parte de alguna columna. Se encontraban en plena guerra, peleando por una batalla muy distinta. Al dar una vuelta en otro pasillo, Ron volteó hacia atrás mirando a Hermione cuando ella lo perdió de vista tras la esquina de un grueso muro. Ella, sin darse cuenta, dejó de correr cuando en el pasillo en el que había entrado Ron solo pudo ver el vislumbre de un rayo de luz verde potente.

Avanzó con prisa y sin querer hacerlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con el cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo que había visto mañana, tarde y noche por los últimos siete años, tendido en el suelo en una postura bastante natural.

Yacía boca arriba, con los ojos verdosos abiertos y sin vida.

Ron estaba muerto.

Hermione comenzó a temblar. Sintiéndose desmayar se acercó a él y lo abrazó allí mismo donde descansaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió una rabia apoderarse de ella. Sin saber quién había sido el responsable debido a la numerosa cantidad de gente que se encontraba luchando, la única opción que le quedaba era la de esconder el cuerpo en alguno de los salones cercanos y encontrar a Harry tan rápido como le fuera posible, tal como le había dicho Snape.

-Perdóname –soltó Hermione entre sollozos una vez que lo hubo ocultado con cuidado, mirando por última vez aquellos ojos que siempre rebosaban de ironía y sarcasmo.

Con delicadeza le cerró los ojos y dándole un beso en la frente salió corriendo del salón, azotando la puerta tras ella.


	12. Avada Kedavra

**12**

**_Avada Kedavra_**

**_(Muerte)_**

Sus pies se movían sobre el suelo con gran rapidez, dando zancadas inconscientes para llegar a un punto donde pudiera sentirse a salvo aunque fuera por lo menos unos segundos y después continuar corriendo, lo cual era una completa insensatez.

Esconderse y sentir miedo era algo innecesario para ella.

A pesar de que Hermione sabía que este momento llegaría a su tiempo, era una situación un tanto confusa para ella, ya que mientras corría se percató de que la varita en su mano nunca había resultado ser tan poco útil desde que entró en la tienda de Ollivander's para comprarla. Era como si se encontrara bajo un poderoso _Protego_ y no existiera nada ni nadie que pudiera lastimarla dentro de esa batalla sin piedad.

Por un lado tenia a todos aquellos compañeros con los que había compartido más de seis años un techo, una mesa o un simple saludo y en su contraparte se encontraban los mortífagos, entre quienes se había criado y por temor a su amo, el padre de la magia oscura, no se atreverían a hacerle daño a un solo cabello que le perteneciera, más sin embargo, no se atrevía a ordenarle a sus pies que dejaran de moverse.

Buscaba a Harry desesperadamente, tal y como le había dicho el profesor Snape. Miraba las caras que se encontraban a su alrededor tratando de detectar unos ojos verde azules detrás de unos anteojos redondos, debajo de una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Continuaba moviéndose con rapidez hasta que algo pesado se interpuso entre su paso y su camino y la hizo caer con gran pesadez sobre el suelo. Apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo de piedra frío y áspero, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada buscando instintivamente aquello que la había hecho tropezar. Para su sorpresa, lo que encontró en ese lugar no tenía cabida en su mente.

-Pero… él estaba luchando en la parte de arriba –elevó la mirada para ver la ventana que se encontraba en lo alto e imaginó inmediatamente cómo había sido su caída después de que algún hechizo impactara en el pecho del profesor Lupin.

No podía detenerse a hacer por él lo que ya había hecho por Ron, no podía detener su andar cada vez que encontrara a alguien sin esperanza y sin vida tirado sobre el suelo, pero sin más, recargó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y lentamente cerró los ojos del profesor que al igual que muchos otros había logrado engañar durante tantos años.

Una vez dentro del castillo comenzó a recorrer los pasillos que ahora parecían ser un lugar muy distinto a lo que siempre había sido Hogwarts para ella. Iba mirando fugazmente hacia el interior de cada vano que se iba poniendo a su alcance, e incluso debió retroceder sobre sus pasos al comprender que aquel bulto recargado entre el suelo y una columna que fue lo suficientemente gruesa alguna vez para esconderse detrás, pero que ahora se encontraba en gran parte destruida, podía ser la razón de su búsqueda.

Se acercó lentamente a Harry, quien se encontraba encogido, sujetando sus rodillas como si estas le dieran cierta certeza de que podía volver a su cuerpo si se lo proponía. Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, Harry se encontraba en la mente del Señor Tenebroso una vez más.

-Es la serpiente… -dijo Harry quien ya sabía de alguna manera que ella se encontraba ahí. -…y ella es el último, es el último horrocrux.

Fue en ese instante que Hermione lo comprendió, ahora todo tenía sentido de una manera cruelmente retorcida.

-Tú sabes dónde está, ¿cierto? –Harry la miró un tanto desconcertado. –Ahora cierra los ojos Harry, vuelve a su mente y dime a dónde tenemos que ir.

Ambos avanzaban a paso apresurado momentos después, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de los botes, mientras Hermione se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora que Harry y Lord Voldemort estaban a punto de encontrarse, cuestionándose cómo sería su papel en todo eso. Su mente estaba completamente fuera de lugar cuando, estando cerca de llegar, la mano de Harry la detuvo con gran fuerza del brazo, haciéndola girar y quedar por completo de frente a él, dándole la espalda al destino que le aguardaba.

-¡Ron! –dijo Harry tan repentinamente que sacó a Hermione de sus tormentosos pensamientos para situarla en otros de igual magnitud. –Ron fue por ti. Cuando te fuiste le pedí que se fuera contigo para que no estuvieras sola.

Hermione esquivó la mirada de Harry por unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada de nuevo a él.

-Lo vi –dijo sin más.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-Ahora se encuentra con el profesor Lupin.

Hermione sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no podía concebir que Harry perdiera algo tan importante en esos momentos, por lo que consideró oportuno permitirle sentir esa escasa sensación de tranquilidad antes de continuar.

Y surtió efecto.

Harry la miró con ojos tranquilos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y asintió con la cabeza, instándola a continuar. Hermione soltó un suspiro entre cortado y le siguió.

Encontrándose ambos a unos pasos de la puerta, una voz muy familiar le recordó de pronto que Voldemort no se encontraba sólo, pues Snape estaba con él, detalle que había olvidado hasta ese momento por lo que decidió proceder con cautela y en silencio mientras que Harry hizo lo mismo. Antes de entrar debía saber qué era lo que sucedía dentro, así que se esforzó por escuchar. Desafortunadamente, solo captaba algunas palabras claras entre lo que parecía solo ruido y letras interrumpidas por otras.

De pronto, algunas de las palabras que resaltaron dentro de la conversación que se mantenía entre ambos magos fueron "varita" y "lealtad". Sin embargo, la frase completa que terminó con toda duda retumbó en sus oídos como si la hubieran dicho especialmente para ella.

-Tú asesinaste a Dumbledore, Severus –pronunció Voldemort con una voz tan fría como determinante a anunciar lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en unos instantes.

-Mi señor…

De pronto, un fuerte golpe resonó en el duro ventanal, el cual solo provocó que el cuerpo de Severus cayera más lentamente en el suelo de lo que debió ser, interrumpió sus palabras.

-Nagini… mátalo.

La crueldad en aquella voz la heló por completo y después de unos golpes más todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron tan paralizados como si les hubieran apuntado con una varita antes de pronunciar las palabras _Petrificus Totalus._ Ambos se levantaron y lo único que pudo haberse escuchado en ese momento eran sus corazones palpitando a una velocidad que iba desacorde con la lentitud con la que sentían que estaba pasando todo aquello.

Caminaron hasta atravesar la puerta moviendo los pies como si estos estuvieran incrustados en pesadas rocas. Una vez dentro, Harry fue el primero en reaccionar al dirigirse hacia el profesor Snape, mientras que Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Si eso le había hecho Lord Voldemort a Severus, su más fiel sirviente… ¿sería capaz de hacer algo semejante con aquella que consideraba su hija?

Harry detectó las zonas en que lo había atacado la serpiente, siguiendo las manchas de sangre sobre el cuerpo de Snape, he inmediatamente dirigió su mano al cuello del profesor ya que era de donde la sangre brotaba con más fuerza, acto que llevo a ambos a clavar su mirada el uno en el otro.

-Tómalas –dijo Snape con sus lágrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas. –Tómalas, por favor.

-Dame algo. ¡Pronto! ¡Un frasco, lo que sea! –le dijo Harry a Hermione antes de darse cuenta que ella lo miraba ya con un pequeño frasco en la mano, el cual tenía gran parecido a todos aquellos que había usado durante años en las clases de pociones.

Harry tomó el frasco y lo llevó con delicadeza para colocar dentro algunas de las lágrimas de aquel hombre que continuaba sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Llévalas al pensadero –le dijo Severus a Harry con lo que le quedaba de aliento. –Mírame.

Inmediatamente Harry llevó su mirada hacia él.

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre –acto seguido, Severus Snape se desvaneció ante ambos.

…

El cuerpo de Ron ya se encontraba en el gran comedor junto a todos los demás cuerpos sin vida que aquella batalla había dejado hasta ese momento. Hermione les había indicado dónde lo había puesto para que descansara mientras tenían la oportunidad de llorarle de forma correcta. Lo habían colocado sobre una manta de azul raído y habían puesto su cabeza sobre una almohada que se encontraba sucia para levantarle un poco la cabeza. Toda su familia estaba allí, hincada junto a él. Fred y George estaban sentados junto a su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello mientras su madre lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro del señor Weasley. Percy estaba sentado sobre una gran pila de rocas creada por un derrumbe, mirando a Ron con rostro inexpresivo y ojos petrificados, llorando silenciosamente. Ginny sollozaba sobre el cuerpo de Ron abrazada a él, esperando que de esa manera él fuera a despertar y que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Charlie y Bill, por otro lado, estaban hincados junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermano más pequeño, llorando mientras apretaban con fuerza sus varitas y susurraban lamentos en silencio.

Finalmente los gemelos lograron apartar a Ginny de Ron, como una invitación a que Hermione pudiera acercarse a él. Ella estaba parada a los pies de su mejor amigo que ahora ya había pasado a mejor vida. En aquel instante la verdad la golpeó, como si le hubieran lanzado una roca que le hubiese golpeado en el estómago con tremenda fuerza; en ese momento pudo contemplar a Ron, tan callado y sereno como jamás lo había visto. Siempre había roncado, siempre estaba hablando en sueños o moviéndose impacientemente sobre el lugar donde se había recostado… pero esta vez ya no. Y como Hermione bien sabía, no lo haría jamás.

Hermione sintió una impotencia tal que rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes. Su varita cayó al piso impactando sobre el suelo de roca del gran comedor, y sin más, se tiró a abrazar a aquel pelirrojo que había hecho de sus días brutalmente desesperantes, inquietantes… y la mayoría de las veces graciosos y despreocupados. Se aferró con fuerza a su pecho, el cual sintió que ya estaba frío. Su ropa estaba cubierta de tierra, mugre y cenizas. Su rostro sin rasguños estaba sucio e inexpresivo, el cual Hermione tomó con ambas manos cariñosamente y lo miró detenidamente. Al verlo, no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en el que ella entró a propósito al compartimento donde Harry y él acababan de hacerse amigos. Y lloró aún con más fuerza.

En aquella ocasión Hermione le había dicho a Ron que se limpiara un lado de su nariz, donde tenía mugre, y solo lo había hecho para molestarlo. En esta ocasión, llorando sobre él, notó que tenía suciedad exactamente en el mismo punto que siete años atrás. Sintió como su corazón se destrozó por completo. La culpa la invadió, un sentimiento horrendo que comenzó a carcomerle el alma y partió su ser en pedazos.

Había sido su culpa que Ron muriera.

Ella era la que le había mentido todos aquellos años, era ella quien lo había hecho menos y menospreciado la mayor parte del tiempo… era de ella de quien huía en el horrendo momento en que sin previo aviso cayó sin vida en uno de los pasillos del castillo que había sido el hogar de ambos por tanto tiempo. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo y Hermione no pudo más que continuar llorando sobre él mientras besaba con cariño su frente y se aferraba a su brazo derecho. Quiso huir, correr hasta más no poder, gritar al cielo todo lo que había hecho durante tantos años, pero la parte de su cerebro que aún continuaba razonando le dijo que esperara, que tuviera paciencia y continuara jugando bien sus cartas. No debía echarlo a perder, no ahora.

Con el rostro inundado en lágrimas, levantó la vista y alcanzó a ver a Harry mirando directamente hacia ella, secándose las lágrimas, a unos metros de distancia. Sin mirarla fijamente se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada del salón, para luego salir de allí, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Con dificultad y sintiendo las extremidades entumecidas Hermione se levantó, con la intención de ir tras él, mientras los Weasley continuaban llorando desconsoladamente. Pasó junto a su varita y con torpeza se agachó para recogerla. En el momento en que se incorporó, sintió un intenso ardor en su costado izquierdo que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, amenazando con hacerle doblarse de dolor, y por un segundo se sintió paralizada, hasta que el ardor cedió tan rápido como había llegado.

El Señor Tenebroso la estaba llamando.

Instintivamente se acarició la costilla izquierda y mirando por una última vez a Ron, se dispuso a ir a donde sabía que su señor estaría esperando.

Hermione caminaba desganadamente pero con paso decidido hacia el bosque prohibido. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza mientras contemplaba la quietud del ambiente y el silencio sepulcral que existía en el patio principal que se encontraba destruido, derrumbado. Agradeció no haberse topado con cuerpos a lo largo de su camino, pues estaba segura de no haberlo podido soportar.

Mirando hacia atrás, se aseguró de que nadie la siguiera mientras continuaba caminando hacia un futuro incierto. ¿Para qué la querría Voldemort en su presencia? Parte de ella sabía la razón… era momento en que todo debía terminar. Pero, ¿y si Snape le mencionó algo de la plática que ambos sostuvieron antes de su desafortunada muerte? Si era así probablemente no era buena idea ir a su encuentro. Pero por otro lado, debía permanecer en su estado, un estado de sigilo y determinación, el mismo estado que había mantenido en toda su estadía en Hogwarts y que ahora había resultado en la casi captura del mismo Harry Potter, algo en lo que había trabajado día y noche incansablemente desde los primeros días de su vida. Pero de ese punto ya no había marcha atrás, el destino era algo incierto y se dijo a sí misma que afrontaría con valor lo que éste le deparara.

Pasando a una distancia considerable del sauce boxeador tuvo una ráfaga de recuerdos que le inundaron la mente; Harry y ella corriendo detrás de Ron para intentar salvarlo de aquel perro negro espectral que resultó ser Sirius Black en persona, la transformación de Lupin en hombre lobo gracias a la luna llena, y el recuerdo de haber cuidado a Ron a los pies de aquel inmenso árbol tras tener una enorme mordida de perro en su pierna derecha. Todo eso se sentía como si hubiera sucedido en una vida pasada. Un ayer muy lejano que de alguna manera deseaba haber vivido de otra forma.

Finalmente se adentró en el bosque prohibido sin titubear ni detenerse. Mientras caminaba para internarse más, los enormes árboles le iban tapando la luz de la luna que en ciertas partes se filtraba para iluminar su camino, así que sin pronunciar palabra alguna elevó su varita y una luz blanquiazul se encendió en la punta de esta, permitiéndole ver por donde pisaba.

Ella podría haber llegado instantáneamente al claro donde todos los mortífagos se encontrarían ya reunidos al lado de Voldemort, pues ella sabía cómo vaporizarse en el aire, convertirse en una nube de neblina y viajar a gran velocidad como los demás mortífagos, pero no quiso hacerlo en ese momento.

Quería tiempo para pensar.

La luz de su varita y el crujido de las ramas debajo de sus pies delataban a Hermione desde una gran distancia, lo que hizo que un grupo de mortífagos aparecieran a su lado de la nada y la apuntaran amenazadoramente con sus varitas, encerrándola en un círculo amplio. Hermione se detuvo con rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Esperen! Es la señorita Malfoy –soltó uno de los mortífagos bajando su varita inmediatamente y haciéndole una reverencia. Todos los demás lo imitaron.

-¡Baja la voz! Alguien podría escucharte –lo reprendió con furia.

-Disculpe nuestra falta de visión, creíamos que era el chico Potter –dijo otro luego de incorporarse y acercarse más a ella. -Nuestro Señor Tenebroso la espera, mi lady.

-Lo sé, por eso he venido –respondió Hermione con voz ronca. No había hablado en largo rato e intentaba que su voz no sonara a la de alguien que había estado llorando descontroladamente.

-Si nos lo permite la llevaremos con él –ella asintió con la cabeza y sin más, el grupo de mortífagos hizo una formación protectora alrededor de Hermione y reanudaron su andar.

Unos instantes después llegaron a un claro amplio, donde estaba una gran cantidad de mortífagos charlando entre ellos en voces bajas y Voldemort contemplaba su varita, mientras Bellatrix, parada a un lado suyo, lo miraba con admiración. Al ver a Hermione, Voldemort sonrió de forma maliciosa y se acercó a ella con delicadeza.

-Mi querida Hermione –dijo en tono silbante, con voz queda y firme.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina.

-Mi señor –respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba frente a su presencia.

Sabía que era una excelente actriz, pues nadie había sospechado ni ligeramente sus verdaderas intenciones y en aquel momento pensaba continuar con el juego en el que la habían colocado de anfitriona sin siquiera preguntárselo.

-Cuanto placer me da el volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo. Cada vez eres más hermosa y más peligrosa… pero por supuesto eso ya lo sabes, querida mía –Voldemort le acarició una mejilla.

Sus dedos eran más rasposos y fríos de lo que ella esperaba, pero aun así pretendió que había disfrutado aquella muestra tenue de cariño. Hermione notó que Bellatrix la miraba con ojos asesinos.

-¿Requiere de mis servicios, mi señor? –preguntó Hermione con delicadeza.

-En realidad querida mía, solo quería que estuvieras junto a mí en este momento tan importante para ambos. Potter no tarda en venir, estoy seguro, y cuando lo haga será su fin. Y me encantaría que pudieras mirarlo estando en primera fila del espectáculo –respondió con voz fría, tomándola del hombro y encaminándola a donde los demás mortífagos se encontraban mirándolos atentamente.

Una punzada de horror, miedo y dolor se centró en la entrada de su estómago, haciéndole difícil seguirle la corriente, pero aun así no dudo en continuar.

-El momento ha llegado y todos presenciaremos cómo termina… cómo se reunirá finalmente con su madre impura –habló dirigido a todos los mortífagos del lugar, los cuales soltaron gritos de orgullo y apoyo a aquel hombre que era su líder.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, mientras contenía las lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Pero a pesar de ello, sonrió burlonamente para que todos la vieran.

-Hermione, por favor ve hacia allá y quédate oculta entre mis sirvientes, no queremos echarle a perder tan dichosa sorpresa a nuestro querido Harry, ¿o sí? –terminó Voldemort dirigido hacia Hermione en voz baja, a quien no le quedó otra opción más que mirar sus penetrantes ojos y negar con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no mi señor, todo debe ser una grata sorpresa –ella le sonrió tan naturalmente como pudo y se dirigió a donde los mortífagos, quienes la recibieron con una sonrisa mientras le abrían camino casi con una reverencia.

Hermione aprovechó aquello para alejarse un poco de ellos y recargarse detrás de un árbol, donde comenzó a temblar ligeramente de pies a cabeza. Con ambos brazos se abrazó el estómago, esperando que la ansiedad y la impotencia pasaran de largo. Harry estaba a punto de llegar, eso también lo sabía ella. Voldemort lo asesinaría y entonces todo terminaría. Pero recordando las palabras de Snape, Harry debía morir. Ese era su destino, pero aun así no podía creerlo.

Le dolía en el alma, pues se había equivocado al haberse enamorado de él, y ahora lo vería morir frente a sus ojos, sin nada que ella pudiera hacer.

-¡Traigan a Hagrid! Quiero que esté presente en esto también –la voz de Voldemort resonó por el bosque, y de inmediato los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más al escuchar a Hagrid forcejear contra los mortífagos que de seguro lo llevaban atado. Ella no se atrevía a mirar.

-¡Suéltame desgraciada alimaña!

-¡Calla!

Hermione pudo escuchar como un grito desgarrador de dolor llenaba el aire. Hagrid había sido castigado por hablar demasiado.

-La única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque tengo grandes planes para ti. Quiero que lo veas morir justo frente a tus ojos –dijo una voz fría, como con un siseo.

-¡No, a Harry no! –respondió Hagrid sollozando ruidosamente. -Él no vendrá, seguiremos peleando y tú morirás.

-¡Qué ingenuo eres al poner toda tu fe en un simple niño que ha sobrevivido a base de mentiras y a costa de la vida de los demás! –gritó Voldemort con voz tenebrosa.

Nadie respondió. Lo siguiente que escuchó Hermione fueron los sollozos de Hagrid que cada vez se apagaban más, hasta que el silencio se hizo presente. Nadie se atrevía a moverse o a hablar.

-No hay señal de él, mi señor –dijo de pronto un mortífago que había regresado de una de las vigilancias apostadas en las orillas del bosque.

Hermione se aventuró a mirar por un lado del árbol, viendo como Voldemort se tornaba inexpresivo y silencioso. Caminó un poco más hacia el centro del claro, con Bellatrix siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Creí que vendría –dijo él con en un susurro. Sin más, dio la media vuelta todavía pensativo, cuando de pronto todos escucharon algo que los sobresaltó… alguien venía caminando desde el otro lado del bosque.

La figura era inconfundible.

Se trataba de Harry mismo, llegando a su destino.

Todos se miraron boquiabiertos, con expresiones de asombro e incredulidad. Voldemort que se encontraba de espaldas fue girándose lentamente, hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico que venía caminando decididamente a encararlo también.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente, formándole un nudo inmenso en la garganta. _"Vete de aquí, por lo que más quieras"_, pensó para sí, sin atreverse a usar la _Legeremancia_ para hacérselo saber mientras veía como Harry se quedaba parado valerosamente a unos metros del Señor Tenebroso, con la varita a un lado suyo y ojos llorosos.

-¿Harry? ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –gritó Hagrid con desesperación.

-¡Silencio! –gritó uno de los mortífagos más cercanos a él. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

Hermione podía notar que Harry respiraba acelerada y pesadamente, pero aun así no apartaba su mirada de la de su enemigo. Era claro que sabía que moriría aquella noche, sus ojos lo decían todo.

-Harry Potter… el niño que vivió, viene a morir –dijo Voldemort despreocupadamente, como si aquello no valiera nada para él. Harry continuó sin decir una palabra. –Es curioso cómo todo lo que has hecho y dejado de hacer te ha traído aquí.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez –soltó Harry en tono seco, claramente tragando saliva y con sudor bajando por sus sienes. Él le sonrió.

-Algo que siempre he admirado es tu coraje para enfrentarme aun siendo un niño.

Hermione salió un poco más de detrás del árbol para ver a Harry mejor, lo que los mortífagos interpretaron como si quisiera dar a conocer que se encontraba allí.

-Her… ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry con la voz quebrada, tras verla con la cabeza gacha entre la multitud de mortífagos.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que dar pasos inseguros para salir de entre ellos y quedarse a cierta distancia de Voldemort, detrás de él.

-Vino porque se lo pedí –respondió Voldemort con placer, al ver que lo que él deseaba, se estaba cumpliendo.

Parecía que a Harry y a Hagrid les habían robado la voz, pues ambos la miraban llenos de sorpresa.

-Hermione, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? –gritó Harry con impotencia, pasando su mirada de Voldemort a ella, sin comprender nada.

Hermione solo pudo quedarse allí, mirándolo, observando como aquel chico del que se había enamorado se hacía pedazos frente a ella. No podía decir nada, no había palabras que explicaran la traición tan grande que había cometido desde el primer día que lo conoció.

-Hay muchas cosas a las que les debes agradecer el estar frente a mí en este momento, pero sobre todas las cosas, deberías de agradecérselo a ella Harry… ella es quien te ha traído a mí. Gracias a ella morirás a manos mías la noche de hoy.

-Sé que es mentira. ¡Eres un mentiroso, siempre lo has sido! ¡Dime qué le has hecho! Hermione, ¡corre! –gritó con lo que pareció toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Hermione decidió no moverse, quedarse quieta mientras su rostro se tornaba sobrio… no había nada que ella pudiera hacer ya. Estaba destrozada por dentro, tenía ganas de huir y llevarlo con ella. Quería salvarlo y pedirle perdón por todas las cosas y situaciones que ella había maquinado para llevarlo hasta ese momento. Explicarle lo mucho que lo quería, que a pesar de que su amistad hubiera sido una falsedad, su amor por él había sido verdadero.

-Dime que no es cierto Hermione… -soltó Harry sin aliento al comprender que algo andaba mal. Lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos sin poder dar crédito de lo que Voldemort había dicho y de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Es verdad. Mi objetivo siempre fuiste tú.

-Hermione…

-Mi deber era entregarte al Señor Tenebroso y lo he hecho. Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos fue con el propósito de acercarme a ti y fingir que era tu amiga para analizarte, saber de qué forma te podría acercar más a tu muerte –dijo Hermione seria, con un tono de voz que no parecía el de ella. De alguna manera había logrado bloquear todo sentimiento y actuar, actuar para que todo pareciera real.

-No, no es cierto…

-Todo lo que hice por ti fue para traerte a este momento. Salvarte innumerables veces, estar detrás de ti siempre que lo necesitabas, hacer pociones o encantamientos para fines supuestamente benéficos. El Señor Tenebroso me recompensará por todo lo que he hecho.

-¡¿Por qué?! –gritó Harry desgarradoramente. Su dolor lo llevó a ponerse de rodillas en el frio suelo de tierra. -¿Me has traicionado desde el principio? ¡Eras mi mejor amiga!

-Ese era el plan. Ganarte para poder manipularte en silencio –contestó Hermione con una fría sonrisa. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, las fuerzas se le agotaban, no podía continuar viéndolo sufrir de aquella manera.

Voldemort solo veía la escena, alimentándose del profundo dolor de Harry y la satisfacción en el rostro de Hermione.

-Ahora que lo sabes todo Harry, me gustaría decirte cuál será la sorpresa final –Voldemort caminó alrededor de Harry, quien continuaba de rodillas en el suelo, viendo a Hermione lleno de odio. –Ella fue quien ayudó a que llegaras a este punto, y me parece apropiado que ella sea quien termine con esto.

El estómago de Hermione se revolvió grotescamente. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Aquello superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado, y al parecer para Harry también era algo que no podría soportar. Ambos se miraron. Ella deseó no ver en los ojos del que había sido su mejor amigo tanto odio como aquel. De pronto Voldemort tomó a Harry del cabello y le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás. Él soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Quieres tener el privilegio, querida? –preguntó Voldemort con mirada penetrante, algo hizo que Hermione se congelara. En ese instante una idea le atravesó la cabeza, y era que quizá si lograba ganar más tiempo podría encontrar la manera de salir de aquella situación con Harry vivo.

Decididamente levantó su varita, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos gritó:

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita salió despedida de la mano de Harry hacia la oscuridad de forma inmediata. Ante la primera acción de Hermione, Voldemort rió con ganas. Al parecer le había resultado bastante humillante dejarlo desarmado. Hermione supo que iba por buen camino, y apuntando firmemente su varita a Harry de nuevo, gritó otro hechizo con su alma llena de dolor.

-¡_Crucio_!

Harry comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, se contraía y temblaba mientras gritaba desgarradoramente. Por los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a bajar lágrimas, pero contrario a lo que quería, no pudo pensar con claridad. Al notar que Harry se convulsionaba peligrosamente sobre el suelo apartó su varita y él dejó de moverse. Voldemort soltó otra risa despiadada que resonó en todo el bosque.

-Bien hecho, querida. Pero esta vez no estaría nada mal un poco más de intensidad.

Hermione estaba a punto de quebrarse, no podía soportarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Juntando las fuerzas que le sobraban le sonrió plácidamente a Voldemort y apuntó de nuevo su varita a Harry. _"Por favor, perdóname"_.

Al gritar la maldición Harry comenzó a gritar de dolor nuevamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando sanar el dolor. Mientras se retorcía, Harry alcanzó a pronunciar el nombre de Hermione, y ella cesó.

Al ver a Harry tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse, no pudo evitar sentirse débil. No por la magnitud de la maldición que había realizado, si no por tener que hacerlo sufrir. Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, ir a abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, pero nadie podía sospechar que sus intenciones ya no eran las mismas de antes.

-He… her… -Hermione sabía que Harry intentaba decir su nombre, lo que hizo que su corazón y su razón terminaran por destrozarse.

-Hazlo ahora, Hermione –le dijo Voldemort con sutileza al oído. –Y hazlo con creatividad, eres la mejor para encantamientos.

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza, a tal grado que casi no podía sostener su varita. Tragando saliva y sin ninguna salida apuntó su varita directo a Harry, quien la miraba fijamente, suplicándole, rogándole que no lo hiciera. Entonces Hermione tuvo una idea.

Mirándolo a los ojos, intentó poner imágenes en su mente por medio de la _Legeremencia_.

Imágenes de ellos riendo, abrazándose, librándose de peligros y de todos los momentos felices que ella pudo recordar viajaron lentamente, poniéndose en la mente de Harry mientras ella hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hacerle entender que lo quería mucho más que a un amigo. Los ojos del chico la miraron llenos de lágrimas y una leve sonrisa se asomó por sus labios resecos, dándole a entender que la perdonaba, que perdonaba todo lo que había pasado, las mentiras y los engaños. Lo que habían vivido juntos había pesado más que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Lentamente, Hermione lo hizo levitar hasta colocarlo varios metros sobre el suelo mientras todos miraban ansiosos y asombrados lo que ocurriría después. Entonces ocurrió algo que no supo si era solamente obra de sus alucinaciones… Harry le devolvió imágenes de ambos riendo despreocupadamente junto a Ron.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, pero le hizo darse cuenta de algo sumamente importante… supo que el corazón de Harry era demasiado grande para dejar que Voldemort ganase. Harry estaba allí por una razón y esa razón era que estaba dispuesto a morir por todos los demás. _"Encontraré la manera de detener esto Harry, lo juro"_, pensó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle llegar ese mensaje, ponerlo en su mente y que entonces él pudiera descansar en paz sabiendo que a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido, ella se encargaría de arreglarlo. Lo haría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. _"Te amo"_…

-¡_Avada Kedavra!_ –gritó Hermione.

Entonces, el hechizo golpeó a Harry de lleno, impulsándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo estrellarse en un árbol detrás de él, para luego caer desde las alturas como un muñeco de trapo e impactar sobre la fría tierra del bosque. Los ojos de Harry se apagaron y toda vida se fue de ellos.

El tiempo se congeló. Hermione no podía respirar. Estaba en shock. Harry no se movía, y sabía que no lo haría nunca más. En silencio, Voldemort se acercó a Harry, se inclinó y tocó su pulso. Con satisfacción en su rostro lo giró para ponerlo boca arriba y con una sonrisa maquiavélica pronunció:

-¡Murió!

Hermione no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, mientras todos los mortífagos gritaban de júbilo y se felicitaban unos a otros. Hagrid y ella eran los únicos que parecían lamentar la muerte del niño que vivió.


	13. Protego

13

_Protego_

_(Protección)_

La sala común de Slytherin, ubicada en lo más recóndito de Hogwarts, había sido modificada y ambientada para ser el hogar de Hermione. Debido a que poseía la mayoría de edad, Voldemort había considerado que sería lo mejor brindarle el espacio adecuado para que solo ella disfrutara de todas las comodidades que se había ganado a lo largo de los años, además de ser la preferida y ser considerada como su propia hija. En los dormitorios, las camas y burós habían sido reemplazados por libreros enormes, dotados de todos los libros mágicos posibles, autores del siglo pasado y aquellos que fomentaban las artes oscuras y mostraban cómo realizarlas. En otros de ellos habían sido colocados estantes llenos de ingredientes para pociones, calderos y demás instrumentos, todos a disposición de Hermione para que hiciera uso de ellos cuando le apeteciera.

El dormitorio más grande, que poseía un enorme ventanal que recorría todo el cuarto y daba una maravillosa vista hacia el interior del Lago Negro donde se podía apreciar al calamar gigante, fue adoptado para ser la habitación de Hermione, donde se colocó una enorme cama decorada propiamente con los colores de la casa de Salazar, con postes de madera de roble y cortinas de seda. Los muebles hacían juego con dicha cama. La decoración era delicada, pero a la vez elegante, sofisticada y femenina… tal como Hermione.

Durante el día, aquella habitación se veía bañada por destellos ondulantes de luz diurna, que atravesaban el agua y creaban un reflejo en las paredes, y de cuando en cuando se podía tener un desfile de sirenas o grindylows que parecían visitarla a deshoras solo por entretenimiento propio.

En general, su nuevo hogar era bastante acogedor, en parte al hecho de que poseía una gigante chimenea en la sala común que le ahorraba el tener candelabros por todos lados debido a la magnitud del lugar. A pesar de que poseía su propio lugar para vivir, extrañaba la sala común de Gryffindor, a la que sin saber se había habituado desde su primer día de clases. Desde pequeña soñó con dormir en la sala que el propio Slytherin había diseñado para sus estudiantes selectos, pero dicho deseo se había desvanecido. Siempre le había gustado que a través de las ventanas de la sala común de Godric pudieran verse la magnitud de los terrenos de Hogwarts, verdes, rojizos o blancos según la estación, las montañas y toda la extensión del lago hasta que se perdía a la lejanía gracias a que ésta estaba situada en una de las torres más altas del castillo. Aquel paisaje la tranquilizaba siempre en sus días de mayor tribulación. En su nueva casa, a cada paso que daba había una referencia a las serpientes, ya fuera en columnas, adornos o el propio escudo de la casa, por lo que le llevaría algún tiempo en acostumbrarse al sitio.

Para darle una mayor comodidad, su hogar había sido hechizado especialmente para que solo ella pudiera ser reconocida y le permitiera la entrada, negándosela a cualquier otro que quisiera entrar a husmear sin que ella estuviera presente. Esa era una ventaja y a la vez no, pues aunque quisiera invitar a alguien a entrar con ella, el invitado sería estrangulado en el acto por dicha magia protectora. Hermione no se había negado a esto, y la verdad era que lo agradecía, pues al parecer Voldemort conocía bien que la mayoría de sus seguidores eran unos animales, y quería protegerla de que algún insano quisiera entrar a sus aposentos a hurtadillas a hacerle una visita sin que nadie más lo supiera.

Otra cosa que había cambiado sin tardanza era el guardarropa de Hermione, el cual ahora estaba repleto de faldas justas para su edad, todas de colores oscuros, blusas sencillas pero atractivas, vestidos propios para cenas elegantes y túnicas, lo que le recordó a sus días en la casa de los Malfoy, pues allí vestía de manera muy diferente a como siempre la veían los estudiantes en un fin de semana andando por Hogwarts. Además, poseía todo un guardarropa de estilos muggle que guardó secretamente en uno de sus roperos, pues sin querer se había habituado a ella, le había ganado cierto cariño, y le pareció que si vivía sola podría hacer uso de ella sin que nadie más tuviera que enterarse.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la guerra y Hermione continuaba peleando con su interior. Cada día que pasaba sentía cómo su alma se apagaba un gramo más. El Señor Tenebroso había ganado la batalla y eso no le había dado la felicidad que siempre había añorado. Nadie podía imaginar el pesar que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Se sentía culpable por todas aquellas vidas inocentes que había visto perecer frente a sus ojos; Narcissa, Lucius, Lupin, Tonks, Severus, Ron, Harry… cada que lo recordaba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y su estómago se retorcía.

Ella había matado a Harry.

Aquella oración se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez, alterando su ser. Por las noches tenía pesadillas de ella asesinándolo, viendo siempre la expresión de desesperación de Harry al ser alzado sin poder moverse y siendo expulsado por un rayo de luz verde contra un árbol en el que se golpeaba violentamente, para luego caer sin vida como un títere al que súbitamente le hubieran cortado las cuerdas.

Hubo una noche especialmente horrible, unos días después de que todo concluyera, en la que se soñó de vuelta en el bosque prohibido, caminando despreocupadamente hacia Harry quien yacía sin fuerzas en el duro suelo. Tenía cortadas en la cara y todas ellas sangraban. Su ropa estaba rasgada, llena de tierra y lodo, como si lo hubieran arrastrado por un camino sinuoso lleno de rocas y ramas de árboles poderosos. Entre la capa de sangre que cubría su rostro brillaban sus ojos color verde azul enmarcados por sus lentes redondos que miraban a Hermione pidiéndole piedad. La cicatriz ya no se le notaba, pues su cabello mojado por el sudor la cubría. Llegó al lado del chico, con la multitud de mortífagos observándola a la distancia. Hermione lo contempló, sintiéndose sonreír de gusto al verlo tan dañado. Entonces, de la nada, ella había alzado su varita, apuntándole al pecho y gritado:

_-¡Sectumsempra! _

De inmediato un profundo corte hecho como por una espada había atravesado el pecho de Harry, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Comenzó a sangrar profusamente mientras intentaba cerrar la herida apretándose el pecho con los brazos. Hermione escuchó risas de la multitud. El chico comenzó a llorar de dolor, y ella solo lo miraba, parada a sus pies. Harry iba perdiendo color, mientras la mancha de sangre sobre su pecho se hacía más y más grande, lo que se notaba gracias a que su ropa se iba empapando de color escarlata.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se acercó un poco más a él, y se hincó a su lado.

-Por…favor Her…m…one –balbuceó Harry con un hilo de voz, pero ella solo sonreía.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de él y con suavidad tomó su cara con ambas manos, una en cada mejilla. Lo miró con intensidad y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle burlonamente:

-Adiós, amor mío.

En ese instante, Hermione tomó con fuerza la cabeza de Harry y la giró con rapidez hacia un lado. Lo único que se escuchó fue un sordo "crack", y entonces supo que su cuello se había quebrado... Harry estaba muerto y le había arrebatado la vida con sus propias manos.

Abruptamente Hermione había despertado de aquella pesadilla, sudando abundantemente, tanto que su pijama se le había pegado al cuerpo. Saliendo de un brinco de las cobijas se apresuró a llegar al baño pues había sentido una sensación muy extraña en el estómago. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contener el vómito, había corrido hacia la taza del baño donde finalmente no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó allí dando grandes arcadas. Se había lavado la cara cuando finalmente se pudo poner en pie, temblando y sintiendo escalofríos a lo largo del cuerpo. Recordó claramente la imagen que vio en el espejo en ese instante. Miró su rostro mojado por el agua que acababa de devolverle un poco de serenidad, pero detrás de aquellas gotas de agua sobre su cara, había una mirada intensa y unos rasgos que denotaban la madurez que había ganado solo con los acontecimientos de los días pasados.

Todo en ella había cambiado y ya ni siquiera sabía si era para bien o para mal. Su carácter se había endurecido con el paso del tiempo, pero en ese momento sentía que había envejecido varios años debido a las decisiones que había tomado en los recientes eventos que seguían atormentándola en vida. Voldemort no tenía ni idea de que lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione era dolor, pesar y depresión… y así debía continuar. Ni siquiera se había molestado en analizar la cabeza de la que llamaba su "hija", pues no tenía sentido ver en los pensamientos de alguien que él juraba que estaba de su lado y que deseaba las mismas cosas que él, y mucho menos cuando ahora su vista estaba fija en el mundo muggle, aquel que seguía en la lista de conquista… su siguiente objetivo.

Hermione solo llegaba a verlo en las juntas en los que convocaba a los mortífagos más importantes para él, y con quienes compartía las misiones y los macabros planes para irse apoderando de un mundo que él decía estaba a punto de caer rendido a sus pies. Cada que su costado izquierdo le ardía solo indicaba que una junta se iba a llevar a cabo.

Dichas juntas, para tristeza de Hermione, se celebraban en lo que había sido el gran comedor. Para ella era casi insoportable escuchar la voz de Voldemort resonar con tanta naturalidad en aquellos muros que habían sido una protección para todos desde el primer día que había sido construido.

Siempre que el Señor Tenebroso partía a otro país para encontrarse con más aliados, se aseguraba de que Hermione fuera servida y protegida de la manera en que debía ser tratada una princesa en su ausencia. Bellatrix, se encargaba de servir a Hermione plenamente cada que lo necesitara y cuando lo necesitara. Todo esto a su pesar, pues ella bien sabía que lo hacía a regañadientes, solo porque su señor se lo pedía personalmente. Afortunadamente para Hermione, no necesitaba de Bellatrix, pues todos los mortífagos que vivían ahora en el castillo de Hogwarts muy apenas se atrevían a inclinar la cabeza o hacerle una reverencia cada que pasaban junto a ella en los pasillos. Los más viejos la podían llamar por su nombre, pero nada más. Ninguno conversaba con ella, ninguno se atrevía a molestarla. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabían de lo que Hermione era capaz, sabían que no solamente era una cara bonita que Voldemort había decidido conservar como su atracción principal. Aquella conducta de respeto y obediencia, aunque le parecía extremista, la hacía sentir mejor, pues no tenía que dar falsas caras, ni pretender que adoraba su vida tal y como era.

Los mortífagos siempre vagaban sin razón aparente por los pasillos. Hermione no deseaba saber la razón real, pero podía encontrárselos en cualquier parte a la que fuera. A ellos, se les habían adecuado las demás salas comunes de Hogwarts para su estadía permanente, pero al igual que la de Hermione, se habían modificado hasta obtener la apariencia de que siempre habían pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin. Eran bastantes de ellos, así que la cantidad de camas había quedado igual que siempre, cambiando mayormente el color y la temática de dichas habitaciones.

Una vez que Voldemort hubo demostrado que él había ganado cuando les mostró a todos el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, a los restantes sobrevivientes se les dio la oportunidad de cambiar de bando. La mayoría se negó de inmediato, lo que los condujo directamente a permanecer encerrados en Azkaban, con cadena perpetua. Los Weasley habían sido los primeros en rechazar la oferta, y todos y cada uno de ellos fueron aprisionados sin dudarlo.

Hermione lo sabía, porque ella lo había visto.

Jamás olvidaría la expresión en sus rostros cuando se enteraron de que Hermione, a quien siempre consideraron como otro miembro de su familia, pertenecía al lado del Señor Oscuro. Ese recuerdo aún la avergonzaba y la hacía llorar por las noches.

Los cuerpos de los fallecidos no habían tenido un apropiado entierro, pues los habían colocado con malicia en una fosa común, sin ninguna ceremonia ni palabras consoladoras para sus almas. Hermione no supo qué ocurrió con el cuerpo de Harry, que de inmediato había quedado a disposición de Voldemort, y no se atrevía a preguntar por él, aunque le hubiera encantado poder llorarle. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que el cuerpo de Ron se encontraba en aquella fosa. Ella no había podido hacer nada cuando se enteró de ello. De inmediato fue a verificarlo y pudo verlo por última vez.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de semanas de la devastación, el castillo de Hogwarts permanecía en un estado lamentable, casi exactamente como había quedado tras la pelea. Una parte había sido reconstruida bajo órdenes del mismo Voldemort, y se había convertido en la parte transitada del castillo. Las partes que seguían en ruinas, no eran vigiladas por ningún mortífago, ni mucho menos visitadas. Uno de esos lugares era el pasillo en el que Ron había muerto tan súbitamente. Hermione había logrado trazar una ruta por aquellos senderos del castillo en ruinas donde nadie iba y donde sabía que no sería vigilada. Desde el tercer día había dado con aquel pasillo que no tardó en revivirle uno de los más horribles momentos de su vida. Entonces vio una oportunidad, y no tardó en tener una idea que le pareció muy sensata y sobre todo íntima… la de colocar justo en la esquina donde él falleció un florero de cristal, en el frío piso de piedra, al que agregó agua y posteriormente dos rosas rojas; una para Harry y otra para Ron. De esa manera podía visitarlos, sentir que estaba con ellos una vez más, y conseguir un poco de tranquilidad que de otra manera le era imposible conseguir. A pesar de llenarla de tristeza, le encantaba estar en aquel lugar, pues podía sentir la presencia de ambos en el aire. De cuando en cuando, se escabullía para cambiar las marchitadas rosas por unas más frescas y se quedaba horas sentada en aquella esquina donde todo era tranquilidad, donde se sentía libre, donde podía pensar.

Además de extrañarlos a ellos, extrañaba enormemente la presencia de los Malfoy, quienes habían perecido durante la batalla en un desafortunado giro de eventos. Su corazón se inundaba de alegría y tristeza al recordar cómo la recibían a sus regresos al finalizar cada año. No podía evitar añorar los días en que Lucius y Narcissa la trataban como su hija propia. Añoraba compartir momentos íntimos con ellos y con Draco…

Draco.

Draco seguía vivo, pero Hermione desconocía su paradero, pues lo último que supo de él fue que se negó a seguir al lado del Señor Tenebroso y éste lo había mandado a encerrar como escarmiento, para que tuviera la oportunidad de arrepentirse algún día si le placía. Por esa razón sabía que continuaba enclaustrado. Y gracias a esa pequeña esperanza lo había buscado varias veces sin éxito en las mazmorras y cualquier torre que pudo recordar.

Al parecer no se encontraba en el castillo.

A pesar de lo que aparentaba, Draco siempre había sido como un hermano para ella. Siempre se entretenían jugando ajedrez mágico y siempre que podían practicaban hechizos difíciles con el fin de saber más que todos sus demás compañeros de escuela. Era una completa lástima que durante sus años en Hogwarts ambos tuvieran que mostrar un odio y un rencor que nunca sintieron el uno con el otro. Pero así debía ser, debía mantenerse todo lo más real posible para que ella pudiera cumplir con el plan.

Hermione recordaba con una sonrisa cómo Draco se disculpaba con ella al término de cada año, cuando volvían a la mansión Malfoy, por haber tenido que pretender ser tan duro con ella. Ella siempre le decía que nunca se lo tomaba personal y lo abrazaba con alegría.

Esos días habían terminado.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de decirle a nadie lo que en realidad sentía… nadie podía escucharla ahora.

Pensando de nuevo en Harry se había recostado en uno de los sofás de la antigua sala común, el único cuarto que había permanecido igual luego de la modificación para ser la casa de Hermione. Llevaba largo rato viendo la chimenea, que permanecía encendida gracias a la temperatura que dominaba el lugar. Aquellos días no había hecho más que derramar lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza e intentar poner su mente en perspectiva, pues ni siquiera le era posible leer un libro, mucho menos buscar algo en su contenido.

Una lágrima más recorrió su mejilla mientras apretaba entre sus brazos un pequeño cojín color esmeralda. No se preocupó por limpiarla y la dejó caer hacia el sofá de cuero negro. Miró distraídamente sobre la chimenea, donde descansaba el reloj ornamentado de piedra de ónix que los Malfoy le habían regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños y despertó de su trance. Ya casi era la hora de la puesta de sol, y aquel día se había prometido a sí misma que iría a visitar a Harry y Ron una vez más. Se levantó decididamente y se puso un suéter que hacía juego con la blusa a cuadros que había elegido para ese día, sin importarle que aquel conjunto fuera de procedencia muggle. Colocándose un calzado deportivo, tomó su varita de la mesa de centro y la guardó dentro de sus jeans.

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde pudo apreciar la cabeza del calamar gigante pasando justo por enfrente del ventanal, pero Hermione lo ignoró. Caminó hasta su cama y agachándose sacó un baúl de debajo de ella. Dicho baúl era el mismo que llevaba a Hogwarts, y era donde guardaba sus objetos preciados. Sabía que no había razón para esconder aquellas cosas, pero le daba cierta tranquilidad no tenerlos a simple vista.

Con total serenidad en su rostro abrió el baúl. Lo primero que estaba a la vista era un bulto de ropa que parecía una capa muy vieja y sucia. Hermione sonrió y la tomó con la delicadeza de siempre. Levantándose, extendió con cuidado la capa de invisibilidad sobre su cama, para tener oportunidad de cerrar el baúl y devolverlo a su lugar. Cuando hubo terminado se quedó mirándola unos instantes, mientras se atrevía a tocarla. Aquella era la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y quizás eso la hacía la más importante de sus posesiones.

Había otras formas de andar por el castillo sin que fuera descubierta. Hermione sabía hechizarse a sí misma para hacerse tan transparente como el agua y así pasar desapercibida, pero la verdad era que usar la capa de Harry le permitía a su cerebro pensar en todas las cosas buenas y divertidas que Harry mismo, incluso que ella misma hizo mientras portaban dicha capa. Hermione sentía que era un homenaje tanto para Ron como para Harry que ella la usara con el propósito de ir a visitarlos en la tumba que ella misma les había otorgado.

Tomó la capa y salió de su habitación directo hacia la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta de madera y salió al pasillo, dejando que la misma se cerrara por sí sola detrás de ella. Comprobó que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, se echó la capa a la cabeza, asegurándose de que ésta la cubriera por completo, y verificando que sus pies no fueran visibles por debajo de la capa, partió al que se había convertido en su lugar preferido.

Caminando por los lugares que frecuentaba cuando quería desaparecerse de los demás, llegó a su destino sin contratiempos, pues aquella tarde parecía más callada que cualquier otra, lo que agradeció en verdad. Al entrar en la zona donde sabía que ya nadie frecuentaba, se quitó la capa y la guardó en la pequeña bolsa que conservaba con el encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

La quietud en aquel sitio era increíble. A la lejanía podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, y ver el magnífico paisaje por un hueco en ruinas justamente enfrente de la esquina donde Hermione había colocado el florero con las dos rosas rojas. Dando vuelta en la esquina, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo para encontrar el florero y cambiar las rosas. De pronto algo la sobresaltó… en vez de dos rosas solamente había una.

De inmediato la mente de Hermione comenzó a buscar una explicación racional para aquello. Nadie pasaba por allí, absolutamente nadie más que ella conocía que ese lugar era su preferido por varias razones. Solo ella tenía el acceso, y estaba completamente segura de que la última vez que había estado allí había puesto dos rosas y no solo una…

-Con que aquí fue donde morí –dijo una voz demasiado familiar detrás de ella. De inmediato se giró, pero no vio nada.

Sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, algo que supo que no tenía nada que ver con el aire fresco que anunciaba que el otoño estaba llegando.

-Es un lindo gesto de tu parte, considerando que nos traicionaste –dijo alguien detrás suyo de nuevo.

Hermione giró sobresaltada, intentando encarar dicha voz, y entonces supo de dónde provenía.

Frente a ella tenía a Ron, parado a unos metros de distancia, recargado en una de las columnas de aquel pasillo que aún permanecían de pie. En las manos traía la rosa que faltaba en el florero, le daba vueltas en los dedos sin apartar la vista del intenso rojo de aquella flor. Hermione sintió que se desmayaría, pues de inmediato supo qué era lo que sucedía.

El aspecto de Ron lo decía todo, no había oportunidad de equivocarse… su cuerpo era completamente transparente y un tanto borroso, de un tono aperlado que brillaba un poco con los rayos de sol del atardecer que estaba en su apogeo.

-Ron... –musitó Hermione apoyándose en el muro que tenía más cercano. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, su corazón se aceleró tanto que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. –Eres… un…

-Fantasma. Sí, curiosamente me di cuenta por mí mismo de eso –respondió con un tono poco amigable, y entonces elevó la vista y la miró fijamente.

Los ojos de Hermione encontraron los suyos y sintió como su mirada la penetraba, sentía como si pudiera ver su alma. Aunque sus ojos se habían tornado transparentes al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, ella aún podía percibir una pizca de la chispa que siempre habían tenido en vida, notó un poco del Ron que ella siempre conoció dentro de ellos.

La mezcla de sentimientos dentro de Hermione era tal que sentía que explotaría. Las ganas de llorar la invadieron y sin evitarlo comenzó a sollozar mientras Ron se quedaba mirándola, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Hermione se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la boca, intentando controlar su llanto.

-Pero Ron… ¿Cómo…

-Creo que ambos sabemos cuál es el asunto que dejé sin terminar, Hermione.

Hermione sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía, y flashazos de lo que había sucedido volvieron a su mente como por arte de magia. Visualizó de nuevo el instante en que había jurado ver algo moverse a través de la puerta entre abierta en el despacho de Snape, el momento en el que había salido de allí y había visto a Ron mirarla con miedo e incredulidad… recordaba claramente cómo él esquivaba a magos y brujas, hechizos y maldiciones para escapar de aquella chica que se había hecho pasar por su amiga, aquella chica por la que había tenido fuertes sentimientos.

Hermione no podía hablar. No podía creer que Ron se hubiera convertido en un fantasma, y que estuviera frente a ella. Las ganas de abrazarlo la inundaron, y requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar correr hacia él, pues lo único que lograría sería atravesarlo y dar contra la fría pared de piedra que estaba del otro lado.

-Fue mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa, debía haber dicho algo antes –logró responder con un hilo de voz, sin poder contener el llanto.

Ron parecía incómodo consigo mismo. Jamás le había gustado verla llorar pero por más que lo quisiera no podía hacer nada al respecto… aún sentía demasiada furia contra ella. No quedaría conforme hasta que Hermione le dijera toda la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera.

-Me debes una explicación, Hermione –exigió el chico, aun sosteniendo la flor en sus manos.

-No pude… no pude alcanzarte –musitó débilmente, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.- ¿Por qué huiste de mí, Ron? Quise hablarte, pero no me diste la más mínima oportunidad…

-¡Estabas allí dentro con Snape y Lucius! ¡Hablaban de bandos, de que estabas protegida por mortífagos, de que tu amistad con nosotros era una mentira! y, ¿todavía preguntas por qué hui al verte? –gritó Ron con una voz profunda, ronca, como nunca lo había escuchado alzar la voz.

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza. Sabía que el ser fantasma había modificado ciertos rasgos de él mismo, pero su esencia permanecía intacta, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

-Fui detrás de ti para detenerte. No pensaba hacerte daño. Solo quería evitar que le dijeras a Harry lo que habías escuchado antes de poder explicarte exactamente que hacía en el salón de pociones –soltó Hermione con fuerza en su voz. – Lo que fui… no me siento feliz, ni un poco de quién era yo. Mucho menos de las cosas que hice. Hay tanto que quisiera contarte Ron, tanto por lo que me arrepiento.

Entonces Ron bajó la guardia, sus ojos miraron al suelo y sus hombros se encorvaron un poco.

-Te tuve miedo. Por eso hui –respondió con serenidad.- En ese instante no supe qué pensar de ti. Me miraste con sorpresa y en cuanto tus ojos se clavaron en mí mi primer instinto fue irme de allí, alejarme de ti y avisarle a Harry. Sabemos lo que pasó entonces y… heme aquí.

El fantasma de Ron alzó los brazos, como para que pudiera apreciarlo en todo su esplendor. Más lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Hermione al notar que su espíritu había permanecido con la ropa que llevaba en el mismo momento de morir.

-Entonces de verdad… ¿de verdad eres una de ellos? –soltó Ron frunciendo el ceño, esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

Hermione sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho nuevamente y sin poder prolongar más lo inevitable, subió cuidadosamente la parte izquierda de su suéter para dejar descubierto su costado sin decir una palabra. El tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa no tardó en quedar a simple vista, que resaltaba con tinta negra contra la delicada y clara piel de Hermione. De inmediato Ron clavó sus ojos en su piel por unos segundos, mirando con detenimiento el dibujo de la calavera atravesada por una serpiente que todos los seguidores de lord Voldemort portaban en sus brazos.

Con una mueca de repudio, Ron giró la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para alejar su vista de aquel aberrante símbolo.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Ron con voz quebrada y apenas audible, dándole la espalda.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a temblar. El momento que tanto había querido que llegara por fin había llegado, pero a pesar de no sentirse lista para ello, quiso responderle. Comenzó a sentir frío, pues el atardecer se había convertido en anochecer. La oscuridad de la noche no tardaría en llenar el ambiente, y por alguna razón ese pensamiento la llenaba de terror.

-La marca es… de hace un par de años –respondió con un hilo de voz. –Fui criada por los Malfoy desde que era un bebé, así que… ésta es mi vida, no conozco nada más.

Hermione rompió a llorar de nuevo, y entonces Ron se giró para verla. La sorpresa claramente visible en su rostro.

-Tú… ¿tú fuiste criada por los Malfoy? O sea que, ¿eres hermana de Draco? Pero tu apellido…

-Lucius lo escogió para mí antes de entrar a Hogwarts –explicó Hermione. No podía evitar esquivar la mirada de Ron, tan analizadora y profunda.

-Supongo que tampoco eres hija de padres muggles –soltó una risa de nerviosismo, pero Hermione no necesitó responder a eso. Ron flotaba de un lado para otro, intentando procesarlo todo, pero a la vez, ella sabía que estaba organizando las preguntas que le haría a continuación.

Sin previo aviso se detuvo frente al enorme hueco en el muro, de donde se podía apreciar todo el paisaje más allá del río. Elevó la vista hacia la luna, permitiendo que esta le golpeara de lleno con su luz blanquecina, dejándola pasar a la misma vez gracias al estado fantasmal de Ron. Hermione no pudo evitar admirarlo, pues tenía un brillo especial e intrigante, hasta que él hablo, con voz firme y clara:

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Todos estos años creyendo que eras nuestra mejor amiga. Comíamos juntos, dormíamos bajo el mismo techo, íbamos a las mismas clases, arriesgábamos la vida juntos por un bien mayor. Tantos años que confiamos ciegamente en ti, tantos momentos, tantas cosas. Y ahora… ahora siento que no sé quién eres. La chica inteligente que yo conocí, de la que me enamoré… queda muy poco de ella.

Hermione tuvo que encontrar apoyo en la pared que tenía tras ella. Las palabras de Ron sonaron devastadoras en su mente, penetrando en su ser, rompiéndole el corazón. Se permitió llorar, pues era el único consuelo que podía obtener en ese momento en que sentía que todo su mundo terminaba por colapsar. Pero todavía había algo que terminaría matándola por dentro si no se lo confesaba, algo con lo que no podía vivir un día más sin develarle, y debía decírselo en aquel momento, pues era en ese instante o nunca.

-Lo siento tanto, Ron. Pero hay… hay otra cosa más que necesito decirte –la voz de Hermione se quebró, y reprimiendo sollozos esperó a que Ron le diera alguna señal de que la había escuchado.

-Dímelo –musitó sin inmutarse, expresión que le dio a entender que creía que nada podría sorprenderlo más aquella noche.

-La verdad es que… Harry… él está…

-Muerto, lo sé. Y créeme Hermione, desearía poder estrangular a ese putrefacto lagarto y hacerlo sufrir por haberlo asesinado –respondió Ron lleno de rabia, aventando la rosa que conservaba en las manos con la mayor fuerza que le fue posible.

Por alguna razón Hermione no se sobresaltó ante su reacción, pero sintió que su estómago se revolvía, y respirando con demasiada rapidez, dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca…

-Fui yo.

Ante esto el ambiente se tornó pesado, como si una loza de concreto hubiera caído sobre sus cabezas mientras un silencio extraño llenó el espacio entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –su amigo no retiró la expresión enojada de su rostro, y se giró para verla, lo que produjo en Hermione un escalofrío al sentir su mirada penetrante fija en sus ojos.

-Yo…

Hermione no necesitó decir una palabra más, Ron súbitamente lo había entendido todo y retrocedía lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza de manera repetida. Se había quedado con la boca abierta y estaba segura de que, de estar vivo, su corazón se habría detenido unos instantes.

-Tú no… no pudiste –intentando negarlo, Hermione vio claramente en su rostro que se reusaba a creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No quise hacerlo –respondió en tono de disculpa, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. –el Señor Tenebroso me…me lo pidió y…

-¿Cómo pudiste? –el fantasma se acercó a Hermione precipitadamente, como si pensara golpearla. La forzó a retroceder dando tumbos, chocando dolorosamente de espaldas contra la pared, golpeando sin querer el florero lleno de agua que se hizo añicos al contacto frio del suelo de piedra.

-Ron, quiero explicarte…

-¡NO! –gritó enfurecido, con odio en su mirada. De pronto, se abalanzó hacia ella, y la atravesó. Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, sintiéndose como dentro de un lago congelado, mientras su tez adoptaba un tono azulado.

Así como la sensación había llegado ésta se había ido, y la calidez de su cuerpo regresó. Su tez recobró la coloración natural cuando se giró prontamente para descubrir que Ron había desaparecido a través de la pared de piedra a sus espaldas.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que descubrió que Ron se había convertido en fantasma.

A pesar de la forma tan lamentable de su despedida, Hermione no dejaba de llevarles rosas de manera recurrente y ponerlas en el mismo florero que había reparado unos días después de las revelaciones que habían acontecido en su reencuentro.

Ahora que sabía en lo que Ron se había convertido, se sentía más apesadumbrada, pues jamás hubiera querido aquel destino para una de las personas que sin darse cuenta, formaron una parte importante en su vida. Lamentó no haberse dado cuenta antes. Quizás algún día Ron se detendría a escucharla, quizás algún día las cosas fueran mejores, si es que él no desaparecía para siempre de su vista.

-Te sienta bien el estilo… te hace ver elegante –dijo una voz detrás de ella, mientras reemplazaba las rosas ennegrecidas por unas frescas.

Por alguna razón no se sobresaltó, pues conocía aquella voz a la perfección. Además, algo le había dicho que Ron estaría allí ese día. Pudo sentirlo en el aire en cuanto llegó a aquel pasillo donde él había perdido la vida.

Hermione se levantó con aire armonioso para encarar, quien estaba mirando el paisaje a través de aquel hueco enorme en el muro causado quizás por un hechizo poderoso mal dirigido. Disimuladamente, Hermione se miró la vestimenta y se mordió el labio; vestía un vestido que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, de color negro, sencillo, con un adorno de flores pequeñas en tonos grisáceos que adornaban la parte superior de su pecho. Aunque no podía verle completamente el rostro, pudo percibir que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y para contrarrestarlo, se arropó más en su abrigo de negro puro, que la cubría por debajo de la rodilla.

Aquella era la primera vez que Ron la veía tal cual era.

-Es curioso, pero luego de que morí no recordaba dónde era que yo había muerto –continuó con un tono un tanto sombrío. –Aparecí en la mitad del castillo. Deambulaba todos los días. A veces no sabía qué sucedía, pues sentía como si me perdiera días enteros en la nada, y luego regresaba al castillo, en una parte completamente diferente. Así fue durante algún tiempo, hasta que me topé con las rosas. Sospeché que serías la única capaz de tener algún detalle así, sobre todo porque fue entonces que reconocí que aquí era el lugar donde yo…

Ron no pudo terminar la frase. Hermione se quedó callada, mientras el fresco viento le golpeaba el rostro moviendo su cabello rizado con tranquilidad. Jamás imaginó quedarse sin palabras, pero a esas alturas, ya nada podía tomarla por sorpresa.

-No agradezco lo que le hiciste a Harry, pero luego de reflexionar, me di cuenta de que si así sucedió fue por una buena razón, y entendí que esa razón es que, si tú te hubieras reusado a obedecer a quien tú sabes, yo estaría hablando solo en este momento.

Lo miró con sorpresa, pues de cierta forma Ron había comprendido la razón más importante de la última acción terrorífica que ella había tenido que efectuar.

-Y lo más seguro, es que mi pesar y mi incertidumbre eternos sería mucho peor al no haber sabido con exactitud por qué nos habías traicionado. Todo lo que me dijiste fue muy duro, por eso no quise escuchar más y hui la última vez que pudimos hablar. Después de todo creo que eso es lo mejor que sé hacer.

-Todos hemos cometido errores, Ron. Lamento que los míos hayan influido en todo esto –respondió Hermione con tristeza.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, cuando Hermione recordó algo.

-Ron, tengo que irme. Hay una… junta a la que debo asistir. Por favor visítame, puedes encontrarme en la antigua sala común de Slytherin –le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

-Lo haré –contestó igualando su sonrisa y de la nada, desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Hermione permaneció unos instantes más sonriendo, agradecida por que Ron se hubiera cruzado en su camino de nuevo, y luego partió a donde los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso la estarían esperando.


	14. Descendo

**14**

**_Descendo_**

**_(Desplome)_**

Esa mañana en particular, desde que abrió sus ojos por la mañana Hermione sentía una ligera sensación de paz, sensación que no creyó posible de nuevo. No estaba muy segura si se debía a que habían pasado más los días o a saber que Ron tal vez se tomaría el tiempo para ir a visitarla como lo había hecho ya algunos días anteriores.

Lord Voldemort y ella eran las únicas personas que podían tener acceso a la casa de Slytherin sin sufrir una muerte repentina, pero debido a que el Señor Tenebroso mantenía su tiempo por completo ocupado con la guerra que continuaba entre magos y muggles, no había vuelto a poner un pie dentro desde el día que llevó a Hermione a conocer su nueva casa. Su rostro se marcaba con una sonrisa un tanto fría, pero que a la vez se le denotaba una sensación de orgullo al poder darle a su querida Hermione lo mejor. Por esta razón este era el lugar más seguro para sus reuniones, y supuesto el momento en el que Ron se encontrara ahí y Lord Voldemort llegara a aparecerse en el lugar, lo único que debía hacer Ron era sumergirse en el suelo, mientras que Hermione siempre tenía un libro a su lado para aparentar una profunda lectura, y a pesar de que lo más probable era que su plan nunca fuera a ponerse en acción, saber que contaban con esa salida les hacía sentir más seguros.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor, con tanta comida como si esperase a docenas de personas para que llegaran a acompañarla. La comida continuaba siendo preparada por los mismos elfos del castillo, pero de alguna manera no había vuelto a saber igual. Se levantó de la mesa, sintiéndose satisfecha y comenzó a caminar por el castillo, simulando aburrimiento. En realidad, lo que deseaba era saber dónde habían mantenido encerrado a Draco durante todo este tiempo como tantas otras veces había hecho.

Mientras caminaba entre pasillos pensaba sobre distintas cosas, la mayoría de ellas eran recuerdos que le traían las diferentes partes del castillo. Atravesando uno de los baños, recordó la vez en que Harry había hechizado gravemente a Draco con el hechizo del viejo libro que había estado usando para su clase de pociones y lo mucho que se había preocupado por el bienestar de Draco.

-_Sectumsempra_ –continuó pensando –Ese hechizo lo creó el propio Severus. Qué tonta. Claro que él sabía que Harry tenía su libro desde un principio. Sabía que Harry debía ser bueno en pociones para terminar de llamar la atención del profesor Slughorn, y no había nadie que pudiera enseñarle sobre el tema mejor que él mismo. Pero supongo que olvidó que había apuntado ese hechizo en el libro.

Entonces, con un ligero sobresalto, se dio cuenta de algo más.

-El hechizo… ¡está en el libro! –se llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta –Snape sabía cómo crear hechizos poderosos y hacer que estos realmente funcionaran, y debe tener todo apuntado en su libro. Debo conseguirlo, pero ¿dónde terminó ese libro?

Recordó a Ginny hablándole a Hermione del beso que le había dado a Harry aquel día, y le provocó un ligero malestar, pero al saber con exactitud dónde se encontraba dicho libro no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa de la que unos segundos después se arrepintió.

-Ese día me dijo dónde había colocado el libro –con una ligera mueca de esfuerzo de pronto lo recordó –El baúl, me dijo que había colocado el libro en un baúl con el dibujo de una libélula en su parte superior dentro de la sala de menesteres. Espero que siga allí.

Sin terminar siquiera de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza, se dirigió lo más pronto que pudo sin llamar la atención a un pasillo cualquiera, cerró sus ojos y por arte de magia, al volver a abrirlos, ahí estaba.

La puerta de la sala de menesteres.

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta que los mortífagos no estaban por ahí, debido a que las zonas que transitaban con frecuencia habían sido despejadas y arregladas y en este lugar solo se veía un rastro entre las cenizas de alguien que debió pasar por ahí ya hacía mucho tiempo, supuso Hermione, debido a que el rastro ya estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de polvo.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta por dónde comenzar, caminó en silencio por los espacios despejados que formaban una especie de pasillos entre las montañas de objetos que habían quedado depositados ahí por múltiples generaciones de estudiantes y profesores en su intento por deshacerse de ellos en forma discreta.

Pasaba mirando a su alrededor libros sobre una mesa, un armario entre abierto con objetos dentro, escobas quebradas, frascos de jerez, estatuas de criaturas y personas, algunas de ellas a tamaño real, cajones, calderos sucios, y detrás de una silla de madera, por fin, divisó una libélula un tanto extraña que relucía pintada en la superficie de un antiguo baúl de madera.

Con un par de zancadas le bastó para llegar hasta ella. Apartó la silla y sin pensar, sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, la apuntó hacia la oxidada cerradura y con un haz de luz producido gracias a las palabras _Alohomora, _el baúl levantó su parte superior para dejar al descubierto un libro que reconoció enseguida.

-¡Sí! –pronunció Hermione un tanto fuerte, pero no le importó ya que no había nadie en la sala.

O al menos eso creyó ella.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar que estas palabras provenían de una parte profunda del salón, y se hubiese asustado si estas palabras no hubieran sido pronunciadas con un intento casi nulo de aparentar valentía, cuando las pronunciaba una voz a la que si se le ponía atención se le notaba un dejo de nerviosismo.

Un tono que sin duda alguna ya había escuchado antes.

-¿Draco? –pronunció Hermione en voz alta –Draco, ¿eres tú?

-¡Hermione! ¡Por aquí!

Ella se dirigió rápidamente a donde suponía que provenía la voz, y ahí estaba, detrás de unos barrotes alzando sus brazos a través de los espacios que dejaban entre ellos, Draco.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, combinado por una felicidad que no pudo explicar. Después de tanto buscarlo entre las mazmorras y torres nunca creyó encontrarlo ahí, ese día. Apresurada al llegar frente a él lo abrazo sin siquiera sentir el frío acero que se interponía entre ambos. Por las mejillas de Draco corrían lágrimas que no dejaban a duda la felicidad que sentía de ver a Hermione, de ver a su hermana.

-… y me quitaron mi varita antes de encerrarme en este lugar –le decía Draco a Hermione mientras ambos, cada uno de su respectivo lado del barandal, se encontraban sentados en el piso.

-Entonces, ¿tienes aquí desde ese día? Debe haber sido horrible. ¿Cómo es que comes en este lugar?

-Uno de los elfos de la cocina me trae un poco de las sobras que quedan a la media noche.

Con esas palabras, Hermione resintió con pesar recordar que unas horas atrás había estado sentada con más comida que la que Draco habría tenido en un mes.

-¿Entonces nadie más viene hacia aquí nunca?

-No. No hasta que acepte unirme a las fuerzas de los mortífagos, de nuevo.

-Pero y si lo hicieras, ¿cómo sabrían ellos que cambiaste de parecer?

-Hasta parece que ya olvidaste de dónde venimos –pronunció Draco al tiempo en que enseñó a Hermione la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Marca que ambos compartían.

…

Esa noche, luego de pasar un tiempo considerable con Draco, Hermione se fue a la cama sintiendo las sabanas de seda sobre su piel con tristeza, al recordar la sucia manta que tenía Draco como única posesión dentro de esa horrible celda. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues si le llevaba algo más y alguien se llegaba a dar cuenta, quien pagaría por dicha acción seria él.

Ese había sido un día importante después de todo. Lo había encontrado y estaba bien, y no pudo evitar sentirse mejor cuando antes de cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormida recordó la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano al decirle las palabras: _"Volveré cada vez que pueda"_.

…

En lo que solía ser la sala común de la casa de Slytherin, sobre una mesa ubicada al centro del salón estaba el viejo libro de pociones abierto y con algunos garabatos escritos a mano sobre algunas de las palabras impresas. La chimenea, que se encontraba encendida quemando robustos troncos y algunas hojas de papel manchado con la tinta que pronunciaba algunas palabras en latín en silencio, hacía ese sonido tan característico que produce el fuego, el cual a su vez peleaba contra el sonido que provocaba el agua al golpear contra los grandes ventanales, al otro lado del salón.

Hermione se encontraba de pie al lado de la mesa, con sus ojos cerrados prestando suma atención hacia ambos murmullos, y tomando la varita con movimientos de su muñeca, formó en el aire un círculo iniciándolo por la parte superior y atravesándolo con un movimiento recto hacia abajo, a la vez que pronunciaba las palabras _Aures Surdimea_.

De pronto, era como si la chimenea se hubiera apagado y el agua del exterior desaparecido. Todo lo que existía ahora era el sonido que producían su corazón y sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa se pronunció sobre sus labios.

Por fin había logrado dominar su tercer hechizo propio.

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pues una cara pálida y transparente la veía a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

-_Finite Incantatem_.

- … y si me sigues ignorando. Espera, ¿qué? –preguntó Ron un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron? Solo estaba practicando un nuevo hechizo que creé.

-¡Ah! ¿El que mencionaste para bloquear los sonidos a tu alrededor?

-Sí. Y sobra decir que funcionó perfectamente. Al igual que el _Oculos Caecus_.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que lo has comprobado ya?

-Con Avery –el rostro de Ron tomó una expresión de ligera confusión –Uno de los mortífagos que pasean por el castillo.

-¡Se quién es Avery, Hermione! –dijo Ron un tanto frustrado, a lo que Hermione ignoró y continuo hablado.

-Hace un par de días mientras me dirigía a visitar a Draco lo vi por ahí y aproveche para intentar mi nuevo hechizo. Después de que comprobé que funcionó a la perfección al verlo gritando que se había quedado ciego, un _Obliviate_ me fue muy útil.

-Excelente. Y, ¿ya perfeccionaste tu otro hechizo… mmm… ibilo biecum?

-_Ibi Obiectum_ –pronunció Hermione al tiempo que apuntaba con su varita una copa dorada que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y ésta apareció sobre la chimenea en cuestión de segundos.

-Es increíble Hermione, eres la mejor en hechizos.

-Eso ya lo he escuchado muchas veces –dijo en un tono altanero, puesto que ya no debía fingir amabilidad todo el tiempo, pero la sonrisa de Ron disminuyó considerablemente –Pero muchas gracias por notarlo, Ron.

De inmediato, éste volvió a sonreír. Ambos se acomodaron cerca de la chimenea, Hermione en el sillón con un libro cerca y Ron acostado en el suelo, como era su costumbre.

-Ron, hay algo que aun no comprendo que me gustaría preguntarte, si no te incomoda –Ron miró hacia el techo por un momento y asintió con la cabeza –Cuando hablamos por primera vez en el pasillo, ya sabes, después de todo lo que pasó, mencionaste que ya sabías lo que había sido de Harry, pero cuando aquello sucedió tú ya… bueno, tú ya habías…

-Fue precisamente por eso que pude saberlo. ¿Recuerdas la snitch que le dejó Dumbledore a Harry en su testamento? –aunque Hermione no contestó, conocía la respuesta, así que continuó –Mientras Harry caminaba por el bosque prohibido para encontrarse con Quien-tu-sabes, comprendió lo que aquella extraña frase en la snitch quería decirle.

-Me abro al cierre –Hermione había comprendido inmediatamente por lo que no puedo evitar decir aquellas palabras.

-Sí, eso. Harry estaba listo para aceptar su destino por más cruel que este pudiera parecerle –y de pronto Hermione recordó aquel terrorífico momento –Fue entonces cuando al poner de nuevo sus labios sobre la snitch, ésta por fin se abrió y en ella encontró la piedra de la resurrección.

Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada. Obviamente sabía de las reliquias de la muerte, pero nunca imaginó que hubiera estado tan cerca en un momento u otro de las tres.

-Supongo que fue en ese momento en que Harry sintió necesidad de tener cerca a todo aquel que pudiera servirle de apoyo en tan difícil situación. Todo eso fue muy confuso para mí. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, y de pronto sentí que algo me llamaba. Pude sentir a Harry y el dolor que sentía y me sentí inevitablemente atraído hacia él. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Sirius, Lupin, sus papás y yo estábamos ahí en el bosque junto a él. Fue en ese momento que comprendí lo que me había pasado. Hubieras visto la cara de Harry cuando vio a su padrino, a Lupin y a sus padres… fue como si volviera la paz a su alma e inmediatamente se dirigió a su madre y nos pidió perdón, dijo que nunca deseó que ninguno de nosotros muriera por él. Luego me vio a los ojos y pude ver en los suyos un rayo de tristeza asomándose. Después nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos cerca de él, tú sabes, al enfrentarse a su final. A partir de ese momento todo cambió. No podía ver ni escuchar nada, solo podía sentir el dolor que él sentía en todo su cuerpo, el dolor se detuvo después solo para continuar con más fuerza.

Hermione no necesitaba que le dijera lo ocurrido, ya que ella lo recodaba tan claro como si todo aquello acabara de suceder. Instintivamente se abrazó para intentar bloquear los sentimientos de aquel momento y dejó que Ron continuara.

-Pero cuando el dolor terminó todo cambió repentinamente. De alguna extraña manera fue como si ya no estuviéramos en el suelo, no sé, tal vez era que Harry estaba comenzando a desvanecerse pero ya no estaba sufriendo, ni triste, sino todo lo contrario. Podía sentir su felicidad, incluso de alguna manera nos pude ver a nosotros tres riendo por un momento. Fue entonces cuando todo acabó.

Hermione se había quedado muda ante todo aquello. Ron le había permitido saber cómo habían sido para Harry sus últimos momentos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que de alguna manera todo hubiera sido distinto, que de alguna forma todo hubiera resultado diferente.

-Espera, pero entonces ahí está la tercer reliquia –su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, su mente trataba de decirle a gritos que existía algo, una solución para todo aquello –¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-¿Con quién? ¿De qué hablas?

-Con la piedra de la resurrección, Ron. ¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de ella? ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

-No lo sé Hermione, Harry la tenía en su mano y después…

Ron trató de concentrarse pero cuanto más tardaba en darle su respuesta a Hermione más se molestaba ella, y por lo tanto lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

-Piensa Ron, debes de saber dónde la puso Harry. Tal vez se la guardo en su ropa o la escondió de nuevo en la snitch.

-¡No lo sé Hermione! Todo es demasiado confuso. Primero no sabía que había pasado y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba parado frente a Harry como un fantasma, llegó el momento de irnos y… -Ron repasaba todo en su mente haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima, ansiosa por saber más – ¡En la mano! ¡Sí! Harry tenía la piedra en su mano aún, y cuando decidió continuar su camino la soltó.

-¿Cómo que la soltó, Ron Weasley? –Hermione sin darse cuenta se había abalanzado sobre su fantasmal figura en el suelo.

-No me regañes a mí, no fui yo quien la dejó caer al suelo…

-¿Dónde? Dime por favor que sabes el lugar exacto donde la abandonó.

-Sí, recuerdo el lugar. Pero han pasado meses. No será fácil encontrarla.

Ron sabía que Hermione no podría lastimarlo, pero aun así la veía con esa mirada que le daba antes de que ella lo golpeara con un libro o le diera un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Hermione, al ver sus ojos tan abiertos se movió hacia un lado y se sentó recargada en la parte baja del sillón.

-Lo entiendo, tienes razón –en ese momento se hubiera disculpado de no ser porque realmente nunca lo había hecho ante nadie –Pero necesito que la busques. No puedo ir yo, no conozco el lugar exacto y dudo mucho que un _Accio_ funcione ante un objeto así, así que sería poco probable que lograra obtenerlo en el primer intento y no pueden verme yendo seguido a ese lugar, podría levantar sospechas y si alguien me siguiera podría encontrarla.

-Es para verlo a él, ¿cierto? –respondió Ron un tanto desanimado.

-¿Perdón?

-A Harry, quieres la piedra para ver a Harry, ¿no es así?

-No, te equivocas. Es para algo completamente diferente… piénsalo Ron. Has visto que soy capaz de crear mis propios hechizos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero aun no entiendo entonces para que más pudieras quererla si no fuera para traer a alguien del más allá.

-Lucius de pequeña me decía que si algo no era como yo quería que me ocupara de cambiarlo, como él, que al final lo dejo todo por Draco. Esto no es lo que quiero Ron, no me gusta cómo ha terminado todo. Me refiero a tu familia en Azkaban, los Malfoy muertos y Draco encerrado en un lugar tan frio y triste en el que probablemente permanezca de por vida. Tonks ahora es viuda y vive escondida junto con su hijo, Snape murió tan repentinamente y Viktor también murió al enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso. Lo último que escuché fue que Luna quedó internada en San Mungo en el mismo piso que los padres de Neville, luego de intentar huir con su padre de Azkaban –Ron no había reparado hasta ese momento en todo lo que había sucedido -…y por supuesto está la muerte de Harry.

-Pero, ¿cómo planeas deshacer todo esto?

-Piensa, Ron. Dumbledore es la única persona, probablemente en toda la historia que ha tenido contacto directo con las tres reliquias. Poseía la varita de sauco cuando descubrió que la capa de los Potter era la verdadera capa de la invisibilidad, pero para cuando encontró la piedra de la resurrección la capa ya había vuelto a las manos de Harry, por lo tanto…

-Nunca tuvo las tres reliquias al mismo tiempo –interrumpió Ron al comprender lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-Exacto.

-Entonces si me hablabas de saber crear tus propios hechizos supongo que quieres hacer uno tan poderoso que necesites de esos tres objetos presentes. Si por separado son tan poderosos, juntos deben ser invencibles.

-Ya tengo la capa de Harry, y tú podrías encontrar la piedra, solo faltaría la varita.

-Entonces lo único de tendríamos que hacer es pedírsela a Quien-tú-sabes, quien nos la prestara con mucho gusto –dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Ya encontraré la forma de conseguirla –respondió Hermione un poco dudosa.

-Pero si se la quitamos se dará cuenta rápidamente que no la tiene y ¡nos matará!

-Ron…

-¿Sí?

-Tú ya estás muerto.

-Oh, es cierto –sonrió un poco avergonzado. –Bueno, quizás podríamos quitársela mientras duerme y cortarle el cuello, como en el cuento –contestó sarcásticamente de nuevo, en un intento de ayudar.

-Espera… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Nada, yo solo daba ideas –respondió un tanto avergonzado, pensando que ella lo reprendería una vez más.

En ese instante, la mente lógica de Hermione se llenó de comprensión, dejándola con la sensación de que había terminado de armar un rompecabezas del que de alguna manera había ido recolectando piezas y al que no le había prestado atención. Algo sorprendentemente increíble que no podía creer haber pasado por alto.

Su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que pudo sentir un cosquilleo sacudirla de pies a cabeza.

Un cosquilleo de emoción que no tenía igual.

-Ron, yo desarmé a Harry –soltó de golpe, sin poder reprender sus palabras.

Para su desesperación, Ron no parecía comprender el punto.

-Hermione, no te ofendas, pero no quiero detalles sobre cómo…

-No, no. Ron… la varita de sauco. Según el cuento y según todo lo que sabemos de ella es que ha pasado de mano en mano siendo ganada en duelos o gracias a asesinatos. Pero la realidad, es que un hechizo de desarme sería exactamente lo mismo a…

-¡A un duelo! Entonces eso significaría que tú…

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa tan amplia que Ron no pudo evitar contestar con un ceño fruncido.

-La varita de sauco es mía –respondió con un susurro lleno de emoción.

-Espera, Hermione, me perdí. Pero si estoy en lo correcto, entonces Harry debería de haber desarmado a Dumbledore, ¿no?

-No realmente. Hay algunas cosas que aún no te he dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Aún hay más? –Ron tenía miedo de saber que más podría faltarle en saber. En verdad no quería saber, pero al parecer parecía importante.

-Está bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? –inhaló con fuerza para darse calma y saber con exactitud lo que quería decir. Exhaló –Cuando Draco se hizo la marca tenebrosa, lo encomendaron a… –decir aquello y hacer que Ron comprendiera iba a ser difícil –le pidieron que se deshiciera del profesor Dumbledore.

-Que lo asesinara, querrás decir. ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Fue Draco quien mató a Dumbledore!

-¿Qué? No. Aún no he terminado. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-¿Recuerdas que mientras acampábamos hubo una discusión y me fui?

-Sí, lo recuerdo –por un momento consideró decirle que aquello también había sido culpa suya, pero no era el momento.

-Pues en ese tiempo no fui a casa. Estuve en lugares donde nunca creí estar algún día. No pasó mucho tiempo después de haberme ido para cuando estaba completamente mal. Nunca logré entender que fue lo que sucedió para que yo actuara de esa manera –Hermione miró al piso unos segundos y después volvió su mirada a él nuevamente –así que pasé mis días vagando de un lugar a otro. Pero lo que quiero decir fue que en un lugar al que entré había carroñeros y otros que definitivamente sabía que era mejor no darles la cara. Hablaban muy fuerte, y hubo un momento en el que el tema de conversación fue Draco.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué era lo que decían?

-Algunos de ellos aseguraban que había sido Draco el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore, que por fin había servido de algo para Quien-tú-sabes, otros decían que nunca lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Snape.

-Y tú… ¿creíste eso en el momento?

-Pues en el colegio se manejó una historia diferente, era bien sabido que el profesor había muerto por causas naturales. Así que cuando escuché aquello, viendo de quién venía la información, la verdad no lo creí. Aparte, yo sé que lo quieres y todo pero… Draco siempre ha sido un tanto cobarde.

-Lo bueno es que tú eres muy valiente, ¿no? –dijo Hermione riendo un poco y Ron también sonrió.

-Pero entonces, ¿lo mató o no?

-No, no lo hizo. Aquella noche Draco fue al despacho de Dumbledore, pero su primera reacción fue desarmar al director y después él murió en presencia de él y de Severus. Por lo que ambos acordaron manejar la historia de que había sido él quien lo había asesinado para el Señor Tenebroso.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

-A partir de ese momento la varita, sin que él lo supiera, le perteneció. Esto hasta que nos llevaron aquellos carroñeros a la mansión Malfoy y Harry desarmó a Draco.

-Eso sí lo recuerdo, fue con un _Expelliarmus _–respondió prontamente –Ahora lo entiendo. Pero, ¿no debería de hacerse eso con la varita de sauco? Me refiero a que ni Draco ni Harry la tenía físicamente cuando fueron desarmados.

-La lealtad de las varitas puede cambiar. La varita de sauco lleva muchos siglos cambiando de dueño. Las varitas en general tienen el poder de reconocer a sus dueños. ¿Por qué crees que mi varita no te funcionaría a ti como realmente debe hacerlo o que la tuya no funcionaría conmigo?

De pronto, vio comprensión en los ojos de Ron, quien se "sentó" en la mesa intentando asimilarlo todo.

-Vaya, Hermione. Entonces la varita de verdad te pertenece. Demonios, sabía que eras la bruja más inteligente, pero ahora eres la más poderosa –respondió sonando un tanto intimidado.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras la frase "la más poderosa" se desvanecía poco a poco dentro de su cabeza.

-Bueno, lo que nos lleva a la conversación inicial. Sólo hay una forma de cambiarlo todo, y si funciona, para cuando el Señor Tenebroso se dé cuenta de que la varita ha desaparecido no importará.

-Estás hablando de…

No pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta de que por fin entendió lo que Hermione trataba de decirle desde un principio.

-Volver en el tiempo… así es.

-¿Crear un hechizo para volver en el tiempo? ¿No sería más sencillo restaurar algún giratiempo perdido o algo así?

-No, porque con el giratiempo sería muy riesgoso advertirme a mí misma sobre todo lo que ha pasado, pero si vuelvo con todo lo que ya se, sería más sencillo evitar todo esto de una forma más cautelosa, permitiendo a cada persona actuar como lo había hecho hasta hace un año, que fue cuando todo comenzó a salirse realmente de control.

-Entonces volverás recordándolo todo. ¡Suena increíble Hermione!

-Volveríamos –lo corrigió Hermione –Ahora que sé que la varita realmente me pertenece estoy segura de que puedo hacer que el hechizo funcione para ambos.

Ron sonrió al imaginarse que podría dejar de ser un fantasma. La expresión en su rostro hizo que Hermione sintiera alegría.

-¡Grandioso! –soltó Ron con una sonrisa, elevándose poco a poco y al mismo tiempo incorporándose del suelo –Confía en mi Hermione, la encontraré.

Diciendo esto, Ron comenzó a elevarse cada vez más alto con la intención de desaparecer atravesando el techo, cuando la voz de Hermione lo detuvo en seco, justo antes de que su cabeza tocara uno de los arcos de roca que soportaban el techo.

-Espera, ¿alguien además de Draco y yo sabemos que tú eres un fantasma? –preguntó Hermione echando hacia atrás su cabeza y elevando la vista poder ver bien a Ron gracias a la considerable altura en la que se encontraba suspendido.

-No. He hecho un par de bromas a uno que otro mortífago cuando me siento aburrido, pero siempre terminan culpando a Peeves. Nunca dejo que me vean –respondió Ron con una sonrisa pícara iluminando su rostro.

-Perfecto. Asegúrate de que siga así. Creo que sería mejor que permanecieras invisible cuando merodees por el bosque –ordenó Hermione. Ron asintió con firmeza. –Yo le contaré a Draco sobre el plan, él podría ayudarnos y acompañarnos de vuelta también.

-¿Estas segura de que podrás regresarnos a los tres en el tiempo?

-¿Por qué siempre el tono de sorpresa, Ronald Weasley? Jamás dudes de mí –respondió un tanto indignada, pero sin poder evitar divertirse ante aquello.

-Jamás lo he hecho –contestó serenamente, y con una última sonrisa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hermione sintió su interior llenarse de esperanza. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior complacida de tener algo que prometía funcionar a la perfección. Había conseguido una salida, un retorno en aquella vida que no le complacía en lo más mínimo. Ahora realmente sentía que tenía algo por lo cual luchar.

Permitiendo que la emoción la llenara por completo, tomó el libro que había estado analizando esa misma mañana y corrió de vuelta a la librería que poseía dentro de su nuevo hogar. A pesar de las ganas que la embargaban de contarle a Draco, debía continuar investigando y practicando, pues algo le decía que no estaba muy lejos de crear aquel potente hechizo que estaba buscando desde hacía meses y que de funcionar, cambiaría el curso de la historia que, sin darse cuenta, ella misma había ayudado a dar forma.

…

Durmiendo sólo unas cuantas horas, Hermione se despertó rodeada de libros que se había llevado a la cama para leerlos con mayor comodidad. Se levantó de un brinco, dejando su cama desarreglada y los libros a medio abrir para dirigirse con rapidez a su amplio vestidor, que anteriormente había sido uno de los dormitorios de las chicas de Slytherin. Tomó lo que le pareció apropiado a simple vista, asegurándose de escoger una chaqueta ligera, pues el castillo comenzaba a inundarse con las ventiscas frescas de la estación que se colaban a lo largo y ancho del castillo. Lo que menos quería era pescar un resfriado en aquellos días tan decisivos e importantes de su vida.

Apresurándose a cambiarse y arreglarse el cabello de manera sencilla pero atractiva, tomó su varita, su bolsa, y salió de la sala, no sin antes checar el reloj de ónix sobre la chimenea, el cual marcaba las 6:34 a.m. Lo primero que la llevó a hacer su instinto fue a ir al gran comedor para desayunar y posteriormente ir a donde Draco.

Apreciando que el amanecer estaba en su punto exacto, se abrochó un poco más su chaqueta. En el camino, se topó con dos mortífagos, los cuales le dirigieron una leve reverencia ante su presencia, junto con un deseo de buenos días que rayó en lo respetuoso. Intentando no verse apurada, pues eso los alertaría de una u otra forma, caminó con tranquilidad y porte elegante, con la frente en alto, hasta que llegó al gran comedor. Allí, se encontraba un elfo doméstico al que le habían mandado cumplir las órdenes de servir comida en el momento y hora que fuera. Siempre era el mismo elfo, apostado a un lado de la entrada el que recibía a los comensales con una educada reverencia. Por el gusto y comodidad con lo que lo hacía, parecía estar justo en el lugar que deseaba estar.

Hermione lo ignoró y siguió su paso hasta la enorme mesa de centro, que se encontraba vacía, a excepción de un par de candelabros de mesa que portaban elegantes velas, que al parecer acababan de ser apagadas debido a que los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por los enormes ventanales de cristal traslúcido que adornaban el comedor.

-Hermoso día tenga usted ama Malfoy, ¿le apetece algo en especial? –dijo gentilmente el elfo acercándose a sus pies, con una reverencia con la que su nariz tocó el suelo.

-Lo de siempre –respondió secamente.

En ese instante y con un chistar de dedos, desapareció, dejándola sola, sentada frente a la gran mesa.

Hermione apreciaba que el elfo no le hiciera preguntas tontas y que se atuviera a hacer su trabajo, lo que sin duda la llevaría más rápido con Draco. De pronto, la comida apareció frente a ella, como siempre lo había hecho.

Los desayunos de Hermione no eran sencillos, pues aunque ella tenía la oportunidad de elegir lo que quería exactamente, nunca estaba de más tener algunos platillos más para poder saciarse como le apeteciera, y así lo hizo. Tomando un poco de cada cosa desayunó lo más rápido que le fue posible hasta sentirse llena y asegurándose de que nadie la veía, tomó un plato limpio, puso varias de las comidas servidas frente a ella y tomando su varita, hizo un movimiento con el cual el plato rebosante de comida quedó protegido. Luego abrió su bolsa y lo introdujo, cuidando que no se volteara.

Dando por finalizado su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa y dejando todo tal cual estaba, salió con paso decidido hacia el séptimo piso, donde el cuarto de los menesteres la esperaba.

Tal y como ella previó, todos los pasillos se habían vuelto fríos. Percatándose de que no se había tomado el tiempo para coger una bufanda, se subió el cuello de su chaqueta, intentando protegerse del clima. Los corredores estaban sumamente vacíos, tanto que las pisadas de Hermione se escuchaban con un ligero eco. Luego de subir varios pisos y recorrer varios pasillos, estaba a solo un par de ellos más de llegar a la sala de los menesteres, cuando una figura que salió súbitamente de una esquina chocó contra ella…

-¡Ten más cuidado alimaña de… -comenzó a decir la mujer que la había chocado, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Hermione de pies a cabeza.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado con esa boca, Bellatrix –soltó Hermione irritada.

Si había una persona que le molestara más que cualquier otra dentro de las fuerzas mortífagas, era Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Disculpa querida, no te vi. Estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes que estar vagando por el castillo con un estúpido libro debajo del brazo –respondió con ese tono tan molesto, sarcástico y penetrante de ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirándola con furia. Y de la nada se le ocurrió una respuesta inteligente.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? De seguro mi señor se cansó de que le estuvieras lamiendo los zapatos a cada instante.

El rostro de Bellatrix se torció de manera grotesca, pero Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle en la cara. Era claro que había dado justo en el blanco.

-Te crees muy valiente solo porque el Señor Tenebroso te ha adoptado y te ha dado comodidades, ¿no es así? Créeme que si dependieras de mi tú ya estarías descansado en la misma fosa que el estúpido traidor Weasley y estarías con el asqueroso Potter quemándote en el infierno.

Hermione sintió su interior arder, no solo porque la había ofendido a ella de una manera descarada, sino porque también había ofendido a sus dos mejores amigos ya difuntos. Entonces, sintió la necesidad de tomar su varita, pero controló el impulso y continuó atacándola con palabras, acercándose para acortar la distancia entre ellas.

-Si dices una cosa más me voy a asegurar de que la que se queme en el infierno seas tú. Que no se te olvide que eres mi sirvienta Bella, mi señor te colocó a mi disposición. Si te digo que te largues debes obedecerme, si te digo que debes darme de comer en la boca debes hacerlo. He sido demasiado buena contigo y te he dejado hacer lo que te venga en gana. Sabes que su poder no tiene precedentes y tiene muchas formas de saber si su querida protegida está siendo maltratada. Pórtate bien si sabes lo que te conviene.

Bellatrix se quedó viéndola fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada desquiciada que no inmutó a Hermione ni la hizo retroceder un solo centímetro. Súbitamente, su expresión cambió, y soltó un suspiro audible que le hizo saber a Hermione que ya no la atacaría de ninguna forma, pues parecía haber sopesado sus palabras.

-No deseo molestarte, Hermione. Mi señor me mandó a dar un mensaje a todos los mortífagos, incluyéndote. El día de mañana mi señor regresará al castillo al anochecer y convocará una reunión especial. Dijo que le honraría tenerte ante su presencia –respondió Bellatrix claramente reprimiendo el enojo, luchando contra sus salvajes instintos.

-Así está mejor. Por supuesto, allí estaré –dijo Hermione más tranquila.

Había ganado la batalla.

Se quedó parada justo donde estaba, dándole a entender que quería que se fuera, y así lo hizo. Bellatrix pasó a un lado de ella, teniendo cuidado de no rozarla y a unos pasos se transformó en una nube de humo negro que llenó el pasillo, y que avanzó con rapidez hasta perderse en una esquina, dejando completamente sola a Hermione.

Suspiró profundamente, intentado recobrar su temple. Cerrando los ojos se recordó a si misma que no tendría que soportar todo aquello por mucho más tiempo, y recordando qué era lo que la había hecho levantarse tan alegremente, retomó su camino para ir a donde Draco.

Una vez dentro de la sala de los menesteres, a Hermione no le era difícil encontrar a Draco, pues se había aprendido el camino ubicándose gracias a objetos determinados a su paso. El haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo parecía haber agudizado los sentidos de Draco, por lo que de inmediato percibía a Hermione desde mucho antes de que ella llegara a su lado.

A pesar de que no había nadie allí más que él, Hermione no dejaba de ser precavida y mantenía sus pisadas silenciosas, aunque esto realmente no le fuera de utilidad en aquel lugar.

-Hermione, sé que eres tú –soltó Draco con una ligera voz rasposa y claramente llena de alegría.

-Aún me sorprende que hagas eso –sonrió Hermione al llegar junto a su celda a la que se acercó para poder abrazarlo.

-Qué alegría que estés aquí, comenzaba a preocuparme porque no venías –respondió Draco de manera protectora.

-Lo sé y me moría de ganas de venir, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Tengo algo que contarte –recalcó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse de la emoción. –Pero primero, te he traído algo que te alegrará el día.

Hermione abrió su pequeña bolsa y sacó el plato rebosante de comida y se lo pasó a Draco entre los barrotes, la cual conservó su estado debido al encantamiento que le había puesto, sin tirarse del plato. En sus ojos pudo ver un brillo y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras tomaba el plato en sus pálidas manos y se sentaba el piso. De inmediato Hermione movió su varita apuntando al plato y el encantamiento se retiró, permitiendo que Draco comiera con libertad.

-Esto está delicioso Hermione, te lo agradezco de verdad. Moría de hambre, las sobras de anoche fueron muy pocas –dijo Draco deteniéndose un momento para poder hablar.

-No es nada. Me hubiera encantado traerte más, pero hubiera sido sospechoso –sonrió al verlo comer, y se sentó a un lado de él, de su lado de la reja.

-De verdad me preocupé Herm, creí que te había pasado algo.

-Todo está bien, a excepción de que me topé con Bellatrix antes de llegar contigo. Cómo la odio… -Hermione luchó por no enfadarse de nuevo.

-¿Supo a dónde ibas? –se apresuró a preguntar Draco con preocupación, tragándose el bocado por la sorpresa.

-No, no le permití averiguarlo. De todas formas no debes preocuparte por mí. Me preocupa más tu seguridad. Pero eso tampoco importa ya. Pronto nos iremos Draco –respondió con decisión. Él ignoró su comida y le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión.

-¿Irnos a dónde?

-Al pasado.

-Te…te refieres a, ¿regresar en el tiempo? Hermione, eso es imposible.

Ella lo miró por un segundo, y decidió que era el momento exacto para contarle lo mismo que había hablado con Ron la noche anterior; la parte de las reliquias y su breve historia en manos de Dumbledore, la parte del poder que las tres juntas podían darle, el hecho de que ella fuera la real dueña de la varita de sauco, especificándole que solo necesitaría un hechizo para completar el encantamiento, un hechizo que estaba segura, descansaba sobre la punta de su varita, listo para salir a la luz y darle la oportunidad que tanto había trabajado por encontrar.

-Ron probablemente esté en el bosque en este momento buscando la piedra, y yo estoy a solo unos encantamientos más de encontrar el hechizo adecuado, puedo sentirlo –respondió con emoción en su voz.

-Espera, hay algo que aun no entiendo. ¿Exactamente cómo vamos los tres a volver si solo tú controlaras las reliquias?

-Sé que el hechizo será lo suficientemente fuerte para permitir que los tres regresemos.

-Y, ¿dices que recordaríamos todo lo sucedido? ¿Todo lo que hemos vivido?

-Así es. Es la única manera de asegurarnos de que nuestro actuar nos lleve por un camino diferente a este.

Draco se quedó mirando el suelo. Hermione sabía que estaba considerando la oferta, y estaba librando una batalla interna.

-Sé que suena aterrador, pero sabes que todo esto está mal Draco. Nada de esto debió pasar. Te necesito conmigo, necesito a mi hermano a mi lado. Eres el único que siempre me ha comprendido y te necesito ahora más que nunca –dijo Hermione con dulzura, estirándose para tomar su mano, apretándola con fuerza.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Draco asintió, para luego tirar abrazarse a través de los barrotes una vez más.

-Estaré contigo Herm, así sea lo último que haga.


	15. Nox

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Hoy, como sabrán, es un día muy especial del año y por eso les traemos un nuevo capítulo :). Nos encanta seguir leyendo sus comentarios y les agradecemos muchísimo que nos sigan leyendo y que les esté gustando tanto. Esperamos escuchar más de ustedes y como ya es costumbre, mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo también. **

**Recuerden pedir dulce o truco y...**

**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! :D**

**15**

**_Nox_**

**_(Oscuridad)_**

Luego de haber escapado de las garras de Peeves, el poltergeist de Hogwarts, Ron salió disparado surcando la oscuridad hacia el bosque prohibido. Gracias al enorme reloj en lo alto del castillo, que de alguna manera había conseguido mantenerse en pie luego de la batalla, pudo darse cuenta de que faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y con eso en mente, continuó su camino.

Iba volando despreocupadamente, sintiéndose invisible pues así lo había sugerido Hermione. Debía admitir que ya se había adaptado a su ser fantasmal. La capacidad de volar era el estado que había querido experimentar primero, y era lo último que había logrado hacer. Había sido todo un descubrimiento el saber que estaba muerto, el no estar en ningún lugar y permanecer confinado a pasar sus días encerrado en los terrenos del castillo. No había sido fácil comprender su estado, y mucho menos saber que no podría hacer nada de lo que hacía antes; ahora podía atravesar paredes, flotar sobre el suelo, hacerse invisible. Todas aquellas cualidades no estaban al alcance de nadie más que de otros fantasmas.

Al principio Ron tuvo que lidiar con su estado, la avalancha de verdades y el hecho de que no estaba ni muerto ni vivo… al menos su espíritu estaba en un estado que se podía llamar consiente y despierto. Pero todo aquello era más una maldición que una bendición.

La mayor parte del tiempo sus pensamientos eran negativos y apesadumbrados. Extrañaba sobre todas las cosas a su familia, pues no había tenido tiempo de despedirse, ni siquiera de verlos por última vez. También estaba el hecho de que tenía hambre todo el tiempo, pero no podía comer, tenía sed pero no podía beber. No sentía ni frío ni calor, era como si estuviera en un estado constante de insensibilidad. Pero a pesar de aquello, aún tenía razones para sonreír.

Había sido demasiado duro descubrir la verdad que Hermione había ocultado con tanta devoción, pero a pesar de todas las cosas, él no había sido capaz de abandonarla. La historia de su amistad, su complicidad y sus sentimientos hacia ella le habían convencido de que quería cambiar.

Debía reconocer que eso le hacía sentirse vivo, el poder estar con ella, platicar y verla siempre que podía. Recordando la última sonrisa que le había dedicado la tarde anterior, sonrió para sí y se apresuró a llegar al punto donde hacía unas horas había reconocido como el lugar donde había visto a Harry por última vez.

El que la oscuridad continuara sobre él le ayudó a no perder de vista ese lugar y aterrizar en el punto exacto donde sabía que Harry había abierto la snitch y dado vueltas a la piedra de la resurrección para ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo. Harry. Era casi inconcebible la manera en que extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Después de tantos años de estar juntos a la hora de la comida, en sus aventuras y en todas aquellas innumerables situaciones, era difícil saber que no volvería a platicar con él antes de dormir.

Se esforzó por concentrarse de nuevo. Viendo a su alrededor, intentó ubicar el punto donde él mismo había aparecido junto con los demás frente a su mejor amigo. Manteniéndose invisible, dio un par de vueltas al área intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido exactamente.

Intentó colocarse en varios puntos del que sabía que había sido el círculo donde todos se habían apostado, y finalmente lo encontró. De pronto sintió un sentimiento profundo de tristeza, pues de cierta forma las imágenes se aparecían en su pensamiento reviviendo aquel momento.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si eso fuera a servir de algo y entonces dio con el lugar donde Harry había permanecido parado todo el tiempo. Con una sonrisa avanzó hacia allí y flotando, poniéndose boca abajo, comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún posible destello en un par de metros de diámetro a la redonda de donde estaba seguro que Harry había dejado caer la piedra.

Por su tamaño y forma, los cambios en el clima, las lluvias y el paso del otoño, Ron sabía que no sería fácil encontrarla, pero no descansaría hasta tener la piedra en sus manos.

Debido a la gran concentración que mantenía, no se había percatado de que el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Había pasado horas buscando centímetro a centímetro mientras movía levemente las hojas caídas de los árboles para no ir a pasar la piedra por alto. De pronto Ron dejó salir una mueca de descontento. No era que estuviera cansado, si no que estaba frustrado.

Soltando un resoplido y pensando en su meta continuó su búsqueda, cuando movió un pequeño conjunto de hojas de varios colores terrosos llenas de lodo y un pequeño destello de luz le golpeó el rostro. Al fijarse bien, pudo observar la piedra, tan lisa y limpia como la última vez que Harry la había usado, esperando a que Ron la tomara.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, puso todas sus intenciones en tomar la piedra y entonces, extendiendo la mano, la alcanzó y pudo levantarla, como lo hacía con los objetos cuando se enfocaba en sostenerlos. A los ojos de Ron era como si ésta estuviera flotando sin su ayuda, y a la luz del sol pudo distinguir la marca de las reliquias de la muerte tallada artísticamente dentro de ella.

-Tranquilo amigo, vamos por ti –musitó Ron sintiendo felicidad absoluta, y asegurándose de llevar la piedra firmemente en su mano, voló con rapidez hacia los aposentos de Hermione.


	16. Expecto Patronum

**16**

**_Expecto Patronum_**

**_(Materializar felicidad)_**

Concentrada en un par de palabras, Hermione continuaba con los ojos cerrados haciendo florituras en el aire con su varita. Se encontraba sola en su biblioteca personal, en la cual había movido un poco los muebles para hacerse de más espacio en el centro del cuarto. Murmuraba hechizos, intentando encontrar las entonaciones y pronunciaciones correctas, cuando de pronto un grito la sobresaltó, sacándola repentinamente de su trance y poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó una voz que provenía de algún lugar de la sala común, la que de inmediato reconoció como la de Ron.

Hermione salió abruptamente de la habitación, con su varita en alto un tanto molesta por la interrupción. Corriendo hacia la sala principal, vio a Ron parado justo delante de la chimenea, con expresión relajada.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –se apresuró a preguntar esperando que no fuera una tontería.

-La encontré –soltó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro levantando la mano para mostrarle la pequeña piedra de la resurrección.

Hermione se quedó congelada, podía sentir sus extremidades entumecidas por la emoción, y dio un ligero brinco de gusto, corriendo hacia él para verla con sus propios ojos. Con mano temblorosa la tomó de los dedos traslúcidos de Ron.

-Es hermosa… jamás creí que tuviera esta apariencia. No puedo creer que la hayas encontrado Ron –dijo Hermione embelesada por aquella piedra, a la que no le quitaba la vista.

-¿Por qué siempre el tono de sorpresa, Hermione? Jamás dudes de mí –respondió Ron con una sonrisa atrevida mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ante aquella inesperada reacción por parte de su amigo pelirrojo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Bueno, tú dijiste que sería muy difícil encontrarla –replicó Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones negros de cuero, aun sosteniendo la piedra en sus dedos, dándole una mirada incrédula.

-Lo fue, no tienes idea de cuánto pero aquí está, tal como te lo prometí.

-¿Te das cuenta, Ron? Estamos a solo un paso de lograrlo. Ahora solo necesitamos la varita…

-Y tu encantamiento –recalcó. Hermione asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

-Estoy a punto de hacerlo Ron, ese es el menor de mis problemas –respondió en tono altanero. –Mañana le avisaré a Draco de la piedra. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Hermione pudo ver timidez en el rostro del fantasma, y por un instante le pareció que se sonrojaría si pudiera.

Luego de charlar un rato más sobre posibles formas de robarle la varita al Señor Tenebroso, Ron se marchó con la excusa de no querer molestar más a Hermione para que continuara con el hechizo. Hermione guardó cuidadosamente la piedra de la resurrección en su baúl, envuelta en la capa de invisibilidad y volvió a la biblioteca, donde continuó practicando.

…

Hermione se perdió entre las horas mientras daba vueltas en la sala, pasando frente a la chimenea, rodeando los sillones de cuero negro y esquivando algunos libros que habían quedado apilados precariamente en el suelo, todo aquello de manera automática. Mientras lo hacía, murmuraba oraciones en latín de conjuros que creía podrían resultar para darle el enfoque final que el hechizo necesitaba. Dándole un rápido vistazo al reloj sobre la chimenea, se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba la una de la madrugada. De inmediato dirigió su vista hacia otro lugar, intentando recobrar el hilo de las palabras que salían de manera rápida de sus labios.

Una cosa muy misteriosa era el tiempo. Ahora que Hermione tenía una meta, un propósito a cumplir sentía que éste se le iba de las manos, que se resbalaba entre sus dedos como cuando uno intenta contener agua en las manos echas cuencos. Era curioso el que el tiempo y ella se encontraran siempre de formas tan misteriosas y en aquel instante no era la excepción. En vez de intentar modificarlo simplemente, buscaba regresarlo, así, como la misma palabra lo decía. Pareciera que el tiempo y ella fueran grandes amigas, ahora que la meta de ambas era la de regresar a un momento en el que las dos pudieran estar en armonía.

Tiempo.

Tiempo. El concepto daba vueltas sin fin en la mente de Hermione de manera apacible. De pronto, detuvo su andar con lentitud, hasta quedar parada frente a la chimenea. Su vista estaba fija en el fuego que crepitaba sin cesar, mientras sus pensamientos estaban en un lugar muy lejano. Hermione no se movía, se creía en un limbo interior en el que se sentía muy cómoda, pues le daba lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. El silencio se cernió en el lugar, y lo único que era muy audible a sus sentidos era el marcar de las manecillas del reloj sobre la chimenea, el típico "_tic, tac_" que a veces le hace a uno perder el sueño gracias a su ritmo consistente, inmutable, y algunas veces molesto.

-_Tempus_… -susurró de manera apenas audible, aún perdida en ella misma.

Súbitamente la comprensión la golpeó… supo cuál era la palabra faltante en la entramada línea de palabras que había seleccionado para activar el encantamiento. Susurrando nuevamente el conjuro, buscó en la entonación el lugar para la última palabra y finalmente lo encontró.

Cada fibra de su ser le decía que debía probarlo y saber de una vez por todas si aquel hechizo serviría para sus propósitos. No tenía el poder suficiente para volver mucho en el tiempo, pues para ello era necesario el poder de las reliquias, pero si el hechizo de verdad servía ella lo sabría.

Sintió un ligero nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo mientras caminaba inconscientemente hacia el centro de la sala de Slytherin con la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano. Sin poder evitar el nerviosismo, le dio varias vueltas a su varita antes de cerrar los ojos. Exhaló e inhaló repetidas veces para tranquilizarse.

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en que el reloj marcaba la una con treinta y siete minutos. Asintió para sí con la cabeza y con la frente en alto volvió a cerrar los ojos. Con precisión, articulación y blandiendo su varita con destreza fue pronunciando cada palabra del conjuro que ella misma había terminado de crear. Al llegar a la última palabra y pronunciarla, sintió como si le hubieran dado un leve puñetazo certero en el estómago y la cabeza le dolió ligeramente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que estaba parada frente a la chimenea, mirando las llamas que danzaban sobre los troncos secos que estaban quemándose. Rápidamente elevó su mirada hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea… marcaba exactamente la una con quince minutos…

Lo había logrado... había vuelto en el tiempo.

De la sorpresa, Hermione retrocedió hasta dar con uno de los sillones y se sentó en él, aún sin poder creer que finalmente lo hubiera conseguido. Sonrió aliviada mientras un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta. Por un instante se sintió ridícula, pues las ganas de llorar la invadieron... pero esa sensación era diferente, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran de felicidad, una felicidad auténtica e inmensa de la que había carecido la mayor parte de su vida.

Aquella era la primera vez que lloraba de alegría, por lo que se permitió expresarla de esa manera, dejando que la felicidad de dicho logro la llenara por completo.

Cuando pudo calmar sus emociones, una idea asaltó sus pensamientos. Corrió a su habitación y del baúl debajo de su cama sacó algunos pergaminos, tinta y pluma, y regresó de nuevo a la estancia.

Rato después, Hermione terminó de escribir sobre una hoja de pergamino una carta… la carta que le daría a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy una vez que pudiera regresar en el tiempo, con la intención de explicarles lo que sucedería con ella, si todo salía bien. Su decisión estaba hecha.

Guardando todo lo que había empleado, creó un sobre y luego de poner el destinatario en el mismo la colocó sobre la chimenea.

La habitación, continuaba siendo bañada por tonos naranjas danzarines junto con el sonido del fuego crepitando dentro de la chimenea. Sobre la mesa de centro, había colocado las dos reliquias que tenían hasta el momento; la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad. Hermione no sabía muy bien porqué había decidido ponerlas allí, pero realmente no le importaba en aquel momento. Se quedó mirándolas, como si esperara que en algún momento se movieran o se fueran por si solas a algún lado.

Estaban por juntar las tres reliquias de la muerte, y eso la asustaba y la emocionaba por igual. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si algo llegaba a salir mal, si ella no lograba controlar el poder que las reliquias le dieran. Evitando que su mente la llevara por aquel camino, intentó pensar en otra cosa para distraerse. Y de pronto, la memoria de Harry salió a flote. No podría expresar con palabras lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que deseaba contarle que lo que le había jurado se haría realidad, lo mucho que deseaba verlo de nuevo.

En ese instante sus ojos se clavaron en la piedra de la resurrección, y se quedó sin aliento. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Harry había logrado ver a sus padres, a Sirius, a Lupin y a Ron gracias a ella. Incluso Cadmus Peverell, el primer poseedor de la piedra, había logrado ver a su difunta prometida una vez más.

Entonces el deseo la dominó.

Debía ver a Harry por última vez, hablarle y pedirle perdón… lo necesitaba. Sintió temblar su mano cuando extendió el brazo para tomar la piedra de la mesa. Cuando la tuvo la miró detenidamente, y apreció el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte con claridad al inclinarlo un poco para que el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea le permitiera verlo. Se sintió temblar de pies a cabeza, pero sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se levantó con cuidado del sillón y entonces cerró los ojos. Tomando la pequeña piedra entre sus dedos la giró una vez, luego otra y finalmente otra más…

Su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que podía sentirlo palpitando en sus sienes, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No podría con la decepción de no verlo frente a ella. Sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo mientras intentaba sentir o escuchar una señal que le dijera que era seguro mirar.

-¿Hermione?

La voz que escuchó le dio la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos y entonces lo vio… vio a Harry parado frente a ella, dándole una tímida sonrisa. Hermione rompió a llorar en el instante en que lo vio de pies a cabeza y su mente le aseguró que en verdad estaba en la habitación. Se veía parecido a Ron, transparente, pero de forma un poco más sólida.

-¡Harry! –soltó Hermione con alegría apenas pudiendo hablar, mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin pena por sus mejillas.

-No llores, Hermione… por favor –contestó Harry con ternura. Eso solo la hizo llorar con mayor intensidad.

-Quiero abrazarte, Harry –respondió con voz quebrada, sollozando.

No resistía la distancia y el hecho de que él no estuviera del todo allí. Sentía que su corazón terminaba por romperse en pedazos pequeños.

-También yo, Hermione. Aunque me temo que eso ya no es una opción –dijo un poco decepcionado, aún con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Te he extrañado tanto, mucho, no sabes cuánto. Ron y tú murieron por mi culpa, no están aquí y todo es mi culpa –Hermione hundió su cara entre ambas manos. Se sentía morir.

-No te culpes Hermione. Sé que todo lo que sucedió pasó por una razón. No me gusta verte llorar.

-Perdón, perdóname, por favor –soltó Hermione sollozando de nuevo, intentando secar sus lágrimas para poder tener una visión más clara del chico parado frente a ella. Sin poder tocarlo, se abrazó a sí misma, para intentar ganar un poco de tranquilidad. –Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que hice, todas las mentiras, todo. Yo… yo creía conocer lo que era el amor, el amor puro y sincero hasta… hasta que tú me mostraste lo que sentías por mí. Entendí… entendí que el amor era algo mucho más grande. Desperdicié toda mi vida creyendo que lo que me habían enseñado era todo lo bueno que podía haber en este mundo. Me hicieron creer que el poder era lo más importante, nada más. Solo… solo desearía haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Nunca es tarde Hermione –respondió Harry con tranquilidad y gesto sincero. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo de sus mejillas y tomando fuerza de las palabras de Harry, se irguió cuan alta era, y le sonrió mientras sentía más lágrimas llenar sus ojos.

-Lo sé Harry. Es por eso que solucionaré esto. He encontrado la manera de hacerlo.

-¿De… de verdad? ¿Cómo? –la expresión de Harry fue de sorpresa.

-Con el poder de las reliquias de la muerte. Si las obtengo…

-Serás el amo de la muerte –murmuró completando lo que ella diría.

-Sí, y tendré el poder de regresar en el tiempo, volver a un punto donde nada de esto haya pasado aún. Podré volver a un punto donde lo que sucedió, lo que ayudé a crear, pueda ser modificado –respondió Hermione con voz más firme.

Harry la miró por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo sabes que las reliquias te darán ese poder?

-No lo sé –musitó Hermione, sintiendo el nerviosismo llenarla de nuevo. Harry caminó un poco hacia la chimenea, claramente preocupado.

-Pero si no resulta, si las cosas no salen como planeas entonces…

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Harry no necesitaba concluir la oración. Sabían bien que si Hermione, Draco y Ron fallaban entonces no habría marcha atrás.

Los dos sabían muy bien que ella podía morir en el intento.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta que no le hizo posible responderle con palabras. Harry miró la chimenea, y ella sintió que pensaba en una y mil cosas a la vez, prueba de que había entendido la gravedad del asunto. De pronto, se giró, mirando la mano de Hermione y apuntado a ella dijo:

-¿Cómo conseguiste la piedra?

Hermione dudó un momento, y lágrimas bajaron nuevamente por su rostro. Miró la piedra unos instantes.

-Ron me contó que te vio… momentos antes de morir. Me contó que llamaste a tu madre, a tu padre, a Sirius, a Lupin y a él. Me dijo que pudiste verlos por última vez…

Para su sorpresa, Harry esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, aquella que siempre le había transmitido a Hermione tranquilidad, que en aquel momento la hizo sentir bien.

-Estoy con ellos ahora. No me he podido separar de ellos desde que morí y me reuní a su lado. Estoy con mis padres al fin. No hay manera de describirte la paz y tranquilidad que siento ahora. Pero… aun así me siento… incompleto. Ron no está, y… tú tampoco –respondió agachando la cabeza, con la tristeza llenando sus rasgos traslúcidos.

-Lo arreglaré Harry. Pero una vez que lo haga… no recordarás nada de esto. Nada –suspiró Hermione mirando la piedra de nuevo.

-Pero el destino es conocernos… los tres. Eres la mejor en hechizos, sé que cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a ver.

Ante sus palabras, Hermione no pudo contenerse de sollozar de nuevo. Si su plan funcionaba tal y como estaba pactado, tendrían que pasar años antes de que pudiera volver a verlo. Pero sabía que al final, la espera valdría la pena.

-Debo irme Hermione. Mi tiempo aquí no puede ser tan prolongado como quisiera.

Hermione solo logró asentir con la cabeza, y dejó que sus ojos encontraran los de Harry.

-Gracias. Gracias por haber puesto esas imágenes en mi cabeza antes de que yo... –Harry no pudo terminar aquella oración, y se quedó en silencio por un breve momento, hasta que pareció encontrar algo más qué decir.

-Lo del beso en la tienda… ¿fue real? –preguntó un tanto temeroso.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, fue real –respondió con tranquilidad y felicidad a la vez. –Quisiera poder repetirlo justo ahora.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y lentamente caminó hacia ella. Hermione no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él, que conservaban la misma intensidad, la misma fuerza. Finalmente quedaron cara a cara, a una distancia demasiado corta. Harry miró sus labios y elevando una mano, acercó sus dedos a ellos, queriendo tocarlos. Hermione cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como si una leve brisa helada pasara sobre ellos, acariciándolos gentilmente.

-Siempre te querré Hermione. Aunque yo no lo recuerde, tú no lo olvides –escuchó el susurro de la voz de Harry en su oído. Aún con los ojos cerrados lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y un inmenso nudo se formó una vez más en su garganta.

-Siempre te querré también Harry. Siempre…

En ese instante dejó de sentir la sensación helada sobre sus labios, y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, supo que él finalmente se había ido.


	17. Legeremens

17

_Legeremens_

_(Leer mentes)_

-Lo complicado ahora es saber la manera en que robaremos la varita. Lo he pensado mucho, pero ninguna conclusión es de mi agrado –dijo Hermione estando en la presencia de Ron y Draco, en la sala de menesteres.

-¿Quizás en la reunión de esta tarde? –preguntó Ron dudando de su misma pregunta mientras veía a Hermione caminando de un lado para otro frente a la jaula.

-Se nota que no sabes lo que es una reunión de mortífagos, Weasley –soltó Draco un tanto irritado por la falta de comprensión de Ron sobre la situación.

-Draco tiene razón, son por lo menos treinta mortífagos en el mismo lugar, sin contar la presencia del Señor Tenebroso. No saldríamos de allí con vida –reflexionó Hermione golpeando su varita contra la palma de la mano inconscientemente.

-Corrección… ustedes no saldrían con vida, yo estoy muy bien gracias –sonrió Ron, haciendo un intento por restar tensión al momento.

Draco de inmediato le dirigió una mirada de descontento que él captó al instante.

-Debemos ser muy cuidadosos para que Ya-Saben-Quien no se dé cuenta de que le falta la varita, y siendo sinceros, entre menos mortífagos se den cuenta será mejor para nosotros –respondió Draco, intentando adoptar una mejor posición dentro de su celda para continuar con la plática.

-Pero Hermione, ¿no dices que la varita es tuya por derecho? Solo necesitarías tomarla, no es necesario desarmarlo –dijo Ron en tono obvio, como si aquello nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a ella desde mucho antes.

-Ya veo porqué te moriste, al parecer no usabas tu cerebro muy seguido –contestó Draco sarcásticamente, girando su cabeza en señal de que lo ignoraba.

-Agradece que no puedo golpearte, porque ya te tendría en el suelo –Ron elevó un poco la voz, notablemente enfadado.

-Suficiente –ordenó Hermione con voz autoritaria, calmando los ánimos de ambos. –Por favor dejen de pelear un rato e intenten pensar con claridad, juntos debemos elaborar un plan inteligente lo más pronto posible.

Los dos la miraron un tanto avergonzados. Hermione continuaba caminando de un lado a otro, con su cabeza trabajando a velocidad vertiginosa.

-Quizás sea una buena idea hacerlo durante la noche, mientras esté durmiendo –respondió Ron con mayor seriedad. Hermione se giró para mirarlo y entonces vio algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera un instante.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo alzó su varita apuntando hacia el mortífago que acababa de aparecer detrás de Ron, el cual ya comenzaba a alzar su varita para apuntarle de vuelta.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! –gritó Hermione con lo cual de inmediato salió una ráfaga de luz verde que impactó al mortífago y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Chocando contra algunos objetos apilados sobre un baúl, causó un estruendo tan ruidoso como momentáneo hasta que finalmente el cuerpo inerte del hombre quedó en el suelo, con algunos objetos rotos a su alrededor.

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! –soltó Ron mirando su pecho traslúcido, indignado porque Hermione le hubiera lanzado aquella maldición.

Hermione lo veía con mirada perdida, la respiración rápida y con la varita aun apuntado hacia su cuerpo. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el descuido atroz que acababa de cometer por no asegurarse de que se encontraran completamente solos. Vio a Ron dirigirle una mirada furiosa y voltearse a ver a Draco, quien miraba a las espaldas de Ron con impresión en cada facción de su rostro.

El fantasma decidió girarse y entonces saltó hacia atrás cuando vio con horror al hombre muerto que estaba tirado a solo un par de metros de él en una posición algo grotesca.

-Her…Hermione, ¿por qué lo…lo hiciste? –tartamudeó Ron con la mayor expresión de terror mudo que hubiera visto en su rostro jamás.

-Nos estaba escuchando. Se enteró de todo –afirmó Hermione guardando su varita con expresión vacante, sin inmutarse, sin lamentarse.

Pudo sentir los ojos de Ron como platos mirarla de pies a cabeza, con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras Draco intentaba recobrar la compostura y miraba al suelo. Siendo sincera consigo misma, Hermione no sentía arrepentimiento, pues aquella iba a ser la única salida si querían llevar a cabo su plan maestro.

-Ya no es seguro que siga aquí, lo mejor será irme. Si mandaron a checarte es probable que alguien venga a comprobar cuando no lo vean regresar pronto –dijo Hermione con seriedad en su voz.

-¿Qué haremos con él? –preguntó Draco en voz baja, como si hubiera más mortífagos ocultos que pudieran oírlos.

Hermione lo miró un instante frunciendo el ceño. Entonces se le ocurrió la mejor idea posible. Caminó hasta quedar a un lado del mortífago, sacó su varita de nuevo y apuntándola hacia él, murmuró:

-_Ibi Obiectum._

En cuanto blandió su varita, el cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose hasta que no hubo quedado nada en el suelo, como si allí jamás hubiera estado el hombre.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Ron. Hermione pudo percibir miedo en su voz.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –respondió lanzándole una mirada penetrante. Ron pareció entender el sentido de la pregunta, así que no contestó.

-Yo sí quiero saber, Herm –Hermione se acercó a Draco y entre las rejas le susurró al oído.

-Digamos que decidió conocer al calamar gigante del lago negro en persona.

Ron solo pudo observar como Draco soltó una ligera risa con un dejo de burla y Hermione lo miraba como si fuera una niña de ocho años jugando a los secretos.

-Ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos después. Debemos seguir pensando, se nos debe de ocurrir algo bueno.

Hermione dio media vuelta, y sin despedirse más propiamente de ninguno de los dos, atravesó la habitación con paso decidido, hasta que se les perdió de vista y salió por la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

Una vez en que atravesó la entrada de la casa de Slytherin, Hermione se dirigió directo a su guardarropa para vestirse de la manera más apropiada posible para presentarse ante los mortífagos de más alto rango así como para ver al Señor Tenebroso. Tomó un pantalón de piel y unos botines que le daban el toque de elegancia que buscaba, tomó uno de sus suéteres, alargado que se abotonaba por pares en la parte de enfrente y escogió un cinto que le caía con estilo sobre su cadera y ajustó sobre su cabeza un lazo negro en forma de diadema manteniendo su cabello rizado y alborotado hacia atrás, por último se detuvo frente al espejo para concluir con unos aretes cuya plata alargada sostenía al final una esmeralda en forma de gota que Lucius le había regalado en su 16º cumpleaños, pendientes que hacían juego con un exquisito anillo, todo elaborado por duendes.

Salió para encontrarse con su "familia".

La junta no era algo que la pusiera nerviosa, pues estaba más que acostumbrada, y con lo bien que practicaba la oclumancia no tendría ningún problema.

Cuando Hermione entró al gran comedor, todo era diferente, estaba bien arreglado para la ocasión, lo que lo hacía verse tétrico pero desbordante de elegancia. La mesa estaba cubierta con hermosa seda entre colores verdes y plata, en los grandes ventanales colgaban cortinas negras, suaves y pesadas con serpientes bordadas en sus dobleces laterales, en el piso sobre una alfombra tersa y negra se encontraba Nagini, como siempre retorciéndose en su comodidad y el techo estaba encantado para que pareciera una espléndida tarde nublada y con relámpagos que aluzaban fugazmente el lugar completo. Lord Voldemort ya se encontraba de pie, más cuando entró Hermione al salón, todos procedieron a imitarlo.

-Mi querida Hermione Malfoy, o ¿Eres Granger ahora? –mencionó esto último en tono sarcástico por lo que todos rieron, incluyéndola a ella.

-Mi Lord –respondió ella acercándose directamente a él que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, por lo que la recibió con un frio y aún más incomodo abrazo de apenas un par de segundos.

-Te reservé un lugar, aquí justo a un lado de mi –a lo que ella respondió simplemente con una sonrisa educada y orgullosa.

-De acuerdo –comenzó Voldemort en voz elevada –He querido reunirlos hoy para celebrar la caída de Inglaterra. Como todos sabemos no todos los muggles fueron exterminados, la mayoría han logrado huir, y acepto con toda franqueza que no contábamos con algunas de las técnicas y armamentos que usaron, pero ya estamos cerca de tener al país completo y ha sido con la ayuda de sus fieles servicios. ¡Un país ha caído! –todos los mortífagos sonrieron entre sí –Pero aún quedan muchos más, y en cada uno de ellos seguimos encontrando magos y brujas que se unirán a nuestra causa cuando los saquemos de sus madrigueras y nuestro número continuara creciendo. Cada gota de sangre mágica se ha visto gratificada al ayudarnos a combatir, esto impulsara a nuestras fuerzas a seguir combatiendo tan excelentemente como lo han hecho hasta hoy. Las bajas que hemos tenido son considerablemente bajas y las tierras conquistadas cada día son más, no tenemos que hacer más que una tonta maniobra para asustar a docenas de esos muggles ignorantes –todos rieron y Bella aprovechó para tomar la palabra.

-Mi Señor, a pesar del espléndido trabajo que se ha mantenido hasta hoy, quisiera agregar que tener a la mayor cantidad de magos y brujas en servicio puede ayudar mucho, sobre todo si son reconocidos por su buen manejo de la magia –y dicho esto dio una mirada a Hermione con la que casi podía lanzarle un hechizo con sus propios ojos.

-A quien yo decida poner en donde es mi decisión, Bellatrix. Y si a Hermione es a quien haces referencia, te recuerdo que ella logro poner al niño en mis manos y dejarlo sin la más mínima salida, no solo eso, consiguió que él mismo se presentara ante mí presencia con la mayor disposición de morir ante mí. Fue por esto que aunque tú misma más de una vez te ofreciste a asesinarlo, fue a ella a quien le di el honor de hacerlo. Que por cierto mi querida, Hermione –pronuncio sus palabras ahora mirándola a ella –La manera en la ejecutaste el acto fue asombrosa, magnifica diría yo, podría decir que me hiciste dudar en que yo hubiera podido hacer un mejor trabajo –Hermione sonrió al tiempo que le lanzo una mirada burlona a Bella.

Al finalizar la junta el señor tenebroso fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, no sin antes tocar con sus dedos a Hermione pidiéndole que se que quedara cuando todos se hubiesen ido. Uno a uno comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa y a retirarse, solo Bellatrix se percató de que Hermione no hacia ninguna seña de retirarse. Una vez que el silencio reino en el gran comedor, se escucharon claramente unos pasos procedidos del susurro de su pesada túnica negra.

-Hermione.

-Mi Señor –dijo ella al ponerse de pie.

-Te pedí que te quedaras, pues debes saber que mi estadía en el castillo no durará mucho. Partiré de nuevo mañana antes del mediodía, por lo que quería pedirte algo.

-Me será más que complaciente ayudarle en lo que esté en mis manos hacer –contesto ella con una sonrisa llena de convicción.

-En realidad es algo para ambos. En todo este tiempo no he sabido realmente como has pasado todos estos años, por lo que me gustaría me acompañases a cenar esta noche. Para hablar contigo por más de diez minutos, que es lo más larga que considero que ha sido cualquiera de nuestras conversaciones pasadas.

-Será todo un placer mi Lord.

-Te espero a las nueve en punto, en mi nuevo despacho. Imagino que aun recuerdas el camino – y salió del salón junto con Nagini dejando a Hermione sola al centro del lugar.

Sus pasos iban lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención. Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia su casa tenía en su cabeza mil y un pensamientos pasando tan veloces como trenes a todo vapor, sabía que había llegado el momento de actuar. Era un "ahora o nunca". Una vez pasando la puerta de Slytherin, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de piel negro de la sala común y comenzó a atar ideas. Habían pasado unos minutos y se dirigió a un escritorio que tenía cerca, tomo una tiza y en un espacio amplio, se puso de rodillas sobre el piso y dibujo un triángulo donde perfectamente podían pararse tres personas dentro. Después atravesó el triángulo con una línea por la mitad y por último dibujo un círculo inscrito. Hermione había estudiado las reliquias con la poca información que encontró en los libros, ya que la mayoría de los escritores magos las tomaban como leyenda, y si algo comprendió es que el símbolo que las representaba muy seguramente le daría más posibilidades de tener éxito al intentar un hechizo tan poderoso.

Habiendo finalizado esto, se dirigió directamente al baúl que tenía bajo la cama, lo abrió y saco de su interior el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad, la piedra de la resurrección y la varita del mortífago que hacía ya un par de horas atrás había dejado de pertenecerle. Tomó todo y ocultándolo dentro de su pequeña bolsa con el hechizo de expansión indetectable, se dirigió directo a la sala de menesteres en busca de Draco, no sin antes colocar la piedra en una de las puntas del símbolo en el piso.

La puerta apareció ante ella y entró, sin dejar rastro de que alguien hubiese podido estar ahí. Una vez dentro de la sala de menesteres sin perder un segundo se presentó frente a Draco, quien estaba sentado en el rincón tirando pequeñas piedritas para golpear uno de los barrotes en específico. De pronto, solo pudo escuchar la palabra _Bombarda_ a lo lejos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una explosión derribó ese y varios de los barrotes que tenía a los lados.

-¡Hermione! –dijo Draco al momento en el que rápidamente se ponía de pie – ¿Que ha pasado en la junta? ¿Por qué…?

-Llegó el momento, Draco. Es hora de hacerlo.

-¿Estás hablando de…? –Draco no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Sí, es hora de tomar la varita y hacer un largo viaje. El Señor Tenebroso pasara la noche en el castillo, y no solo eso. Lo veré en aproximadamente una hora en el despacho de Dumb… de Él, y es ahí donde debo aprovechar el momento.

- ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Es decir, si están en la cena él estará junto a ti todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo lograras quitar…?

-_Ibi Obiectum_–Hermione lo interrumpió –El hechizo que creé para mover objetos de lugar. Al momento de comer reposará su varita en algún otro lugar, es un objeto muy valioso para él, no acostumbra sentarse a la mesa con su varita en mano, después de todo es muy poca la magia que utiliza cuando los elfos le aparecen la comida y lo que necesite. En algún momento pondré la varita en el bolsillo interno de mi suéter que cuenta con el hechizo de expansión indetectable y me iré de ahí.

-¿Entonces volverás por mí y aquí practicaremos el hechizo?

-No. No puede ser aquí, no sé bien con cuanto tiempo contaremos después de salir del despacho con la varita. Deberá ser en la casa de Slytherin, de esa manera, aunque Quien-tú-sabes llame a los demás mortífagos a detenerme ninguno se atreverá a entrar ahí, saben que el hechizo de la entrada los asesinaría de inmediato.

-¿Y cómo planeas que entre yo? Y más aún, ¿que llegue hasta allá, Herm?

Cuando Draco iba a la mitad de la oración, Hermione ya estaba sacando todo de su bolso.

-Escucha bien. Esto es lo que harás. Tomarás el mapa del merodeador y te cubrirás con la capa, solo por precaución al principio, pero es vital que la tengas puesta al momento de entrar por la puerta de Slytherin. Esta capa en especial, tiene el poder de repeler hechizos, incluso podría entrar a Gringotts con ella puesta y no sería detectada, así que es muy segura. Ron te seguirá todo el camino, así si algún mortífago se acerca mucho a ti, él puede distraerlo.

-Aún hay un detalle, Herm. ¿Qué sucede si necesito defenderme?

-¡Que tonta! Tienes razón, lo olvide por un momento. Aquí tienes –y Hermione le entregó la varita que traía en su bolso –Espera una media hora después de las nueve de la noche. Ron llegará en ese momento y ambos seguirán el plan. Si todo funciona bien Draco, podrás ver a tus padres en unas cuantas horas –Draco sonrió con gran esperanza.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? –dijo Ron en cuanto atravesó uno de los muros y pudo ver el desastre que había dejado la explosión.

-Será esta noche, Ron –le contestó Hermione, pues Draco miraba el suelo recordando todo lo que Hermione le acababa de decir.

-¿Pero cómo? –contestó este sin entender nada.

-Draco te explicara todo, hay algo más que deben recordar. En la sala común de Slytherin he dibujado un triángulo, es importante que me esperen dentro de él, pues para poder viajar debemos estar unidos por algo, y se me ocurrió que podía ser un triángulo dibujado en el piso. Draco –y este levanto la mirada –cuando llegues ahí coloca la capa en una de las puntas del triángulo, la piedra estará ya en otra de las puntas y una vez que estemos los tres dentro del circulo yo pronunciare el hechizo con la varita de sauco en la esquina sobrante.

De pronto había reinado el silencio. Ahí estaban los tres, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos situados frente al gran momento que estaban a punto de presenciar. Draco lo que más ansiaba era sentir los brazos de su madre abrasándolo y admirar la mirada que su padre le daba, siempre llena de orgullo por su hijo.

Ron solo podía pensar en su familia, los suaves y abrigadores suéteres que su madre le regalaba con tanto afecto en cada navidad. En su padre, siempre maravillado por los objetos muggles y por último en todos sus hermanos; Bill y lo afortunado que había sido de encontrar a Fleur. Charlie, fuerte y musculoso pero siempre llegaba a casa con alguna quemadura nueva propiciada por algún dragón. Percy siempre aspirando por llegar a ser alguien importante en el Ministerio. Fred y George, haciendo bromas y levantándole el ánimo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos. Ginny, su única hermana y por supuesto Harry, a quien veía como un hermano más, un hermano de cabello castaño en lugar de pelirrojo.

Hermione en cambio, leía sus mentes mediante _Legeremancia_ sin que ninguno se diera cuenta y sintió un terrible vacío al saber que ella no tenía una familia a quien recordar de esa manera. Siempre se había sentido querida y protegida entre los Malfoy, pero no era lo mismo y ahora que se dedicaría a cambiar las cosas, era más que consiente que no volverían a verla de la misma manera nunca más, pero también recordó que esta vez todo sería diferente, esta vez tendría una familia en su vida.

-Es hora de irme –los interrumpió.

-Está bien –contestó Ron.

-Y recuerden bien todo lo que les he dicho. Draco, no lo olvides, debes cruzar la puerta cubierto con la capa, de preferencia úsala también todo el trayecto así si… si algo sale mal podrás huir, si algo sale mal, ni siquiera te preocupes por mí, no creo que pudieras llegar a hacer mucho considerando las circunstancias –a lo que Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca la dejaría sola.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-¡Herm! –gritó Draco al tiempo que corría tras ella. Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta solo pudo sentir el impacto que había recibido cuando Draco no pudo detenerse muy a tiempo para abrazarla. Hermione sintiendo una profunda ola de felicidad y tristeza alzó sus brazos y lo abrazó de vuelta y ambos soltaron un par de lágrimas.

Ron unicamente pudo observar la escena deseando poder abrasarla también y solo pudo apretar fuertemente sus manos al verlas frente a él, transparentes e insensibles, incapaces de poder hacer lo que Draco hacía en ese momento. Fue en ese momento que algo cambio para él.

Sabía ahora que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione soltó a Draco. Miró a Ron, quien solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que le deseaba lo mejor. Hermione se limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar, se dio la media vuelta y salió con paso firme de ahí.


	18. Ibi Obiectum

**18**

**_Ibi Obiectum_**

**_(Transportación)_**

Hermione iba recorriendo los pasillos, siguiendo instintivamente aquel camino que había recorrido tantas veces en busca de su director tiempo atrás. Mientras caminaba, seguía repasando su plan en la mente, de pronto recordó la carta que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin.

No podía permitirse viajar sin aquella carta. No debía olvidar tomarla.

Había llegado al tercer piso sin pensarlo, como si alguien la hubiera dirigido hasta allá con los ojos vendados, y no se dio cuenta hasta que de pronto se detuvo ante la presencia de la voluminosa gárgola alada que ahora esperaba que Hermione dijera la contraseña. Voldemort se la había mencionado antes de salir del gran comedor, pero decir aquello le costaba mucho trabajo, no por ser palabras complicadas sino por lo que ellas le recordaban. Cada una de las letras seguramente le rasparían su garganta, pero sabía que no podía verse afectada por algo tan insignificante como aquello, pues lo que le esperaba seria por mucho, algo realmente difícil.

-El niño… el niño ha muerto.

Una vez dicha la contraseña, las escaleras de caracol quedaron descubiertas por lo que ella se apresuró a subir uno de los peraltes y otro después de ese hasta presentarse en la puerta del señor tenebroso, teniendo un ligero flashback de cuando aquel anciano abría la puerta con una amabilidad desbordante y su barba blanca y reluciente debajo de aquella nariz retorcida.

-Hermione, has llegado justo a tiempo, como era de esperarse de ti, pero pasa, pasa. No te quedes ahí de pie.

En cuanto Hermione atravesó la puerta se percató que era algo completamente diferente, era una habitación grande con una chimenea que en aquel momento estaba apagada. Si no hubiese llegado por si misma nunca hubiera descubierto que era el mismo lugar. Todo se había vuelto demasiado sombrío puesto que aquello que hacía de aquel lugar el despacho de Dumbledore se había ido, salvo por las grandes estanterías que aún se encontraban repletas de libros viejos ahora empolvados. Todos los cuadros habían sido removidos, debido que a Voldemort nunca le había gustado ser observado desde las paredes desde que era un estudiante en el castillo y algunos de los muebles y ornamentos habían sido cubiertos con sabanas o se habían ido, dando como resultado un gran cuarto en el que dominaba un sentimiento de abandono.

El señor tenebroso se dirigió hacia una hermosa mesilla, sobre la cual reposaba un objeto que Hermione inmediatamente reconoció. El objeto que sería el poseedor de su objetivo. Era una madera muy elaborada con delicados ángulos curvos que remataban en sus bordes, y de ella como firmes pero delgados árboles en un bosque, se erguían don varas de plata, supuso ella por su brillante color, y de estas dependían unos ganchos del mismo material, sobre los cuales con una delicadeza propia del señor tenebroso, él mismo, colocó su varita.

-Hermosos pendientes los que llevas puestos esta noche –dijo Lord Voldemort justo antes de darle la espalda.

-Muchas gracias –hasta ese momento las cosas iban como ella esperaba. Ahora solo debía de encontrar el momento para poder pronunciar el hechizo que llevaría a la varita, a su varita, al bolsillo de su verdadera dueña.

Después de haberse sentado a la mesa y esta estuviese servida, Lord Voldemort comenzó a hablar.

-Debo decir, mi querida Hermione, que desde que eras pequeña supe que serias una bruja poderosa, y siempre me ha alegrado saber que contaba con tu gran ingenio y perspicacia. Pero debes saber también que existió el momento en el que dude de ti.

-La verdad es que no comprendo a que situación hace referencia, mi señor.

-Sí. Hace algunos años, tú estabas aquí en Hogwarts, en tu primer año si no me equivoco. Yo trate de robar un objeto, era una piedra muy especial…

-La piedra filosofal –Hermione lo había interrumpido, pero a este lejos de molestarse le causó gran regocijo saber que ella siempre le seguía las ideas, cual fiel pluma escribe lo que su dueño desea.

-Correcto, entonces creo que ahora has de comprender quien fue la persona que no me permitió llegar hasta dicho objeto.

-Así es. Debe comprender mi Lord que yo solo estaba consciente de que había alguien tratando de robar la piedra, yo solo intente llegar a ella antes que cualquier otro para entregársela a usted de alguna manera, y sin saber, el profesor Snape trataba de hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, el me dio una respuesta… muy parecida a la tuya a decir verdad. Severus, uno de mis más leales mortífagos. Imagino que eres consciente sobre qué fue lo que sucedió con él.

-Sí, estoy al tanto de todo. No creo que le sorprenda mucho mi Señor.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero entonces dime, ¿cómo fue que Dumbledore decidió deshacerse de la piedra?

-Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese llegar a ella, Harry –en el momento en que ella pronunció aquel nombre, Voldemort extendió su mano y fue cerrando el puño dedo por dedo, comenzando desde el meñique hasta tener un puño completamente apretado, para luego volver a relajar su mano- creyó que era directamente usted quien quería llegar a ella. Creo que fue una de las pocas veces en las que pensó sensatamente. Yo quería usarlo, puesto que sabía lo allegado que era el niño a Dumbledore, y así averiguar cómo llegar a la piedra mi señor, pero todo se salió de control cuando él se fue directamente con el director y le mencionó sus ideas.

-Sí, sí. Desde ahí ya conozco la historia –Hermione lo miraba un poco dudosa –mentiría si dijera que estuvo bien, pero unos cuantos años de espera no son nada para todo lo que se ha logrado hasta hoy.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo señor. Es solo que ese chico de alguna manera siempre lograba escabullirse como agua entre las piedras de un rio. Cuando tenía un plan completa y perfectamente estructurado, de alguna forma siempre lograba escapar frente a nuestros ojos.

-Mi querida Hermione, aprecio todo lo que hiciste. Comprendo que Potter haya sido una tremenda carga para ti, sobre todo porque hubo ocasiones en que parecía que estabas a punto de lograr entregarlo a mí y todo falló... como cuando afirmaste que Harry sería mío en el instante en que quisieran trasladarlo a un lugar seguro al cumplir los 17 años.

-Sobre eso. Creo que nunca le dije cuanto lo sentía mi Lord. El plan era ideal, pero nunca pude saber quien propuso hacer lo de la poción multijugos, era algo con lo que nunca conté y para cuando me entere de esa parte del plan, fue muy tarde para poder ponerme en contacto con cualquier otro mortífago.

-Es verdad. La "orden" –dijo aquella palabra con el desprecio que sentía por ella enmarañado en cada una de sus letras –Al que le decían "el elegido", nunca hubiese logrado nada sin aquellos que lo rodeaban y protegían. Pero debo agradecer que permaneciera vivo hasta el día que pude volver con su sangre para cobrar mi venganza.

-Harry Potter era un tonto. No hubiera podido sobrevivir ni el primer año sin mí, mi Lord. –Hermione sonreía con convincente satisfacción.

-Por lo que veo, tuviste muchas oportunidades de dejarlo sin vida, ¿Puedo conocer tus razones para no hacerlo?

-Debo admitir, mi Señor, que intentar asesinarlo con un simple hechizo fue más que tentador desde el principio, pero aceptare la realidad de que temí por mí misma. Si el más grande y poderoso mago que hubiera conocido se desvaneció en el intento ¿Que probabilidades tenía yo de tener éxito? –Voldemort la observaba con atención a cada palabra que ella decía –Existieron un sinnúmero de situaciones en las que pude haber intervenido para ayudar más a los mortífagos con la tarea de capturarlo, pero siempre estuve consiente en que si el más mínimo error sucedía ya no podría seguir a su lado para vigilarlo.

-Tengo entendido que atravesaron varias experiencias peligrosas –Voldemort quien hasta ese momento se había visto atento con su cuerpo hacia adelante, ahora procedió a recargarse con sutileza en el respaldo de su silla – ¿Porque no solo lo dejaste morir?

-Eso es evidente. Si ese niño fue quien lo alejo, también podía ser el mismo quien pudiera traerlo de vuelta en algún momento, lo cual sucedió –al decir esto último ambos sonrieron con complicidad – y no podía dejar algo de tan gran importancia al azar.

-Inteligente, mi querida Hermione. Si debiera escoger una palabra para describirte seria esa. Y debo añadir que tu excelente uso de la magia, guiada por tal talento nos ha ayudado mucho. Sí. Siendo una pequeña niña lo reconocí enseguida, y debo señalar que comprendí que mis intuiciones habían sido acertadas durante aquel verano, cuando volví a verte después de tantos años.

-Lo recuerdo bien. Tengo una marca en mi costilla izquierda, hecha precisamente aquel verano, que no me permite olvidar quien soy en realidad –una vez dicho esto, Hermione elevo el rostro con notable orgullo.

-Fue ese valor tuyo, de pedirme directamente a mí que se te hiciera parte de nosotros de forma definitiva, lo que me dio la confianza de asignarte aquella tarea tan complicada.

-Entrar en los pensamientos de Harry. Manipular su mente me había resultado tan sencillo. Pero desgraciadamente de alguna forma logró librarse de todo aquello, y peor aún, comenzó a defenderse de la _Legeremancia_. Pero eso no importa, puesto que siempre fui lo suficientemente buena, como para que supiera que todo aquel tiempo había sido yo quien estaba jugando a retorcer su frágil mente.

-Precisamente de eso hablo. A pesar de tu edad, me has sido más útil que cualquiera de los otros. No logro entender porque Draco no pudo igualarte nunca. Tardó un año más que tú en hacerse la marca. Debo concederle que la tarea asignada a su persona fue realizada con éxito, pero de igual modo duró más tiempo de lo esperado para que tuviera éxito.

Hermione sabía muy bien a qué tarea estaba haciendo referencia. Draco y ella no habían tenido mucho contacto en su último año que compartieron en Hogwarts. Su sexto año. Ella había podido notar por su actitud que estaba sucediéndole algo, algo que no le dijo hasta que el profesor Dumbledore había muerto…

_Después de que aquello había ocurrido, esa misma noche inmediatamente después de zafarse de Ron y Harry, Hermione corría desenfrenada en dirección al cobertizo, aquel que los había resguardado a Draco y a ella del mundo entero tantas veces atrás. En cuanto abrió la puerta lo vio ahí, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared casi debajo de la ventana por donde la luz de la luna atravesaba rodeando las delgadas maderas que sostenían los vidrios._

_-Me dirigí hacia aquí lo más rápido que pude hacerlo –dijo Hermione casi sin aliento, muy agitada._

_-No fui yo Herm, te juro que no fui yo –sus palabras eran entrecortadas y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos tan continuas que era inútil limpiarlas de una en una._

_-Draco, ¿qué ha sucedido? –Hermione se sentó junto a él tomando casi su misma posición._

_-Cuando me hice la marca, mi primer orden fue la de asesinar a Dumbledore, negarme no era una opción, por lo que todo el año estuve esperando el momento para enfrentar a Dumbledore, pero sabiendo que sería imposible ganar ante el profesor aplazaba la tarea con tantos pretextos como pude inventar. Pero esta noche vi por el pasillo al profesor Snape, sujetando a Dumbledore mientras ambos se dirigían desde la torre de astronomía hacia el despacho del director. Ellos no me vieron pero entendí que con el profesor Snape de mi lado y el director tan débil, era el momento de actuar. El año escolar casi terminaba y no encontraría una mejor situación que aquella para lograrlo._

_-Pero el profesor Dumbledore está muerto ahora. Entonces tu…_

_-¡YO NO HICE NADA! –Draco había alzado la voz a Hermione tal vez por primera vez en su vida, quien no hizo más que bajar la mirada –Perdóname. Es solo que, ahora todos creerán que fui yo, pero tú debes saber la verdad, nadie más que tú y el profesor Snape –Draco ahora, estando más tranquilo pudo proseguir con su historia –Estaba decidido, ese era el momento de actuar. Cuando entré al despacho, Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla dándome la espalda, lo único que podía ver era su cabello blanco por arriba del respaldo y su mano derecha sosteniendo su varita, por lo que antes de que se percatara de mi presencia le lancé un Expelliarmus, pero en cuanto la varita del profesor voló en el aire Severus salió del otro lado del despacho._

_-Entonces fue él quien lo mató –aseguró Hermione, creyendo haber descifrado el misterio._

_-Te equivocas –ella inmediatamente lo miro con gran desconcierto –Severus me explicó ahí frente al profesor que él estaba envenenado, y que había sufrido algo que lo había afectado, por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida._

_-Por lo que él murió ahí mismo y ahora solo deben asegurarse de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado crea que has sido tú –Hermione entendió la situación a la perfección. Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, y ambos quedaron envueltos en un tranquilo silencio…_

Después de los segundos que en la cabeza de Hermione habían sido mucho más que eso, se sentía como si hubiera aparecido mediante magia sentada en la pesada silla, sintiendo los mismos efectos de confusión y un ligero mareo. Miro al rincón donde seguramente había estado la silla del director aquella noche, para luego continuar con la plática que la había interrumpido.

-… duró más de lo esperado para que tuviera éxito.

-Mas debe aceptar que aquella tarea no fue sencilla mi Lord, incluso yo me pude dar cuenta que aquel año Dumbledore se encontraba fuera del castillo por mucho tiempo, casi nadie lo lograba ver y cuando estaba presente solo era por pocos instantes –Hermione no pudo evitar defender a Draco aunque fuese más que inútil.

-De acuerdo, de alguna forma él es cómo tú hermano, y debes saber que solo por eso ahora él se encuentra mejor que bien. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra actualmente? –esta pregunta la había hecho con el fin de no llegar a cometer un error antes de preceder.

-No. No lo sé. No se ha puesto en contacto conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y los mortífagos del castillo nunca lo han mencionado.

-Draco se encuentra… cumpliendo algunas obligaciones que se le han asignado –Hermione pensó que la palabra que buscaba no era "obligaciones" sino "condena" –Sí, me temo que la valentía no es algo que sea muy propio de él. Debo decir que aun así se encuentra al frente de la batalla, y si por alguna razón llegase a morir en la guerra que estamos presentando, habrá sido porque él así lo decidió.

Hermione no podía creer la naturalidad con la que le estaba mintiendo. ¿Cuántas veces le había mentido de la misma manera y ella nunca lo había sabido?

-Supongo que todo dependerá de él entonces. Volver a casa, me refiero.

-Así es, pero mejor continuemos hablando de ti. Dime, ¿existió alguna ocasión en la que Harry se acercó a darse cuenta de quien eras realmente?

-Ninguna que yo… –Hermione se pauso a si misma por un momento y Voldemort hizo expresión de que continuara hablando, alzando el rostro y mirándole fijo a los ojos. Ella se aclaró la garganta y continúo –Me corrijo, Mi Lord. Hubo una ocasión, pero me deshice de aquello que le haría saber a Potter la verdad.

-Explícame por favor.

-Un elfo señor. Uno de los de la mansión, obedecía órdenes directas del señor Malfoy, pero también recibía algunas de mis órdenes. Conocía perfectamente quien era yo, y cuando me encontraba cursando mi quinto año, Harry en una ocasión había mencionado algo sobre un elfo que quería advertirle algo, pero él mismo no entendía que, decía que el elfo ya estaba desobedeciendo ordenes al visitarlo, mas no podía traicionar a su amo directamente.

-¿Y en ese momento no supiste que era tu propio elfo?

-Me avergüenzo de decirle que no. No hasta una noche que Harry estaba solo en la sala común, me dirigía hacia allá y logre escucharlos antes de entrar. El elfo estaba muy cerca de decirle todo por lo que hice un ruido para que se retirara de ahí y entre antes de que fuera tarde.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué sucedió después? –Voldemort estaba intrigado en la historia como si fuera un cuento para la hora de dormir.

-Esa misma noche, me dirigí a las orillas de bosque prohibido, le mande llamar al elfo y este apareció.

-Perdona mi interrupción pero, las apariciones están prohibidas por todo el castillo y sus alrededores, ¿cómo fue que el elfo solo apareció?

-Los elfos tienen la facilidad de aparecerse casi en cualquier parte mi Señor, no importa que este se encuentre protegido con magia poderosa –Lord Voldemort no se sentía cómodo al ver como alguien tan joven le explicaba algo tan absurdo y con tanta facilidad, pero sin demostrar aquella incomodidad, continuó mirando a Hermione esperando oír el resto –En fin, el elfo apareció frente a mí, por el miedo reflejado en sus grandes ojos me di cuenta que sabía por qué lo había llamado, empezó a excusarse y hablar sin parar, pero no podía correr el riesgo y el rayo verde que salió de mi varita soluciono el problema –dijo esto con pesar, mas trato de imitar a Bellatrix, haciendo una voz burlona en sus últimas palabras para no verse débil.

-Supongo que fue la primera vez que tomaste una vida ajena. Solo era un elfo- dijo restándole importancia- tenia nombre, yo supongo.

-Dobby señor, mi primer víctima de _Avada Kedavra_ se llamaba Dobby.

-Dobby –rio como si hubiese sido una broma intencional –Bueno, hay que volver a temas más interesantes. ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo entre los libros que tienes ahora?

Hermione inmediatamente descubrió que debía de hacer –_Ibi Obiectum_–pronunció aquellas palabras al tiempo que su corazón latía con gran fuerza, por debajo de la mesa hizo un movimiento con su varita y sin mirar la mesilla, esperó que su hechizo hubiese funcionado.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Lord Voldemort un tanto confundido.

-Encontré esas palabras en uno de los libros, y me pregunté si usted podría saber su significado –Hermione sabía que era imposible que él reconociera un hechizo que ella misma había inventado.

-No. Me temo, mi querida Hermione que no lo sé –Hermione sabía perfectamente que a su señor no le gustaba quedarse sin respuesta para cualquier pregunta, por lo que consideró su incomodidad muy oportuna para retirarse, sabía que por la manera en que lo había hecho sentir con aquello último, seguramente la dejaría ir sin entretenerla mucho.

-Me siento un tanto molesta al no tener el conocimiento de algo tan absurdo, y haberlo demostrado frente a usted. Si me permite, creo que ha llegado la hora de retirarme, así seguramente por la mañana tendré la respuesta para antes de que se retire del castillo.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, haciendo rechinar las patas de su silla contra el piso y Lord Voldemort procedió a imitarla.

-Permíteme llevarte a la puerta mi querida.

-No tengo ningún problema en salir sola, señor. Muchas gracias por todo, ha sido una velada completamente grata.

Ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia entre sí. El señor tenebroso procedió a sentarse en su silla nuevamente mientras que Hermione caminaba por un costado de él hacia la puerta. Podía sentir sus rodillas débiles, a punto de caer contra el suelo y su corazón sentía que podría escucharse a metros de distancia, por lo que colocó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, temiendo ridículamente que Voldemort pudiese oírlo.

-¡Hermione! –En cuanto pasó la mesilla, estando tan cerca de la puerta se quedó helada, incluso dejó de escuchar su corazón al escuchar a su señor llamarla. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar mirando al sentido contrario al que sabía, debía seguir caminando.

-¿Si, mi señor? –contestó con tal naturalidad que no creía posible.

-Mañana encuéntrame antes de que haya partido. Hay algo que quiero concederte.

-Así será mi Lord –Hermione sonrío ante la tensión que acababa de liberar.

Pasó su mano por su oreja desnuda para aparentar mayor naturalidad, lo cual no importaba, pues su amo se encontraba dándole la espalda. Salió con pasos ligeramente más rápidos de los que estaba acostumbrada a dar dándole nula importancia a lo que este quisiera decirle al día siguiente, pues para ese momento ella se encontraría muy lejos de ahí.

Ahora debía bajar tres pisos, llegar a las mazmorras y adentrarse a la casa de Slytherin. Aquello parecía estar por mucho, más lejos que nunca antes. No podía aparecerse y no podía viajar como mortífaga, puesto que lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención.

También con la llegada del señor tenebroso habían llegado al castillo mortífagos con él, por lo que se encontraba con ellos frente a frente más seguido de lo que estaba acostumbrada, acababa de bajar apenas un piso y ya había contado más de cinco mortífagos quienes al verla, todos decían lo mismo, "buenas noches señorita Malfoy".

Cada paso que daba, le daba la sensación de llevarla a estar más lejos. Tener que medir la velocidad con la que avanzaba era mucho más cansado que si corriera como tanto deseaba hacerlo. "ocho…, nueve…" Hermione mientras se movía por el segundo piso, a punto de descender uno más, seguía contando los mortífagos que se encontraba en el camino…

Voldemort estaba aún en su silla, por la manera en la que había logrado conversar con ella, estaba más que seguro de su decisión. Al día siguiente le diría a Hermione lo que le concedería. Si, él estaba listo para hacer aquello y definitivamente ella también lo estaba. Hermione podría conseguir mediante la vida de la persona que ella deseara, su propio horrocrux…

Por fin, los pies de Hermione habían tocado definitivamente la planta baja, solo debía descender un poco más hasta llegar a las mazmorras. "doce…, trece…"…

Pero no importaba cuanta confianza había ganado Hermione ante su señor, una vez que el horrocrux estuviese listo, quien se encargaría de guardarlo sería el mismo. Era la única forma de no sentirse de alguna manera, desprotegido. A pesar de las perdidas, no había vuelto a hacerse de nuevos horrocruxes para sí mismo, el aun no encontraba un objeto lo suficientemente valioso para ser digno de tener una parte de su tan preciada alma, a Hermione le daría tiempo, un máximo de dos meses consideraba el tiempo suficiente para que ella le presentara aquel objeto que elegiría para ayudarle a ser más poderosa, no más que él mismo, pero sí que cualquier otro mortífago…

-¡La contraseña para entrar a la sala común me quitara tiempo! –después de decir aquello para sí misma, Hermione rio ligeramente al saber lo tonta que había sido, debido a que solo ella y su señor eran capases de atravesar aquella puerta que le daba acceso a la sala común, ya no había la necesidad de poner contraseña.

-Buenas noches, señorita Malfoy –dijeron al unísono un par de mortífagos que caminaban en sentido contrario a ella, aun les faltaban unos metros para alcanzarse, por lo que ella debió adoptar una compleción seria, lo que fuera por qué no la detectaran nerviosa…

"_Será el primer horrocrux que produzca la varita más poderosa que haya existido"_. Para Lord Voldemort cualquier cosa que le recordara que nadie más que el portaba ahora aquella varita tan poderosa, lo hacía sentirse cada vez más orgulloso. Nunca volvería a existir mago alguno que pudiera ganarle mientras aquella varita estuviera en sus manos, con un deseo casi tangible por sentir la madera con sus manos de nuevo, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la mesilla…

Hermione continuó caminando, para el momento en que los tres se encontraron a la misma altura del pasillo, ambos abrieron paso, recargándose cada uno hacia un extremo, y de esta forma ella pudo pasar entre ambos sin dificultad, pero su hombro rozó el brazo del mortífago que tenía a su derecha y esto le produjo un escalofrío. Se sacudió ligeramente y dio un paso más, dando un paso a la vez como si caminara sobre la cuerda floja. "Que Ron y Draco ya estén ahí por favor, que Ron y Draco ya estén ahí" se repetía a sí misma mirando cómo se movían sus pies, con una voz muy baja, pero llena de esperanza envuelta en incertidumbre. Para cuando volvió a alzar su vista el mortífago número dieciséis ya estaba a la vista cuando los dos anteriores no habían llegado a más de seis metros de ella. Al igual que con los demás pensó en sostenerle la mirada, pero algo había cambiado, en su costilla había un tatuaje que le decía que algo no estaba bien…

Voldemort se había levantado de la mesa, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesilla, sin embargo no había llegado a ella aún para cuando se percató súbitamente de que la varita no estaba, considero apenas por dos segundo haberla colocado en algún lugar, pero casi de inmediato algo en el suelo, tirado sin la más mínima intención al lado de una de las patas de la mesa aquella, había llamado toda su atención. Lentamente y con sus pensamientos llenos de un odio tan profundo que no había sentido nunca, se agachó a recoger una piedra preciosa, una esmeralda en forma de gota, la cual junto a su soporte de plata formaban un pendiente "_hermoso_" como él mismo lo había llamado esa noche…

En cuanto Hermione sintió el gran ardor sobre su costilla, por el gesto que hizo involuntariamente el mortífago que tenía frente a ella, se percató de que aquel también lo había sentido sobre su tatuaje. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, no podía estar pasando, aun le faltaba un tramo más para llegar a la puerta que sin duda seria su salvación.

"_¡ATRAPENLA!_".

De todos lados, y al mismo tiempo de ningún lugar, la voz de Lord Voldemort retumbó en cada rincón del castillo y sus alrededores. La voz parecía salir desde los mismos pensamientos de Hermione, por lo que taparse sus oídos no sirvió de nada. Sin darle la espalda al mortífago que tenía frente a ella, se giró solo un poco, solo para saber que los dos mortífagos que habían pasado a su lado ahora se habían vuelto hacia ella.

Inmediatamente lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ al sujeto que estaba solo, esquivando al mismo tiempo dos rayos que habían salido de las varitas de los mortífagos que estaban tras ella. Comenzó a correr, pero al momento que paso por donde estaba el mortífago al que había desarmado, este la sujetó por un brazo, haciéndola girar lo suficiente para ver a uno de los mortífagos lanzarle un hechizo más. Hermione reaccionó justo a tiempo para agacharse un poco, por lo que aquel hechizo golpeó con fuerza a quien la tenía atrapada del brazo, dejándola libre. Hermione inmediatamente se desvaneció transformándose en una nube de humo, ya no había necesidad de aparentar. Ambos mortífagos procedieron a imitarle, por lo que solo se podían ver tres sombras viajando a gran velocidad.

En la sala común, Draco se encontraba dentro del triángulo dibujado con tiza en el suelo sujetando el mapa del merodeador para seguirle los pasos a Hermione, y tal y como ella le había dicho, había colocado la capa de invisibilidad en una de las dos esquinas que habían quedado libres, y la piedra de la resurrección continuaba donde Hermione la había dejado antes de salir. Sin poder creer lo que Ron le estaba diciendo, por primera y única vez en su vida, Draco pudo verlo con otros ojos, pero cuando con pesar bajo su mirada vio algo que definitivamente sabía que no era nada bueno.

-¡Ron, algo ha pasado! ¡Mira!- Draco puso en manos de Ron el mapa, señalándole a lo que refería.

-¡Es Hermione!, se mueve demasiado rápido.

-Sí, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa –y colocó el extremo de su dedo índice a varios centímetros más hacia la derecha, cerca de donde se dibujaba la dirección.

-Draco, tengo miedo –y ambos se miraron temerosos a los ojos, Voldemort se dirigía hacia ellos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hermione se aproximaba aun convertida en humo, con ambos mortífagos tras ella. En cuanto se percató que la puerta para acceder a la sala común estaba cerca, se materializo de nuevo, corrió un poco más, pero de la nada habían salido otros tres mortífagos, quienes obstruían la entrada a la casa de Slytherin. Sin pensarlo, lanzó un _Desmaius _al mortífago que estaba al centro y corrió directamente hacia él. Mientras esto ocurría miró fugazmente hacia atrás y uno de los mortífagos que estaban tras ella había abandonado su forma nebulosa y el otro estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, esquivó un hechizo que este le había lanzado pero quien se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta elevó su varita, Hermione estaba ya demasiado cerca de él como para esquivarlo, por lo que un poderoso _Expelliarmus _fue suficiente para lanzarlo por los aires. Corrió aun con más fuerza, pero a escasos centímetros de la entrada, el mortífago que había permanecido ahí, al lado de la puerta, la sujeto con fuerza del suéter, ella tiró con fuerza por lo que juntos atravesaron la entrada.

Ron y Draco miraron como Hermione había aparecido por fin, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo y con el mortífago sobre ella.

Había caído muerto.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Draco, quien corrió inmediatamente para ayudarla.

Por lo que se podía ver, cada vez había más mortífagos del otro lado de la entrada.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡AHORA! –Hermione se levantó con ayuda de Draco y ambos corrieron hacia el triángulo, mientras Ron pasaba su mirada de ellos al mapa del merodeador, observando con miedo la cantidad de mortífagos que se encontraban afuera lanzando hechizos que no podían penetrar la entrada y la gran velocidad con la que lord Voldemort se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos Ron! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! –una vez que Draco y Hermione se pararon dentro del triángulo Hermione desesperada sacaba la varita de sauco.

-Él no irá con nosotros Herm –sin poder creer lo que Draco le decía, Hermione paso su vista de él a Ron nuevamente.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Vamos Ron! Vámonos ya por favor –esto último más que como una orden, lo había dicho en tono de súplica, con gran desesperación reflejada en su mirada.

-Draco tiene razón Hermione. Yo me quedaré aquí, no quiero recordar todo esto, las muertes, el sufrimiento, ser un fantasma, tu traición –aquello le dolía a Hermione más de lo que pudiera suponerse –Tienes una nueva oportunidad, hazlo todo bien esta vez. Tal vez ahora puedan derrotar a Voldemort y quién sabe, tal vez… tal vez ahora podamos terminar juntos.

Esto último lo dijo mirando al piso, pues claramente sus mejillas pálidas, de alguna forma, sintió que se habían enrojecido.

Con el dolor estrangulando su alma, Hermione se puso en el único extremo del triángulo que había sin reliquia, con la varita en mano y mirando a Ron quien se encontraba dándole la espala a la puerta, comenzó a decir aquel hechizo, que nunca creyó, lo diría con tanto pesar:

_Tempus hodie, peregrinari et redit_

_Tempus novissime redit et indúcat._

Una ráfaga de viento, que no provenía de ningún lugar, comenzó a envolverlos como un torbellino. Draco tomó a Hermione de las manos con fuerza, y cuando ella giró el rostro para ver a Ron por última vez, vio como Lord Voldemort había llegado hasta ese lugar, corriendo a espaldas de Ron para alcanzarlos, mientras él, con las manos en sus fantasmales bolsillos, la despedía con una sonrisa que le hacía entender que todo estaría bien.


End file.
